Hanyou and Miko
by TsucasaOfMeiji
Summary: COMPLETE InuKag, some MirSan: Naraku is defeated, the jewel nearly complete. Questions come to rise within the group. What will Kagome do when the jewel is complete? What will InuYasha wish for? A new foe enters wanting Kagome's powers.
1. InuYasha and Kikyou

**Chapter 1: InuYasha and Kikyou**

Kagome let out a sigh as she leaned her back against Goshinboku. It was great to be able to relax for awhile. She and the rest of InuYasha's gang had been gone for over three weeks tracking down Naraku and some of the last remaining Shikon shards. Coming across Naraku a few days ago, they were able to finally put an end to his life, with many injuries and pains, but they were all still alive, and the Shikon no tama was nearly complete. She wrapped her fingers around the jewel and closed her eyes.

The villagers had greeted them warmly when they arrived. News had already reached back there that Naraku was gone. The first day back the villagers had made a huge feast for the group. InuYasha greedily accepted all the food he came into contact with, except of course anything that was too spicy. His human companions, too tired to really get into the celebration, just picked at the food they were given. Shippou had been like velcro that first day, hardly letting Kagome and Sango out of his sight. He was upset about being left behind, but InuYasha had made it clear that he was not to go, not with Naraku being so close to them at the time.

"Keh! What do you think you're doing, wench!" InuYasha jumped down from the lower branches of Goshinboku to Kagome's side.

"I'm trying to take a nap, InuYasha. I'm tired!" she once again closed her eyes, only to re-open them at a sudden jerk on her wrapped arm. "InuYasha!"

"Hush, wench." He unwrapped her forearm and inspected the wound Kagome received during the fight against Naraku. "Pathetic human. It's still too deep, get Kaede to look over it again."

"No, InuYasha, it's fine. I'll heal, just not as fast as you and your super hanyou blood." She replied, pulling her arm from the hanyou's grip. Figuring with him around she wasn't going to get her well deserved nap, Kagome sat up straighter against the bark of the tree. "How are you doing?"

"All healed up. Stupid Naraku. He nearly took one of my ears off." InuYasha flicked the ear for good measure. Kagome frowned. It did look pretty bad a few days before, but now it seemed to be back to normal. "When are you going back to your time?"

"I don't know. Later today, probably. I haven't been home in over a month. I know Moma and grandpa are getting worried." She looked over at InuYasha. His eyes seemed troubled. "Why? You need me to stay for something?"

He looked up into the branches of the tree. "No. I just thought you would want to go back and restock some of your supplies."

"Ramen. Okay, InuYasha, you win." She stood up and walked to Kaede's hut.

"You leaving, Kagome?" asked Sango. She and Miroku were packing to leave on their own trip. They were going to help rebuild villages left devastated by Naraku and take care of wondering youkai. Things seemed to move so fast now.

"Um hum. I haven't been home in weeks. Moma will probably be worried. Plus I'm tired and mister bossy over here won't let me sleep."

"Oi! You slept all day yesterday, lazy wench."

"I didn't sleep **all** day, InuYasha! And it wouldn't matter if I had; I deserve a break, baka." InuYasha stuck up his nose and crossed his arms.

After a few hugs and goodbyes from both parties, Kagome left the hut and headed for the well.

"When are you coming back?" InuYasha asked walking in stride behind Kagome.

"I… don't know. Tomorrow most likely."

"That soon? Keh! Usually you're wanting to stay for days!"

"And usually you don't want me to go at all! Why are you in such a rush to get rid of me InuYasha?"

"I'm not wench! I just thought you would want to get some sleep in your bed instead of the floor in Kaede's hut!"

"Well, still, I don't want to be gone too long." Her eyes shifted to the ground. "We still have something to finish,… you know?"

InuYasha stopped in his tracks. "Yea, I know."

"Do you know what you're going to wish when we finally finish?"

"No."

"Right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" she grabbed her bag and leaped into the well.

InuYasha sighed as he watched Kagome disappear through the well. He didn't really want her to leave, and he knew he should have told her when she got suspicious. But she had to go back.

_Kagome shouldn't be here when I go to see **her**. That would only make things worse. But I have to talk to Kikyo. I have to make her understand, I can't be with her, not anymore. I can't leave with her. She died a long time ago, and I kept my promise. I avenged her death with the death of Naraku. _

Those thoughts continued through his head as a familiar sent came to him. "Kikyo…" Her soul collectors hovered above InuYasha's forest, beckoning him to follow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome climbed out of her side of the well feeling let down. She pulled her almost empty bag over her shoulder and headed toward the shrine door.

_He wanted me to leave. I… I don't… sigh It's the jewel he wanted the whole time. It was never me, Kagome you baka! He told you that from the very start, it's your own fault your so heart broken._

Is that what she was? Heartbroken?

_He could have taken the jewel plenty of times, he's way stronger than me. Maybe it is more than the jewel that he cares about._

She looked down at her arm, so carefully wrapped by the hanyou with bandages from her first aid kit. He had been the first one by her side after Naraku was dead. Half chopped up himself, he was more worried about her with a cut on her forehead and arm where one of Naraku's tentacles had sliced her. He had wrapped her in his haori and taken her to a clear room in Naraku's castle and tended to her wounds. They had all fought with all they had, and were completely worn out from the battle. Even InuYasha, with his hanyou strength, had suffered from tensions of the battle. He and Kagome had fallen asleep beside each other, his haori covering them both.

"Oh, Kagome! I was beginning to think you had forgotten about us!" came Mrs. Higurashi's call from the kitchen. She looked at her daughter and her eyes automatically scanned the wounds. "Kami! What happened?"

"It… it was Naraku, moma. He's gone, it's over now. The jewel it's… almost complete again." Kagome's tone was neutral.

"Well, that's good news! I would think you would be happy. Kagome? Is there something the matter?" her eyes were full of concern.

"No, moma. I'm just a little tired. We were traveling for the past few days and I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh. Well, in that case, I'll draw you a hot bath."

"Umm, that sounds nice."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"Only until tomorrow afternoon."

"InuYasha couldn't let you stay longer?"

"No, I need to go back. There's only a few jewel shards left, and the quicker it's gone the better." Her mother nodded.

"I'll get your bath ready."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He had told Kagome to stay in her time as long as she wanted, but if she said she would be back today than most likely she would. He had met with Kikyo the day before, right after Kagome left.

_"You have defeated Naraku?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then, the Shikon no tama, it is… nearly complete?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Have you decided what you are to do?"_

_"No. I… I.." InuYasha fidgeted nervously._

_"I understand. You don't wish to become what you wanted before. You, you won't be coming with me?"_

_"No. I'm sorry, Kikyo…"_

_"Don't worry, InuYasha. I know you have moved on. You have kept your promise, and I release you from our bond."_

_"What will you do?"_

_"I do not know." Kikyo raised her eyes to meet the hanyou's. "I will return to you with my decision."_

Then she was gone. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to leave with her either.

_Kagome. She's… so different from Kikyo. They share the same soul, but… I could never trust Kikyo. Kagome, I've already trusted her with so much. I want to be with her. I always have._

He looked up to see Kikyo coming toward him with her soul collectors. She landed beside him and he waited for her to speak.

"Kikyo…?"

"Yes InuYasha."

"Wha…what…?"

"I have decided to leave this plane. I am no longer living, and should not be among the living. And I want you to know that I do not do this for that girl of yours. I could care less what becomes of her. I do this for you." She raised her hand to caress InuYasha's cheek. He looked up at her with his amber eyes.

"So, I guess… this is goodbye?" he asked, his ears laying flat against his head.

"Yes, InuYasha. It is. Farewell, until we meet again." InuYasha nodded. He couldn't speak cause of the lump forming in his throat. Kikyo wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same. It seemed like forever he stood holding her, not ready to let her go, not wanting to lose her again.

Then he felt it. Just like always, the forest seemed to come to life as the miko re-entered through the well. A few seconds later he smelled the salt of her tears and sensed the upset. _Baka!_


	2. Home

**Chapter 2: Home**

Kagome woke early in the morning in a cold sweat. She took her time in remembering the dream. It was of the battle with Naraku.

_InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga and lunged for Naraku. "Wind Scar!" Miroku closed his wind tunnel because of the poison wasps while Sango attacked with Hiraikotsu and Kagome readied another arrow in her bow. InuYasha's attack made contact, but not before Naraku got a hit in on InuYasha. He skidded to a stop on one knee and a hand on the floor while the other held on tight to Tetsusaiga. Blood gushed from the new formed wound on his chest and the claws marks across his face._

"_InuYasha!" she screamed and started to run to his side. His eyes were also streaming with blood from a wound on his head._

"_Stay back, wench!" she stopped where she stood. Naraku came around again drawing his claws and slashing at the hanyou. While InuYasha concentrated on Naraku's claws, Naraku edged one of his tentacles toward Kagome. She backed away hurriedly trying to fit another arrow on the bow, but Naraku was faster. His tentacle grazed across her forehead, and after discovering it had broken into her flesh, it raised and struck again, this time coming down on her right arm._

"_Kagome!" yelled the exterminator running to slash the tentacle away. She tore a piece of cloth from her clothes and wrapped Kagome's wound to stop the bleeding and was off again to help in the fight. Kagome reached for her bow and again aimed for Naraku. InuYasha was in bad shape. He had received more wounds in the time it took Kagome to regain her composure. His haori was soaking in his own blood._

"_Kagome! Under his arm, shoot it!" she heard InuYasha yell._

_She saw it. The bit of shard was under Naraku's arm. She raised her bow with a wince at the sharp pain moving through her arm. Ignoring the pain, she put all her purifying energy into that one shot and let it fly._

She had made the shot, but it hadn't killed Naraku. InuYasha came in for the last blow, but Kagome had already passed out from exhaustion. When she had woken InuYasha had yelled at her for using up so much of her energy in that one shot, but she could tell he wasn't really angry. He was just worried. With a sigh she got out of her bed, changed her clothes, and went down stairs.

"Good morning, Kagome." Her grandpa greeted.

"Good morning."

"Hi sis!" Souta came trudging into the kitchen. "Where's InuYasha?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Back in his time waiting for me to bring ramen. I don't know what he ate before I came along." Her mother smiled.

"Well, it is Saturday. How about I take you out shopping for a few things, hum?"

"Sounds great."

"Good. Eat your breakfast and we'll go."

"Shippou would love this!" Kagome exclaimed, picking up a bag of Gummi Bears and a few lollypops with 'new flavor' written on the wrappings.

"Get these too." Mrs. Higurashi grabbed a bag of chocolate. "You're only young once."

"You're going to spoil him, moma."

"I think you're doing that enough on your own."

Kagome giggled. "You're probably right." She put a few more things into the cart; including orange flavored soda for Miroku, a few new soaps for Sango, and of course several flavors of ramen for the hanyou.

"Why don't you get something for yourself, Kagome?"

Kagome thought. It was starting to get a little chilly in the feudal era, and she had outgrown most of last year's winter clothes. "I do need some new clothes."

Her mother nodded and led her to the clothes, picking out a few outfits and handing them to Kagome to try on. After fitting together three outfits they left the store, tons of bags in hand.

The rest of the day went by slow, and she was happy after dinner when she decided it was time for her to head back. After all, she had told InuYasha she would be back sometime that afternoon.

"I going back now, moma." Kagome grabbed the items her mother had brought back from the store and shoved them into her backpack.

"Alright Kagome. Don't be gone for so long this time. And tell InuYasha to come see us too."

"Okay, moma. Bye!" she ran to the well house and jumped through. The time stream zipped around her and soon she landed on the other side.

She felt it immediately. The dead miko's aura surrounded InuYasha's Forrest like a dark cloud. When she looked around, sure enough, she saw InuYasha in the arms of Kikyo. Kagome's eyes were bright with tears she tried to hold back. She didn't know why seeing InuYasha with the dead miko always upset her, it was probably because she didn't think she could ever compete with Kikyo.

Kikyo was InuYasha's first love, and Kagome couldn't change that no matter how hard she tried. He belonged with her, and she with him. Kagome didn't even belong in this time. She was a visitor to their world, just a small part of their lives. When the jewel was complete it would be as if she were never there, just a faded memory.

_I can't go back now. He's probably already sensed me as soon as I came through the well. I can't believe him. I just can't…_

Not wanting to dwell on the sight, Kagome jumped back through the well, up the stairs to the shrine, and into her bedroom.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_She's…crying again. Baka! It's your fault. All you ever do is hurt her. Maybe you should tell her to stay back in her time. She only gets hurt when she's around you. But… no. She won't go back, not until we finish the Shikon no tama. What am I going to do when the jewel is complete? There's only one thing I want, and she'll leave when she purifies the jewel._

"Where's Kagome? I thought she was coming back." Came the kitsune's questioning gaze.

"Keh! She's going to be a little longer. Don't worry about it, runt, and get out of here before I thump you!" the kitsune ran back toward Kaede's hut with a whimper. InuYasha didn't mean to be so harsh on Shippou, it was really that he was mad at himself for hurting Kagome, again. His ears lay flat on his head. He had hoped that Kikyo would be gone before Kagome had come back through the well, but she had come at a really bad time. He wasn't ashamed of the manner in which he had said goodbye, it was only that he knew how that would register with Kagome. Months ago he had figured out about how Kagome felt about him.

_InuYasha was just getting back into the cave. The hunt for Naraku wasn't going as they had planed, and running into this storm wasn't helping any. Added to that, they had ran out of food and he had no choice but to go back out into the storm to hunt. He was cold and wet, but would never admit to such. Instead, he worked on skinning and cooking the little bit of game he was able to track down in the storm. There wasn't very much dry wood to be found, but they managed to get a small blaze started with the help of some of Kagome's magazines. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou had cuddled up by the fire in one of Kagome's blankets._

_InuYasha, being the same stubborn hanyou as always, leaned up against the entrance of the cave staring out through the rain with his ears standing up on end. He jumped slightly as a blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and the all too familiar feel of Kagome leaning up against him. She never said a word. She lay there, with him, all night just like that._

She had cared for him. She cared enough that she would help him even if he tried to act as if he didn't need it. InuYasha shuddered as he looked up into the sky. The sun was setting, fading slowing in another new-moon night. He sighed as the last bit of twilight faded, and with it his hanyou senses. He hated being human. He always felt as if he couldn't see, smell, or hear anything going on around him. The only thing he hated more than being human, was being alone while he was human.

Before he was always alone. Then, slowly, he managed to gain, friends. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and even the little kitsune Shippou and the old miko Kaede. After that, he was never alone on his human nights, until tonight. He walked over toward Goshinboku, and nearly started to jump into it's branches until he remembered his crutch. Instead he decided best just to sit at the tree's base. Slowly he fell into a light sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Kagome, is anything wrong? What are you doing back so soon?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as her daughter stormed through the door. Kagome acted as she hadn't heard and continued up the stairs to her room. She was already past the point of being sad, and was on to being mad.

_Baka! That's why he wanted me gone, so he could be with Kikyo without his pathetic human shard detector getting in the way! I can't believe him, it's such a, such a, … baka! Baka! BAKA!_

Her anger faded and soon once again became sadness. Kagome knew what had gone on between InuYasha a Kikyo fifty years before. She also knew that they were both getting those feelings back as soon as they figured out Naraku had tricked them both into it. Still, Kagome couldn't help what she felt for the hanyou. She threw herself face up on her bed with her arms stretched out above her. She turned her head toward her window as the last signs of light faded into the night sky. Just as she was about to close her eyes, there was a knock on her door.

"Kagome? Can I come in?" she didn't wait for an answer, walking in and joining her daughter on the bed. "Want to talk?"

She sniffled. "Not really."

"Now I know something's going on. My daughter doesn't want to talk." Kagome gave a weak smile. "Talk to me. What happened?"

What could Kagome say? That she was in love with a hanyou who in return rather love a dead priestess? Kagome rolled over and stuffed her face in her pillow. "Nothing happened, moma."

"Oh really? Then why is InuYasha sitting outside in the tree?" Kagome shot up to the window.

"He's here!"

"So it is about InuYasha."

"That wasn't funny." She sighed.

"Kagome, what is your relationship with InuYasha?"

She was silent while she thought. "We're just friends, I guess."

"And you want him to be 'just' your friend?"

She blushed. "Not really. But there's nothing I can do about it, he doesn't even live in my world! And," Kagome lowered her head, swallowing at the lump gradually growing in her throat, "he has Kikyo. It's okay though, moma, so can I still go back?"

Her mother nodded. "As long as you feel okay about it, you can always go back. But don't feel obligated to stay gone for so long. Tell InuYasha and your other friends when you feel like taking a few days off to come home. I'm sure they would not mind."

"You don't know InuYasha too well." Her mother laughed.

"Well, since you're here, how about going out for the night? Girls only."

"That sounds great! Thanks, moma." She hugged her mother's neck, quickly getting up to change for their night out.


	3. Human Weakness

Disclaimer: No, unfortunately, I do not own InuYasha. Maybe one day I will, but not today.

**Chapter 3: Human Weakness**

InuYasha woke with a start. In a matter of seconds he was on his feet with Tetsusaiga drawn. His eyes scanned the tree-line for any youkai. True, he didn't have his hanyou senses, but he still knew the scent of a youkai when he smelled one, and this one reeked.

"You are the half-breed that defeated Naraku, are you not?" came a booming voice.

InuYasha turned to the sound, though he wasn't able to see what exactly was speaking to him, he could make out three or four forms. "What about it?"

The youkai looked around as if he were trying to find something. "Where is your miko?"

"That's none of your business. I think you should leave. Now, unless you want to get up close and very personal with Tetsusaiga."

"I think it would be in your best interest to hand over the Shikon no tama, little hanyou."

"Keh! And what do you think you're going to do about it if I don't?"

"Then your flesh will meet the blade of my sword."

InuYasha leaped for the figure speaking closest to him with Tetsusaiga held out in front of him. The others around him drew their swords and attacked, swords clanging against sword. At first her was holding his own, but in his human form his energy exhausted rather quickly. He was fighting blind, the little light he had was shining from the stars, and his eyes were not their normal standards.

Blood poured from his wounds, making it hard for him to concentrate. His chest heaved with every breath he forced upon himself. Still, the youkai came at him; slashing claws and clanging swords. InuYasha fell to one knee, leaning against Tetsusaiga out of desperate attempts to keep from passing out on the ground.

A blade sliced through his shoulder, InuYasha let out a yelp of pain as claws fell over his newly exposed chest. They were ripping him apart, and there was no one around to help him. There was only once choice he had. He looked over his shoulder. The well was only a few yards away. If he could make it there…

In a flash he was on his feet, forcing every ounce of his strength into his legs. True, he wasn't very fast at all, but it seemed the youkai weren't very worried about him getting away from them. They were quickly lagging behind. InuYasha smirked. That was just the break he needed. The well was right in front of him, only a few more feet. He placed his hand on the side, heaving himself over and into the time stream.

"Should we go after him?"

"No. He's useless unless the miko is with him. He shall stay alive, for now."

On the other side of the well InuYasha slowly pulled himself up the ladder and into the well house. He slid open the door and stumbled out onto the ground. His head was spinning, all the visions he received from his eyes were slurred, spinning together into nothing more than distorted images.

Somehow he managed to put the pictures together enough to find the door to the shrine. He put his hand on the handle, turning it slightly and pushing it open. Stepping inside, his body had finally had enough. InuYasha fell to his knees, then face down onto the soft carpet.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome woke in a cold sweat. She put her face in her hand as she tried to adjust to her surroundings. Her and her mother had just gotten back from their night on the town a few hours earlier, and she had slowly drifted to sleep. But something had woken her, some noise from downstairs, as if she were sleeping well in the first place. Every time she closed her eyes she would see, them, together. With a shiver she decided to go downstairs and see what the cause of the noise was.

Sticking her head out the door to make sure no one else was woken by the sound, she headed down the stairs. Groggily she walked through the rooms searching for any disturbances. Looking around, she could not see anything that had made the racket. Ready to call it quits Kagome started to head back for the stairs. Then, she stopped in her tracks. There, a few feet from the open back door, was a lumpy figure lying on the floor. It was a black haired boy, covered with blood, lying down face first. She recognized the crimson haori immediately.

"InuYasha!" she cried as she knelt next to the unmoving body. She reached under him and turned him around. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth clenched, but he was breathing. "InuYasha, InuYasha, wake up. InuYasha?" she gently slapped at his cheek, urging him to wake. "Moma!" soon the sound of footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and stopping by her side.

"Kami! What happened?" came her mother's shaky voice.

"I don't know, moma, I… I heard something and came down here to see what it was. I just found him like this." Kagome was on the brink of tears, and her mother knew.

"Kagome, I'm going to need your help. You have to stay with me and help me get InuYasha on the couch, okay?"

"What happened here?" Kagome's grandfather followed by Souta came down the stairs also.

"Just help us lie him down. Are you ready Kagome?"

Kagome responded with a weak nod. In the matter of minutes, with the help of her mother, grandfather, and Souta, they were able to move the human-InuYasha to the couch. Racing as if there were no tomorrow, Kagome and her mother made quick work of InuYasha's still bleeding wounds. It took a long time for them to get all the wounds cleaned and bandaged. When all was done, barely any part of his body was without stitches and wraps. With a silent sigh Mrs. Higurashi stood up from beside the couch.

"We've done all we can right now, Kagome. It's best just to get some sleep, now."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm staying with him. If he…. if he just makes it through the rest of the night… he'll be fine. He just has to hold out till morning, then his youkai blood will make him heal faster. I now he'll be alright." She turned to face her mother. "He's made it through worse."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded as she led her grandfather and brother back up the stairs. Why had she left him! Why didn't she remember his human night was tonight? What had happened? Kagome remained kneeled beside her hanyou, holding his hand as if she were to let go he would leave her forever. She moved one hand across his face, outlining down to his jaw line. Her eyes started to flutter closed. Slowly her exhaustion caught up with her and she drifted into a deep sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning Kagome was once again awoken by a series of sounds. Her eyelids slowly opened until the realization of the nights happenings caused her to wake wide-eyed as she surveyed her surroundings. She was no longer kneeling on the floor, but up the stairs in her own bed. Fearing the worst, she bolted out of her room nearly tumbled down the stairs into the living room.

With a quick glance she noticed two things: an empty couch and no hanyou. She ran into the kitchen to where the most noise was present. Her mother was rinsing dishes in the sink, and to her astonishment, sitting at the table with a huge bowl of freshly prepared ramen was her hanyou.

"InuYasha!" Kagome was frozen to the spot. She couldn't move closer to the hanyou, and she didn't dare back away. Her eyes darted from the hanyou to the floor, then back again. She fidgeted with her fingers, not knowing what to say. Sensing the trouble from the miko InuYasha stood and walked over to her.

"Want to talk?" he asked lowering his voice to a whisper. She nodded and they both set off for Goshinboku. Her mother smiled as she watched from the window as InuYasha scooped her daughter up in his arms and leaped onto his favorite branch. It seemed like hours, they just sat there staring off into the forest.

"Kagome?" InuYasha was the first to speak. To his surprise, a hushed whimper was his only answer.

"Ka-kagome? What's wrong?" his ears flattened as the familiar sent of her tears rose into the air again. He turned Kagome around to face him.

"I… I'm so sorry InuYasha!" his heart sunk. What was she sorry for? She didn't do anything but help him.

"Kagome, you didn't do anything. What are you sorry about?"

"I did… I left you alone. I forgot last night was a new moon, I… I was mad and… I left you alone. It's my fault you were hurt! It's… my fault you almost… almost…" she broke out into even more sobs and whimpers.

"Kagome, I'm okay. Don't worry about it; it'll take more than a few youkai to kill me!"

"But if you weren't able to get to the shrine in time…"

"Don't even think about that. I got back in time and you saved me. That's the end of it. I'm still here, and you're here. Leave it at that." She nodded and her sobs quieted. They continued to sit in Goshinboku.

"I'm never going to leave you alone like that. Never again. I promise."

"Keh! Like I'll ever let you leave, wench. You've got some making up to do." Kagome smiled. _That's my hanyou._

**A/N: Yay! I got my first review! Thanks to ****dogdemoninuyashaandkagome**** for the great review! hands dogde. a sticker**


	4. Suoh

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own InuYasha. sigh

**Chapter 4: Suoh**

"Don't you dare peek, InuYasha!"

"Keh! Like I would."

Kagome, satisfied that she was safely out of the hanyou's view, pulled off her clothes and slipped into the steaming hot spring. This was the first time she had gotten a chance to get a decent bath ever since they left three days ago to hunt for the last of the shards.

"You better not stay in there all day, wench, I'll leave you."

"No you wouldn't." she said, not even flinching at InuYasha's threat. She dunked her head under the water.

"Are you sure you don't have water-youkai blood, wench?" he joked as he heard her remerge from the water.

"Can it, dog-boy. Not even you can ruin this."

"I swear woman, one day you're gonna grow scales and fins like a fish. And don't come running to me when you do cause I ain't gonna help you."

She opened her shampoo bottle and lathered her hair. At that point, she didn't care if a dozen youkai attacked, she needed the bath. After washing her hair twice and bathing, she rinsed and took one more dunk under the water for good measure.

"Are you out _yet_?"

"I'm almost done. Just make sure you keep your eyes to yourself."

"Keh."

"Keh, all you want. Alright, I'm done." InuYasha turned around. Kagome had changed into a navy-blue top and pajama pants of the same color.

"Here. Eat up; I guess we'll camp here tonight." InuYasha said, pealing his eyes off the miko and onto the two rabbits roasting on the fire. She picked up the smaller one and took a few bites. After both were full, Kagome pulled out her sleeping back and lie on top with her feet sticking in the air and crossed at the ankles. She dragged her pack to her side and rummaged through it until she found one of her schoolbooks.

"What do you think you're doing, wench?" InuYasha stated as he pulled the book from her grasp.

"InuYasha, I need that!"

"What for? What will all these 'test' do anyway?"

"They'll help me get a better job after I'm out of school. Now had it over, baka."

InuYasha gave her a mischievous grin. "No. I don't think I will." He held the book behind his back, still grinning.

"InuYasha, don't make me say 'it'." She said as she stood to face him.

"You wouldn't."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Yep."

Kagome let out a low growl as she sat back down and turned her gaze away from InuYasha. If he wasn't going to let her study, she wasn't about to give him the satisfactory of her attention. _I swear, sometimes he's just like a spoiled little puppy!_

Her technique seemed to work. Soon InuYasha had thrown the book down, though it was still well out of Kagome's reach and well in his. He sat down and leaded against a tree. Kagome lie down on her sleeping bag and closed her eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Kagome raise her arrow to Naraku, putting all her purifying energy into one shot. InuYasha was standing near, ready for his own attack. She let the arrow fly. Her mark was true, and though it had gratefully injured Naraku, he was still alive. Kagome didn't have the strength to keep herself on her feet, much less fire another arrow. Thankfully she didn't have to. Her hanyou, covered in his own blood from head to toe, attacked. "Iron-reaver Soul-stealer!" The attack hit, and Naraku faded away into dust. Her last vision before she was surrounded by darkness was her hanyou._

_She was in the forest looking on as a human InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga on an unseen enemy. He was outnumbered by four youkai. They all attacked at the same time, he didn't have a chance. Battered and bloody he somehow made his way to the well and staggered through. Kagome followed him through the well into her own time. He had barley made it through the shine doors before finally passing out cold._

_"InuYasha!" she yelled as she saw the bloody body. She turned the hanyou over and cradled his head in her lap. "Moma!"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

InuYasha watched as Kagome tossed in her sleep. Whatever she was dreaming must have been horrible. He had noticed her having these dreams lately. This one seemed much more intense than the last ones. He got up from his spot near the tree and kneeled by her side. She stopped tossing, but was still letting lose a few sobs. _Don't worry Kagome, you're safe. I'm here._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"InuYasha!" Kagome woke with a start. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to burst through her chest. She was covered in a cold sweat and her hands were shaky.

"Ka-kagome?" she looked next to her to find a startled and concerned looking hanyou.

"InuYasha!" she screamed again, burying her head in his haori. He wrapped his arms around her without protest as she cried onto his shoulder. After a few minutes she settled down and lifted her head from the clothing.

"Wanna tell me about it." She just shook her head. The last thing she wanted to do was go over those images again after she had just gotten them under control.

"Wench, now I'm all wet!" InuYasha mocked. Kagome giggled. Being this close to him always had a way of settling her nerves, always. A weak and mischievous smile erupted across her lips. She reached up with one of her hands, grabbing hold of one of the hanyou's soft, fur covered silvery ears. He flicked it away.

"Oi, wench! What do you think you're doing!" he asked flattening his ears to keep them out of the miko's reach. She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Wha-what! Oh, no!" she deepened the pout and added a whimper. InuYasha sighed, giving in. He lay down on his back and allowed Kagome to cradle his head in her lap.

With a squeal of happiness, she delightedly latched her hands onto both ears. The soft fur tickled her finger tips, which only delighted her more.

"Keh! Don't get use to this, wench." She only giggled. "I mean it. This is a once in a life time thing." Kagome looked down to see InuYasha with his hands crossed against his chest and his eyes closed. A sudden sleepiness closed over her. InuYasha must have sensed it because a few minutes later he sat up.

"That's enough of that, wench." She gave up her grasp on his ears with a little bit of a soft protest, but she was too tired to fight for control again. She shivered in the night air as her 'living blanket' stood and moved away. InuYasha rolled his eyes and picked her up, replacing her inside her sleeping bag.

She watched with sad eyes as he started to walk back to the tree by himself. She let out an exaggerated sigh. InuYasha stopped. "What now, wench?"

Kagome remained silent. He turned to face her. Ears once again flattening on his head he walked toward her again. The look on her face said it all. She was afraid. She had spent so much time around InuYasha she was beginning to be as stubborn as he when it came to admitting a fear or an injury, and he knew it, too.

He slipped in beside her, wrapping her in the overly large arms of his haori. "Now go to sleep."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Why not?"

"Keh."

"InuYasha?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Look, wench, I said no!"

"Why not? I love your ears." She made another grab for the silver triangles on the top of his head. They twitched away before she could grab them. She dropped her arms around his neck and let out a sigh. "You let me rub them last night." She mumbled.

"Anything to make you stop blubbering."

"I wasn't blubbering!"

"Keh! Were too!"

"Was not, baka!"

"Shut up before I decide to drop you." InuYasha threatened, loosening his hold on Kagome's legs.

"You wouldn't dare." She didn't flinch to the hanyou's threatening words. Suddenly, InuYasha stopped and placed Kagome on the ground.

"What is it?" he slapped at his neck and pulled away a flattened Myouga.

"InuYasha-sama! It's so nice to taste you again!"

"Cut the crap, what do you want?"

"Just like your father's son, as always. InuYasha-sama. Well, I thought you would like you hear of a group of youkai who seek your and the miko's life."

"Youkai? What are you talking about, they want to kill Kagome!"

"Do not take it out on the messenger. They seek to destroy the both of you in order to gain the Shikon no tama. I believe you have already met them, a few nights ago, if my senses are correct." InuYasha glared at the flea-youkai.

"What of them? What do you know?"

"Only that their leader is a very strong dragon-youkai named Suoh, and he leads a misfit group of equally strong youkai. His second in command, Washi, an eagle-youkai. Washi's sister, Nishi. Rini, a rabbit-youkai, and Kuma, a bear-youkai. All are strong and would do anything for the jewel your miko guards."

"Over my dead body!"

"InuYasha, that's exactly what they have planed." Kagome dropped her gaze to her feet, holding her arm at the elbow. "And they almost succeeded."

"Is this true, InuYasha-sama?"

"Keh! None of your business. If you don't have anything else to say, then get lost." The flea-youkai hopped out of the hanyou's hand without protest and was soon out of sight. Soon InuYasha and Kagome were on their way back to the village.

**A/N**

**Special thanks to beanie1701 and ****InuYashas-writer-and-lover**** for their wonderful reviews! **

**Glossary: baka- idiot, fool.**

**Suoh- dragon**

**Washi- eagle**

**Nishi- west**

**Rini- little bunny; rabbit**

**Kuma- bear**


	5. Washi and Nishi

Disclaimer: You know I don't own InuYasha, so… yea. There you go.

**Chapter 5: Washi and Nishi**

"And these youkai, they are the ones who attacked ye InuYasha?" the old miko asked after Kagome and told her the story.

"Keh! I don't know. That's what Myouga said."

"And what do ye plan to do?"

"Kill 'em all, what else? They can't threaten Kagome and get away with it!" his eyes lit up with the realization of the blunt statement he just made. He could feel his face redden with an upcoming blush. Kagome wasn't any better off, his concern left her red-faced as well. Kaede didn't seem to notice. Either that or she was pretending she didn't notice.

"Do you know anything about these youkai, Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"Ye know more of them than I. Dragon-youkai are strong creatures. And eagle-youkai are tricky. They will be hard for ye to defeat if ye are not careful InuYasha."

"Keh."

"Kagome, I missed you!"

"Shippou, I missed you, too!" the kitsune hopped into Kagome's lap and hugged her.

"Did you bring me anything, Kagome?"

Kagome rummaged through her bag, pulling out the candy her mother had bought.

"Don't eat it all at once."

He grabbed the bags and quickly opened one, popping chocolate chunks into his mouth. "Are you going to stay here for awhile?"

"I don't know, Shippou. We've got a lot going on right now."

"You're going back to your time, for awhile, anyway."

"InuYasha! I'm not going." She stated firmly.

"Oh yes you are, wench, and that's that." He darted out of the hut. Kagome carefully put Shippou in Kaede's lap and ran after the hanyou.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" she looked around for the hanyou.

"What do you want now?" he replied, coming down from the roof of the hut.

"InuYasha, I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm. Not."

"Kagome, will you just listen to me. No, you're not staying here, and that's final. Get it through your head, wench!"

"Augh! Sit, sit, sit, SIT!" thud The hanyou was pounded into the ground under the command. Kagome took the time to storm off toward Goshinboku. She sat on the far side of the tree with her arms around her legs and chin on her knees.

InuYasha pealed himself out of the 'sit' crater and sat on his haunches with his hand on the ground between his legs. _Stupid, pathedic, human wench! Stupid rosary beads and 'sit' commands! She's always wanting to go home, but when I tell her to go she 'sit's me! Like I really _want_ her to leave._

"Wh-what? Kagome?" he smelled the salt from her tears. _And that's another thing, all the freakin crying!_ He sighed and walked over to Goshinboku. With protest InuYasha scooped up Kagome and jumped into a branch of the tree.

"Are you going to tell me what I did?"

"No, baka." She replied, still not looking at the hanyou.

"Why not?"

"Cause you're a baka."

"What else is new?" she sobbed. He just sat there holding her.

"Are you going to let me down?"

"No."

"I can't stay up here all day."

"Sure you can. You'll have to because you ain't going anywhere until you tell me why you're crying."

She took a deep breath. "Because you won't let me keep my promise." He gave her a puzzled look.

"What promise?"

Another sob. "I promised you…" she went silent.

"Promised me what, Kagome?"

"I promised,… I wouldn't leave you alone again. And I won't, I don't care what you say, baka!" they both became silent. The sun started going down, and InuYasha jumped out of the tree and headed toward Kaede's hut.

"No, not yet." Came Kagome's plea. InuYasha shrugged and sat her down under the tree. He soon followed, placing Tetsusaiga against the trunk. She still looked downcast. InuYasha couldn't stand when Kagome was sad.

He sighed. "Alright. You win."

"What?" instead of giving a direct answer, he again laid his head down in Kagome's lap and closed his eyes.

"Go ahead. Rub away." A small smile crossed her face as she grabbed hold and rubbed the furry appendages. The last bit of sun faded into the horizon as the full moon shown bright overhead.

"I thought you said you wouldn't let me rub them anymore."

"Keh. I won't. Last time, wench, so don't get use to it." Kagome's smile widened. _Keh! What am I talking about? I'm getting to use to it. I'd let her rub my ears all day if she wanted to. _His thoughts faded as he surrendered to Kagome's touch. _Rub…. Ears……. Feel good…… very.. good._

Suddenly the rubbing stopped. He let out a growl as his head was maneuvered off of Kagome's lap and onto the ground, but the loss didn't last long. He felt a sudden rush of heat through his whole body as the miko lay herself behind him and once again started rubbing his ears._ Yep. Good….too good…..rub nice. _His eyelids slowly closed and soon he and Kagome were sound asleep under the watch of Goshinboku.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Are you sure they went this way?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure we should be hunting down the youkai that are hunting us?"

"Nope. You should have stayed."

"And let you go by yourself?"

"Yep."

"What about the jewel shards?"

"They can wait."

"They can wait? Since when?"

"Keh! You talk too much."

"No I don't."

"Hush, wench."

"What are you going to do if we find these youkai?"

"I donno. Kill 'em, most likely."

"That all you think about?"

"Yep."

Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around InuYasha's neck as he leaped and ran through the forest. They had left early in the morning after InuYasha sniffed out a faded scent of what he thought was from the youkai that had attacked him weeks before. He protested when Kagome insisted to go with him, but not wanting a repeat of last night he gave in.

"Can we stop for awhile?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Pathetic human wench, I'm doing all the running. Why do you want to stop?"

Kagome huffed and laid her head on InuYasha's shoulder. "We've been traveling all day! At least set me down and let me walk on my own for awhile."

"Later."

"Now. I'll make ramen." She coaxed. He grew silent as he considered her temptation.

"Later."

"I've got to go to the little miko's room, and unless you put me down you're going to need a bath soon."

"Keh! Firerat clothes, remember? Cleans itself."

"InuYasha!" he let out a heavy sigh and dropped Kagome on the ground. "InuYasha!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

She gave him a dirty look and walked off into the forest. She went a little way and stopped to take care of her business. _Stupid baka! My butt is going to be bruised, I just know it. He's gonna be the one to pay for it, anyway._ She was about ready to walk back when a sudden movement stopped her. _A shard is nearby._

"The Shikon no tama, I will have the rest of it now, Miko."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as two youkai stepped in her path. The one who spoke took a step toward her. She took a step back. The youkai was a male eagle-youkai, Washi. He was in human form, with long reddish-brown hair and pointed ears. He wore dark green clothes that fit his form to perfection, and a black belt around his mid section carried the hilt of a sword. What Kagome noticed most about Washi was his eyes.

His eyes were a swirl of red and orange that stared down at her unblinkingly. The other youkai was the female eagle-youkai, Nishi. She was clothed in a deep purple kimono, again fitting her form perfectly with the sword latched at her waist. Her facial features were the same as her brothers.

"Or, if you prefer, we can kill you then take it. It's your choice." Said the female.

"Yea, right. You'll kill me anyway." Kagome replied, sliding one foot behind her to a fighting stance. She didn't have her bow or arrows; she had left them with InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" before the youkai had time to react they were face to face with a very angry hanyou.

"Well, well. Isn't it the little puppy of a hanyou. I though we killed you. Guess you have a bit more bite than we thought."

"Keh!"

"Enough teasing, Nishi."

"You take all the fun out of killing defenseless creatures, brother."

"We have a mission to complete, or have you forgotten?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten!"

"Hey, we're still here, you know." Yelled InuYasha, drawing Tetsusaiga and brandishing it in front of him. Kagome grabbed and fitted an arrow on her bow InuYasha had tossed back to her. _I know he's going to yell at me later for leaving these behind._

It seemed like InuYasha and Washi had had enough talking and both leaped in the air. Washi avoided InuYasha's attack with Tetsusaiga and managed to slash InuYasha's face with his talon-like claws. InuYasha landed back on the ground and skidded to a halt. Four line-thin blood marks appeared on his right cheek. He let out a low growl and attacked again with his own claws.

This time he struck his mark and blood poured from the youkai's chest. The battle continued fiercely. Both were on the receiving end as well as the 'dishing' end of attacks. InuYasha and Washi showed no sign of wearing as they once more leaped at each other. Suddenly InuYasha's senses drew him away from his fight.

"Kagome, watch out!" he gazed on out of reach as Nishi leaped at Kagome. Kagome turned in time to avoid a fatal attack, but InuYasha smelled her freshly spilled blood as the eagle-youkai's claws grazed across Kagome's shoulder. She let out a small whimper but raised her bow all the same.

InuYasha winced as Washi plowed into his side, sending him crashing into the ground. Kagome, with her own troubles, fired an arrow at the oncoming Nishi. She missed, but Nishi had to abandon her attack in order to avoid the arrow. Kagome quickly fitted another arrow. InuYasha was on the upside of his battle. He had Washi at the 'no mercy' end of his Wind Scar attack.

The youkai faded into the wind as he was turned into dust. He turned to deal with the other, but was stunned by the sight.

"Kagome!" she was standing with her bow by her side. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared unblinking into the eyes of Nishi. The youkai stared back with an intense glare. Kagome started to sweat and shake.

"No, Kagome!" He leaped at Nishi, cutting off her concentration. Kagome fell to the ground, InuYasha ran to her side. "What do you do to her!" The youkai did not answer. Instead she transformed into her eagle form and took to the sky. InuYasha growled, then turned back to the fallen Kagome. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and lifted Kagome's head into his arms.

"Kagome?" her eyes were tight shut and her complexion pale as she continued to shake and sweat. He placed his hand on her forehead pushing back her fallen hair.

"Kagome?" this time to InuYasha's relief she forced her eyes open.

"What did she do, Kagome? What happened?"

"I… don't… kn…" was her weak reply.

InuYasha sighed. "Okay. Now Kagome, I need you to stay with me. I'm going to take you to Kaede. She'll know how to help you." She nodded her head in reply. Seeing her shivers, he took off his haori and wrapped her in it. He then placed her pack along with her bow on his back and picked up Kagome bridal-style. He was off in a flash, racing toward the village.

**A/N: Oh no! I hated doing that to Kagome! …poor miko… Anyway, Thanks to ****dogdemoninuyashaandkagome****NekoYasha101****nekoinuhanyou****, and ****Trigger Happy Bibliophile**** for the wonderful reviews.**


	6. Kaasu Joujinshinpou

Disclaimer: I DO own InuYasha! Muwahahaha! ...okay, I don't, but I plan on buying it out when I make my first few million…

**Chapter 6: Kaasu Joujin-shinpou**

InuYasha's ears flattened as Kagome let out another terrifying scream. A storm had risen and he was forced to seek shelter in a cave for the night. Kagome had fallen asleep as soon as he placed her in her sleeping bag, but ever since she had fallen asleep she was screaming her lungs out and InuYasha was unable to wake her.

He sat next to her despite his sensitive hearings plea to get as far away from the noise as possible. One of Kagome's hands wrapped around her neck as if something were strangling her. Her fingernails dug through her own skin as she gasped for breath. InuYasha grabbed her hands and held them against his chest. She fought back trying desperately to wiggle free of the hanyou's hold. She began to kick and thrash about. Fearing she was going to hurt herself, InuYasha pinned her down using his own body weight against hers, careful not to apply too much pressure to her human body.

As quickly as the fit erupted, it silenced. After a few more moments, InuYasha, satisfied Kagome wasn't going to hurt herself anymore, took the time to dab a wet cloth over Kagome's reddened face. She was burning up with fever, but at least she was resting, for now. What ever that youkai did to Kagome, it was going to pay for it ten times over as soon as InuYasha found her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Kagome!" she could hear the desperate hanyou's cry, but she was frozen, lost in the swirling eyes of the eagle-youkai. Slowly her human senses left her, the forest around her faded and all she could see was a swirling array of orange and red. All she could hear was an unearthly chant from Nishi, coming in strides and surrounding her, penetrating her very mind.

She shrieked in pain as the chant escalated in volume and intensity, numbing her remaining senses. Then, the chant stopped. The orange and red void faded to black and Kagome regained control of her body. She felt her body slump to the ground, then lifted again. She could hear InuYasha speak, but could't understand what he was saying.

"Kagome?" She opened her eyes and stared up at the hanyou.

"What did she do, Kagome? What happened?"

She tried to speak. "I… don't… kn…" She was dazed by the sound of her own voice.

InuYasha sighed. "Okay. Now Kagome, I need you to stay with me. I'm going to take you to Kaede. She'll know how to help you." She nodded her head in reply. She leaned into him as he picked her up in his arms. She stared into InuYasha's face as he leaped and ran through the forest. He looked down at her from time to time with a reassuring smile.

For what seemed like an eternity they traveled, until a sudden clap of thunder made Kagome jump. InuYasha looked down at her. "Storm. We're heading straight through it." Kagome cringed. She really did not feel like getting wet. As if reading her mind, InuYasha veered to the right where Kagome spotted a small cave. Inside the cave, he built a fire from the dry wood he found. She watched as he unrolled her sleeping bag next to the fire and laid her atop of it. She was asleep in seconds, and the first of the nightmares began…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Kagome ran, completely out of breath, pushing aside limbs and saplings as she continued to make her way through InuYasha's forest. She felt as if her heart and lungs were about to break through her chest. She looked back to the horizon, the flames engulfing Goshinboku still vibrant against the darkening sky. A growl from behind told Kagome that her pursuer was gaining ground behind her. Who was it? Who was chasing her? And why was Goshinboku on fire?_

_She didn't have time to think as her pursuer leaped ahead of her and stopped her in her tracks. Kagome was afraid to look, somehow knowing who was chasing her. 'InuYasha?' The creature looked upon her with blood-rage in his eyes. 'In-inuyasha…..please….don't…..' The hanyou grabbed her around the throat with one of his clawed hands. Kagome latched onto his arm with both of her hands, trying to pry him off of her._

_He released her throat, but the relief was only temporary. He positioned himself over her body, his hot breath creeping on her skin. His growl became louder, invading her mind with unknown fears. The pressure of his weight on her was overpowering to all her senses. This wasn't the InuYasha she knew. Something wasn't right about any of this, and she knew it._

_She stopped struggling and looked up at the hanyou with confusion. Right before her eyes he faded away, as did the forest and the burning Goshinboku._

_It..was.. a dream_? Kagome questioned. _But, it was so real… I could feel…_ she let her thoughts subside. She still did not dare open her eyes, in case her assumption was wrong. She felt a cool touch to her forehead, a wet cloth. She welcomed the sensation, and drifted off once again, this time into a dreamless sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

InuYasha watched her all night long. She didn't move an inch after the first fiasco. The sun had come out a few hours ago, and although he wanted to get Kagome to Kaede's as soon as possible, he also didn't have the heart to wake her. She roused just as InuYasha finished cooking breakfast. They ate in silence, but Kagome noticed InuYasha glaring at her worriedly. He turned his head as he realized Kagome had spotted him watching her.

"InuYasha? What's the matter?" he looked at her again.

"Kagome, are… you alright?"

"I… I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she fidgeted nervously. _If I tell him my dream, he'd be heartbroken. InuYasha would never hurt me, not like that._

"Last night, you… you were acting… strange." He sighed. "You sure you're alright?"

"Listen, dog-boy, I know I'm just a pathetic human to you but it'll take more than a eagle-youkai to get to me."

"What did she do?"

Kagome dropped her head. InuYasha nodded. She didn't want to talk about it yet.

"Let's go, wench. Gotta get you to Kaede."

"I'm fine InuYasha."

"Keh! No your not, you're still human. And, you're still telling Kaede what that youkai did to you, even if you don't tell me." In the last part his voice sounded as if he were hurt.

"Let's just go, then." Kagome sounded irritated, more so than she had intended. Soon they were off to the village once more.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"InuYasha, Kagome. Why are ye two back so soon?" asked the old miko as the two walked up to the hut. Kagome was surprised to see, along with Shippou, Miroku and Sango step out of the hut.

"Miroku! Sango! It's so good to see you!" Kagome ran to hug her friends.

"It's good to be back, Kagome. Traveling hasn't been the same without you two with us."

"Same here. Try traveling with a grumpy hanyou for a few weeks." The two girls laughed.

"Keh!"

"Nice to see you haven't changed much since we last saw each other, InuYasha."

"Same to you, monk." He turned to Kagome.

"Oi, wench! What did I tell you!"

"Huh? Oh, that. Later, InuYasha, it can wait."

"I don't think so. Now!"

"InuYasha! Miroku and Sango just got back and…"

"You heard me wench!"

"InuYasha, what are you arguing about?" Sango interrupted.

"Keh! As if it's your business, Kagome was attacked by an eagle-youkai, then she was all spazed out for awhile. She won't tell me what happened so right now she's either going to tell Kaede or I'm gonna send her back to her time until she's ready to talk."

"InuYasha! Sit!"

'THUMP' InuYasha hit the ground. With a growl of irritation he stood up and walked toward Kagome.

"Sit!" 'THUMP'

"What was that for! I didn't do anything!"

"Just leave me alone!" Kagome stomped into the hut.

"I'll go talk to her." Sango replied as she followed.

"That was a bit odd." Said Miroku after Sango disappeared through the door.

"Keh. What's so weird about the wench using that stupid command on me?"

"Well, like you said. You obviously were not doing anything for her to use that second command."

"You're telling me."

"Kagome doesn't use the command unless it's necessary, and you know it." InuYasha's ears lowered. "I wouldn't worry about too much, InuYasha. By the sound of it, you two had a rough trip."

"Keh. I'm going to Goshinboku. Just do me a favor and make sure the wench tells Kaede what went on back there."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"…and I woke up the next morning, perfectly fine, except I… I have marks, on my neck." Kagome pushed her hair aside so Kaede and Sango could see the marks. She had told the two everything that had happened from InuYasha's being attacked (which Kaede already knew) to the chant of the youkai and the nightmare she had that night.

"That looks like someone scratched you, just like InuYasha did in your dream." Replied Sango.

"Um hm. But… I know he didn't do it. He'd… he'd NEVER, not InuYasha."

"What do you think, Kaede?"

"If what ye saying is true, Kagome, then you have been cursed by that eagle-youkai."

"Curse? What kind of curse?"

"Ye said InuYasha was the one who attacked you in your dreams?"

"Ye..yes."

"There's only one curse I know of that can have the effects ye have. It's the Kaasu Joujin-shinpou." (curse of Lover's Faith)

"Lover's faith?" questioned Sango.

"Ai. It causes the cursed to have nightmares so vivid that usually the cursed start to believe it be true. But, the horrid part of this curse is the one who hurts the cursed in their dreams is the very one they love."

Sango and Kagome both gasped.

"Ka-kagome?" Sango glared at her friend, waiting for the answer to her unasked question.

"Kagome, does this be true of your dream?" Kagome let her face fall between her knees.

"Yes." She could feel her face turning red with a blush. Pushing aside her embarrassment, she asked the one question she desperately wanted answered. "Will the dream… return?"

The old miko looked deeply at Kagome. "Yes. Every night ye dream, it will be." Kagome's heart sunk.

"But there's a cure, right?"

"Ye must trust InuYasha with all ye heart and soul. Only then will the curse be broken."

"Lover's faith. I guess it makes sense." She replied, still red in the face.

"Will you tell InuYasha? I think he should know about this." Sango gave Kagome a sly grin.

"No! I can't tell him that. I have to admit, that dream scared me. Until I thought about it, I really thought he was going to kill me. And just awhile ago when he approached me I thought…" her eyes went wide.

"I… I 'sat' him! I can't believe I was afraid he'd try to hurt me."

"That is the work of the youkai's curse. Trust is everything when it comes to love." Sango and Kagome nodded.

"I think I should go apologize." Kagome gulped. She had really messed up this time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

InuYasha closed his eyes and let the warm breeze blow through his hair. He sighed. It had been over half an hour ago, but the affects of Kagome's last 'sit' command still hurt. Not so much physically. He tried to think things through, coming up with no answer to Kagome's misuse of the command.

_Wench. Last time I care about a pathetic human. _His ears flattened with a grimace as he remembered that moment. _"Just leave me alone!"_ It wasn't so much the words. Kagome had yelled things at him she really hadn't meant before, and he just ignored them. But the change in her scent… the look on her face… It was apparent to his hanyou senses she was terrified.

At that time his youkai blood was thrilled. True fear, feeding his rage. But his human blood was hurt. Did Kagome really think he was going to hurt her? InuYasha let out another sigh. _Nah. She knows I promised to protect her. I couldn't hurt her if I wanted to. Inu-youkai always keep their word, and she knows it too._

"InuYasha! Can you come down for a minute?" the sound of Kagome's voice brought him back to reality.

"Keh! Why don't you come up here? Or, better yet, why don't you 'sit' me out of the tree?" he grimaced at his own tone.

"I'm sorry InuYasha! I didn't mean to use 'it' on you, you just startled me." InuYasha thought a moment. She wasn't startled. She was scared. But she did apologize. He leaped down from the branches.

"Did you talk to Kaede?"

"Ye-yes."

"And?'

"She told me how to take care of it."

"Still not going to tell me?"

"I…can't."

"Keh. Fine." He turned to walk away.

"InuYasha, please. I just,… I can't tell you. That youkai, she put a curse on me, but Kaede told me how to break it."

"Why won't you tell me what this curse is!" Kagome's eyes filled with tears. He sighed.

"How about going to your time for awhile?"

"As long as you go with me." He nodded.

**A/N: **

**Glossary: Kaasu- curse**

**Joujin- lovers**

**Shinpou- faith**

**(therefore Kaasu joujin-shinpou curse of the lovers faith)**


	7. The Nightmare Continues

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Do you have to keep reminding me?

**Chapter 7: The Nightmare Continues**

A little while later they were greeting Kagome's mother, grandfather, and brother at the shine. They went up the stairs into Kagome's room where she tossed down her bag and flopped onto the soft bed. She sighed.

"This…feels good."

"Keh."

"Don't knock it until you try it." She replied as she rolled onto her stomach and propped her head in the palms of her hands.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Huh? Usually all you do when we come to your time is study your stupid books."

"Hm. Well, can't I take a day off?"

"It'd be fine with me if you quit that 'school' of yours. Then we wouldn't have to come back here for the stupid tests, either."

"I only have three more weeks, then I graduate. You can wait that long."

"Graduate?"

"Yea.. I should have graduated in the spring, but I got so behind I failed a few classes. All I have to do is finish up this semester, and I'll be done with school."

InuYasha's ears perked up. "No more school?"

"Unless I decide to go to a university."

"I don't think so, wench. I'm telling ya, reading all those books isn't going to get you anywhere."

"In your time, maybe not. But here, it's everything." She went silent. "InuYasha?"

"What?"

"What are you going to wish for? After we complete the jewel?"

"Keh. Already told you, I donno. Don't really want anything, not anymore."

"Hm."

"What are you going to do?" InuYasha's face was stern as he waited for an answer.

"After the jewel is complete?"

"Yea."

"Well, I don't know. You won't need me around anymore."

His ears dropped. "Keh. Does that mean you're gonna stay here?"

"I didn't say that. I just said I won't be needed in your time anymore. That's all."

InuYasha nodded. _I'll still need you. Dang it! Why don't you just say it, baka!_

Kagome lay on her back with her arms tucked behind her head. _You know you want to stay in his time. Why can't I just tell him that!_

To her surprise, InuYasha walked over and lay on the bed next to her. He let out a sigh of contentment and closed his eyes. Kagome giggled.

"What now, wench?"

"Told you."

"Keh."

She made a reach for his ears. They twitched this way and that trying to keep from her fingers.

"Oi! What did I tell you!"

"Stuff it, InuYasha. You know you like to get your ears rubbed."

He sat up from the bed. "You sure 'bout that?"

She nodded. "Yep. Never fails, puts you to sleep like a baby every time." He gave her an 'I don't think so' glare, but laid back down on the bed.

"Kagome, InuYasha!" called Mrs. Higurashi. InuYasha sat up as she walked through the door. "Dinners ready. I take it you'll be staying the night, InuYasha?"

"Yes, moma. We'll be down in a minute."

"Alright honey. Don't take too long."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Kagome could only gaze up as the mighty Goshinboku burned in the distance. She could still feel the flames from the distance she was standing. The familiar sound of a low growl broke her stare and she broke out into a run. The rustle of leave behind her told her that the pursuer was defiantly following her._

_She pushed aside the brush, trying to make her escape. She realized too late she was no match for the hanyou's superior speed, even though she had a head start on running this time. He was closer now, too close. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and she fell to the ground._

_Kagome slung her arms in the air, striking InuYasha again and again. She felt her fingernails dig into flesh. The hanyou growled in frustration and wrapped his fingers around both her wrists. "Kagome! Stop fighting me!" his voice was ragged, and far away._

_"Get away from me, InuYasha!" she screamed. His hands loosened their hold, but tightened back up. "Let me go!"_

_"No, you've got to stop fighting!" his voice getting further and further away._

_She made her last attempt to escape, she propped the bottom of her feet on InuYasha's stomach and kicked up. He flipped over her, stunned, but did not release his grip. Tears streamed down Kagome's face. Her strength was wearing on her, and she knew the hanyou wasn't even phased by the battle. _

_InuYasha straddled Kagome putting pressure on her legs so that she couldn't kick him again. "Don't move, wench!" her head was spinning. 'That isn't InuYasha! It isn't…'_

Kagome woke and shot straight up. She was breathing heavily as she surveyed her surroundings. She was in her room in her time, but on the floor instead of the bed. She looked over to one side and cringed against the wall. InuYasha was there, staring at her with a concerned look washed over his face. Her body tensed, readying in the fight-or-flee stance incase the hanyou leapt at her again.

"Kagome, sweety, are you alright?" after she managed to pry her eyes away from the hanyou, she noticed he wasn't the only one looking down on her. Mrs. Higurashi, her grandfather, and Souta were standing in the doorway.

"I…I'm fi…fine." Her voice was shaky, and her body was sore. _Another nightmare? Oh no, InuYasha! Did I… _She glanced over at the hanyou who had his head bowed low. Kagome stood and walked to his side. She let out a muffled gasp. Down the side of his cheek were the same marks she made in her dream. Blood was dripping from his face; he wiped it away on the sleeve of his haori.

"InuYasha, I'm so sorry!" she sat by his side and inspected the wounds.

"Keh. Nothin to be sorry 'bout. Ain't your fault."

"What just happened?" questioned Mrs.Higurashi. Kagome looked to her, then to her grandpa and Souta. Her mother nodded. "Souta, go back to your room, okay?" Souta started to protest, but his grandfather grabbed him by the shoulders and led him out the door; Mrs.Higurashi closing it behind them.

"Moma, will you get me the first aid kit, please."

"Keh. I said I'm fine." Kagome ignored him as she carefully rubbed an alcohol wipe across his wounds. He jerked back at the sting.

"Sorry." Tears streamed down her face. When she was satisfied with her work she sat down on the edge of her bed with her arms wrapped around her.

"InuYasha, could you please wait outside?" Mrs.Higurashi asked. He was about to protest, but a pleading look from Kagome and he was out the window.

"Now, tell me what's wrong."

Kagome cleared her throat. "Myouga came a few nights ago and told InuYasha that the youkai that attacked him the other night were really after the jewel. They're all really strong. A dragon-youkai, a rabbit-youkai, a bear-youkai, and… two eagle-youkai. He wanted to go after them after he caught their sent, so we did." Her voice cracked as the memory returned to her.

"We stopped for awhile, and the eagle-youkai, Washi and Nishi, attacked. InuYasha killed Washi, but his sister, she… cursed me." She waited for her mother's reaction. Kagome knew what was coming next.

"What kind of curse?"

"Kaede called it" she blushed "the Lover's Faith."

"Lover's Faith?"

"Um hum." She went on telling her mother what Kaede said about the curse, and of the nightmare the night before.

"You don't trust InuYasha?" she seemed surprised by her own assumption.

"No, it's not that. I trust InuYasha, I trust him with my life everyday in his era. Kaede said it had to be a complete trust. I don't know. If that's not trusting enough, what else can I do?"

Mrs.Higurashi sighed. "I take it that InuYasha doesn't know the exact standards of these dreams?"

"No."

"Maybe that's the key."

"But moma, if I tell him about the curse he'll know… and what if he doesn't?"

"And maybe that's the point, dear. Just promise me you'll think about it. Okay?"

"Alright."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

InuYasha tore through the window into Kagome's room. It was happening again, this time she had her arms in the air fighting away at an invisible force. She got up off the bed trying to run. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto the floor. She struck at him, slashing at his face with her fingernails. She hit her mark and InuYasha felt the sting as she ripped through his flesh. He grabbed hold of her wrists with both hands.

"Kagome! Stop fighting me!"

"Get away from me, InuYasha!" she screamed. His ears flattened on his head and his grip on her loosened. She squirmed trying to get away, but he regained his firm grip on her wrists.

"Let me go!"

"No, you've got to stop fighting!"

She made her last attempt to escape, she propped the bottom of her feet on InuYasha's stomach and kicked up. He flipped over her, stunned, but did not release his grip. She was beginning to wear down from her struggles. InuYasha straddled Kagome putting pressure on her legs so that she couldn't kick him again.

"Don't move, wench!" Soon after she gave in to her struggling. He released her just as she woke. He took a step back as she looked around. He hung his head low. When she finally noticed the hanyou she cringed against the wall. InuYasha watched her as her body tensed in fear. His heart sunk and his ears went down ever lower on his bowed head.

"Kagome, sweety, are you alright?" Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's grandfather, and Souta were standing in the doorway.

"I…I'm fi…fine." Her voice was shaky, frightened. _She, she's scared of me… _Kagome stood and walked to his side. She let out a muffled gasp. Noticing she was staring at his wounds he wiped away the blood on the sleeve of his haori.

"InuYasha, I'm so sorry!" she sat by his side and inspected the wounds.

"Keh. Nothin to be sorry 'bout. Ain't your fault."

"What just happened?" questioned Mrs.Higurashi. Kagome looked to her, then to her grandpa and Souta. Her mother nodded. "Souta, go back to your room, okay?" Souta started to protest, but his grandfather grabbed him by the shoulders and led him out the door; Mrs.Higurashi closing it behind them.

"Moma, will you get me the first aid kit, please."

"Keh. I said I'm fine." _I can't believe… she was scared of me!_ He jerked back at the sting of the alcohol wipe Kagome used to clean his wound.

"Sorry." Tears streamed down her face. When she was satisfied with her work she sat down on the edge of her bed with her arms wrapped around her.

"InuYasha, could you please wait outside?" Mrs.Higurashi asked. He was about to protest, but a pleading look from Kagome and he was out the window. He went to the only other place he felt at ease in Kagome's time, Goshinboku. In the tree he leaned back against the bark and closed his eyes. The look on Kagome's face when she woke still haunted his thoughts.

_What kind of curse is that! It was ME she's had nightmares about, she called out my name. Wha-what did I do? _He let his thoughts fade, not wanting to know the rest. _Keh! Baka. You even hurt her in her dreams. Wouldn't blame her if she never wants to see you again. She should 'sit' you till you reach the center of the earth! Augh! Why don't you just go up and tell her? _He sighed. "Because you don't deserve her, baka, never will either."

He flicked an ear toward the shrine. He couldn't make out what Mrs.Higurashi and Kagome where saying, but they were defiantly still talking, and, as InuYasha's hanyou nose could tell, Kagome was still crying. Her fear had subsided, but it still hurt him to know he was the cause of her fear. He stayed in the tree until he was sure the two were done talking, then took off and jumped through Kagome's window into her room.

Kagome had changed into her school uniform. He let out a low growl as she reached for her books.

"I know, I know. 'you better tell me wench'." She mocked.

"I wasn't gonna say that!"

"You were too! And…" she adding in a softer tone, "and you have every right to know. But, just not now, okay?" her eyes started to tear again, but she refused to let them fall.

"I'll… I'd never hurt you, Kagome. You know that?" she smiled.

"Yea, I know. Listen, I'm going to school today." His growl escalated. "I haven't been in awhile, and, like I said before, I only have three more weeks left. Then you'll have my miko powers all to yourself until the jewel is complete." He turned to her.

"That's not it. I don't like you going because I can't follow you there." He was shocked at the bluntness of his own statement. He immediately turned his head as his face blushed pink.

"I'll be back this afternoon." she blushed too. "I'll come back right after school. Promise."

**A/N:** **Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Very special thanks to ****Tamakia'gss**** (SS)! Read her stories if you get a chance!**

**InuYasha's final thought: _She's skeerd of meh? _(LoL)**


	8. Goshinboku

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 8: Goshinboku**

"Higurashi!" Kagome twitched as she recognized her friends running behind her to catch up. They came up behind her and fell in step with her.

"Uh, nice to you you're in school again Hirurashi. I was afraid that you would give up after failing last semester." Said Houjou.

"Yea. Great to see all of you again too." She replied.

"Hey, Kagome, we were going to go shopping. Wanna come with us?" said Ayumi.

"I can't today."

"Why not?"

"Well, I told InuYasha I would go right home after school." She lowered her gaze to the ground.

"InuYasha! That arrogant, baka of a boyfriend you're always talking about?" Eri squinched her nose in disgust.

"He's not that bad, not after you get to know him. Actually sometimes he can be quite nice. He's just a little over protective sometimes." _He is nice sometimes. But other times he **is** just a baka. _

"If he won't even let you go out with your friends after school, that's bad, Kagome." Houjou gave her a concerned look.

"No, it's nothing like that! He just wanted me to go straight home today. He's not _forcing_ me to go home."

Ayumi shook her head. "You could tell us, Kagome."

"Yea, we could help you." Eri pitched in.

"You guys, I'm telling the truth! InuYasha is a good guy."

"Alright Kagome. We believe you, it just sounds a bit strange. Ever since you met that guy you've been out of school for weeks at a time. And you even failed classes and couldn't graduate with us." Ayumi stated to her friend.

"Look, I really got to go. See you guys later?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"This…is nice." Kagome slipped into the steaming water of the hot springs with Sango. Sango nodded in agreement as she lathered her hair with Kagome's shampoo.

"So, Sango. We haven't had a chance to talk about you and Miroku's travels. How's it been? You two were getting along great and looked a lot closer when we were still traveling together. He didn't try to grope you or any other women after you two finally got together. Did anything happen while you two were… alone?" she gave Sango a sly grin.

Sango giggled. "Well, now that you mention it…"

"Sango, why didn't you tell me before!"

"Well, when we go back you had your own problems at the time."

"Tell me what went on. Was it anything… _serious_?"

"If you call getting married serious, then YES!" Kagome leaned over and hugged her neck.

"Oh Sango! Congratulations, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Kagome. And, if you don't mind, I'd like you to help Kaede during the ceremony."

"Of course, I'd be more than happy to. Do you have a date set yet?"

"Um, not really. I was thinking about waiting till spring, but I don't know if Miroku will wait that long!" they both laughed.

"Well, he'll have to get over it, because that's your day, not his! A spring wedding would be wonderful." She sighed.

"What about you, Kagome?"

"What about me?" she knew what was coming.

"You and InuYasha?"

"Oh, that." She sunk lower in the water. "I don't know what he wants, Sango. Sometimes, it's like he wants to finish the jewel so he'd be rid of me. But, other times, I almost fell like… like he… cares. When I had that nightmare last night, he was just, there."

"He does love you, you know that."

"That's the problem. I don't. He's my best friend, I know that much, but I don't know if he wants anything on a higher level than that. He's still hooked up on Kikyou. I-I think I should just back off."

"Why do you think he still wants to be with Kikyou? We haven't seen her in months."

"Well, the reason I was back in my time when InuYasha was attacked…"

"He was with her."

Kagome nodded. "I had just came back through the well. They were there. They-they were kissing again. I didn't want to stick around to see **that** all over again, so I left." A tear streamed down her face, but a small grin turned the corner of her lips. "He loves Kikyou. And it's obvious Kikyou isn't trying to kill me or InuYasha anymore. I think…if that's what he wants…then, he should stay with her."

Sango shook her head. "I wouldn't be too quick to judge like that if I were you, Kagome. I've seen the way InuYasha looks at Kikyou; and the way he looks at you. He really does love you. I think it's just hard for him to show it to you."

"Sango? H-how did you know that Miroku loved you?"

"I didn't. That's the way it goes, you're never sure. And, Kagome, with this curse, it would be better if you told him sooner. Please, trust me on this. If you don't you may lose him."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Keh."

"InuYasha…"

"I said no, monk!"

"But, it's an honor to be the best man in a…"

"And I'm suppose to care?"

"No, but you are suppose to agree to it anyway. Just tell me you'll think about it."

"Keh, anything to get you off my back."

"And what of Kagome and this curse?" InuYasha stopped. "Did I say something wrong?"

"None of your business, monk." His voice was low, and drawn.

"Fine. I bet if you were to ask her again she would tell you. Kaede sent Sango to talk to her. Plus, we all know how you feel about Kagome, except Kagome herself, of course."

"I don't know what you're talking about monk." He went silent. _Keh. She could never like me like **that**! Monk is delusional. But still, what if…_

"Back already?" InuYasha looked up to see the girls walking toward them.

"Um hum." Sango kissed Miroku on the cheek. Kagome stood back silently.

"You ready to go, wench?"

"Now? I was hoping we could stay in the village for awhile."

"Keh. Whatever." With those last words he took off. The others just stood looking in disbelief.

"Did he just say it was okay for me to stay here?"

"I do believe he did. Strange behavior indeed." Replied Miroku. Sango nudged Kagome with her elbow. The sun started setting and the three left for Kaede's hut. Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag on the far side of the floor. She had talked the kitsune to sleep with Sango for the night and InuYasha, as usual, was sitting facing the doorway. There was no way she was going to hurt him again because of her dreams, or anyone else.

Soon Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were all sound asleep. Kagome laid in her sleeping bag, fighting against the inevitable dreams to come. She was tired. The past few nights had left her worn, but she also did not want to risk sleeping. She turned her head toward the door. She wouldn't be able to sneak out either, not with the hanyou who was still guarding the entrance.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, wench?" she sat up.

"Can't sleep." He sighed, then stood up and walked to her side.

"Want to go for a run?" she nodded.

A few minutes later they were soaring through the air in the cooling night breezes. Kagome pulled herself flush with InuYasha's back to minimize the cold. To her surprise InuYasha stopped and wrapped his haori on her shoulders, then pulled her on his back and set off again. She closed her eyes and propped her head on InuYasha's shoulder. He stopped again when they were in sight of Goshinboku.

Kagome hopped off and walked along side him. It was mostly dark, except for the stars. The moon was only half full. InuYasha grabbed Kagome around her waist and hopped up to a branch. When they reached the branch he did not let his arms drop from her as he usually did, Kagome noticed, but didn't say anything.

She leaned up against his side and closed her eyes, then immediately opened them when she felt her sleepiness rise in her. Kagome sat up straight. She was too comfortable lying with InuYasha, even when they were lying up in a tree.

"Kagome?" InuYasha turned her around for her to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Go to sleep. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." Kagome winced when she realized InuYasha knew what she was trying to do. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I know, InuYasha, I know you wouldn't. But… if I hurt you…" her voice trailed off.

"Keh! Is _that_ what you were worried about? You can't hurt me, wench, you know that."

"But I did hurt you. Maybe not physically, but…"

"I know you didn't mean that!" he didn't let her finish the end of her sentence and hopped the both of them to the ground under Goshinboku. He pulled her close till her head rested on his shoulder. "Now sleep, Kagome." She smiled, then drifted into darkness as sleep overtook her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

InuYasha stared down at Kagome as the first rays of light shown through the forest. She had slept soundly the entire night, she didn't even move from her position in his lap. InuYasha, however, had stayed awake to make sure nothing did happen. As the sun rose higher in the sky he wondered if he should wake her, but decided against it. She had been so tired the day before and he didn't have the heart to wake her now.

_Guess she broke the curse. _He shifted his position under Kagome, careful not to disturb her too much. She wiggled in his arms, but her eyes stayed closed. _Touch… good._ InuYasha ran his hand up and down the side of Kagome's face, feeling her soft skin against the back of his hands. He looked at Kagome more closely as she slept in his arms. Her raven colored hair fell to one side, her facial expression completely peaceful.

He flipped over Kagome's arm. The wound she received from Naraku was healed, but it did leave a nasty scar behind. He winced at the memory. It had already been well over two months since the defeat of Naraku, and they were no closer to completing the jewel then they were back then. A sudden creep at the back of his neck made his thoughts fade.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing!" Kagome's hand shot straight up and latched onto the closest ear.

"Good morning to you too, dog-boy." She said as she proceeded to rub the ear.

InuYasha was far from giving in to his pleasure. _Stop her…no rub! No rub! Quit…_

Kagome sat up and brought her other hand up and latched onto the second ear. _Rub bad, rub bad, rub…bad…… rub ba…_ He sighed. _Rub, good._

"Kagome! InuYasha!" the call of their friends made them jump to their feet. They looked at each other, then headed to the hut.

"I can't believe we stayed out here all night."

"Keh." _Stupid lecher-monk. Stupid exterminator wench. Always getting in my way._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome started to stir as a sudden chill ran down her back. _Did I… I didn't..no. I didn't have that nightmare. _But why? Did that mean she completely trusted InuYasha now? She would figure it out later. She realized she was still outside at the base of Goshinboku, and still laying on InuYasha. She did not move as he shifted under her. Then, the unimaginable happened. She felt his warm hands caress against her cheek. She tried not to shudder under his soft touch, and tried her best to pretend to still be asleep. She didn't want the touches to go away, not at the moment anyway. What a wonderful way to wake up.

She felt him turn her arm over and run his fingers over her scar from the wound she received from Naraku. The sun was now bearing down on her skin, warming her. Kagome decided she had to get up. If she didn't, InuYasha would start to get suspicious. She smiled inwardly as a thought came to her. She slowly moved one of her hands up to one of his ears.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Knowing the gig was up, she didn't want to give up her prize. She shot her hand up and latched her fingers on to the nearest ear.

"Good morning to you too, dog-boy." She proceeded to rub the ear and smiled as InuYasha succumbed to her rubbing. For good measure, she sat up and grabbed the other ear and rubbed it too. _Just like kryptonite to Superman. _Kagome thought with a giggle.

"Kagome! InuYasha!" Kagome immediately dropped her hand and jumped to her feet. InuYasha did the same. She turned to look at him, he looked back at her. They both walked toward the hut.

"I can't believe we stayed out here all night."

"Keh."

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for the two of you. Where were you?" Sango shot Kagome a questioning look.

"We were just sitting under Goshinboku, sorry if we worried you." Kagome gave Sango a reassuring nod.

"Ah. I see." Miroku cleared his throat. "Sitting under Goshinboku, that's a new one to me."

"Monk…" InuYasha gave Miroku a warning glare.

"Kagome! Guess what! Sango and Miroku said that I could go with them to the exterminator's village." The kitsune jumped in the miko's arms.

"Oh?" she looked up at the two. "When are you leaving?"

"Today. We decided we'd better get back to work soon, and I want to go back to the village for awhile." Sango replied.

"Keh. And good riddance."

"InuYasha!" Kagome blushed, knowing why InuYasha was so irritated. The hanyou huffed, but didn't reply.

"I since a certain aura around the two of you. Care to explain? I'm very concerned of what it might be." This time it was InuYasha who blushed.

"That's it, monk!" Kagome didn't stop him as InuYasha lunged for the monk. Miroku ran off with a wicked grin on his face.

"Shippou, will you go make sure InuYasha doesn't kill Miroku?"

"Sure." Shippou jumped from Kagome's arms and ran after the two.

"So…" Sango smiled at Kagome. Kagome motioned for Sango to sit next to her in the grass. She told her friend of the nights happenings. Of her not wanting to sleep, her and InuYasha's midnight run through the forest, and of the wakeup call she received that morning.

"The curse is gone?"

"I guess. I didn't have the nightmare, so that means it is, doesn't it?"

"And what of you and InuYasa? Anything you need to be telling me?"

Kagome looked toward Goshinboku. "Not really. All we did was fall asleep next to Goshinboku."

"You two slept out here, alone, with each other?" she stressed the each other. Kagome blushed.

"Well… it was late and we…"

"Come on, Kagome. We're leaving." Kagome jumped at the hanyou's voice.

"InuYasha! Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me when I'm having a private conversation with Sango. That's really rude, you know."

"Hmm. What were you two talking about?" Kagome's blush deepened. InuYahsa raised his eyebrow, and noting the sly look from the exterminator, InuYasha figured it out and blushed also. Well, as much as a hanyou can blush.

"Let's go wench. We've got some youkai tail kicking to do."

"Fine. Where's Miroku and Shippou? I need to tell them we're leaving."

"Keh. Don't think they can hear you if their knocked out, but you can try."

"InuYasha…."

Sango giggled. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll tell them, when they come around."

"Thanks Sango, and take care."

"You too."

**A/N: Ooo… Kagome and InuYasha sitting in a tree…K-i-s-s-i-n-g! (nope, sorry but not yet. You have to keep reading…)**

**Oh, and SS, about Raz? I have no idea what you're talking about… JK. He's an inspiration for an arrogant, selfish, baka; don't you think?**

**InuYasha's Final Thought: _Rub good…_**


	9. Hurting InuYasha

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own InuYasha. But if you would like to give him to me, I'll write a nice story for you!

**Chapter 9: Hurting InuYasha**

Once again Kagome and InuYasha were camped in the forest on their hunt for the youkai and the jewel shards. InuYasha was fishing in a nearby stream for their dinner, and Kagome was preparing the fire. The trip so far was a waist of time. No youkai, no jewel; not much of anything had happened. Suddenly, Kagome sensed a shard nearby. It was coming right toward her. She turned and grabbed her bow.

"Come out. I know you're there." She raised an arrow.

"Dear Kagome, you take care of yourself quite well. Which is more than I can say for mutt-face." Kouga stepped out from the trees, Kagome smiled and lowered her arrow.

"Kouga, it's been a long time." She hadn't seen or heard from Kouga since Naraku was defeated.

"Too long, for my taste."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to listen to Kouga's rantings about how she should go with him and be his mate, and yadda yadda yadda. She smiled sweetly at him, like she always did when he paid her a compliment. "So, Kouga, how is your pack doing now that Naraku's gone?"

"We're just now regrouping the pack. My men where spread out everywhere when Naraku was alive. But, now that he's gone, everyone's slowly starting to return. I think we just might survive as a pack again." He looked happy. Why shouldn't he? The wolf-prince had his family back together. Kagome was happy for him. "Where is mutt-face anyway? I know he's with you, I could smell his stench all the way back to my den."

"He's catching some fish, he'll be back in…"

"He's already back. What are you doing around here, you mangy wolf?" InuYasha dropped his fish next to the fire.

"Naraku is gone. My pack in reforming. I've came to take Kagome with me, of course, to be my mate." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Kouga, I've told you…" she wasn't able to finish her thought. InuYasha threw her behind his back and brandished Tetsusaiga in front of him.

"InuYasha!"

"Stay behind me, Kagome! Why don't you just leave, wolf? She doesn't want to go with you." Kagome slipped to the side where she could see what was going on. InuYasha pushed her back.

"Why would she want a mutt-face like you? Come on Kagome, come with me." Kouga reached for her hand. InuYasha slapped it away.

"Kouga, I've told you before, I don't want to be your mate, and I never will."

"I know you're just frightened of that half-breed. I'll take care of him for you, then you could come with me."

_He's right you know._ A small voice said to InuYasha. _You are just a half-breed and guess what? Kagome **is** afraid of you. _"Keh! She said she doesn't want you!" InuYasha ignored his thoughts and leaped into the air straight for Kouga. Kouga did the same. There was a flash as claws and sword connected over and over. Tetsusaiga grazed against Kouga's shoulder, drawing blood. Kouga in turn knocked the fang from InuYasha's grasp. He jumped for another attack, InuYasha drew his claws and slashed InuYasha across the face. The wolf growled and made his counter-attack, giving InuYasha an almost identical slash to the side of his face as well.

"Kouga! InuYasha! Stop!" Kagome made a move to separate the two of them before InuYasha transformed to his youkai state, just as InuYasha reared his claws at Kouga. His blow came down, he stopped himself in time from doing serious damage, but seconds later he smelled the miko's blood and sensed her distress. His blood ran cold.

"Look what you did, you mutt!"

"I didn't… you…and I… Ka-kagome?" _What did I do!_

"I think you should leave now Kouga." She shakingly wrapped her fingers around the small scrapes on her arm. InuYasha reached for her, but she twisted out of his reach. He stopped.

"I'll be back for you, my Kagome." Kouga turned to InuYasha. "If you hurt her again I swear I'll kill you." With that last threat he took off in the opposite direction in which he came.

"Kagome, I…"

"It's okay InuYasha. It was my fault, I should have just sat you." She said the last part mockingly. She was still shaken.

"Let me look at it." He again reached for her, but she backed away.

"It's nothing. I'll take care of it, you go cook the fish or something." He lowered his ears, but proceeded to the fire with the fish. He heard Kagome digging in her backpack._ Now you really did it, baka. Gees, how can you be so dense! _He looked over as Kagome bandaged her arm. She was right, it wasn't anything really, but the fact that **he **had been the one to wound her made his insides turn.

He turned the fish over on the stick. _It's going to be a long trip._ He thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome had had enough. Both hanyou and youkai were injured, and the fighting continued. When she saw Tetsusaiga fly out of InuYasha's hands, she decided it was time to end the fight. She didn't feel like having a rampaging youkai-InuYasha on the loose. She picked her moment and stood between the two, but it was bad timing. InuYasha's claws came down on her arm and sliced through the skin. She flinched at the sudden pain shooting up her arm and fell to her knees.

InuYasha and Kouga stopped fighting.

"Look what you did, you mutt!"

"I didn't… you…and I… Ka-kagome?"

"I think you should leave now Kouga." She shakingly wrapped her fingers around the wound on her arm. InuYasha reached for her, but she twisted out of his reach. He stopped._ Why did you pull away from him! He didn't mean it!_

"I'll be back for you, my Kagome." Kouga turned to InuYasha. "If you hurt her again I swear I'll kill you." With that last threat he took off in the opposite direction in which he came.

"Kagome, I…"

"It's okay InuYasha. It was my fault, I should have just sat you." She said the last part mockingly. She was still shaky.

"Let me look at it." He again reached for her, but she backed away. _Great, now he's going to think I hate him. How can you be so stupid, Kagome? It wasn't his fault!_

"It's nothing. I'll take care of it, you go cook the fish or something." She managed to give a weak smile, but she wasn't sure if InuYasha saw it or not, he was already by the fire. _This is going to be a long trip._ She thought as she dug in her bag for her first aid kit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Kagome stared up at Goshinboku. The sky was darkening quickly, too quickly to be natural. Clouds swirled over her head, growing in intensity. Kagome stumbled back as a bolt of lightning struck the tree. Goshinboku immediately cracked under the sudden shock, splitting it down the center. The top branches caught fire, quickly spreading, sending ashes floating into the air. What caused all of this? Why? Kagome got her answer._

_InuYasha stood near, cringing, holding his sides as his body changed. In his hand… 'the Shikon no tama!' Kagome thought, seeing the pink glow. InuYasha had made his wish, he wished to become a full youkai, she knew it. Markings appeared across his cheeks, his eyes glowed red with his rage. He slowly raised his head, glaring in Kagome's direction. Kagome stiffened. Every muscle in her body tensed, readying her to run. The newly formed full-youkai looked to the right of himself. There stood Kikyou, smiling back at him. He grinned and walked towards her, holding her in a loving embrace. It was Kagome's chance. In a flash she was off running into InuYasha's forest. She did not dare look back to see if InuYasha was following her, she knew he was._

_Kagome finally built her courage enough to look behind her. She could still see the flames of Goshinboku. Only one thing she could think of could cause this much damage. When InuYasha made his impure wish, Midoriku lost the battle against the youkai souls. She kept running, but the new InuYasha was faster. The only reason he hadn't already caught her, he was toying with her. The forest was quiet. The only sounds were Kagome's feet hitting the forest floor, and the growl of the youkai in her pursuit. She screamed as his hands grabbed her shoulders, dragging her down. Kagome wasted no time prying herself from InuYasha's grip and crawl away, but she had nowhere to go. Kikyou was behind her, smiling wildly. InuYasha stood above her, reaching down with his claws drawn._

_Kagome did the only thing she could do. Only one thing ran through her mind. 'Purify'. She closed her eyes, ignoring the youkai's touch on her shoulders, ignoring the throbbing reminder of his attack on her arm. Instead, she concentrated on her purifying miko powers. She opened her eyes, one of her hands glowing with the familiar pink aura. Without a second thought, she reached up and touched him with her glowing hand. With a blood-curdling scream he released her and fell to ground in pain._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

She sat straight up, screaming. Looking around, she found what she had feared. The light from her hand was slowly fading, and her hanyou struggling for breath on the ground next to her. Kagome let out a gasp, realizing what she had done. _No…no…_

Wasting no more time, Kagome kneeled by InuYasha's side, cupping his anguished face in her hand. His eyes were squeezed tight shut, gritting his teeth to null the pain.

"No… InuYasha I…"

"Don't…. Kagome…. Fine."

She started to cry. "No, it's not fine InuYasha. Not this time." She sniffled.

"Kagome… okay?" his voice started to fade.

"I'm fine, you worry about yourself. Please… stay with me! I'm sorry!" she laid her head against his chest, tears freely flowing.

"Don't…cry…k'gome….please." his breathing labored. With one hand he reached for Kagome's. She instantly entwined her fingers with his. It seemed like forever, she held on to him, afraid that if she let go of him he would leave her. She felt warmth as the sun rose and shone through the surrounding trees. _Don't leave me InuYasha, I'm sorry! Just don't leave me…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_No, not again! _InuYasha ran to Kagome's side as she started to toss in her sleep. Knowing how Kagome reacted last time, InuYasha stood by watching, making sure she didn't become a danger to herself. He had given up last time on trying to wake her, that just didn't work. Moments later she rose to her feet and broke into a run.

He came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to lie on the ground. She wiggled under his grip and he let her go. She stopped struggling. He sighed, thinking the dream was over. He looked over her, making sure she was unhurt. A sudden glow came from her clinched hand. _What the…_ _No, no, she can't…_ She reached up and touched him.

The pain that surged through his body at that touch was unimaginable. Every inch, every limb, every cell in his body exploded with torturous pain. The miko's power surged through his veins, traveling through the extremities of his body until even breathing became a difficult chore. He screamed out from the pain. He hadn't even noticed as he fell, hitting the ground with great force. InuYasha cringed, holding his sides and stomach with his arms, gritting his teeth.

Moments later Kagome's touch came over him again. Kagome kneeled by InuYasha's side, cupping his anguished face in her hand. His eyes were squeezed tight shut, still gritting his teeth to null the pain.

"No… InuYasha I…"

"Don't…. Kagome…. Fine." He struggled to tell her, he wanted her to know it was okay, that what she did wasn't her fault.

She started to cry. "No, it's not fine InuYasha. Not this time." She sniffled.

"Kagome… okay?" his voice started to fade, his lungs burned more with every word.

"I'm fine, you worry about yourself. Please… stay with me! I'm sorry!" she laid her head against his chest, tears freely flowing.

"Don't…cry…k'gome….please." the smell of her tears hurt him more than being purified. With one hand he reached for Kagome's. He felt her fingers entwine with his. It seemed like forever, she held on to him, and at that moment, he was happy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

After InuYasha passed out, Kagome had a lot to think about. She looked on as he slept, then sighed. She did that. She hurt him, big time. And the dream lingered on in her mind. InuYasha. Would he really use the jewel to become full-youkai like he said? Sure, he had told Kagome he wouldn't; but he often said things he really didn't mean, especially if it involved Kikyou in the least. Maybe that was why the curse was able to work on her. She didn't trust InuYasha when it came to his feelings for Kikyou. She never did; but Kagome could never tell that to InuYasha.

What if he decided to go with Kikyou? Would Kagome still stay and help him finish the jewel? And what after that? That dream, seeing them together… it was like the illusinary death all over again, but ten times stronger because she loved him ten times more than she ever had. She couldn't wait forever for him to make up his mind. Her heart wouldn't be able to take that much pressure. Kagome shook her head. The fact was, Kikyou did love InuYasha, and now she probably still does. And Kagome knew for certain that InuYasha still loves Kikyou. Wasn't that all that really mattered? He hadn't exactly had an easy life, and if he was loved, wouldn't that be enough? She nodded to herself. _As long as he never has to suffer alone again…_

**A/N: **

**InuYasha's Final Thought: …ouch…**

**:ducks from thrown objects: Don't hurt me:cowers in fear:**

**I know, I hated having dog-boy hurt, but it had to happen. I think I added a little fluffiness. A lot more will come later, so please don't be too mad!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! ****Tamakia'gss****, InuYasha (****anonymous****Trigger Happy Bibliophile****, Chelsey (****anonymous****kagome018****Angel6582****. Sorry if I forgot you. And SS, well find Raz's weakness soon enough…**

**Oh, and this chapter is in memory of my doggie, Dallas. She died this morning at the age of 16. So leave a lot of reviews to make me feel better.**


	10. Kagome's Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I plan on taking over Adult Swim, so if you want a position in my army just leave a review…

**Chapter 10: Kagome's Revenge**

Kagome took the water off the fire and poured it into a cup of ramen. She then helped InuYasha up into a sitting position against a tree. He had slept most of the day, unwillingly, and was only moderately better. The pain had gone, but had left him weak, which he of course would never admit. Kagome picked up a bite of the noodles with her chopsticks and offered it to InuYasha.

"Keh, I can feed myself wench." He allowed her to put the food in his mouth.

"I'm sure you can." Her voice was drawn. InuYasha noticed the vague expression on her face. He grabbed the cup and chopsticks from her and gulped the remaining noodles down in record time. The sun was already going down again, and it was quickly getting dark.

"When do you think you'll be able to travel?"

"Tomorrow, probably."

"That soon?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure? We still have enough food to last awhile, if you don't feel like walking."

"Nah. I'll be fine, I'm hanyou. Plus I slept all day, I'll be dead if I don't do anything tomorrow."

Kagome giggled. She put the empty cup in her pack and closed it back up.

"You gonna eat anything?"

"No. Not hungry."

"Wench…"

"InuYasha…" she mimicked. InuYasha's ears perked up suddenly to their right side.

"Youkai?" InuYasha just nodded.

"Nishi." The hanyou's nose wrinkled upward and a low growl escaped his throat. Kagome put an arrow to the string on her bow and aimed in the direction InuYasha was now facing. He had managed to stand to his feet and shoved Kagome behind him with one hand on Tetsusaiga.

"Alright, get out here so I can _kill_ you!" The youkai stepped out from the trees, a sour smile across her face.

"I do believe it is _my_ privilege to be the one killing _you_!" she pointed a finger at InuYasha. "You killed my brother; it is my blood right to be the one to kill you." Kagome noted that Nishi didn't look like she really cared about her brother's death. Actually, she looked more than happy to have the responsibility to avenge Washi's death.

"And little miko, has my curse served you well?" InuYasha growled letting the youkai know she wasn't getting anywhere near Kagome while he still had a breath in him. Nishi ignored the hanyou's notion.

"I wonder, who would a miko love so much that my Kaasu Joujin-shinpou would cause her to stay awake at night?" InuYasha stiffened. _Kaasu Joujin-shinpou? But… how….me!_ He turned and looked back at Kagome. Still, he was mad at himself for not realizing what was obvious to Nishi. Kagome, although poised ready to fight, had wearing energy. He had slept most of the day, and, fearing what she would do if she had another one of those dreams, Kagome must had kept herself awake despite her low energy levels. She had also used more energy when she used her purifying energy on him that morning. _Baka! You should have known…_

"One last chance, leave now. You'll die either way, but lucky you I'm not in the massacring mood right now." Nishi narrowed her eyes as she looked over the hanyou.

"I sense her energy all over you. Could it be…" her eyes widened in realization. "This miko purified you, did she not?"

"Keh! As if it's any of your business!"

"Then, this hanyou…? Miko, even you surely could not lower yourself to love this tainted creature?" she looked more inquisitive than actually caring for an answer. InuYasha grimaced as he waited for Kagome's answer.

"InuYasha is not tainted. He's more pure than you will ever be." Her answer came in a soft, emotionless tone. Nishi let out a weak, half-hearted laugh.

"You must have your doubts about your little doggie's loyalty. Why else would you purify him? Tell me, what did he do in your dreams to cause you to_ fear _him so?" InuYasha's blood ran cold. _So… she was afraid of me…_

"It doesn't matter anymore. Now, my dreams are just that, _dreams_. But you, you're going to find out what it feels like to be afraid."

Kagome raised her arrow and fired, grazing the youkai, leaving a hair-line cut across Nishi's cheek. Nishi barley had time to react before Kagome fired another arrow. Again, the arrow grazed against the youkai, leaving a small trickle of blood to follow. InuYasha started to pull out Tetsusaiga. As soon as the youkai made an advance, he leaped into action. Nishi dodged his first attack, then his second; but the third time InuYasha swiped his sword at her and slashed with one clawed hand at the same time. His nails dug into Nishi's side, causing the youkai to stumble backward.

"Leave now and I promise I'll kill you quickly." InuYasha flicked the youkai's blood off his claws.

"Are you insinuating that I am going to fail in avenging my dear brother?" a grin spread across her face. "You poor creature, to be kept alive so long without a fully functioning brain."

"It works well enough!" InuYasha lunged forward, slashing his claws. Nishi jumped out of the way, and the tree behind her burst into pieces under the force of InuYasha's attack. Nishi turned to face him.

"Stupid hanyou! You really think you have a chance, don't you? Ha! And I take it that you also think that miko **loves** you. Think again. The only reason she travels with you is for your half-witted strength. She can't take care of herself so she needs a half-breed to do it for her. The miko really doesn't trust you, my curse proved that!"

"And she shouldn't trust me!" InuYasha was sick and tired of hearing her meaningless ranting. He decided it was time to finish her off, once and for all. He had even her more than enough chanced to back down, now she was going to be wishing she had taken him up on his offer. He raised Tetsusaiga in front of him. "Wind Sca-." He stopped, interrupted by Nishi's claw reaching through his shoulder. He fell to his knees, blood pouring from this new wound. Nishi laughed.

"You're too slow, little doggie. Too bad, but I don't have time to play anymore. Suoh is waiting for me to bring back your miko, and he really does hate waiting." She was about to strike, when an arrow grazed above her head.

"You… you made me fear him. You made me doubt him. You made me…hurt….him." Kagome raised another arrow, filling it with purifying energy. Nishi recoiled at the intensity of Kagome's fierce gaze. "Now it's your turn." Quick as a flash, Kagome released the glowing arrow. It flew through the air, hitting Nishi where her heart should have been, that is, if she even had one.

The youkai looked down at the arrow in disbelief. The pink aura engulfed her, spreading itself throughout her body. With one last howl of pain and frustration, Nishi vanished into a pile of ash, blown away by the gentle wind. Kagome lowered her weapon; InuYasha took his hand off Tetsusaiga. Kagome started to wobble on her feet. Out of pure instinct, InuYasha rushed over to catch her, only to collapse to the ground himself with the added weight to his already weakened body.

He lie there, arms still around Kagome. Kagome turned herself around to face InuYasha, the fierceness in her eyes gone to be replaced with sorrow.

"InuYasha I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to doubt you, I should have never believed her. I'm so stupid for letting her trick me like that… I…"

InuYasha put a finger up to her mouth to silence her. "I'm not meant to be trusted, wench." He looked up toward the sky, crossing his arms behind his head. "I'm hanyou. Not human, not youkai."

"I know. But that doesn't mean…" she trailed off.

"Go to sleep, wench."

"I'm not…"

"Keh! 'I'm not tired'!" InuYasha mocked. "Do as I say, wench." He yawned, then wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist.

"InuYasha!" she tried to wiggle free, but even weakened his grip was too much for her.

"I said sleep." His eyes were already closed. Kagome finally gave in, thinking that maybe it was really him who needed the sleep, and, after little resistance, they were both sound asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I've got to go back, just for a few days and you're coming with me!"

"Keh! What makes you think so, wench?"

"Cause if you don't, I'll just go by myself."

"And what if I won't let you?"

"Then I'll say you-know-what until you reach the center of the earth!" InuYasha growled.

"How long?"

"Just a couple of days. Please?" she curled her bottom lip into a pout.

"Wench…" he rolled his eyes. "Alright, we'll go. But, as soon as those stupid tests are over, we're coming right back. You hear me?"

"Thank you, InuYasha!" she wrapped her arms around his neck. He just sighed as he picked up her pack and headed to the well. When they got across he dropped the bag in the shrine and headed to Goshinboku. He heard Kagome greet her mother at the shine steps, the door close behind the two, the sound of Kagome walking up the stairs to her room.

InuYasha closed his eyes, letting the breeze flow over him. _Keh. Pathetic hanyou. How could she ever trust me anyway? _It was a question that had been going through his mind ever since that night with Nishi three days ago. It really hurt him to find out it was him Kagome had been having nightmares about. It hurt him even more to know exactly _what_ the curse was. _Kaasu Joujin-shinpou. The curse of the Lovers' Faith. That curse, it makes you dream of the one you love… hurting you. Kaede's wrong. Kagome… she could never love me, no one can, not like that._

_The trip back to the village was long. Kagome refused to let InuYasha carry her, and they both needed to stop frequently for a rest, not that the hanyou would even admit to need to stop. _

_'InuYasha?'_

_'Hmm?'_

_'Are you… did I… I'm sorry.'_

_'Kagome…'_

_'No, InuYasha, it's not 'okay'. I could have… you know. All because I didn't trust you enough.'_

_'Who does?' InuYasha tone was casual._

_'I could have **killed** you!' she glared into InuYasha's golden eyes, hoping that he understood what she was trying to get across. She fought back tears, not allowing herself to cry anymore than she already had. _

_'You didn't. I'm here.' He positioned himself closer to Kagome, until his eyes were inches from hers. 'I have a promise to keep,' his voice was soft. 'and I intend on keeping it.'_

_He leaned back and pulled her into his lap, nuzzling his nose through her hair. The tenseness in her muscles faded away under his touch, and that's how they stayed through the first night._

InuYasha sighed. He really didn't want that moment to ever end, but it had. A couple of days later, and here they are, back in Kagome's time. He was glad because Kagome had stopped having the dreams, but didn't know if it was because she trusted him now or because Nishi was dead, or if they'd come back again. _Kagome…_

"InuYasha!" InuYasha's ears perked at the sound of his name. With a few leaps he was sitting in the windowsill of Kagome's bedroom.

"InuYasha," Kagome said as she gathered her schoolbooks, "I'm going to school today to get the last of my assignments. I'll be back this afternoon."

"Kagome…"

"I know, I know. But I have to go. Plus tomorrow is the finals and I'll never have to go again after that, I promise." InuYasha considered this for a moment.

"Fine. But if you're late like last time I'm coming after you. And you know I will wench." She smiled.

"And you better not leave here without me. I know how you can be sometimes too." She picked up her bag and headed down the stairs. A few minutes later InuYasha heard the door shut behind her. He sighed at the sudden emptiness in the room. _It's going to be a long morning. _He thought.

**A/N: Yay! Nishi's gone! Gone, gone, gone! I really hated that character. But if you think you hate her, wait till you come face to face with Suoh!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I feel better now.**


	11. Human Again

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha yet, but don't give up on me!

**Chapter 11: Human Again**

Kagome gathered her books and headed to her next class, math. She grunted at the notion of her exam in there tomorrow. With everything that had been going on in the feudal era, she didn't even want to think about exams. _InuYasha._ She sighed at the thought of him. He was really more hurt than he was letting on to her. He was always like that; never showing how he really felt, and that made Kagome feel even worse. No one had ever trusted him. He didn't see any reason they should. All his life people told him how worthless and pathetic he was. But that wasn't InuYasha at all, at least not how Kagome saw him. He was better than most humans she's ever met.

"Higurashi!" she turned to see Houjou walking straight toward her, a visitors badge on his jacket collar.

"Houjou, nice to see you!" she replied in a fake tone.

"So, you're gonna graduate this time?"

"Yea, but I'm ready for this to be over already."

"I know how you feel. Look, we have a study group that's meeting this afternoon, you know, me, you, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and a few other guys. Will you come? We wanted to make sure you make it through this time."

"I… I don't know Houjou." _Think, Kagome, think! _"I'm not feeling to well today."

"Really? Well, you don't look too sick."

"Houjou! Kagome! So, are you two going to meet us tonight or what?" Ayumi put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. She was wearing the same visitors patch as Houjou.

"Higurashi says she's not feeling well."

"Hmm. Well, we could all go over to the shrine and study."

"Yea! How about it, Kagome?" The two stared, waiting for her answer. _Okay, now what are you going to do! It's not that bad, a couple of hours, and you need to study…_

"Alright, sounds great. How about 5 o'clock?"

"I'll tell the others!" Ayumi ran off down the hallway and out the doors.

"See you tonight, Kagome." Houjou waved and headed off too. Kagome's head fell to her chest. _InuYasha's not going to like this too much…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"InuYasha, please. Please. Please! Don't do anything violent while they're here. You can leave Tetsusaiga in the bedroom."

"Keh! I'm not leaving Tetsusaiga anywhere, wench."

"InuYasha! They're just a few friends from school."

"Like I care."

"Then you can just stay in my room, with Tetsusaiga, until they leave."

"Keh. Fine."

"Fine." Kagome closed the door to her room leaving InuYasha inside. Downstairs in the kitchen she helped her mother prepare snacks for her and her friends.

"What about InuYasha?"

"What about him?"

"You want me to fix him some ramen or something?"

"Hmm. Let him starve. If he gets hungry enough he can come down and get it himself." Kagome put a bowl of chips and dip on the table just as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Souta ran to the door and opened it before Kagome could stop him.

"Hey kid."

"Hi Houjou!"

"Alright Souta, up to your room now." Mrs. Higurashi urged the boy up the steps. "If any of you needed anything at all just call."

"We will Mrs.Higurashi." Ayumi, followed by Eri, Yuka, and the two boys they were dating from Kagome's old history class, Shino and Kuri, followed her and Houjou to the living room. They opened their books and started studying, history first.

Somewhere between history and math the group lost concentration on studying and instead floated over to talking about the last few weeks of school the past semester.

"Too bad you missed it, Kagome! Oh, if only you were there to see it." Eri went on about the dance that was at the school around the same time Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku and Sango were being attacked by Sesshomaro. She smiled, but her thoughts were elsewhere. School dances seemed boring compared to what she had seen, and done.

"Were you sick, again?" asked Houjou.

"Umm, yea, I think so." It wasn't a lie, not really. She was sick, sort of. In this particular fight, InuYasha had lost. She was up worrying all night because he refused to let the miko tend to his wounds, which, to her, were pretty deep. There was a bang upstairs. "So, what are all of you doing now that you're out of high school?" Kagome tried to draw everyone's attention back to the conversation.

"Well, me, Eri, Shino, Houjou and Kuri are all going to the university." Said Yuka, moving closer to the boy named Shino.

"What about you, Ayumi?"

"Oh. I don't know yet. I'm thinking of going to a university in Kyoto, with one of my cousins. That way I can stay and work at my aunt and uncle's restaurant. I can start next semester."

"And you Kagome? Are you going to come to the university with us?" Houjou asked.

"I, uh…" before Kagome could come up with an answer there was another loud bang from her bedroom.

"Kagome, what was that?" the banging continued.

"Oh, um, it's probably just Souta. You know how he can be sometimes." She put up a fake smile. Another bang followed by a crash set her over the edge. _InuYasha…_

He came storming down the stairs, covered in some kind of green and blue goop, paint. Kagome's friends turned to stare, InuYasha stopped in his tracks.

"InuYasha?" his face went red.

"Keh. Keep that little brat away from me, wench." With that he stormed out the door.

"That was InuYasha, the guy you've been seeing?" asked Yuka.

"I haven't been seeing him, he's just a friend, Yuka, I've said that before."

"Why was he upstairs?" Houjou. _Curse him for stating the obvious!_

"He was just helping Souta with a project." On cue, Souta came running down the stairs, hands covered in finger paints.

"Where did InuYasha go? I need him to finish my poster!"

"He went outside, and leave him alone. Does mama and grandpa know you're painting in your room?" His eyes went wide and he headed back up the stairs, to clean up the evidence, no doubt.

"It's getting a little late. Maybe we should go." _Thank you, Ayumi!_ The others agreed, and after the goodbyes and 'good luck's Mrs.Higurashi came in and helped clean up the mess.

"I think I should go check on InuYasha."

Mrs.Higurashi laughed. "Here, take some soap and water. You'll probably need it." She handed Kagome a small bowl and a piece of cloth. Kagome went outside.

"InuYasha?" there was no answer. "InuYasha!" Still no answer. _He didn't! _Kagome started walking toward the well.

"Over here, wench!" Goshinboku. Kagome sighed as she walked toward the tree. InuYasha jumped down, wrapped his arms around her, and jumped back up on his branch.

"Are you sure you're not a neko-youkai?"

"Keh, funny." He crossed his arms under his haori sleeves. Kagome looked at his face, his right eye covered in green paint while his nose and left eye was blue. She was trying, unsuccessfully, not to laugh.

"If you just came out here to laugh, you can leave now." She dipped her cloth in the soapy water.

"Come here. I'll wipe it off." He sat her in his lap, and Kagome started wiping away the now dry paint. She rubbed around his eyes removing the paint.

"Wench, I want to keep the skin if you don't mind!"

"It would have been easier if you would have gotten it off before it dried."

"Are you… going to go to that university? Like all of them, I mean." Kagome frowned.

"I don't know. I really haven't thought of what I want to do for a living."

"For a living? What do you mean what you want to do for a living? You're a miko." Kagome sighed. How could she explain?

"In your time that's fine, InuYasha. But here… there's no youkai in my time. My miko powers are useless here. I have to get a job, like everybody else." InuYasha seemed deep in thought.

"So, you're going to stay here when the jewel is finished?"

"I don't know. It depends I guess."

"Depends on what?"

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

"Can we change the subject?"

"Keh."

"What about you? What are you going to do with the jewel?"

"You can keep it. I don't want it anymore." Kagome nodded and set down the bowl of water.

"All done."

"Bout time. Do I have any skin left?" he rubbed his hand across his face.

"Yep. Want me to fix that?"

"Ha, ha. You're hilarious, you know that wench?" he put his hands back in his haori sleeves. "Who's that guy you were with, anyway?"

"Hmm? You mean Houjou?"

"Houjou? Are you…"

"No! Of course not. He's nice and everything, but I don't like him. I've got to study, can you put me down now?" InuYasha tightened his grip. "InuYasha."

"Fine." He lept and set her down on the ground.

"Thank you. See you in the morning."

"Keh. We leave right after you get back, so no stalling." Kagome nodded. InuYasha's stomach growled. She laughed.

"I'll fix some ramen first."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Oooo! A hot spring!"

"No! No, no, no." the hanyou stomped his foot in frustration.

"I reek of bat-youkai goo!"

"Ain't my fault, I told you to stay back."

"Next time I'll just let the other two take a nice chunk out of your tail then. You could use a bath too ya know."

"Are you saying I stink!"

"Sure am dog-boy!" InuYasha huffed and walked toward the hot spring.

"Wha-where are you going?"

"Keh, to take a bath, wench."

"InuYasha!"

"You can come if you want to." He had a sly smile on his face.

"Maybe I will." He walked on to the hot spring. A few minutes later she heard a splash of InuYasha entering the water. "BAKA!" She was mad. She made a note to take an extra long bath just to get even with the hanyou.

"I told you, you can come if you want to!" InuYasha called from the water. She ignored the comment and sat down by the campfire. The last remains of their rabbit dinner were still on sticks to her side. She yawned, tired from the long days journey and the fight with the bat youkai. It seemed like more and more youkai brave the hunt for the Shikon as it got closer to completion.

It was almost finished. She predicted four more shards and it would be complete, two in which still belonged to Kouga. How, exactly, she was going to get those she didn't know. She wouldn't attack Kouga for the jewels, although InuYasha couldn't be more happy to oblige in that task, but Kouga wasn't really going to just hand the jewels over to her, either.

They had just gotten another piece of the jewel from a strong neko-youkai a few days ago. They were tired of travel and decided to head back to the village for a rest. Now they still had a good three days travel back, but InuYasha was being sure to keep the speed up.

Kagome sighed as the hanyou returned to the camp, fully dressed with his hair dripping water.

"About time!" she grabbed her bag and started to walk off to the spring.

"Where are you going?' InuYasha grabbed her by the waist, slinging her into his now sitting lap. Then shook his head, sending water splashing everywhere, including all over Kagome.

"InuYasha!"

"I didn't say you could go."

"You don't tell me what to do. I may be your shard detector, but I'm on my break, buddy!" InuYasha's ears flattened. He let her get up to her feet. She gave him one last scowl, then walked to the spring.

She was irritated, sleepy, hungry, and she stunk. That was enough to get her into a bad mood. _He thinks he can control what I do! Baka! Afraid to loose his stupid, pathetic, human shard detector, that's what's wrong. _Her features softened. _But, then again, it did seem like he was just playing around. Oh, Kagome! What did you do?..._

_Oh, yea, you did it this time, loser! Shard detector. Keh! Surely she knows she's more than that to me, now. Doesn't she?_

_I was kind of rude. Maybe I should apologize. Then again, he never apologizes to me._ She lathered her hair and sank back into the water. The sky was already getting dark, and thanks to InuYasha she would have to walk back by moonlight, if there was a moon out tonight. She thought about it for awhile, going through the moon cycles in her head. _Yep. A human night. Serves him right._ Her features showed more concern than irritation.

If InuYasha was vulnerable, that meant that she was going to be vulnerable too. The stars started coming out one by one. Not wanting to be left in complete darkness on her way back, Kagome rinsed the rest of the lather out of her hair and got back into her clothes. She had ran out of clean clothes a couple of days ago, and was stuck wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a red spaghetti strap shirt until she could go back to her time.

"Get lost?" InuYasha's irritated voice could be heard before Kagome even saw him. She ignored the comment, going straight over to the fire and rolling out her sleeping bag.

"Oi! Wench, you deaf?" she continued to ignore him, though a pleased smile crossed her lips. All of a sudden, she was lifted into the air, sleeping bag and all.

"InuYasha, put me down!"

"Nope. Apologize first." He leapt from one tree to another, staying close to the camp.

"No! I didn't do anything!"

"Oi! You say calling me nothing more than your pushy boss is nothing?"

"I didn't mean that, now put me down before…" it was too late. Right in front of her eyes the hanyou's golden eyes, silvery hair, puppy ears, and, unfortunately, hanyou strength turned to human. THUMP! Both InuYasha and Kagome were laying on the ground, moaning at the sudden pain. InuYasha, who had managed to keep himself under Kagome, took the blunt force of the landing.

"Augh, why didn't you remind me?" his moaning continued.

"I tried to, baka! And if you weren't being such a baka, scooping me up and jumping around like a…. like a…baka, then this wouldn't have happened." InuYasha snorted, looking down at his now clawless hands.

"Get your bow, keep it near." He said, his voice irritated with himself.

"Too bad Miroku and Sango aren't here. This is the first time in awhile it's just been me and you in the forest on a new moon night." He glared at her, his eyes full of disgust. She gave InuYasha a reassuring smile.

"Is it that bad? Being human, I mean?"

"Keh. I feel like I'm blind, deaf, and weaker than Myouga, wench, you tell me." He walked off back to the camp. Kagome sighed. He really did hate being human. She really couldn't blame him, either. Kagome knew how hard it was for humans in this time, especially while traveling through a forest at night, and especially when you're traveling with the miko that carries the Shikon no tama and thousands of youkai would do anything to get their hands on it.

In the past, they had Miroku's Kaazanza and Sango's Hiraikotsu to protect them on new moon nights. But now, their friends were far away, she and the human InuYasha would have to make due themselves. _Please, don't let any youkai attack tonight! _Kagome pleaded to herself.

"Bed, wench!" she looked over to InuYasha. Despite his human appearance, he still has that tuff, hanyou do-it-or-else scowl written across his face. _How does he do that every time! _Kagome questioned herself as she gave in to InuYasha's demands. She huffed and walked over to her sleeping bag, slipping in and yelling out, "Goodnight!" in a pretty ill tone of voice.

InuYasha smiled inwardly. _Works every time._ He made sure Tetsusaiga was by his side and closed his eyes.

**A/N:sigh: Amazing how they have power over each other, neh?**

**Thanks for the reviews: NamelessShadow (anon) , ****Angel6582****Trigger Happy Bibliophile****NekoYasha101****mellyd**


	12. Poisoned

Disclaimer: My plan to take over Adult Swim failed, but I'm not giving up that quickly!

**Chapter 12: Poisoned**

InuYasha woke the next morning to find Kagome's sleeping bag empty. He shot straight up, raising and twitching his dog-ears this way and that. He sniffed the air. No scent of a youkai, no sounds of a fight or lurking predator. _Where is she! Where did she go?_ Calming his rising panic, InuYasha sniffed for her scent. Picking it up from the moment she left the campsite, he followed.

Walking further, he heard the rumbling of water and Kagome's soft footprints. He hid behind some shrubbery, not wanting to be noticed, for the time being. She didn't have her bow, and she had left without telling him. His face burned with rage at the miko for being so stupid. She sat at the water's edge, filling a bottle and splashing some on her face.

Done with her morning ritual, Kagome gathered the water she had collected and turned back toward camp. InuYasha grimaced at her foolishness. Anything could have happened to her without him ever knowing about it. He had to teach her a lesson.

He waited, watching her every step. Dust rose from the ground as her feet patted the ground. One step, two, three… finally she was hovering right about where InuYasha squatted. With one merciless growl, he grabbed Kagome, clamping one hand over her mouth and the other gripping her arms and waist.

She screamed under his hand, nothing more than a muffled moan. Kagome squirmed, wriggled, kicked, all trying to free herself from the unknown enemy. When he thought he had taught her the lesson enough, he removed his hands, Kagome tripping away from her abductor.

She was breathing heavily, turning back around to InuYasha with a stick she had managed to stumble over gripped firmly in her hands. Her eyes were full of fierceness, stance ready for combat. InuYasha took a step back, not wanting to get womped by the miko's angry blows. She stopped, dropping the weapon to the ground as she realized just who she was confronted with.

"Inu-Yasha!" His ears went down again, knowing instantly what was coming. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" InuYasha gave in to the power of his binding prayer beads, hitting the ground again and again, every blow burying him deeper into dirt. After the bombardment was over he sat up, spitting out a mouthful of grass, soil, and rocks.

"What. Did. You. Think. You. Were. DOING!" Kagome spat the words at InuYasha, still peeling himself out of his crater. "Did you think for a moment that that was funny? Did you get some kind of kick out of scaring me to death!" her loud words rang in his sensitive ears.

"Keh! What do you think you were doing, wench! I wake up and you're gone, without your bow! What were you thinking, Kagome! Anything could have happened to you!" Kagome flinched at his harsh tone.

"I promised to protect you, and I will, but you have to _let_ me!" he recoiled at his own words. He didn't mean to be so harsh, but what if a wondering youkai sniffed her out before he did? What then? He might not have made it to her in time.

Kagome turned her back on the hanyou, a soft sniffle to follow. InuYasha sighed.

"Kagome…"

"No, don't say it." She sniffed and turned back around. "You're right, you know. I am just a stupid, pathetic human, sometimes." She cleared her throat. "I won't wonder off without you again. I promise."

Satisfied that she would stick to her promise, InuYasha nodded and picked up the bottles of water Kagome had dropped prior to his attack and led her back to the camp.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome clung tight to InuYasha's back. The weather had taken a turn, and the air was freezing. The sun was hidden behind thick clouds, making it even colder to the miko. She was wearing a jacket and blue jeans, having thought the winter weather was still a little farther away.

"InuYasha?"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Keh. What do you want? I ain't stopping, if that's what you want."

"Never mind." Kagome sighed. A warm fire sounded good. A hot bath sounded ever better, but knowing InuYasha, she wouldn't get another one until they were back in the village, which was still another long day away. It was around noon, she was tired, and hungry, and cold. Needless to say, her mood was going down the hole. She shivered against the hanyou's back.

InuYasha stopped, allowing Kagome to drop off of his back.

"I thought you said we weren't going to stop."

"Keh." Kagome smiled. He was hungry too. She built a fire and put water on to boil, then sat down laying her head on her knees.

"Here." InuYasha held out his haori. Kagome took it gratefully and draped it across her shoulders.

"You're not cold?" she asked.

"Only humans and weaklings get cold." He replied. Kagome took the now boiling water off the fire and poured it into two cups of ramen. InuYasha reached over and took his share from her and pulled out a pair of chopsticks from her bag. A few minutes later, InuYasha's noodles were gone, and Kagome was down to picking around with half a cup left. InuYasha eyed the noodles.

"You want the rest?" InuYasha looked up.

"Keh. There yours. You need them more than me."

"I don't want anymore. Here," she handed the cup over to InuYasha, "they're yours." She got up, wiping dirt off the back of her jeans, and proceeded to go through her bag for a bottle of water. InuYasha didn't hesitate to dig in.

"InuYasha…" Kagome turned her head to the left. InuYasha sensed it too. He was on his feet, hand over Tetsusaiga.

"Who are you?" three youkai came out and stepped into view.

"It matters not." The voice came from a tall, slender looking bat-youkai, accompanied by two rat-youkai. The bat-youkai used his dark, gray eyes to gaze over at Kagome, InuYasha instinctively grabbed her arm and pulled her behind his back. "Is that the miko, the one with the jewel?" he asked.

"Keh! That's none of your business!"

"I'll take that as a yes. I will have her now, so step aside half-breed."

"You'll have to get through me and Tetsusaiga first, and that ain't gonna be easy."

"Fine. If that's how you want it. Sassozai, Kuronezumi; get the miko. I'll deal with the hanyou myself." InuYasha pulled Kagome closer to his side as the rat-youkai approached. Kagome readied and arrow to her bow. The bat-youkai lunged forward to InuYasha, who in turn lunged for the youkai. Tetsusaiga missed it's mark, coming down to hit nothing but dirt. The youkai didn't hesitate to take this advantage. He lunged again at InuYasha, Tetsusaiga flying through the air, hitting the ground, and turning back into it's rustic form.

InuYasha went in again, this time with nothing but his claws against the youkai. "Iron-reaver soul-stealer!" Kagome watched as the battle took place, grimacing at each blow InuYasha took. Sassozai and Kuronezumi finally turned toward her. She raised her bow, taking aim at the nearest one. Sassozai was to be the first victim. He ran full speed toward the miko, only to be shot down by one of her blazing arrows. It wasn't a direct hit, and he survived, but missing the lower half of one of his arms. The youkai howled in pain at the missing parts. His glare turned to pure hate, as did the other rat-youkia's.

Kagome took the chance to glance over toward InuYasha, he was fairing well, holding his own as usual against the bat-youkai, but was steadily being forced to move further away from her. The sound of the two rat-youkais moving toward her brought her back to her own troubles. Sassozai, using his good arm, wrapped around Kagome's firing shoulder. She dropped the arrow, using her hand to try and pry away from her captors hold. Kuronezumi took his time in advancing on the helpless, trapped Kagome. She struggled, kicked, hit; anything that she could do to get away.

"Kagome!" InuYasha threw the bat-youkai to the ground, leaping after Kuronezumi. With one fatal slash with his claws across the youkai's neck, Kuronezumi vanished into a pile of ash and dust. He grabbed Tetsusaiga, and not having time to recover, InuYasha was once again attacked by the bat-youkai, being pounded and tumbling with his attacker across the forest floor.

Kagome kicked and wiggled, and beat at Sassozai's arm, trying to make him lose hold. With one last move, she twisted her shoulder from his grasp, his claws ripping her flesh as he recoiled to her maneuver. One hand gripped the wound while the other landed on the ground, keeping her from falling head-first to the ground. Kagome tried to back away from the once again advancing youkai. Her hand ran across something familiar on the ground. She grabbed up the arrow, putting her miko energy into it, and at the right moment pierced the arrow into the youkai's chest.

Sassozai wasn't that quick to die. He stared down at the miko's arrow plunged into his chest with a look of utter defeat across his face. Kagome let go of the arrow and backed away, watching as the youkai faded as the other.

She quickly turned her attention to InuYasha, bloody, as usual. He had Tetsusaiga held out ready for the final blow.

"You will not live, there will be more, always more, as long as you travel with that miko." The youkai quit struggling was he spoke the words.

"Keh! Why her? All you want is the jewel!" the youkai laughed.

"The jewel she holds is a major part of it, yes, but not the only part. Do you forget, so soon, that all miko's are despised by youkai? Miko's are created to defeat us, and she is thought to become one of the most powerful of our time. Do you really think we will allow her to live?" an evil grin on the youkai's face told InuYasha he had heard enough.

"Wind Scar!" silver aura surrounded his sword, swooping out and striking the youkai down. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and stepped back.

_Inu-yasha…_ Kagome tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come. Her shoulder throbbed, she could hear her own heart beating through her ears. Her whole body stung, her blood boiled and her head swam under something…

_InuYasha…_ She tried calling to him again, her vision slowly fading. Why? Why couldn't she think clearly? _Sassozai, 'rat-poison'! It's poison!_ Kagome looked down at the marks across her shoulder, they lead right down to her elbow. The wounds were pulsing under her hand, a sure sign of the poison that was now flowing through her very veins. _InuYasha!_ He seemed to still be thinking, unaware of the miko's silent cries.

"InuYasha!" Kagome wasn't really sure if that was her voice or not, as she fell to the ground…

**A/N:**

**Glossary: Sassozai- rat poison**

**Kuronezumi- black rat**


	13. Sango's Anger

Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha, but it's not from a lack of trying.

**Chapter 13: Sango's Anger**

What did that youkai mean? They were after the jewel, sure, he knew that. But the youkai had said the jewel is only a part of it. _"Miko's are created to defeat us, and she is thought to become one of the most powerful of our time. Do you really think we will allow her to live?" _They were after Kagome. InuYasha thought that after the jewel was gone, the youkai wouldn't have reason to attack Kagome, but it wasn't like that at all.

They wanted her dead. Really dead. For a youkai to kill a miko was a big deal among themselves, and to kill the strongest? Every youkai in existence would try a hand at it! InuYasha shook his head, pulling himself out of his trance. He would have to come back to that thought, he and Kagome still had a good day's travel ahead of them before they would reach the village.

"InuYasha!" he turned quickly, just in time to watch as Kagome fell to the ground. She didn't get back up.

"Kagome!" InuYasha ran to her side, quickly surveying what could be the matter. It didn't take his hanyou nose long to sniff out what had happened. _Poison… I don't know how to cure this poison on a human. The herbs I would use on myself would kill her! _Black liquid seeped from the wound, making it apparent to InuYasha the poison was strong and Kagome wouldn't last long if the poison went untreated for too long. He thought quickly. _Kaede. She's the only one, but its so far…_

_I've got to get her there!_ Without another thought he scooped Kagome in his arms and leaped away, making record speed towards the village. His body was quickly wearing from all the traveling, and then the battle, and now using all the energy he had left to get to Kaede in time. He looked down at the shivering body in his arms._ Hold on Kagome!_

Reaching the old miko's hut, InuYasha dashed inside. Kaede looked up from the fire.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kaede looked over and spotted Kagome in the hanyou's arms. "What happened to ye two?"

"Att-attacked,…rat….K'gome poisoned!" InuYasha panted from the run.

"A rat-youkai?" she scribbled down some instructions on a piece of paper. "I've got most of the ingredients I need here, but ye will have to find the rest InuYasha." She handed the paper to him. He looked over it for a second, then nodded and leaped out of the hut.

Kaede made quick work of preparing the herbs she already had, grinding, boiling, chopping. An hour later InuYasha returned with the rest of the ingredients needed. Kaede threw out instructions, and InuYasha made no argument in fulfilling them.

"Here, ye need to spread this on the wound, and make her drink this, all of it."

InuYasha took the bowl of greenish-blue goop and spread it across the wound. Kagome winced under the touch, still shivering despite the fire. He then took the cup of steaming herbal drink. The smell irritated his hanyou sense of smell, but for the time being he ignored it, tilting Kagome's head so she could drink.

"Did it work? Will she be okay?" InuYasha gazed worryingly at Kaede, waiting for her answer.

"She needs rest, so do ye, InuYasha."

"Keh! Answer the question old hag!" InuYasha's gaze turned to fire, afraid of what the answer might be.

"I do not know. We will have to wait till morning." She made her way to the door of her hut. "Kagome has been infected with the poison for awhile now, InuYasha. The girl is strong, but she may not be able to pull through the night." InuYasha closed his eyes. _Stupid wench! Why do you have to be such a…_ He didn't even finish his thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome clinched her fists.

"Be still, wench!" InuYasha used the cloth covered with Kaede's herbal remedy to clean Kagome's wound for the third time today.

"I can't help it, it stings!"

"Keh, that means it's working." InuYasha smiled inwardly. He was just happy she was talking, much less arguing with him. The night had been long for the both of them, but in the morning light it was apparent she would make it through.

"I know, but it still hurts." InuYasha couldn't hide his amusement at the sight of Kagome's pouting face. "You think this is funny dog-boy!"

"Now you know how this stuff feels. You've had no problems rubbing all over me."

"You never said anything about it stinging!"

"It don't sting, not to me, anyway."

"Well it does to me." Her pout escalated.

"I'm done anyway. Lay back down and I'll go get something to eat."

"I want to get up; I've been lying down in here all day."

"I don't think so. The hag said you should stay in bed, at least for a few days."

"Sit!" 'THUMP!' InuYasha hit the floor.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"She's not a hag,… and I don't want to lay here all day! Sit!" 'THUMP!'

"Wench!"

"Sit!" 'THUMP!'

"It looks like everything's normal here." Miroku entered the hut, soon followed by Sango, holding a very worried kitsune.

"Sango! Shippou!" Ignoring the still brooding hanyou on the floor, Kagome leaped up and grabbed the kitsune.

"Kaede told us what happened. Oh, are you alright Kagome?" Sango put her arms around Kagome's neck, careful not to hurt her injuries.

"I'm fine Sango, and I'm glad all of you are back!" Sango smiled, then turned to the hanyou who was just peeling himself off the floor.

"And where were you? We leave Kagome in your protection and we come back to this."

"Keh, I was getting a stupid youkai's claws stuck in me, that's what!"

"Sango, it's alright. I just wasn't fast enough."

"No, Kagome. InuYasha should have known to watch out better."

"Sango, darling, I think we should go." Sango glared at the monk. He backed off quick.

"I protected her as best I could!"

"And that wasn't good enough was it!"

"Sango, please!" the two kept yelling back and forth. The kitsune in Kagome's arms squirmed deeper into her hold, Miroku grabbed Sango by her shoulder and pulled her out of the hut. InuYasha lowered his ears, also leaving the hut.

"InuYasha?" he stopped in the doorway, ears now flat on his head.

"I'll be back." He left. On the edge of tears from her fighting friends, Kagome also stormed out, leaving Shippou with Kaede. She didn't stop until she reached the well, throwing her legs over the opening and letting her feet dangle at the side. It was her fault. Her fault she got hurt, her fault InuYasha felt bad, her fault Sango had yelled at him.

_Maybe I should leave… never come back._ She looked down the well. If she left now, she wouldn't be breaking her promise, she wouldn't be leaving InuYasha alone. She pushed herself into the well, being surrounded by the familiar glow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

InuYasha jumped, landing on his branch in Goshinboku. He sighed, closing his eyes and crossing his arms in haori sleeves. His head hurt, his back ached, and his pride was cut in half. Although he didn't want to admit it, he thought that he had really messed things up. How could he mess up so much in so little time? _Great, baka. Promise to protect and let her down time and again._

His ears perked up in the direction of the well._ What! No… she wouldn't._ But his hanyou senses told him Kagome had already jumped through the well. Now he was mad. He took off to the well, jumping in himself. It wasn't hard to find Kagome, she was barley out of the well house when InuYasha landed on her side. He walked right up to her, pulling her around to face him.

"What do you think you're doing, wench?" she flinched under his touch. InuYasha sensed her upset.

"InuYasha, go… just go back." She wrapped herself up in her arms. She started to walk off.

"Kagome, let me…"

"Sit." 'Thump!'

"Kagome!" He got up after the effects of the 'sit' wore off and went after her once again. "Just talk to me, just for a second." She turned and before he knew it, had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha, I should have been faster, I should have been able to take care of myself. And Sango had no right to yell at you like that."

"Kagome… all of that? It was my fault, not yours. Sango was right, I swore to protect you and I…" she put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Maybe we're both to blame." He gave a little nod, but Kagome could still tell he thought it was his fault. "You want to go back?"

"No, we can stay here, if you want."

"It would be nice." She smiled up at him.

"Keh. Worthless wench."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome slowly woke up and took a look around. She didn't remember going to her room, or getting in her bed. She was still wearing the clothes she had come back in. Blinking away the fogginess of her sleep, she became more coherent. She and InuYasha were on the couch watching a movie. She must have fallen asleep and he carried her up to her bed. Kagome looked around for the missing hanyou. He was still asleep; on the floor at the foot of her bed.

"InuYasha?" Kagome shook his shoulder.

"Hmm?" he didn't open his eyes. Kagome smiled, then crawled on the floor to sit next to him. She reached up with one hand, toward her favorite spot; InuYasha's ears. She was about to grab one when a clawed hanyou hand grabbed both her wrists, twisting her around and pinning her to the floor with his body weight.

"What did I tell you, wench?" his amber eyes hovered right above her own. _He's close, too close…_

"InuYasha…"_ What… is he doing?_

"_What_ did I tell you?" his gaze didn't falter from her own. The heat radiating from his touch was almost too much for Kagome to take in at once. His long, silver hair flowed down upon her shoulders, tickling at her cheeks.

"But…"

"No." he shook his head and released his hold. "You know, you have a very strange obsession with my ears." He flicked them a few times.

"I can't help it, they're cute."

"Keh! They're _not _cute." Kagome let out a nervous laugh. _They are to me._ She thought silently. Still shaky from her close encounter with InuYasha, she stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of her clothes.

"I'm going to take a bath." She ran over to her closet and picked out an outfit to change into.

"That doesn't surprise me." He rolled his eyes.

"I won't be long, go fix yourself some ramen. You know where everything is." She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She could still feel his touch, still see his amber eyes digging into her very heart, ripping her senses from her completely.

She turned the water on cold, _very_ cold. Though she doubted that would make her cool down any time soon. Her thoughts kept coming back to that intense moment._ He was going to kiss me._ She smiled at the thought, then frowned at the realization that the kiss did not take place.

**A/N: I know, Sango isn't usually like that, but she is a little emotional right now, you'll find out why in the next chapter, I think. I did add a bit of fluff, so I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, more is to come! **

**And, as usual, thanks for all the reviews!**

**Tamakia'gss****- it wasn't stupid to say, SS. I quite enjoy it when reviewers show their real emotions **

**NekoYasha101****- glad you like it. I do tend to torture Kagome a bit, but it's not over yet so hold on tight!**

**Angel6582****- is it just me, or do all my reviewers think they're stupid for some reason? The jewel isn't complete, yet, but you'll find out soon enough what happens!**

**dogdemoninuyashaandkagome****- Ooo… how about that? InuYasha has something to say to you himself: "Keh! Can't wait to see what I do next huh? What do you people think you're all starin' at!"**

**Angel452****- hope this chapter answered your questions. I know, all you people want is more fluff, but it is coming, so…yea. Keep reading…**

**InuyashasWife (anon) - Kagome and InuYasha mates…. Hmm…. Why haven't I thought of that…(or maybe I have, you'll just have to wait and see )**

**MoonKitii****- Thank you!**

**Yashinu- EH, I try to update as fast as I can.**

**turante****- (anon) Thank you!**

**Inuyasha-craver****- if I didn't skip a few days there would be a lot of boring filler-chapters. And there's no need to yell, love takes time…just be a little patient. Gesh. There's plenty of fluff to go around soon enough.**

**BunnyKat****- :sigh: unfortunately someone found out about my plot to take over Adult Swim and I had to delay my take-over, but I'll put you on the list! **


	14. Silent Wench and an Ear Rub

Disclaimer:Don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 14: Silent Wench and an Ear Rub**

InuYasha watched as Kagome slept. There was something about her that always numbed his thoughts to just her. Her breathing was shallow, and even, telling him she was really sleeping now. She had wanted to say up watching one of her 'movies' on the 'TV', but after only a few minutes her eyes had drifted closed. InuYasha gathered her up in his arms and took her to her bedroom laying her on the bed and taking his own position on the floor at the foot of her bed. Soon he was asleep also.

"InuYasha?" he could feel Kagome's hand shaking his shoulders.

"Hmm?" he was already awake, but didn't open his eyes. Her smell invaded his nostrils, sending heat over his whole body in waves. _How can she do this to me and not know it? _He sensed her moving closer; raising her hand toward his head. He thought quickly, knowing he wouldn't be responsible for his actions if he allowed her access to one of his most sensitive parts. He flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the floor.

"What did I tell you, wench?" his amber eyes hovered right above her own. _This wasn't such a good idea…_ he told himself.Her smell wrapped around him, causing his heart to skip a few beats. It was overpowering, making him only have one thing on his mind.

"InuYasha…"

"_What_ did I tell you?" his gaze didn't falter from her own. InuYasha was in a trance brought on from his own stupidity. _Smell… good… Kagome…_

"But…"

"No." _You don't deserve her baka! _He shook his head, bringing himself out of his Kagome-induced trance and released his hold. "You know, you have a very strange obsession with my ears." He flicked them a few times.

"I can't help it, they're cute."

"Keh! They're _not _cute." Kagome laughed. InuYasha sat on his haunches, hands on the floor between his legs. Kagome stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of her clothes.

"I'm going to take a bath." She ran over to her closet and picked out an outfit to change into.

"That doesn't surprise me." He rolled his eyes. _That's not going to help a thing. A bath will only make her smell better…_

"I won't be long, go fix yourself some ramen. You know where everything is." She headed off to the bathroom. InuYasha sat in her room for awhile. He liked it in there. He rummaged through some of her stuff.

"Keh." He found one of her books and threw it at the wall.

"InuYasha, what are you doing in there!" Kagome yelled from the bathroom.

"I ain't doing a thing!" he yelled back.

"Whatever, dog-boy. But when I get out everything better be the way I left it."

"Keh." He picked up the book and threw it under her bed instead. He fumbled with a few things on her desk, sneezing at some sort of powdery junk she had in a little canister. After he got bored with snooping he went down the stairs to the kitchen and put water to boil on the stove; sitting down in one of the chairs around the table. Mrs. Higurashi came down, wishing him good morning, followed by Souta and Kagome's grandfather. Souta left for school, while Mrs. Higurashi left for the store for a few things.

_What do you think you were about to do, baka!_ His mind lingered on that one moment, face to face with Kagome, not wanting to move from that spot, not wanting to let her go. He sighed, pouring the boiling water into his cup of ramen. It was going to take more than a cup a ramen to get his mind off of how close he was to kissing…

"Ramen. So typical." InuYasha looked up to see Kagome entering the kitchen on cue.

"Keh. Best food you have here." He took a big mouthful as if to emphasize his statement. "You gonna eat?"

"Not hungry. Where's moma?"

"Store."

"What about grandpa?"

"Keh! He's trying to 'ofuda' up the well again. That old man doesn't know when to give up." Kagome giggled.

"He's only trying to protect me, InuYasha."

"That's my job."

"Oh, guess what!"

"What?" he took another bite of ramen.

"Moma gave me a letter I got in the mail. I passed my tests!" InuYasha's ears perked up and twitched in her direction.

"No more school?" he said between bites.

"Not unless I go to a university."

"Like I'd let you."

"I could go if I wanted to!" the all-to-familiar pout came across her face. InuYasha leaned in close, his face directly in hers.

"The question is, _do_ you want to?" his face blushed slightly, as did Kagome's.

"I…uh… Maybe."

_"Do_ you?" he looked directly at her, waiting for an answer. Figuring she wasn't going to get by with a half answer like she hoped, she gave him the first thought that came to her.

"No."

"Good. That means you won't need those books anymore."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Kagome, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you or InuYasha. I was just overreacting." Sango held her head low. She had been apologizing back and forth from Kagome to InuYasha ever since they got back. InuYasha had just nodded his head and left, leaving Kagome alone with the exterminator.

"For the last time, Sango, no harm done. It's okay."

"Sango, maybe we should head out for awhile." Miroku's tone told Kagome it was more for himself than Sango. The exterminator gave him an I-don't-think-so look. He backed off.

"So," Kagome was desperate to change the subject, "have you two decided when the wedding is going to be?" Sango smiled.

"A little sooner than I had planed."

Miroku coughed. "I think I will step out for awhile." Kagome gave Sango a suspicious look. As soon as Miroku left, she sat down next to Sango on the floor.

"So…"

"So…"

"Why are you changing your wedding plans so suddenly? I thought you were going to wait till the spring."

"Well… something just came up…. Or **is** coming up." She blushed.

"Sango! Are you…?" Sango nodded her head. "When! I mean, when did you find out?"

"A few days before we returned to the village. I was sick one morning, and Miroku took me to a healer in a nearby village." Her blush deepened as she laid her hands across her stomach.

"How far along are you?"

"We figured about three months by now. At first I didn't know whether to cry or laugh, and now,… I can't stop smiling. I wanted to wait for children, but you just can't be angry with a blessing like this." She looked down at her still flat stomach.

"That means when we were fighting Naraku you were…"

"Umhm. I know. I didn't know what to think either."

"I'm happy for you." Kagome smiled. "And Miroku."

"Wench! Did **you** know about this!" InuYasha stormed through the door, followed by a black-eyed monk.

"About what?"

"About this-this lecher having a pup!"

"I just found out, and what did you do to Miroku!"

"Keh! That's just what we need around here, the lechers pup. I **knew** something smelled different about her!"

"InuYasha…" he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, knowing what was coming next. "Sit!"

"Wah!" 'THUMP!' He hit the floor.

"Pup? Sango's having a pup? So that's what smelled strange…" Sango and Miroku blushed at the kitsune's realization.

"And that, my darling, is why you're not doing any youkai exterminating until after the baby is born. Of course, if you want to exterminate a certain hanyou…" 'THUMP!' InuYasha, getting up from his 'sit'ing, gave the monk a pound in the head with one of his fists.

"Sit!" 'THUMP!'

"What! Did you hear what he said?"

"Yes I did. He was only kidding, InuYasha. You know, you really shouldn't take anything Miroku says personally."

"Keh." He looked over to Kagome. "You ready to go, wench?" she pouted.

"So soon?"

"I'm tired of you carrying that thing around." He pointed to the almost-complete Shikon no tama around Kagome's neck. "The sooner we get rid of it, the better."

"Three more shards, then it's over. Hmm. Hard to believe the jewel's almost complete." InuYasha nodded. "Alright. Let's go." She let the vile drop back to it's position and reached for her backpack. InuYasha grabbed it out of her reach and slung it over one shoulder. "You know, I can carry that."

"Keh. What does it matter? I'm going to be carrying you **and** this thing anyway."

Kagome laughed. "I can walk, too."

InuYasha shook his head. "Too slow." He grabbed her up in his arms and leaped out of the hut, Kagome waved goodbye to her friends and she flew through the air.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll beg."

"No."

"I'll make you ramen."

"Keh. I can make it myself."

"I…"

"Look, wench, you so much as move those fingers of yours anywhere near my ears and I'll bite them off."

"No you won't."

"Try me." Kagome let out an exaggerated sigh and slumped onto InuYasha's back.

"InuYasha, we've really got to think of how we're going to get Kouga's shards."

"Keh! I'll get them the same way I'd got all the rest of the shards. Tell him to hand'em over, if he doesn't, he'll get up close and personal with Tetsusaiga."

"InuYasha! You can't just go around shoving Tetsusaiga in our friends' faces like that, you know."

"For one thing, who ever said anything about that mangy wolf being a friend? For another, I didn't say I was going to shove Tetsusaiga in his **face,** I was thinking more along shoving it up his…"

"Don't finish that." InuYasha stopped abruptly, sending Kagome lunging forward, pressing hard against his back. "What did you do that for?" Kagome looked around for any sign of youkai. InuYasha lowered her to the ground. "What?"

"The jewel… I want you to keep it." He crossed his arms and turned his back away.

"InuYasha, it's yours. I can't…"

"For once, don't argue Kagome. My wish? I don't want that anymore. You're the miko, so when it's finished, it's yours." Kagome nodded, not really knowing what to think. At first the plan was for her to stay long enough to complete the jewel for InuYasha, then she would go back to her time. But so much had changed since then. Naraku had made the hunt for the shards longer then expected, and the addition of new friends, how close she has grown with InuYasha, how much he had changed since she first met him…

When she did go back to her time now, she felt out of place. For some reason the little things her friends argued about or discussed were just that, little. Face it, problems like what you're going to do over the weekend or what girl the cute-boy is going out with this week doesn't compare to being chased by youkai or nearly being killed by a dead priestess. She just wasn't in tune with her old friends anymore. Kagome shivered, closing her jacket around her tight.

"I'll build a fire." InuYasha offered. He was off in a flash, gathering firewood. Soon the two where sitting around the fire eating ramen. They ate quietly. When she finished, Kagome slipped into her sleeping bag and gazed up at the starry sky. InuYasha joined her.

"How many do you think there are?"

"Don't know."

"You're not much for small talk, are you InuYasha?"

"Nope, how'd you guess?" Kagome shifted her body so she was facing InuYasha. _He's so different now. When we first met, all he wanted was the jewel, and now he doesn't even want that._

"If you could have anything right now, what would it be?" she tensed under her own question. InuYasha puzzled for a moment.

"Umm, nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Okay, I wish you would keep quiet for a day."

"InuYasha!"

"What? Can't you just sit there without saying a word for five minutes."

Kagome smiled at the sudden thought that ran through her head. _Maybe it's time for a trade._ "Tell you what. I'm willing to make a deal."

InuYasha ears tweaked in her direction. "I'm listening."

"Okay, I won't talk for the rest of the night, but you have to let me rub your ears." InuYasha thought.

"How long?"

"As long as I want."

"You got five minutes."

"Deal." _I win._ InuYasha rolled over, placing his head in Kagome's lap, crossing his arms against his chest and closing his eyes. Kagome squealed with delight at the sight of the twitchy ears. They flattened.

"None of that either!" Kagome nodded and latched onto the ears, using her fingers to caress them both at the same time. InuYasha's body automatically loosened its tension. _Still works._ She thought silently.

Kagome continued rubbing beyond the five-minute mark, as InuYasha drifted into sleep. She yawned, overcome with drowsiness herself. She lie down flush against InuYasha's back and fell asleep.

**A/N: Ooo… Sango and Miroku had a few secrets. Hmm. How about that. I did put fluffiness in the story. EVERYONE has asked for more, but like I said before, not yet; you'll just have to wait a little longer.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**


	15. Interruptions and a Shard

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but soon…very soon…

**Chapter 15: Interruptions and a Shard**

InuYasha and Kagome had just been arguing over his ears and the shards that Kouga still possessed. He stopped abruptly, sending Kagome lunging forward, pressing hard against his back. "What did you do that for?" Kagome looked around for any sign of youkai. InuYasha lowered her to the ground. "What?"

"The jewel… I want you to keep it." He crossed his arms and turned his back away.

"InuYasha, it's yours. I can't…"_ Why can't she ever just leave it at that!_

"For once, don't argue Kagome. My wish? I don't want that anymore. You're the miko, so when it's finished, it's yours." Kagome nodded. InuYasha looked at the blank expression on her face. It seemed so long ago now, when he first saw her when he was still pinned to Goshinboku. Something awaked in him that day, he didn't know what it was at the time, but it was there just the same. It grew in him, and soon became clear. He and Kagome were meant to stay together.

They had grown so much since then. At first, all he wanted was to finish the jewel and make his wish to become full youkai, and be with Kikyou. Somewhere between then and now, he had outgrown his love for her, if it was really love to begin with. Kagome had grown too. Her miko powers were outstanding considering her lack of true training. Kagome shivered, closing her jacket around her tight.

"I'll build a fire." InuYasha offered. He was off in a flash, gathering firewood. Soon the two where sitting around the fire eating ramen. They ate quietly. When she finished, Kagome slipped into her sleeping bag and gazed up at the starry sky. InuYasha joined her, laying down on the ground beside her.

"How many do you think there are?"

"Don't know."

"You're not much for small talk, are you InuYasha?"

"Nope, how'd you guess?" Kagome shifted her body so she was facing InuYasha. InuYasha looked right back, soaking up the heat radiating from her eyes.

"If you could have anything right now, what would it be?" she tensed under her own question. InuYasha puzzled for a moment.

"Umm, nothing." _Only a miko…_

"Nothing?"

"Okay, I wish you would keep quiet for a day."_ This could get interesting…_

"InuYasha!"

"What? Can't you just sit there without saying a word for five minutes." A strange look came across her face. _She's up to something._

"Tell you what. I'm willing to make a deal."_ Yep. I knew it._

InuYasha ears twitched in her direction. "I'm listening."

"Okay, I won't talk for the rest of the night, but you have to let me rub your ears." InuYasha thought.

"How long?"

"As long as I want."

"You got five minutes."

"Deal." Keh, _I win._ InuYasha rolled over, placing his head in Kagome's lap, crossing his arms against his chest and closing his eyes. Kagome squealed with delight at the sight of the twitchy ears. They flattened.

"None of that either!" Kagome nodded and latched onto the ears, using her fingers to caress them both at the same time. InuYasha's body automatically loosened its tension. _Rub good…_

Kagome continued rubbing beyond the five-minute mark, as InuYasha drifted into sleep. _I've got to figure out a way to get her to do this more often…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When InuYasha woke up, his head was still in Kagome's lap. She was laying perpendicular to him, one arm spread above her head, the other still resting on one of his ears. He stretched and yawned, allowing his arms to fall across Kagome's belly. Kagome stirred, but didn't wake. InuYasha rolled over on his stomach to get a better look. Sometime during the night she had wiggled out of her sleeping bag, leaving the top-half of her body exposed to the cool air. _Stupid wench, gonna get herself sick._ He took off his haori and placed it on top of her. He smiled, letting one clawed hand rub against her skin in passing.

"Inu-yasha?"

"Hm?" he pulled his hand away. Kagome smiled and stretched her arms over her head, then sat up.

"Can you get me my bag?"

"What for?"

"I want to change my clothes." He tossed the bag to Kagome and leaned back laying his head at Kagome's feet.

"Do you mind?"

"Nope." He sat up again and looked over to Kagome. "You?"

"InuYasha, I've got to change my clothes."

"So. I'm not stopping you."

"Go away."

"Not like I haven't seen…"

"InuYasha!" he moved quick, rolling over and pressing his body down against Kagome, pushing her down and pinning her to the ground.

"I dare you,… just say 'it'." He smiled.

"InuYasha… That's not fair, you'll squish me!"

"Keh, like I care." He stared into her eyes, she stared right back, gazes locked into a full embrace. InuYasha wiped a raven lock of hair from Kagome's face, her cheek meeting his touch and pressing back against his palm. He leaned forward, moving his hands to grip both of Kagome's. She in turn entwined her fingers with his. His heart pounded and his blood ran cold. _Do it! Just do it now!_ All he could hear was his heart's escalated rhythm; all he could see was the miko's lavish glowing smile, all he could feel was the touch of her skin against his. InuYasha leaned in closer…

"Ahem." The two turned their heads to see a very amused Miroku standing in front of Kilala and Sango. "I hope we are not interrupting anything." InuYasha leaped to his feet, he and Kagome blushing madly.

"What do you think you're doing here monk?" InuYasha growled, gathering his haori and putting it back on.

"I do believe the question is 'what are you two doing over there'?" The blushes deepened and InuYasha raised a hand to Miroku. Kagome stood up and lowered it down again.

"InuYasha was trying to keep himself from getting 'sat' by using me as a shield." She gave InuYasha a fake look of anger. He played along, acting like he was innocent. Miroku seemed to fall for it. "Anyway, I thought you two weren't going to be able to come along anymore."

"Alas, my dear Sango…talked… me into letting her go on one last pilgrimage before she becomes immobile." Sango knocked the monk on the back of his head with the tip of Hiraikotsu.

"I'm not going to get **that **big!" Kagome looked around.

"Where's Shippou?" Miroku and Sango looked at each other and smiled.

"He wanted to stay in the village." Sango spoke first.

"Ah, it seems a new family has just moved in. When I say family, I mean a mother, a father, their son, and their** daughter.** She's around Shippou's age, wouldn't you say?"

"You know, I think she is." Sango giggled.

"Shippou simply offered to help them settle in."

"Keh, the little runt's getting more like the lecher everyday."

"InuYasha!" Kagome gave him an evil glare.

"What! It's the truth, ain't it?" she rolled her eyes. "Let's get going, daylight's wasting."

They all nodded. Miroku and Sango hopped on the transformed Kilala while Kagome pulled herself onto InuYasha's back. All she wanted was a bath… a nice cold bath…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"InuYasha?" He stopped and turned his head.

"What?"

"There's a shard nearby."

"Kouga?"

She shook her head. "Uh-uh. There's only one." Kilala landed beside the two.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome senses a shard nearby." He let Kagome slip off his back.

"Best to go on foot." Sango and Miroku jumped from Kilala, who transforms to her cat form.

"Do you smell a youkai anywhere?" Kagome looked to InuYasha. He lifted his nose to the air, sniffing in turn.

"Yea, there's something around here." He sniffed again. "This way." They followed him through the forest.

"It's getting closer." Kagome stopped. "It's here, somewhere." She looked to the trees.

"Up there!" Sango's eyes followed her gaze.

"Yep. Looks like someone's gonna have to climb. InuYasha, do you know what kind of youkai has the jewel?"

He sniffed again, taking several woofs before answering. "Some kind of bird. Don't know what, though."

"Well…?"

"Well what, wench?" she sighed.

"Well, aren't you going to go up there and get it?"

"Why me!"

"You're the hanyou!" she smiled. "We're just pathetic humans after all. We might fall and hurt ourselves, then you'd have to carry us back, and we wouldn't be able to hunt for the shards until the other is healed and…"

"Alright, alright." He jumped into the nearest tree, stopping occasionally to sniff the air. "Be right back." He leapt from their sight. There was a squawk, followed by a crack and thud. Kagome jumped back as a rather big crow-youkai fell to the ground, followed by InuYasha. The crow flapped it's wings, trying to get altitude.

"That's it?" Miroku approached the crow. He laughed.

"What's so funny monk?"

"Nothing. I just thought that the last shards would be harder to obtain than getting then from crow-youkai." On cue, the crow flew toward Miroku, causing him to loose his footing and fall on his butt. Sango drew forward, quickly whacking the youkai away with her Hiraikotsu. The bird was knocked through the air, squawking and hitting the ground. Miroku's three friends laughed as he stood back to his feet, patting down his robes to rid it of the dirt.

"Funny. Real funny."

"Will someone please get the shard!" Kagome said breathlessly, still laughing hysterically. InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga, easily slicing the bird which disappeared into dust, leaving the shard behind. Kagome picked it up. She reached for the chain around her neck that held the rest of the jewel, merging the pieces together and looking down at the newly formed piece.

"It's almost complete." Sango looked at the jewel from over Kagome's shoulder. Miroku walked over to inspect it himself. InuYasha took his time, looking over Tetsuaiga's blade, as if he half expected it to have a crack. Satisfied with no findings, he returned it to its sheath.

"Only that mangy wolf to deal with." It was then he too looked at the jewel. Its pink glow was turning more and more of a whitish color the more shards they added. Soon the jewel would be complete, and he didn't care.

**A/N:**

**:sigh: Fluffiness, fluff, fluff, fluff! More to come, MUCH more…**

**For the tons of reviewers wondering about Kikyou, there's a reason she hasn't came up yet, so keep reading. **

**InuYasha's final thought: "I'm gonna KILL that lecher!"**


	16. Suoh's Murder

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha so stop asking for his autograph.

**Chapter 16: Suoh's Murder**

InuYasha had a lot on his mind. The appearance of the lecher-monk and exterminator had interfered greatly with his plans. After they broke camp, he had volunteered to hunt something down for dinner. He took his time, rambling through the forest, thinking to himself. _Stupid monk._ He though back to that moment and a smirk came upon his lips._ She was gonna let me kiss her… _Then he let out a deep, angry growl. _STUPID LECHER-MONK! I really **ought** to kill him…_ Maybe Kagome did have the same feelings for him as he did for her. Maybe… After all she had never called him a half-breed, or worthless, although she had used the word 'baka' plenty of times, but no more than he really deserved and she really never meant it out of hate. She was always trying to take care of InuYasha, even when he swore he didn't need it. Why did he always let his pride get the better of him? He rather loved it when Kagome would baby him, but would never let her because the others stand around them, especially that lecher of a monk.

Then he thought of the Shikon no tama. Nearly complete, he did not care. He couldn't care less about what became of the jewel now. All he cared about was Kagome's decision. What will she do when the jewel was complete? The plan had been from the beginning that she would go back to her own time as soon as the jewel was complete, and get on with her life there. Will she still want that? Will she still leave his time and never see him again? InuYasha couldn't bare the thought of losing Kagome that way, but would he force her to stay just for him? She was safer in her own time, he knew that. He had already tried to get her to stay there, back when he was just falling for her. Now he would never be able to do that to her. He felt selfish; he wanted Kagome with him always, not sharing her with the people on the other side of an old well. Lost in his own thoughts, paying no attention to where he was going, InuYasha found himself well out of range of their camp. He turned to head back with the more-than-enough game he had managed to track down.

"All alone, hanyou?" InuYasha dropped the extra weight and turned around sharply, his momentum caused him to fall to the ground. The owner of the voice let out a deep, soft cackle.

"Keh, what's it to you!" he was quick getting back to his feet, placing his hands firmly on Tetsusaiga. But the unknown enemy was quicker. In a flash he had is own claws drawn, slashing at InuYasha's throat. InuYasha managed to pull away, losing his grip on Tetsusaiga in the process. His father's fang fell to the ground at the feet of a dragon-youkai: Suoh. His skin was gray, and tattooed in small scales everywhere but his face. His flame-red hair was long, going down nearly to the ground and pulled back with a tie. His eyes were completely black, showing no emotion what so ever. On his hands were claws that were more like talons, razor sharp and slightly curved on the ends. Suoh's ears were pointed on the side of his head, twitching in different directions.

"The first time you got away from me. This time will be different."

"Suoh."

"I see you did your researching rather well. Yes, I am Suoh. And, I'm afraid, I must destroy you before I can get to that miko of yours."

"Kagome… You stay away from her!" he leaped at the youkai in a full-fledged rage. His claws met flesh, digging as deep as they would allow. The youkai attacked back, using his reptilian tail to toss the hanyou into the dirt. InuYasha gasped as the air was knocked out of his lungs. He quickly regained control and looked to the youkai. Blood was already seeping through his lips. "I won't let you near her."

"Temper, temper. Don't you think I know that? I am no fool, half-breed. I know that as long as you live I will not be able to get near that human pet of yours. That's why I will see to it you're dead and out of my way before I turn my claws upon her."

"What do you want with her!" InuYasha was still gasping for breath. It was obvious to him Suoh's tail-whip had broken a few of his ribs, if not every single one of them, and that was only one blow. He had let his anger and rage get hold on him, and had acted to rationally, attacking without thinking first.

"I promise, I will tell all before I watch you die." Again he attacked. InuYasha managed to block the incoming claws and tail, the dragon-youkai relentlessly throwing blow after blow without falter. _He's not even breaking a sweat! How can he have that much power! _He looked around. Tetsusaiga was lying just a few feet away now, he could almost reach it. Suoh came in for another attack. InuYasha dove for Tetsusaiga, Suoh counter-reacting by sending InuYasha flying with a swipe of his immense tail. InuYasha landed hard, sending a streak of pain flowing through his entire body, but his maneuver had worked. Tetsusaiga was back in his grasp.

The pain InuYasha could deal with, but his lungs were quickly filling up with his own blood. He knew his broken ribs had punctured it, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He pushed that in the back of his mind, swinging Tetsusaiga and nicking off the tip of Suoh's tail. The dragon-youkai's lip curled in anger, the wound little more than an annoyance. Suoh used the remaining portion of his reptilian tail to grab hold of InuYasha's leg, pulling him down to the ground, and slamming his tail back down on top of the hanyou again and again, cracking bone after bone.

Suoh left him no time for recovery, slicing InuYasha across his chest and stomach with his claws. The sweet smell of his own blood invaded InuYasha's senses. He tried to fight back, he tried to stand to his feet, but his own energy was faltering. Kneeling with one hand holding his stomach and one holding Tetsusaiga on the ground, he desperately tried to summon the strength to attack again. _You should have sensed him coming. You should have been able to do something! Now you let Kagome down, again. You can't let this monster win! You can't let him get to Kagome!_

His mind and heart were willing, but his body was fading fast. No energy, no strength, InuYasha found himself being gripped by the throat by Suoh. He struggled with his hands, trying to pry the offending pain away from him to no avail. He looked up, Suoh looking down upon him. Blood poured out of InuYasha's wounds, across his eyes making his vision blurry, the metallic taste on his tongue as even more of his own blood seeped out from the corners of his mouth.

"Now filth, now you will die. Now you will leave the world you should have never been born into. But, as I promised, I'll tell all before you die. It will make your suffering more grand." His grip once again tightened. InuYasha struggled, getting lightheaded. "Your miko holds a considerable amount of energy, even more after she makes a wish on that jewel. You see, if a pure wish is made on the jewel by a miko, most likely Midoriku, the jewel's creator, will pass on her remaining energy to your human."

"What do you care? She'll never use the jewel anyway!" InuYasha choked out.

"Oh, but I have seen to that, using you. The miko will wish you back. After all, she is in love with you." InuYasha stopped struggling at the words. Suoh chuckled. "Yes, hanyou, though I do not see why, but Nishi's curse saw to that. As stupid and arrogant at that wench was, Nishi did her job superbly. It was you the miko dreamed of in the Kaasu joujin-shinpou, it is you she loves, and so it is you that must die."

"If she's just going to wish me back, then why bother!" InuYasha continued his struggling to no avail.

"Here's the bottom line, since you seem in such a hurry to die." He looked at the blood running down the length of his arm. "Magnificent, isn't it? Blood. Some youkai's blood has nothing special except to keep their pathetic lives longer than humans'. Others are poison. Mine, however, has the ability to drain energy." InuYasha's eyes widened. "Yes, little dog, my blood covers me as well as you. The more of my blood on you, the more of your strength I received in return. And your miko…" He drew his face nose to nose with the struggling-to-breath hanyou.

"Her energy is going to taste sweet, I expect. Of course, there is one more thing." The corners of his lips rose. "That miko wouldn't do with half a soul, now would she?"

InuYasha managed a growl. "Kikyo…"

"Yes, the dead miko of yours. Really, I don't know why you get yourself mixed in with filthy humans. But, as the saying goes, do as one is. Surely you were wondering where the dead miko was, neh? Well, for quite some time now she has been a welcomed guest at my castle. It does get a little lonely there, though. So, after I am finished here I intend to take the new miko there too. That way, neither of them will be lonely."

"What did you do with her!"

"Nothing, for now. But after the miko's get together, well, her job will be complete." He chuckled. "And now, it's time for me to go. Your mikos will be joining you soon enough."

He raised his claws to InuYasha once more, bearing them down on his flesh…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome sighed. InuYasha had been gone for the better half of an hour. It usually didn't take him too long to catch a few rabbits and be back to camp. It was starting to get dark, and Kagome was getting worried… and hungry. She smiled, thinking back to the morning. She remembered being awoken by the hanyou covering her with his haori, like he had done so many times before. It was a feeling that she had learned to welcome. Then, just as she was about to tell InuYasha to 'sit', his body covered hers. She had to admit, she was holding her breath the entire time. Kagome was so hopeful, so willing, so wanting. But at that time Miroku and Sango had to show up. After that, of course, InuYasha was back to his old self, barely noticing Kagome was even there.

_He loves Kikyou._ She kept telling herself afterward. That's how it seemed to her. InuYasha would have no problems running up to Kikyou and rubbing all up against her. Kagome had seen that enough to know. He never seemed to mind if Miroku or Sango, or even Kagome was watching when he was with Kikyou. But those few intimate time she had with InuYasha, as soon as someone showed up he had pulled away, and the rest of the day ignored her. Was it just a moment of weakness, when InuYasha saw Kikyou hidden inside Kagome, that he had acted so…loving? So caring?

She looked to the sky. The first stars were coming out. Now she was past being worried, she was scared. It wasn't like InuYasha at all to leave them for so long. Kagome got to her feet; with a few looks from Sango and Miroku she grabbed her bow and arrows and started walking into the forest.

"I'm going to look for him." She stated, walking past the two.

"Wait, Kagome. We'll come with you." They stood and caught up to her, walking fast to keep up with her stride.

Kagome had a sickening feeling in her heart, one that made her stomach turn.

"It really isn't like him to be gone for so long." Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome listened, waiting for an answer that was not returned. "INUYASHA!" still no answer.

"Maybe you should try 'sit'ing him." Sango turned to give Miroku an evil gaze. He waved his hands in front of him as if to wave the notion out from his mind. "It was merely a suggestion. If he is just evading us for some reason, he would surely come to his senses if Kagome 'sat' him."

"No Miroku. Something's not right about this. Something's happened to him!"

"Kagome, stay calm. We can't afford having you panic on us. InuYasha has pulled stunts like this before, I'm sure he's fine." Kagome wasn't convinced. She quickened her pace, looking for any sign of InuYasha, stopping ever so often to scream out his name, receiving no answers. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes as she broke into a sprint, letting her senses guide her.

"Kagome! Wait up!" She ignored her friends desperate plea, leading herself further away from their calls. _InuYasha, please be okay…_

She stopped. He was near. She opened her eyes, the bit of moonlight shining down on her surroundings. Kagome spotted a lump of red and silver lying on the ground. She gasped.

"InuYasha!" in a flash she was at his side, cradling his head on her lap.

"InuYasha, wake up!" she gently slapped at his cheek, trying to coax him awake. She put her hand to his chest, feeling for a heart beat. It was faint, but it was still beating, and he was still alive.

"InuYasha…… InuYasha…… wake up. Please." She looked him over. Her hands were already covered with the blood from his wounds. Her eyes filled with tears. She pushed his haori out of the way to inspect them. His usually white undershirt was just as crimson as his haori. Kagome pulled that back also. She gasped at the sight. His flesh was torn to bits, deep gauges traced along straight down to his stomach. She couldn't fix that much damage. There was no way she could.

"K'gome…" his hand twitched under hers. She held it close to herself.

"InuYasha…"

"Oh no, InuYasha!" Sango and Miroku appeared beside Kagome. Sango dropped Hiraikotsu and knelt by his side. InuYasha opened his eyes, looking to Kagome. He struggled to speak.

"What happened?" Miroku took his place beside Sango.

"Youkai… Suoh." He took a deep, slurred breath. "Miroku, protect… Kagome."

"I promise InuYasha, but she needs you more." Miroku replied. InuYasha turned his head and nodded, then looked back to Kagome.

"No! InuYasha, no! Don't go saying your goodbyes, not yet, you are not going to die. You promised me! You promised to protect me, and you can't do that if you die!" InuYasha raised one shaky hand and cupped Kagome's cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears flowing down from her eyes, and smiled at her.

"… K'gome… sorry." His eyes closed and his hand fell away.

"InuYasha? Don't go…" her voice was almost a childish plea. She moved one of her hands to rub his ear, the other still held on tightly to his own hand. "InuYasha!" she yelled out losing herself to her sorrow, followed by uncontrollable sobs. She was on her knees with her head lying across his shoulder, hands around her stomach and knees drawn tightly against herself.

"No InuYasha!" she started beating the chest of the unmoving hanyou. "Don't you dare leave me! Don't go, please!" She screamed his name over and over, trying to call him back.

"Kagome? He-he's gone. There's nothing we can do now." Sango tried to coax her friend.

"No! He's going to be okay, he can make it, you'll see. He just needs to wake up, that's all." She rubbed at his ears. "Wake up InuYasha! I need you here, please!" Miroku went to her side and stood her on her feet. Then she ran behind a group of shrubs, sickness taking over her. After she had finished being sick, Sango lifted Kagome to her feet, leading her away from the clearing. She shakily followed. Kagome turned back only once, seeing Miroku saying prayers over the body. Sango sat her down after they reached the campsite, holding her close and Kilala curling up at her feet.

**A/N: Ooo… such a bad cliffie. You have no idea how hard it was for me to finish this chapter. I think I actually started to cry…maybe…a little. But it had to be done. You'll realize what's going on soon enough.**

**Thanks to all my reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**turante****- I didn't really mean to make InuYasha seem dumb with his thoughts, I just wanted to emphasize that when Kagome rubs his ears he forgets everything but that.**

**SweetInuLover****- I love overenthusiastic readers!**

**secretshadows****- thank you very much!**


	17. Jewel Complete

Disclaimer: No I don't own InuYasha. I will one day… one day he'll be mine! Muwahahahaha!

**Chapter 17: Jewel Complete**

InuYasha wasn't in pain anymore. He didn't feel anything; he had no consciousness of what was going on in his surroundings. He roused when something touched him, something warm. It was calling his name, urging him to wake. He didn't want to go back, his whole body ached. As long as he stayed away, he didn't feel the pain. But something else lingered in his mind. Something he was supposed to remember.

"InuYasha…… InuYasha…… wake up. Please." Something was familiar about that voice. Something that told him he had to suffer the pain, just for a little while, to seek out the owner of the voice. So he went back. A rush of stinging heat seared through his veins, covering every inch of him. He had to gain control, he had to find the voice. _Kagome…_ Was that who the voice belonged to?

"K'gome…" his hand twitched under hers. He felt his hand being lifted and placed near something warm.

"InuYasha…"

"Oh no, InuYasha!" Another voice. Sango, the exterminator. InuYasha opened his eyes, looking to Kagome. He struggled to speak.

"What happened?" This time it was the monk, Miroku.

He had to tell them, he had to warn them. "Youkai… Suoh." He took a deep, slurred breath. "Miroku, protect… Kagome."

"I promise InuYasha, but she needs you more." Miroku replied. InuYasha turned his head and nodded, then looked back to Kagome.

"No! InuYasha, no! Don't go saying your goodbyes, not yet. You promised me! You promised to protect me, and you can't do that if you die!" Her face was full of tears. He couldn't stand to see her cry. Especially when she was crying over him. He knew he couldn't stay much longer. His body was slowly giving away. She was rubbing his ears, that he knew. It was the one bit of comfort he had, the only thing allowing him to stay as long as he already had; her touch. InuYasha raised one shaky hand and cupped Kagome's cheek. He wiped the tears flowing down from her eyes, and smiled at her as much as his bruised face would allow him.

"… K'gome… sorry." His eyes closed and his hand fell away. InuYasha fell back into the darkness; not able to stop himself, not even when he head Kagome's pleading screams. It was over for him, he only wished he had more time to tell her how much he really loved her; to hold Kagome and comfort her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome sat alone under the dancing lights from the flames of the fire. She had told Sango and Miroku that she wished to be alone for awhile. So many things ran through her head. She kept glancing back toward the clearing, back to where InuYasha's body now laid. Kagome felt ten times worse that when her soul was ripped from her body by that witch years ago. It was breaking, bit by bit, piece by piece. InuYasha was gone. For some reason that sentence would never sound right. InuYasha? Gone? It didn't make any since in Kagome's now swimming thoughts. InuYasha's a hanyou; he's survived having a hole ripped through his stomach, an arrow through his heart, almost being liquefied to be fed to a youkai-tree, and things Kagome couldn't even fathom surviving. How could this be? How could this have happened? He couldn't be dead, no, not after everything they had already been through. Not after finally defeating Naraku and being rid of him for good. Not after the jewel is nearly complete.

"Th-the jewel…!" Kagome's eyes went wide in realization. The jewel. All she needed was Kouga's shards. She knew the jewel could be used to turn InuYasha into a full-youkai or a full-human just by a wish. Would the jewel work for something bigger? Could it actually bring InuYasha back to life? Was the power inside strong enough? In the matter of seconds she was on her feet.

"What Kagome?" Sango hopped up too.

"Sango, there's only two shards left! I can go get the shards from Kouga and use the jewel to wish InuYasha back to life!" She was quick, gathering her bag and getting ready to head to Kouga's den.

"Will that work, Kagome? I've never heard of using the jewel to bring someone back from the dead." The exterminator's eyes were sad. She didn't think the jewel would work that way.

"I have to try, Sango. I-…I can't lose him."

Sango nodded. "Take Kilala, she'll know the way, and be careful, Kagome." She put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Good luck." With a reassuring smile Kagome leaped onto the transformed Kilala took off to Kouga's den.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome leaned against Kilala's soft fur. It had been a long night, but she was almost to Kouga's den. The sun was just now coming up, showing the forest on the horizon. And then she saw it, Kouga's den.

"There it is Kilala." The cat meowed and headed down. The wolves were already out and about, despite the early morning hour. Kouga was the first to spot the two walking up to them.

"Kagome! Long time, no see." He looked behind her. "Where's mutt-face?" Kagome lowered her head, fidgeting with her fingers. Noting the seriousness on her face Kouga lay away all his joking. "Kagome?"

"I need your shards! Please! I've got to wish for InuYasha to be alive again!" her tears once again blurred her vision. By that time many of the wolves were aware of the miko's presence, including a certain female.

"Kagome, what brings you here?" Ayame wrapped her arm around Kouga's. He looked to Ayame.

"Hold on a minute Ayame." He looked back to Kagome. "InuYasha, was killed?" Kagome nodded her head; Ayame had a shocked look on her face.

"Please Kouga, your shards are the last two, then maybe I can use the Shikon no tama to bring InuYasha back! Please!" Kagome didn't care who was now looking at her or what they thought about her outburst. She was willing to beg and plead for the shards, and did. "I'll do anything, Kouga!"

Kouga looked at the heartbroken miko, now forced to her knees with her intense sobbing. Ayame released her hold on Kouga to comfort Kagome. Kouga sighed, then reached down and gathered the last of the shards from his legs. He walked over to Kagome, grabbing her hand and placing the shards in her palm, closing her fingers around them. Kagome looked up.

"Bring him back Kagome." She wrapped her arms around his neck for a quick hug. Then she took the other shards from the vile and added them to the new ones. She looked up to Kouga. He gave her a reassuring nod. Kagome returned to the shards she now held in her hand and closed her eyes, merging them into one. The Shikon no tama now complete, she didn't even take the time to gaze upon it. _Midoriku, please, please just bring InuYasha back to me, if at all possible, if it's within your power, please…_

There was a swirl of pink and white light radiating from the jewel. Kouga grabbed Ayame and stepped back, tucking her behind his back. The light surrounded Kagome, shielding her from view. When she opened her eyes, she saw on older miko standing in the middle of the light.

"Midoriku?" the miko nodded.

"You are Kagome." It was more of a statement than question. Kagome nodded anyway. "You wish to bring the hanyou InuYasha back to life. Why?" her emotion was unwavering.

"I need InuYasha, he doesn't deserve to die like this!" her voice quieted. "He deserves more than most, more than me." The older miko nodded, then smiled.

"Your wish is the purest I have yet to hear. It will be granted, along with some of my powers being transferred to you, Kagome." Kagome looked at her questioningly. "It is my gift to you, a pure hearted soul willing to do anything to save the one she loves." The last bit made Kagome's heart stop. How did she know? "You will not be able to use my gift right away, but you will slowly learn to control your new miko energies."

"InuYasha, he… he's okay now?" Midoriku's smile widened.

"Yes. It will take all my power to bring him back, and he will be weak from his travel back from the other side, but he is returning to his body as we speak. Now, Kagome, I bid you farewell, till we meet again." She vanished from Kagome's sight. The pink and white energy around her came together, forming a ball of swirling light. The energy field created by the immense power sent Kagome's hair and clothes flying in the air. Then the light came to her, and entered her body.

Right away Kagome could feel the difference. She felt like for once she was truly awake, surging with power, and then it too faded. Kouga and Ayame looked at her with questions in their eyes.

"Midoriku, she said InuYasha's back." She wasted no time throwing herself on the back of Kilala and heading back to see if it was true. She turned around to Kouga as Kilala took to the air. "Thank you Kouga!"

"Anytime Kagome! And tell mutt-face he owes me one!"

She waved behind her and focused on getting back to InuYasha.

"Please, Kilala, please hurry!" she knew the youkai was worn, but it did pick up speed. Hours later they stopped. She wanted to get to InuYasha as soon as possible, but she didn't want to lose Kilala in the process. The youkai had traveled all night and into the morning. Kagome took the rest time to eat a cup of ramen from her bag and refill her water bottle at a nearby stream. She stretched out on the ground, realizing how tired she was herself. Kilala was suddenly on her feet, transformed and growling.

"What is it, Kilala?" the cat continued to growl.

"All alone, miko?" Kagome turned around. Standing just in front of the shadows was a dragon-youkai.

"Suoh!"

He chuckled. "You've already wished him back, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have! There's nothing you can do about it now. InuYasha is alive, and you won't be." Kagome held her head high, in full confidence. This only made the youkai's chuckle incline.

"And the miko Midoriku gave you her remaining power, did she not?"

"She did." Kagome wondered what the youkai was getting to. In a flash Suoh was soaring through the air, directed at Kagome. Kilala leaped after him, only to be knocked down after one blow.

"Kilala!" the cat-youkai hit the ground unmoving. Suoh continued his attack, landing behind Kagome and wrapping her arms around to meet her back. She struggled to gain control of her own limbs. She felt something course being wrapped around her wrists, a rope. She groaned as the rope was pulled tight and she was thrown to the ground. Suoh stood above her, pulling out a small dagger. He fumbled with it in his hands with an evil grin across his face before kneeling over Kagome and cutting the top of her wrists. She screamed, not really out of pain but more of fear of what the youkai was going to do with her. Still she struggled, desperately hoping to loosen the ropes.

Suoh then used the dagger to cut his own arm, dragging it down the length of his forearm. He let the blood drip over the ropes, causing a reddish-orange glow. Kagome screamed again, this time it was from the pain. Suoh's blood ran through her own veins, burning, searing, scorching every cell in her body. It was unbearable, torture, like nothing she had ever felt before. She kicked and jerked around as Suoh grabbed her and threw Kagome over his shoulder.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

InuYasha was falling, falling away from Kagome, Miroku, Sango; falling further and further away from his friends. He was once again in a position in which he no longer felt the pain of his body. He no longer had a body. He could not see, or hear, or touch. He couldn't comfort Kagome like he wanted to; he didn't have a chance to warn her not to use the jewel, to go to her time and stay where she would be safe. He didn't have any idea of how much time was passing, or if any was passing at all. He was falling, that is all he knew. Steadily falling into a never ending void.

Then, he stopped his decent. InuYasha was in suspended animation, unmoving, then slowly he felt himself being pulled upward. His thoughts were returning, slower at first, then faster as his speed to the surface increased. He felt as if he was slammed to the ground, hitting with a sudden jolt. He wasn't in pain, like he was before, but he also didn't feel up to his best. InuYasha took his time, reconnecting his mind with his body. Clinching his fingers into fists, and releasing them again. Regaining control of his systems. Taking deep breaths with his once again active lungs. Listening to his newly restored heart beating against his chest.

He opened one eye, then closed it at the sudden rush of light. His ears flicked this way and that, trying to understand the voices around him. There were two. One was male, Miroku. He then listen to the other voice, this one a female, Sango. But where was Kagome?

"InuYasha? InuYasha?" Sango's call rang in his sensitive ears.

"I believe he's waking up." Miroku. InuYasha opened one eye again, this time more cautious to the harsh sunlight. After that eye seemed to focus, he opened the other, taking in his surroundings. It was light outside. When did the sun come up? He looked around, the exterminator and monk hovering over him. But, no Kagome.

"Where…?" he could barley speak. His throat was dry and scratchy. He coughed from the dryness.

"You're still in the forest." Miroku stated.

"No… Kagome."

"She's not back yet." Sango replied. InuYasha struggled to sit up, failing and falling back to the ground.

"Where!" this time he was more forceful, causing him to collapse in a series of gasping coughs.

"She went to Kouga's den to retrieve the remaining shards. Apparently, she succeeded." Miroku patted InuYasha's back, easing his breathing.

"KOUGA? ALONE!" this time he really outdid himself. Coughing, sputtering, sending jolts of pain to his lungs and through out the rest of his chest.

"Relax, InuYasha. Kilala is with her, and she can take care of herself. I assure you, she is most likely on her way back here as we speak." That didn't calm InuYasha down in the least. His mind swirled. It wasn't really Kouga he was worried about, anyway. Kagome could take care of herself around that mangy wolf. There was something else, something that sent heated anger through InuYasha, but he couldn't remember…

"Suoh!" InuYasha stood, ignoring his body's objection.

"InuYasha, lay back down! He's gone." InuYasha ignored the exterminator, scanning the ground for Tetsusaiga. He found it not too far from where he was lying.

"She's in danger, Suoh is going after her!" The two humans took a step back, shocked. InuYasha wasted no more time. He staggered at first, then broke into a run, faster and faster, willing his body to push beyond his limits. Miroku and Sango were keeping up with him, which only made his anger raise more.

She had done it; Kagome had used the jewel to wish him back. He would have never thought she would, but she did. The jewel was gone, and he was alive, but right now Kagome was in danger. Leaving on her own like that was stupid, InuYasha put a reminder in the back of his head to get on to her for it after she was safe. Miroku and Sango were nearly running side by side with him. His energy was spent on coming back from the far reaches of the other realm. After about an hour passed he stopped, sniffing the air.

"What is it InuYasha?" Miroku came up beside him. He continued sniffing the air, walking a distance, then his eyes going wide.

"Kagome!" he took off, scrambling and sniffing on the forest floor.

"InuYasha?" Sango joined Miroku.

"She was here, something happened." He sniffed again. "Suoh." A growl escaped his throat. "He **hurt** her! I smell her blood." The growl increased.

"Which way?" A jerk of his head to the left was his answer._ Baka! You're too late, he's got Kagome! _ He sniffed once again, heading over to the bushes, bringing back with him an injured Kilala.

"Kilala!" Sango took the cat-youkai from his arms. The cat meowed. Miroku looked over it.

"Kilala will be fine, he's healing already."

InuYasha nodded before taking off, following the foul scent of Kagome's blood mixed with Suoh's stench. _He'll pay for this, I won't allow him to live._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Suoh threw Kagome down, slamming her hard to the ground. Kagome winced as the sudden pain shot through her body. The ropes binding her hands behind her back, laced with Suoh's own youkai blood, tightened as it absorbed more of her energy.

"What do you want?" her voice was strong, echoing against stone walls.

"You, miko, and that power of yours. As you grow weaker, I grow stronger." she remained silent. "It doesn't matter now, anyway. You and the inu will die. He will watch as you slowly fade into the next world, and he will be powerless to stop it from happening as I grow stronger from your own energy." He turned to the door and walked out, slamming and locking it as he left Kagome alone in the dark room.

She strained to loosen herself from the bindings, but only made her wrists raw from burning. The youkai's blood was working quickly. She could already feel more than half of her miko energy gone, even after Midoriku's gift. The rest of her energy was waning, it seemed the harder she fought against it, the more of her energy it took from her. Giving up was far from her mind, though. InuYasha was alive, she knew it, Midoriku had told her as much and she trusted the miko.

"Where is InuYasha?" she heard a familiar, but weak, voice coming from a room down.

"K-kikyou?"

"Where is InuYasha!" she demanded.

"I-I don't know."

"Tell me, girl, did you use the jewel to wish him back to life? Did Midoriku pass her powers to you?"

"Y-yes. Kikyou, what are you doing here? How long has he held you captive?"

There was a series of heavy breathing from the next cell. Kikyou was fading fast; her soul collector had been cut off by Suoh for at least a day. She would not live very much longer if she didn't get a soul. "That…matters not… You must not allow Suoh to drain your energy…you…can't…" she fell silent.

"Kikyou? Kikyou!" suddenly Kagome felt a rush, an orb of light drifted in front of her, then entered her body. Kagome's back arched as her soul once again combined into one. Kikyou was gone. Kagome sank back down to the cold stone floor, where she cried. She cried for Kikyou, for InuYasha, for herself…

If InuYasha was alive, then he was coming after her. Kagome had no doubt that InuYasha would find her. She groaned as she felt even more of her energy leaving her. _Please hurry InuYasha… I need you._

**A/N: **

**Yay! InuYasha's back! LoL. You didn't really think he would stay dead, did you?**

**I feel bad for making everyone suffer through that cliffie so… time for Awards!**

**Awards:**

**For the most hysterical review in the last chapter: ****Tamakia'gss**** and ****I AM EOWYN****. Thank you for being so emotionally wrought by my cruel cliffhanger. **

**Runner up for the most hysterical review: scarlet (anon)  and sarah (anon)**

**For the most supportive and trusting review: ****Angel6582**

**You knew I wouldn't let our favorite hanyou stay dead!**

**To everyone else: Thank you!**


	18. InuYasha Transformed

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the cute, dog-eared, golden-eyed, build hanyou that is in every anime girl's best and most wonderful dreams.

**Chapter 18: InuYasha Transformed**

InuYasha was getting closer, he could feel it. Kagome's and Suoh's scents were getting stronger. He was panting from the run. He, InuYasha, was starting to lag behind. Miroku and Sango were easily running next to him now. Every muscle in his body ached, screamed at him for making him go further. He and the others came to a halt in from of a large cave, sealed at the entrance with grey stones and a large wooden door. InuYasha didn't hesitate pulling Tetsusaiga from its scabbard and aiming it to the door, breaking the small pathetic barrier protecting it.

"InuYasha, look out!" he turned to see what the exterminator was yelling about, only to be met by a series of flying claws. He stumbled backward, avoiding most of the attacks. He rejoined Miroku and Sango, seeing for the first time two youkai that stood between him and the cave entrance. Miroku readied his staff, Sango her Hiraikotsu.

"Kuma and Rini?" InuYasha knew their names from the flea-youkai's description of them. Kuma, a bear-youkai, and Rini, a rabbit-youkai.

"Yes. Good to hear you know of us. Too bad we can't invite you in for drinks, but our master said doggies aren't allowed inside the castle." Rini stood, completely confident in herself. Kuma stood back, not really looking like too much of a talker.

"Keh! Where's Kagome?"

"Kagome? Oh, you mean that little miko the master dragged in? I must tell you, she looked as if she had seen better days." The provoking was working. InuYasha's grip on Tetsusaiga tightened until his knuckles turned white.

The three friends leaped into the battle at the same time, Miroku and Sango attacking Kuma while InuYasha took on Rini himself. Her sword met with his, clashing and clanging again and again.

"I don't have time for this!" InuYasha yelled as Tetsusaiga once again missed its target. Miroku ran over from Sango's side, coming to a stop beside InuYasha and pulling out two Ofudas.

"InuYasha, these will only hold them back for a few seconds. Can you make it on your own inside for awhile?"

"Keh, of course, monk." He turned his eyes to Miroku. "What about you and Sango? Can you two handle it out here?"

Miroku nodded. "I think so." He raised one of the Ofuda. "Get ready." He threw the ofuda at the rabbit-youkai. It made its mark and Rini screamed in pain. InuYasha ran past the youkai, using Tetsusaiga to demolish the wooden door before running into a long corridor inside the cave. When the entrance was well out of his view, he returned his sword to its place by his side and slowed his run. He sniffed the air, getting hold on Kagome's scent. She was somewhere below.

He made quick work of finding a staircase leading down to lower levels. Coming to another level, InuYasha sniffed, noting that Kagome was still further down. He did this several more times before finally settling with the fourth level below, which lead to another long corridor with doors on either side. And, at the end, stood Suoh.

"Ah. I see you have returned and come for your miko." InuYasha's growl was louder and more fierce then it had ever been.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"She is there." Suoh pointed to a room to InuYasha's right. InuYasha shifted over to the door, looking through the bared window. Relief and horror invaded his mind simultaneously as he looked over the miko. She was alive, her chest was rising and falling and InuYasha could hear her heartbeat from where he was standing. But she wasn't responding to anything, lying on the cool stone floor unmoving.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

"She will not wake. Her energy is dwindling as mine increases. Soon I will have all her energy, as well as yours." InuYasha turned again to face the youkai.

"You will die for this." A red tint flashed in InuYasha's eyes. "YOU WILL DIE FOR HURTING HER!"

"Temper, temper, half-breed. How can you have feelings for a creature this weak? Honestly, I wouldn't mind having her for myself; she is beautiful, as humans go. But having …feelings for her is below even the foulest youkai."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he lunged, with every ounce of his strength, with all the emotion, the pain, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He was completely willing to go as far as he needed to, but his body said otherwise. His attack came to no resolve; leaving him open to any attacks himself. Suoh took the opportunity, leaving gashing claws marks across the hanyou's face.

InuYasha once again made it to his shaky feet, not allowing the door to Kagome out of his sight.

"Hmm. You know what is even stranger than you having feelings for a miko?" he slung InuYasha's blood from his claws. "Well, it's that you had feelings for yet another miko that you have seemed to have forgotten even exists."

InuYasha's blood ran cold. "Kikyo! Where is she?" The youkai pointed to another door. InuYasha looked through the bared window as he had done with Kagome. "Kikyo! Kikyo!" The room reeked of death. It was too late for her. InuYasha turned to face Suoh.

"I'm afraid it is too late for you to watch her die. I was going to wait, but the younger miko needed the other half of her soul back for me to gain the full benefits of her powers." He chuckled.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" InuYasha was furious. Kikyo was leaving anyway, he knew, but not like this. She wasn't supposed to die again. She was supposed to go back to where she belonged, not forced there by this youkai. She was supposed to have spent her last days in this realm in peace, enjoying the sights and sounds for the last time as a living being. But the youkai had taken that peace away from her. And using him to get Kagome to her full power, making her bleed, making her suffer. InuYasha had had enough. He wanted Suoh dead, he wanted to smell his foul blood spread everywhere in his own castle. Tetsusaiga pulsed in its scabbard, keeping InuYasha from going over the edge. But something inside of him had been shattered. Something inside of him wanted out, and Tetsusaiga was powerless to stop him this time.

His anger raged, Tetsusaiga continued to pulse under his strength. But it didn't help at all. InuYasha's claws extended as youkai marks spread across his face. His shadowed eyes turned from their normal golden color to a blood red. He was transforming, and he knew it, but didn't want it to stop. He wanted this; he wanted all the power that came with his transformation, he willed his youkai to take over. InuYasha beckoned on his raw rage, all his anger, his hatred,…his love. Suoh would pay for hurting Kagome and Kikyo. All he could hear was the thump, thump, thumping of his enemy's heart. The sound irritated him; like claws being scratch across a piece of metal; he wanted the noise to stop, he wanted to squeeze the heart until it stopped beating. The youkai's stench was now so strong InuYasha could taste his sweat. A foul taste that lingered on his tongue, almost making him gag out of his own frustration.

"Youkai? How did you…?" InuYasha was on him in seconds. His youkai blood pushing him all the way.

_Protect mate!_ His human side, though faint, was also there._ Protect Kagome!_ InuYasha nodded to himself. His human blood and youkai blood do not usually agree, but both sides agreed that Suoh was to be destroy, that Kagome was to be protected.

"InuYasha!" a tattered Miroku came running down to meet him, followed by Sango. InuYasha turned and growled, stopping the two in their tracks.

"InuYasha…" They took several steps back. Miroku placed his arms out in front of Sango. InuYasha's eyes and ears were now darting back and forth from his friends to Suoh.

"Let's get out of here, Sango. He's confused of who the enemy is, we would just get in his way." Sango nodded and the two left once again. Now that the two intruders were gone, InuYasha completely focused on Suoh, growling deep in his throat as a sign for a challenge. The youkai stood unmoving. He hadn't anticipated the hanyou being able to transform to a full youkai as himself.

With the hanyou as a youkai, the odds were even, even with his added power. The fight with InuYasha would be primitive, but that fact also made InuYasha twice as strong. His youkai didn't care if it survived, as long as it comes out the victor. _That must be why he allowed himself to transform. _Suoh thought to himself. He looked to the door. The miko was his bargaining tool. He had to use that against the rampaging beast of a hanyou. But how to get to her?

Using his flexible body and speed he made it past the hanyou, not bothering to even open the door but just plowing it over. InuYasha leaped at Suoh, then stopped himself after seeing Kagome in his hands.

"Any closer, half-breed and she dies." He pressed a claw against her throat, allowing a nick to let blood flow to show he meant business.

_Mate, trouble! Must save mate! Must kill!_

_Kagome! I've got to save her!_

"Let her go." InuYasha spoke in his youkai form, a booming, deep, stern but calm voice.

"Not until I am granted safe passage."

A smirk crossed his face as he let out an evil sounding cackle. "I won't allow you through, oh no, not now not ever. I'm going to enjoy watching you die, listening to your last pleading breaths. Now let her go." Drawing even more blood from Kagome with his claw was Suoh's reply. InuYasha's eyes lit with anger. He lunged, too quick for even the dragon-youkai to keep up with. He had his claws latched onto Suoh's neck in seconds. Suoh, out of surprise, dropped the miko and grabbed at InuYasha. Suoh tossed him into the stone wall, slamming hard but quick to stand, unfazed by the hit but bruised.InuYasha then stood between Suoh and Kagome, arms spread in a protective stance.

"You're blood bonded with her." Suoh looked surprised at how much the hanyou knew about his powers, especially in the primitive state he was in. "The only way to release the bond is to kill you." It was true, once his blood entered a human, it would keep draining energy from his victim until one or the other was killed. He sprinted for the door, strong hands gripping his shoulders and slapping his back against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere." InuYasha was so close to the youkai that Suoh was breathing in his exhalation. InuYasha's claws gripped Suoh's neck.

_Kill!_ His youkai blood pleaded.

His human side hesitated. …_kill…_

One more swift movement, one more ounce of his strength. InuYasha gripped the now whimpering youkai with his hands, and in one fluid movement snapped his neck with an intimidating crack. He didn't take time to admire his kill, or get over the thrill that shot through him after he killed. His number one priority now was his chosen mate, his Kagome. He stalked over to where she lay crumbled on the floor.

She was cold to the touch, and very pale. His youkai listened to her heart beating, slower than normal but not fatally so. He then used his claws to shred the binding rope from her wrists, inspecting the cuts in the process. Again, he didn't like the fact that she was injured, but the wound was no where near fatal. InuYasha in his youkai form couldn't figure out why his chosen mate hadn't woken yet.

InuYasha sat down, pulling Kagome into his lap. He nipped lightly at her neck and shoulders with his fangs, trying a rouse her from her sleep. His youkai was starting to panic. He couldn't understand why she wasn't reacting, why she wouldn't wake, why she wouldn't even move under his touch. He let out a soft whine.

_Mate needs help!_

_Help Kagome! Get her to the well, to Kagome's family!_

_Mate pack, get to mate pack._

He stood with Kagome in his arms, running down the corridor, up the staircase, and out the entrance.

"InuYasha!" Miroku saw a crimson and silver flash coming from the wreckage of the door. He stopped, and growled at the two. "InuYasha, we need to help Kagome." Miroku took a step closer.

InuYasha growl intensified, slinging his arms, still holding Kagome, behind him in a very protective stance. "Stay back." That same deep, calm voice commanded. Miroku did as he said, backing up to stand with Sango and Kilala. InuYasha rounded them, making sure not to trap himself between the outer wall of the cave and the two intruders, then leaped away in the direction of the well.

"Come on Miroku!" Sango held out her hand from the transformed Kilala. He complied by grabbing hold and heaving himself up.

"Can Kilala make it?"

"Yes, I think so. Kilala healed quite a bit already. As long as he gets some rest later it should be fine."

"Then lets go!"

**A/N: Ooo.. never get a hanyou mad…**

**Recap: just to straighten out a few things**

**Suoh used Nishi's special curse to figure out the best person to kill in order to **

**Get Kagome to use the jewel, which ended up being our poor InuYasha. **

**After she used a pure wish on the jewel, Midoriku transferred the last of her**

**Powers to Kagome. That's was Suoh was counting on, and why he killed **

**Kikyou. The more complete Kagome's power was, the more pure power he**

**Could absorb. Kagome's lack of training at the time made it easier for him to**

**Do so. **

**I hope that helped some people out a bit. Thanks for all the review! And don't start to think that the story is over, because we still have a little ways to go. More FLUFF is on the way!**


	19. Protective Hanyou

Disclaimer: No I STILL don't own him. Though I do have a doggie named Kiba!

**Chapter 19: Protective Hanyou**

InuYasha ran as fast as his failing body would allow him. After another hour he was almost to the well, his hanyou sense telling him he was being followed by two humans and a youkai. They didn't mater. If it came down to a fight, he knew he would win. His only thought now was getting Kagome somewhere safe, somewhere she could get the help she needed. His youkai blood knew that taking her to her pack would help. It always helped a female to be near her pack mother.

It hurt his human side that he couldn't do anything. It made his youkai side mad. The well was now in his view, the humans and youkai stopping a few yards behind him. Youkai InuYasha didn't understand the well, but somehow he knew it would take him to his mate's family. He knew all he had to do was jump, so he did. InuYasha placed one hand on the side of the well, lifting him and Kagome up and over. They landed on the bottom and hit hard, on his side of the well! Both of his bloods panicked.

_No pack._

_The well is sealed!_

_Mate needs help. Where…_

_Hut! Get to the hut!_

He nodded to himself before leaping out of the well, met by a very confused Miroku and Sango. Those humans again, they were getting on his last nerve. He ran past them, shoving the male of the two to the ground.

"What is going on?" Sango helped Miroku to his feet.

"I have no idea. InuYasha seems panicked." He dusted himself off.

Sango gasped. "Kagome! She must be hurt!"

"Calm down Sango, darling. We must keep our heads. InuYasha is in a very trying stage right now, we have to help him gain control of his youkai blood." She nodded. "He's heading to Kaede's hut. It would be best if we get there as soon as possible.

When they arrived at the hut, Kaede and Shippou were no where to be found, which at this point was a good thing. InuYasha and Kagome were inside.

"I'll get Kaede; she's probably in the village." Miroku nodded as the exterminator took off.

He cautiously approached the hut entrance, pulling back the bamboo curtain. InuYasha turned to meet his gaze, returning it with a low growl. He was placing Kagome on a futon in the furthest corner of the room. When Miroku entered InuYasha leaped forward and slashed at the monk with his claws. One just barely grazed his cheek. Miroku, startled, fell backwards taking the bamboo curtain with him. He covered himself with his hands, waiting for InuYasha's next attack. It never came. Instead, he stood in the doorway still growling at the monk, but refusing to leave the hut. Sango, along with Kaede and Shippou, who were already told of the situation, came walking up.

"Don't any of you dare come any closer or I swear I'll kill you!" InuYasha half growled as they neared the entrance to the hut. His chest was still heaving with his labored breathing. No longer able to stand, he stooped in front of Kagome, arms spread out protecting her. No one was going to get near her. No one, not as long as he still had breath in his lungs, not as long as he could still slash with his claws.

"InuYasha! We won't hurt her, you've got to let us help!" Sango's desperate voice only increased the hanyou's growl.

"Tis of no use. InuYasha isn't himself."

"You are right, Kaede." Miroku spoke up. "This ordeal has left both InuYasha and Kagome desperately drained of their energy."

"So? Who cares about that, why won't InuYasha let us help Kagome?" Shippou crossed his arms and looked from one adult to the other.

"The drain has left InuYasha in quite a predicament, or so it seems to me. His will to protect Kagome out weighs his own will to rebuild his strength." Miroku looked back into the hut, InuYasha still staring them down.

"So his youkai blood is focusing the rest of his energy to protect Kagome and himself until they regain some of their strength?" Sango questioned.

Miroku nodded. "Or, at least, that's how I see it."

"What about the well? Was it because he was youkai he couldn't get through?"

"I doubt it." He sighed. "Kagome used the jewel. She always knew there was a chance the well would close if she did."

"Ai, that she did. Well, ye will not be able to get in until InuYasha has settled down to normal."

Miroku pulled an ofuda out from his robe. "I'll try to return him to normal, though I do not know how effective this will be on InuYasha."

"No, Miroku, ye mustn't. InuYasha and Kagome will be fine, trying to help them now may only end up in hurting them. We will do well to wait."

"Kagome!"

"No, Shippou!" the little kitsune jumped from Sango's arms, heading straight to the door of the hut. InuYasha got to his feet and leaped into the doorway, blocking Shippou with his clawed hands raised above him, ready to strike. His eyes were blazing red. The rest of the group held their breath.

"InuYasha, don't!" InuYasha looked from Shippou, to Miroku, then back again. His claws reluctantly lowered. He stepped back to his position beside Kagome, holding his head in his hands as he fought against his youkai blood. For a spit second, he eyes flashed back to their amber color.

"Miroku,…" his voice was cracked, "get Shippou, and get away. I…can't…" he howled in frustration as his youkai blood once again started taking control. Miroku ran close enough to grab the terrified kitsune and immediately backed away. InuYasha charged forward, but did not dare leave the safety of the enclosed hut. Instead he glared and growled furiously at the intruders, flexing his claws and pacing back and forth at the entrance until he was satisfied that they weren't coming any closer.

He then eased back in the hut, lying down behind the sleeping Kagome, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist, never taking his eyes off the entrance. They all sighed in relief.

"We can do no more here tonight. Miroku, Sango, ye two will do best to stay outside the hut for the night. I will take Shippou and stay with one of the villagers."

"Very well, Kaede. We'll call on you if need be."

InuYasha was tired. His head hurt, every muscle in his body ached, and to top it off having those medaling humans hovering right outside his shelter was not helping steadying his nerves. All the same, some part of him told him they were not there to hurt him or his mate. This little bit of comfort allowed him to close his eyes, not meaning to, but soon falling to sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The first thing Kagome noticed is that she wasn't alone. Someone was there with her, where ever there was. Everything was dark, she couldn't see. Then a light erupted from the direction she was facing. She watched at the light approached her, slowly forming into a being. A human. Kagome knew the figure who was now standing before her to be the old miko, Midoriku.

"Where am I?"

"You're still in Suoh's castle."

"Then what is this place?"

"It is nowhere. I have come to you that you may learn your new powers. Such a time as this is for your miko training."

"Such a time as this?" Kagome thought, eyes going wide. "InuYasha! Midoriku, please, I have to go back."

"Don't fear, child. The hanyou is safe from danger for the time. He's in the castle as we speak, rescuing you."

"He is?"

"Yes. You need to train, now, while you are most vulnerable."

"Why now?"

"You are only as strong as your weakest form. Now is the time for you to train, to gain strength."

"What will I have to do?"

"I will not lie. The training is very hard; many mikos do not complete the tasks. While you are under my tasks, your body will not wake. You will remain in your mind."

Kagome lowered her head. "What about… InuYasha. You said he'd be weak from the journey back, what if he needs me?"

"Right now you need to complete your training. You'll be helping him more by doing that." Kagome thought. Midoriku brought InuYasha back to life. Kagome will always feel in debt to her for that. And maybe if she were able to complete the miko's training she could take care of herself and quite putting InuYasha and her other friends in danger from trying to save her all the time.

"I'll do it." Midoriku nodded.

"Good." She raised her arms, miko energy flowing through. "The first step is the most painful. Before you can begin training, you must be pure." Kagome gulped.

"You mean, you're going to purify me?" she had done it to plenty youkai, heard them scream right before turning to dust. What would it do to her?

"Yes. Only your mind. It will not have the same result as purifying a youkai. It will allow you be clear for your meditation." She raised one glowing hand. "Are you ready?"

"Can you answer one question for me?"

"You wish to know of the well?"

"Yes."

"After I was released from the Shikon no tama, the last link from this world to yours was broken. You will not be able to go back to your time. But this you already knew."

Kagome looked up, and nodded. "I'm ready, now."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

InuYasha woke to sudden movement and a scream. He sat up straight, spinning to see what was causing the noise.

"Kagome!" she looked terrible, and sounded worse. How had he gotten back to Kaede's hut? It didn't matter. He placed a hand on her head. Kagome was burning up; kicking and thrashing about in her sleep. He had to get the older miko to look after her. He sniffed, he couldn't tell what was wrong by her scent, but he did recognize it as sickness. Just one other thing he didn't understand in humans. His heart beat started to rush, hearing its pounding in his own ears. He sniffed again. Something else was in the air too, Miroku and Sango, they were just outside.

"Miroku?" he stood outside the hut looking around.

"InuYasha? Uh…are you…you?" he stood off.

"Of course I'm me lecher! Where's Kaede!"

"Uh, she's in the village."

Sango pushed the monk aside. "What's wrong, InuYasha? Is it Kagome?"

He nodded, then gulped. "She's sick."

"I'll get her right away." She headed off to the village.

**A/N: **

**FYI: Some peeps got a little confused and I guess it's my fault, I should have pronounced it more… anyway Kagome and InuYasha are not mates at this point. His youkai has accepted her as his future mate. So…yea…there you go.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I think some people want an award like the others because everyone's getting so much more energetic in their reviews. I might have to give out more rewards later…**


	20. Kagome and Midoriku

Disclaimer: Don't own him. Love him, but don't own him. How cruel the world can be.

**Chapter 20: Kagome and Midoriku**

The pain was awful. She felt it flowing through her, attacking her from the inside. All Kagome could do was scream, hoping to force the pain out of her mind. Was this how InuYasha felt when she purified him? If it was, she would have to apologize to him again. The pain was so much Kagome doubted even he would be able to hide the hurt. It seemed like hours, or days. Kagome hadn't had a grip on time since she encountered Midoriku wondering in her mind.

She knew that's where she was now, in her own mind, and Midoriku had entered her mind when her time was most dire for training. Kagome understood, now. She understood why it had to be like this. If you never experience your own powers, how can you fully understand them? The pain was finally subsiding. Kagome relaxed a little, Midoriku standing over her, comforting her mind.

All Kagome wanted was to be back with InuYasha and the rest of her friends. She wanted to make sure they were all okay, but she also knew in order to do that she had to complete Midoriku's task. From the first time the older miko's energy hit her, she knew why this had to be done. She knew why she must endure the pain. She had to do it for them. For Kaede, for Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, for InuYasha. One day it would be up to her to protect **them**, and Kagome was going to be ready.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I did that?" InuYasha was in disbelief. Sango had gotten back with Kaede. The two had gone in the hut to look after Kagome while Miroku spent the time filling in the blank spots in InuYasha's memory. "I was youkai?" Miroku nodded. "Did I… I didn't…?"

"No, the only one you seemed to hurt was Suoh. You almost attacked Shippou, but you were able to stop yourself long enough for me to get him out of the way."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Sango made him stay with the villagers. It's best he doesn't see Kagome in this state, at least not now." Sango and Kaede stepped out of the hut.

InuYasha stood, ears standing up on end. "Kaede? Sango?" the two stood silent. InuYasha swallowed hard. "Kagome?"

"It isn't good, InuYasha. Kagome is very sick. The youkai blood that she was apparently bonded with also carried a virus, fatal to humans. I have given her a remedy, but ye won't know how effective it is until…" Kaede stopped.

"Until she gets better or dies?" InuYasha stated through gritted teeth. Kaede and Sango nodded.

InuYasha walked toward the hut. "I'll just take her to her time. They probably have some kind of 'medicine' that can help her, no problems." Miroku stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"It won't work. The well,… is sealed."

"What!"

"That's the first thing you tried. You couldn't get through." InuYasha took off to the well, wanting to see for himself. Sure enough, when he jumped down his feet met the ground. He sighed as he returned and entered the hut. The others followed. InuYasha's eyes flared. How could she be so stupid! She knew the well would probably close after she used the jewel! And for him. Now she was weak and sick, something he couldn't protect Kagome from. He looked down at her, turning and shivering, sweat rolling down her forehead. "Kagome…Why do you always have to be this stupid! Why did you let the well be sealed? You stupid, stupid wench!" A hand touched his shoulder.

"She only wanted you to live. Kagome wants to be here, with you." Miroku stated. That was all the hanyou could handle.

"Look at me, Miroku! I'm nothing! I have nothing! Kagome should have everything. She deserves better!" he paused, letting his eyes wonder back to the sleeping miko. "She deserves better than me."

Miroku was shocked at the sudden outburst of emotion. InuYasha was never one to show so much of his emotions. He looked questioningly to the hanyou, trying to decide whether InuYasha really believed what he said. "Don't you think she should decide who's good enough for her?"

"Keh. Stupid wench, she don't know what's good for her."

"And you do?"

"Maybe." Miroku sighed. The hanyou was getting increasingly stubborn when it came to Kagome's safety.

"Well you can tell her how stupid she was for wishing your butt back to life later. Right now she needs you."

InuYasha nodded his head. He then took his place beside Kagome, wrapping an arm around her waist and stroking her hair with the other. Her body flinched at the touch, then relaxed against him._ Stupid wench. You can't do this to me Kagome! You can't leave me! You hear me?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Focus all your emotions Kagome. Focus on your anger, you love, your sadness and happiness. Take all those emotions and turn them into raw energy. Use all of them, make them do your will." Midoriku coaxed the young miko.

Kagome was sweating. She was trying to do as Midoriku instructed, but it was harder than it sounded. Midoriku had shown her a barrier, a strong barrier that instantly purified any youkai daring enough to come close enough. She had to bring back her past, remember her emotions, and use them. That was the secret of the miko's power. Kagome kept urging herself on, reliving her most emotional memories:

…………………………………………………

_Kagome watched in horror as Sesshomaru reached down and tore a hole through InuYasha's chest with his own hand. Blood poured from the wound, laying in a puddle at his feet. 'No…' she thought to herself, 'InuYasha…' To her surprise, InuYasha grabbed Tetsusaiga from his brother, turning the blade toward him and ripping off the human arm which allowed him to wield Tetsusaiga. He was alive…_

_They walked back to the village on InuYasha's insistence. It was strange, Kagome thought, that **he** wanted to go back to the village. She thought of his wound. It was pretty deep, and InuYasha was left weak. When they arrived InuYasha asked to talk with her, alone. Kagome nodded, placing one arm around InuYasha's shoulders to support him. She followed him, not knowing where they were going, and was surprised when she noticed it was the clearing where the well was located._

"_How are you doing?" he asked._

"_Hmm?"_

"_You try to take care of everyone else, but your hurt too."_

"_Oh, it's…just a little bump, that's all." He held his head low. "InuYasha…" she gasped. The hanyou had his arms wrapped around her tightly. _

"_I…was scared…" he replied in a low whisper._

"_InuYasha…" before she could react the chain around her neck was broken, and she was pushed down into the well._

……………………………………

Kagome felt her power escalate.

……………………………………………

_InuYasha was lifted into the air by the spider-head's rope-like web. He was in his human form, the first time she had ever seen him as human. The spider-head used it's fangs and bit down hard on InuYasha. He screamed from the pain. Kagome walked in just after it happened._

_"Kagome! InuYasha's been poisoned!" yelled the little kitsune, tears forming in his eyes. _

_Kagome gripped Tetsusaiga in her arms. "Hold on, InuYasha, I'm coming!" she ran to help, cut off temporarily by the spider-head, but soon was back running to get to the hanyou. _

_"Kagome,…save yourself." He pleaded._

_"No chance."_

_"I'm serious, it's too late for me…"_

_"I'm not leaving here without you! No way!" she used the hilt of Tetsusaiga to break away the webbing holding InuYasha. She drug him into a nearby room and slammed Tetsusaiga into the door to hold back the spider-head. He was cold to the touch and dripping with sweat._

_"Kagome, back there, why were you crying?"_

_"I-I was worried I might lose you."_

_"You…shed tears for me…Kagome, if it's not too much trouble, may I lay in your lap?" Kagome nodded, allowing his head to rest on her lap._

………………………………………………

Her power surged through her body, small sparks starting to flow from her fingers.

…………………………………………

_Kagome had just found InuYasha laying in the forest, ripped to shreds for Suoh's claws. "InuYasha? Don't go…" her voice was almost a childish plea. She moved one of her hands to rub his ear, the other still held on tightly to his other hand. "InuYasha!" she yelled out losing herself to her sorrow, followed by uncontrollable sobs. She was on her knees with her head lying across his shoulder, hands around her stomach and knees drawn tightly against her. _

"_No InuYasha!" she started beating the chest of the unmoving hanyou. "Don't you dare leave me! Don't go, please!" She screamed his name over and over, trying to call him back._

"_Kagome? He-he's gone. There's nothing we can do now." Sango tried to coax her friend._

…………………………………………

"Nooooo!" She screamed out. All her emotions were raging now. She focused everything she had to form the barrier. A blue flash of lightning consumed her, emitting from her outstretched hands.

"Good." Midoriku stated.

Kagome fell to her knees, panting, holding her chest. It hurt; everything in her body was in pain.

"You used much energy for your first time. It will make you weak at first, but as your power grows, your energy will also."

"And now?"

"Now it is time for your second and final task. It will not be as easy as this one was. You must prepare yourself by meditating. I will tell you when you are ready."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three days had passed, and Kagome still hadn't wakened. Her friends also had the hanyou to worry about now. He would only occasionally leave the hut for fresh air, and would return to her side mere moments later. Days without sleep, even he looked like living-death. Matted hair, dark around the eyes, ears in a permanent droop. All he could do is be there for her, and that's what he planed on doing.

Her fever had slightly cooled after the second night, easing his worry little but not much. She still hadn't so much as stirred. InuYasha and Sango took turns forcing herbs and drinks down her throat, keeping her from getting worse. InuYasha sighed, his shoulders going limp as he once again pulled the sleeping miko upon his lap. One clawed hand cradled her in his arms. The other ran through her hair, shimmering and smooth to his touch despite the miko's outlook.

"InuYasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe you should get some rest. I have to admit, you've seen better days." Miroku walked in beside him.

"Not until she's better."

It was Miroku's turn to sigh. "It's not doing any good for you to kill yourself, InuYasha. She'll need you when she wakes, and you want to be there for her."

"And I will. I'm not leaving her, Miroku, even if it's just to sleep. I'll be here when she wakes. Then I'll rest." Miroku just shook his head.

"I do have a proposal for you. It may help Kagome."

"What?" one of his droopy ears tweaked in the monks direction.

"You may not be interested, but it's another blood bond, not as permanent as

Suoh's, but it may help her to regain her energy sooner and rid her of the virus his blood has caused."

InuYasha looked at the cuts across her wrists. He hated those cuts. "Will you have to cut her?"

"No. I have prepared a set of prayer beads." He held out a bracelet of white prayer beads in his hand. "I'll perform the blood bond with these. When she awakens, she can take them off, if that's her wish, and the bond will be broken." InuYasha thought.

"And whose blood would you be using?" Miroku grinned.

"Why, yours, of course InuYasha. I won't need much."

"Why me?"

"Would you rather Kagome be bonded to me?" InuYasha sneered, then held out his

hand. Miroku pulled out a dagger from his robe. He made a cut the length of InuYasha's palm, handing him the prayer beads. "Now InuYasha, I need you to hold these why I activate them." He bowed, crossing his hands over the beads, praying over them. A few moments later the beads started to glow, and turned to a crimson red in color. Miroku took the beads and placed them around Kagome's wrist. InuYasha wrapped his hand and moved the other to Kagome's face, gently stroking her cheek.

"By using your blood the beads should help her recover quicker. There may be a few other side effects."

"What kind of side effects?" InuYasha cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, little things. You may find yourself more in tune with Kagome, until she removes the bracelet of course. Nothing long term."

"Monk…" Miroku was out the hut entrance before InuYasha had time to react. He didn't feel any different._ He was probably just being a lecher like always._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No! InuYasha!" Kagome ran to his side. She was too late. InuYasha was gone. She laid her head across his chest weeping. _How could this happen? How did I get here? _All she knew was that she had somehow she and her friends were surrounded by youkai. Dozens of them, coming from every direction. Shippou was the first to fall to the youkai. He didn't have a chance, outnumbered two to one.

Kagome didn't have much time to recover herself before Sango also fell. She could still see the look in Miroku's eyes as he kneeled next to his future wife in tears. He fought desperately to keep the youkai at bay, refusing to let them near Sango. He was the next of her friends to fall. Then there was InuYasha.

InuYasha stood in front of her, protecting her, shielding her. Youkai after youkai attacked, and she was helpless to do anything but watch as InuYasha was torn more and more. His blood now dripped freely to the ground, soaking it to a deep red.

"InuYasha, please, get out of here!" she begged.

"I'm going to protect you, Kagome." He turned and faced her. "I'll protect you with everything I have."

"No, InuYasha!" he ran straight into the youkai, Kagome coming to his side. The youkai gathered around her, closing in. She knelt by his side, crying into his haori. He had lost too much blood, she could feel it coming from him, she could… she could still feel him. How could she still feel him? He wasn't dead! But she was holding his body; his heart wasn't beating, his skin going cold under her fingertips.

This wasn't InuYasha. None of this was real. She concentrated hard. No, he was still alive! So were the others! She could feel them, she could sense their presence. Shippou… he was somewhere nearby with Sango. Miroku is moving toward them. And InuYasha… he was with her, but something was wrong, something just wasn't right about him, it was as if he were weakening.

Everything disappeared, the youkai, the bodies of her friends, and the forest itself.

"You have passed the final task."

"Midoriku, this was the test?" Kagome looked around until she caught sight of the miko.

"Yes."

"But, I failed. Everyone died, I let them die…"

"That was not the test. You are a miko. You will not always be able to help those you love, it's part of being a miko to allow yourself to be protected. This was just to allow you to expand your mind beyond what your eyes see."

"So, all I had to do was realize everything was fake?"

"Yes."

"How will this help me?"

"You will never be as physically strong as the others, nor should you be. Your strength is in your mind, your heart, your very soul. You remember what almost came to be after Nishi's curse?"

Kagome swallowed hard. "I almost kill InuYasha."

Midoriku nodded. "Now if you focus on what your soul tells you, you cannot be tricked by a curse as that again."

"InuYasha, I feel him the strongest right now. Something's wrong with him, it-it just doesn't fell right. Can I go back now?"

Midoriku smiled, waving her hand in front of her in an odd gesture. Kagome was sent swirling into a void of pink and white light, going home.

**A/N: Ok, someone said my last few chapters have been a little short. I really just type until I think it's enough, but I've had finals this week so they might have been a little shorter than usual. But that doesn't mean I'm running low on idea's or anything, and there's still plenty story left. Hope that clears a few things up!**

**Ok, ok. A few more rewards to reviewers:**

**For the most…demanding…review in the last couple of chapters: ****Inuyasha-craver**** and ****SetsuntaMew**

**For the most flattering review: ****dogdemoninuyashaandkagome**

**For the all-time fluff lover review: ****I AM EOWYN**

**That's all for now so thanks to all the other reviewers and good luck with the next awards!**


	21. Hanyou's Plea

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha…… great…now I'm depressed…

**Chapter 21: Hanyou's Plea**

InuYasha accepted the bowl of stew Sango handed him, barley eating half of it before laying it down at his side.

"InuYasha, you've got to eat."

"Keh. I'm fine."

"No you're not."

InuYasha sneered. "How do you know? I said I'm fine." He sighed. "It's been too long. Eight days, EIGHT days! Kaede said the virus was gone after Miroku made the beads for her. She doesn't have a 'fever', there's absolutely NOTHING WRONG with her!"

"I know, but…"

"Then why isn't she awake!"

"Ah. I thought I heard the yells of a disgruntled hanyou." Miroku entered the hut, followed by a very worried looking Shippou.

"Keh!" he turned his back and crossed his arms under his haori.

"I see. Well, I would much appreciate it if you wouldn't take out your frustration on my future and pregnant wife."

"InuYasha?" the kitsune cautiously approached him.

"Whadda want, runt?" his voice was solemn.

"Is Kagome going to be okay? I mean… she's not going to die,… is she?"

"What kind of talk is that? I aught to thump you for that!" InuYasha turned to face the kitsune. Shippou instinctively ran to hide behind Miroku and Sango, whimpering as he took off.

"InuYasha, he's just worried about Kagome. We all are, including you. None of us knows what is wrong with her, and we all feel bad that we cannot do anything more for her. What you are doing is not going to help anybody."

"Keh." InuYasha turned back to Kagome, ignoring the others as they silently left him in the hut. He knew what he was doing wasn't going to help Kagome. He knew it didn't matter if he was asleep, or awake, if he ate or not, that was his choice. He had messed up. He was supposed to protect Kagome, but he wasn't strong enough. InuYasha wasn't strong enough to keep his promise.

Everything that happened was all his fault. First by letting his guard down and letting Suoh sneak up on him. Secondly for being too weak to save Kagome from being captured, too weak to save Kikyou. It's true she was leaving anyway, but not like that. Not at the hands of someone like Suoh. He vaguely remembered turning full youkai, despite Tetsusaiga's protest. What happened after that came in only mixed pictures. Killing Suoh was the most vivid. InuYasha guessed his youkai and human blood wanted to remember the revenge he received. He also remembered holding Kagome, nipping at her to wake. The rest of his memories were just blurs, until he woke the next day.

He could only hope that what Miroku said was the truth, that he didn't harm Kagome when he was transformed. The only physical marks were on the front of her wrists, where Suoh had cut her to allow his blood to enter her. InuYasha allowed his fingers to toy with the prayer beads that now covered one of the scars. He sensed his own blood coursing through the device. It seemed strange to him, linking him to her, making him part of her. InuYasha figured it was the side effect, as Miroku had said. He once again sat in a corner of the hut, pulling Kagome into his lap.

"You've gotta wake up now." He said confidently. "You gotta 'sit' me for thumping the kit. Keh. You NEVER let me get away with thumping 'em. Yelled at Sango and Miroku too. Guess that gives you enough reason to 'sit' me for eternity, but you can't until you wake up, you know."

Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippou stood outside the hut listening to the hanyou's desperate attempts of stirring Kagome.

"He's actually asking her to 'sit' him?" Shippou asked.

"So it seems. Poor InuYasha." Miroku looked over to Sango. She had been getting a little emotional with her pregnancy. He could only hope Kagome woke up soon, for all their sakes.

"Ai. He'll kill himself if he keeps on like he is."

"But she'll wake up soon, won't she?" Shippou snuggled up in Sango's arms.

"We don't know, Shippou." The exterminator and kitsune both started to cry. Miroku put his arms around them to calm them.

"Lady Kaede is there anything else we can do?" he asked.

"Nei. It's up to Kagome to wake."

InuYasha heard every word the others said outside the hut, and he really didn't care, not anymore. He held on to the only thing that meant anything to him, holding her, talking to her, nuzzling his face into her raven hair. The silky locks tickled at his nose making him nuzzle deeper. He ran his hand up and down her arm, just wanting to touch her, to be as close to her at this point as he could. As his hand reached the prayer beads at Kagome's wrist once again, a sudden drowsiness came over him. Without thinking, his eyelids slowly closed shut, falling asleep for the first time in days.

"_InuYasha…" someone was calling him. "InuYasha…"_

"_Kagome?"_

"_InuYasha, is that you?"_

"_I'm here, Kagome! Where are you?"_

"_I'm over here. I need your help."_

_InuYasha began to panic. "Kagome, where are you? Are you okay? I can't see you, Kagome!"_

"_It's alright, InuYasha, I'm fine… I'm just… a little tired. I need your help to get back."_

"_I'm coming. I can't see you, so keep talking to me Kagome, I'll find you. Why are you here? What is this place?"_

"_Midoriku came to me, in Suoh's castle. I think I passed out. She told me I needed to train with her."_

"_Train?" he was getting closer to Kagome's voice._

"_Uh hum." She fell silent._

"_Kagome?... Kagome!"_

"…_hum?" _

"_Keep talking or I won't be able to find you."_

"_I'm tired, InuYasha…"_

"_I know, Kagome, but please, you've got to help me. Now, where is this place?"_

"…_Not really sure. I was in my mind… training. Midoriku said my training was finished, so she sent me back. But I'm too tired… I can't go any further." She went quiet again._

"_Kagome, keep talking wench."_

"…_ugh… you usually want me to shut up."_

"_Keh, you usually **won't** shut up." He was almost there, but Kagome was still out of his sight. "Wench…"_

"_Quit calling me that."_

"_Nope. What kind of training did you do?"_

"_Mind, sensing, feelings… miko stuff…"_

_He waited for her to continue. "Kagome?" he waited again. She wasn't answering, and InuYasha had no way of finding her. "Kagome!"_

"…_stop."_

"_Stop what?"_

"_Stop…yelling."_

"_Keep talking and I won't have to yell."_

"_InuYasha…hurry." She pleaded._

_InuYasha could tell by her voice that she was serious. She wouldn't be able to stay conscious for very much longer, and then he would never be able to find her. He had to keep her talking. "I'm coming, Kagome. Just keep talking."_

"_I'll never hear you say that agai- eeek!" InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her close. She slapped at the hanyou. "Don't do that, InuYasha! You scared me." She wrapped her own arms around InuYasha's neck, laying her head on his shoulder. "I was afraid you wouldn't hear."_

_"Come on. I'm getting you out of here." Kagome nodded._

InuYasha woke, Kagome still in his lap.

"Was it… a dream?" he asked himself. He looked down at the girl, all signs saying she was still asleep. But the images, the sounds, they were all so real.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"I'm here, Kagome. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Um hm. Tired." Her eyes closed again.

"Go on to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"You sleep too. And don't tell me you don't need to sleep, because I know you do." InuYasha didn't protest or deny her accusations. Instead, he placed them both on Kagome's futon, wrapping them with his haori, just as he had after they defeated Naraku. He sighed, snuggling into her hair.

"Happy now, wench?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. Now sleep."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Kagome!" Shippou jumped at her, only to be stopped half way by InuYasha's fist.

"Quit that, runt! You just can't go jumping on her!"

"InuYasha!"

"What!" Kagome glared at him "Well, he can't."

"Oh, Kagome! We were all so worried about you." Sango pulled her friend in a hug, InuYasha lowly growling. Sango pulled away.

"InuYasha, what's gotten into you?" she elbowed him in the gut.

"Ooof!"

"Ah. That's a sound we all missed."

"Monk…"

"InuYasha…" His ears flattened at Kagome's mocking tone. Kagome's eyelids started to droop. She and InuYasha had woken sometime in the afternoon only to be met by a series of questions and 'glad you're okay's'. Kagome was still exhausted and was in a daze the whole evening, but she felt bad for worrying her friends so she answered their questions about her training and Midoriku and told them over and over again that she was fine. Even Kaede had asked her numerous questions about purifying the jewel.

"When ye wished InuYasha to life, ye were surrounded by a barrier?"

"Yes. Midoriku created it around just us two. Kouga and Ayame couldn't even see us."

"Did the barrier give off an aura of any kind?"

"I'm not sure, but…" she yawned, "but I did feel something strong there." InuYasha stood up, taking Kagome with him back to the futon.

"That's enough! She's tired enough without all of you bugging her every second with stupid questions."

"InuYasha!" This time InuYasha's low growl was focused at Kagome. She gasped at his gesture, looking at him questioningly.

"Don't look at me like that, I know as well as you do that you're still worn out." She nodded.

"Well, my dear Sango, I believe it is time we made our leave." He helped her to her feet. "You too, Shippou."

"I don't wanna go. I want to stay with Kagome!" A glance from InuYasha sent the kitsune scrambling out the hut with a quick, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome!"

Miroku chuckled. "You do have a way with children. And, Kagome, I too will see you in the morning."

"Bye, Kagome." Sango followed Miroku and Shippou out the hut. Kaede preoccupied herself by sipping on herbal tea on the other side of the hut. InuYasha non-too-gracefully laid Kagome on the futon, covering her with his haori, and edged off to the closest side of the wall, leaning against it, eyes fixed on her.

"You're not going to sleep?"

"Later." She was too tired to argue with him. She closed her eyes as was soon fast asleep.

_Kagome was tossed about, the ground moving under her feet causing her to slip over and over again. She couldn't find her footing, running and sliding down a stone hallway, Suoh's castle within the cave. Clawed hands reached for her beyond the barred doors, ripping at her shirt. The further along she got the darker and harder to walk it became. She skidded to a halt at the end of the hallway, using her hands to feel along the stone wall for some type of door._

_"I'm not done with you miko." Suoh's mocking laughter was amplified, bouncing off the walls. Kagome panicked, running her fingers down until she found what seemed to be a large hole coming from the floor. Hands grabbed her wrists as she jumped into the hole, she dug her nails into the hand, clawing and wiggling until Suoh's loosened grasp allowed her to fall through the hole._

_On the other side a light was shinning through. Kagome was surprised to find a ladder at the bottom, grabbing hold and pulling herself up. She was in the well house, in her own time. Stepping out of the well house, she was greeted by a warm, welcoming sunlight. She smiled as familiar faces stepped out of the shrine._

_"Kagome! I didn't expect you back so soon!" her mother greeted her with a hug._

_"Hey sis! Did InuYasha come with you?" _

_"Not this time." She rubbed her hand on her little brothers head._

_"And good riddance to that foul creature!" her grandpa made his way to the well house, pulling out various ofudas and sticking them to the entrance. Kagome rolled her eyes at her grandpa's attempts to seal the well._

_"Oi, wench!" _

_"InuYasha!" he stood at the base of Goshinboku smiling. Kagome started walking toward him, only to be stopped by an evil aura. "Inuyasha…?" He fell to the ground, in obvious pain. It was then that the entire world seemed to grow dark. The sun was covered with storm clouds, lighting striking the ground all around the shrine. She ran toward him, only to be stopped by Sango._

_"It's too late, Kagome, he's gone."_

_Kagome reached out, she could see him, he was still alive. "No, he needs me, let me go!"_

_"Kagome, he's dead. You can't help him now."_

_"Sango, he's still alive! Please, let me go!" Sango's grip tightened until it was actually hurting her. Kagome turned to face Sango, but Sango wasn't there. "Suoh!"_

_"Come with me miko, you do not belong here anymore."_

_"Mama! Grandpa!" she glanced over her shoulder, her family waving to her as she was led back to the well._

_"See you in a few days, Kagome, and be careful." Her mother replied with a smile across her face. _

_"No, mama! InuYasha! InuYasha!" she struggled against the force of the dragon-youkai. Now in the well house, Suoh slung her around, gripping both wrists. Now she was face to face with him._

_"You can never come back here again." He growled. And with that, she was pushed over the side of the well, falling through the darkness._

"Kagome… wake up." InuYasha shook her shoulders. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, focusing on the hanyou.

"InuYasha." she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't stop the dreams."

"Don't worry about it. Suoh is dead, He ain't coming back." He looked down at her, the morning sun shining down on her. "You hungry?" she nodded. InuYasha stood heading out of the hut. "Stay here, I'll be back."

Kagome sat up on her futon shivering. The hut was kept warm with the fire, but the dream still left her feeling cold and scared. Her new powers didn't work in ordinary dreams, since it was her mind that created the dreams in the first place. She couldn't let dreams get to her like this, and she knew it.

The well. How many more times was she going to dream about her family on the other side of the well? Midoriku had told her the well was sealed. And when she had awakened, Kaede had been the one to tell her too. The others faces looked so grave, so solemn. She put up a good front to keep them from worrying even more. Kagome told them it was okay, that she expected as much, but it was really ripping her apart. She couldn't help it; in less than one day she lost her mother, grandfather, and brother; not to mention losing InuYasha, though he was back with her now.

She stood and steadied herself on her feet. They were shaky from not being used in days. Then she made her way to the well. She knew it was sealed, she trusted the ones who told her, but she just had to try it once more. She had to make absolutely sure there was no way back to her family. Kagome put her hands on the side of the well, swinging her feet over the side, letting go and falling only to hit solid ground at the bottom and tumbled into the stone walls. She pulled her knees up and hid her face.

**A/N:**

**Okay, I can't help myself! More Awards! **

**Award for the longest run-on sentence: ****Tamakia'gss******

**Award for using the most 'OMG's in a review: ****NekoYasha101**

**Award for just hating Suoh and calling him a prick: immortalspoonlord  (anon)**

**Alright, that's all the awards at this time, so get out there and review more! The more you review, the more likely you are to get an award! (maybe if I can talk InuYasha into giving a kiss to the winners… )**

**Coming soon in Chapter 22: FLUFFYNESS!**


	22. Time Alone

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own InuYasha. sigh

WARNING: This chapter contains extreme fluffiness. For those with heart problems or low blood pressure, please refrain from reading. Everyone else, ENJOY!

**Chapter 22: Time Alone**

InuYasha found it easy enough to catch a couple of winter rabbits, but he knew Kagome would probably want something other than meat. He went to the village, asking a few of the villagers he had helped at some time or another for some of their dried vegetables and fruit preserves. After getting a good helping of both he headed back to the hut with his findings. Pulling back the new bamboo curtain, he dropped everything to the floor, looking around.

"Kagome!" she wasn't there. What had happened? Had something came while he was away? He sniffed the air. Nothing out of the ordinary, and Kagome's scent was still strong. She must have just left. He set out following the scent. It didn't take him long to figure out where she was heading. InuYasha leaped into the air, going straight to the now useless well as fast as he could, stopping just as he reached it.

InuYasha looked around. He couldn't see her anywhere, and he knew she couldn't have gone through the well, but that wouldn't stop her from trying it at least once. His sensitive nose told him that's exactly where she was. He walked over fully intending on yelling his head off at her, if he got 'sat' or not.

He hit the bottom with her curled up to his side. "Kagome! What were you thinking, wench! I thought I told you to stay in the hut!"

"InuYasha I…"

"NO! Don't you make excuses this time. What if something happened to you, Kagome! What then! I might not have been able to find you fast enough to help! You can't keep running from me like this, wench!"

"I had to be sure, I had to know…" she broke down in tears, pulling her legs as close to her body as she could.

InuYasha immediately regretted yelling at her. He picked her up and out of the well, she groaned at the movement. His ears flattened.

"Where?" he asked knowingly.

"My leg." InuYasha made a tiny rip at the bottom of her jeans. She protested with a slap at the hanyou, but he continued the rip until he got a full view of her leg. She had hit the bottom of the well hard; a bruise was already forming near her ankle and heel. She winced as his claw grazed over the rest of her leg.

"See what happens, wench, when you don't do what I say?" his tone was much softer than usual. "It'll be okay. Anywhere else?"

"My head hurts."

"Kaede will make you something for that." Kagome sniffled. "Keh. I should have known you were faking all this being okay."

"InuYasha? I-I'm scared."

"Hum? Scared of what? I'm here, nothing's gonna happen to you."

"But it did, InuYasha." She wiped the tears off her face. "You-you **died**. I don't- I don't want to lose you too." She gripped the collar of his haori, pulling herself closer to him.

"Ka-kagome? You're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere." She was afraid of losing him? Sometimes nothing made sense to the hanyou. He put his arms around her, holding her close and tight, showing her that he meant what he said, every word of it. "Come on. It's too cold out here for you." He picked her up and set off back to the hut, the others standing outside waiting for them.

"And where have the two of you been?" the monk had a mischievous smile. Sango elbowed his stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"We were worried." She stated, glancing over the two.

"Kagome!" Shippou ran toward her, about to jump. He stopped himself and settled on hugging at her knees. InuYasha smiled inwardly. _The kit's learning._ "Where did you go, Kagome?" Kagome flinched.

"None of your business, runt." Kagome smiled a silent 'thank you' to the hanyou. She didn't want anyone to know about her feelings about the well, at least not yet.

"Oh, Kagome, a few of the villagers have been stopping by to see how you were doing. They brought food and other gifts for you." Sango led her inside. There was a variety of foods, mostly dried fruits and vegetables. The villagers must have known InuYasha would provide all the meat, because there was not brought. There were other things, too. Blankets and various wrappings, healing herbs, even a few spices for tea. Although, Kagome had to give the spice to Miroku and Sango because InuYasha complained about the smell and wouldn't enter the hut until it was gone.

Kagome was zoned out. Evening fell, and many villagers returned to see how she was doing. Miroku and Sango stopped by almost every hour, along with Shippou. The kitsune would snuggle up in Kagome's arms until InuYasha pried him away. Still she just wasn't focused on what was going on. She talked with the villagers, graciously accepted their gifts, but as soon as they left so did the smile on her face. InuYasha started to notice this too. He went over to her side and didn't leave.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, as Kagome woke, she noticed more villagers already arriving at the hut. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were already there helping Kaede with a few early morning chores. InuYasha sat beside her. "Morning." She stated with a half-smile.

"It's still early, you should be resting." He replied.

She sighed. "I've done nothing but sleep for days, InuYasha. I want to go outside for awhile."

InuYasha thought. "Maybe tomorrow; it's too cold outside right now and you'd just get sick." As another villager entered the hut, he gave Kagome a quick glance and slipped silently out the door.

Around midday Kagome was getting really sleepy again. More and more people came into the hut, most she didn't even know. Word had gotten around to surrounding villages that 'the miko' who possessed the Shikon no tama had been attacked and nearly killed, and everyone wanted to see her. She looked around only to find that InuYasha was nowhere in sight. He had been gone for awhile now, but she figured he must have gone out for a run or something. He had been cooped up with her for days, after all. She was surprised he had stayed inside as long as he had.

"Lady Kagome, we are pleased that you are well." A villager commented. Kagome put up her smiling front, wondering how she was going to make it through another day like yesterday.

"Thank you. I very much appreciate your concern." She accepted the villagers' gift of preserved peaches, the villagers leaving on their way.

"Sango?"

"What is it Kagome?"

"Do you- know where InuYasha went?"

"He left early this morning. I think he went for a run in the forest. I'm sure he'll be back soon." More villagers entered the hut. Kagome cringed.

"Can you please find him for me? I really need to talk with him." Sango gave a questioning look, but agreed.

"Lady Kagome, my mother wishes you well and sends her best herbal remedies in hopes you will quickly regain your strength." Kagome smiled at the little girl, motioning her to set the gift down with the others. The girl giggled and headed out the entrance. Kagome put her head in her hands. She didn't want all this, not now. She needed some time away from all this. Usually at times like this she would ask InuYasha for a few days off to go home, but she couldn't do that anymore.

Sango re-entered the hut. "Miroku is out searching for him. Is there anything I can do for you?" _No._ Kagome thought to herself. _I just want everyone to leave me alone!_

"No thank you, Sango." Kagome wondered if the fake smile she had been making was going to be plastered to her face for the rest of her life. She was really sick and tired of all the attention. She just wanted everyone to leave her to herself for awhile. She let out a deep sigh just as InuYasha crashed through the bamboo entrance, nearly tripping over his own feet, and skidded to a stop.

"What? What's wrong!" Kagome blushed, she really wasn't sure what she wanted to ask him.

"Come on Miroku; let's go see if Kaede needs help outside."

"She has Shippou."

"Miroku…" he ducked from Sango's swing, but made a run for the entrance, Sango not far behind screaming things like, 'lecherous monk' and 'you aren't getting near our child with that attitude'.

"Kagome?" InuYasha's amber eyes were full of worry and sympathy, but not like everyone else's looks. No, there was something more there, something that always make Kagome feel instantly better. That something told her that he was willing to do anything she asked of him.

"I can't do this, InuYasha. I can't stay here right now. I-I want to go away for awhile." InuYasha nodded.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take me away from here. As far away from the hut, from the village, the well… just as far as you can take me. Please?"

"Alright. Get whatever you want to take with you, I'll tell the others we're all heading out."

"No, InuYasha. I just want to be alone for awhile. Can it just be me and you? Only for a few days?" InuYasha nodded, turning and following the scent of the monk. Why did she want **him** to go with her? He expected her maybe wanting to go alone with the exterminator, Sango, but why **him**? Not that InuYasha would let Kagome and Sango go anywhere alone. He planed on never letting Kagome out of his sight again.

"Oi! Miroku!"

"Yes, InuYasha?" he turned, an obvious black eye forming on his face.

"Kagome and I are leaving for a few days, so you guys have the village to tend to while we're gone."

"Leaving? Where? Why?"

"That's for us to know, monk."

"Ah. I see." His mischievous smile spread on his lips.

"It's not like that you lecher! Kagome just wants to get away from here for awhile!"

"Then by all means, we will accompany her, too."

"She doesn't want anyone else coming. If she did she would have asked you!"

"Ah. I see." InuYasha growled and turned back to the hut. There was just no swaying the monk's lecherous mind. Kagome already had her bag packed with thinks she wanted with her. She had a blanket already wrapped around her. Without a word InuYasha grabbed two more blankets and piled them around her, picking her and her pack up and taking off. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and a crying Shippou waved goodbye as she and the hanyou disappeared through the forest.

That's why she had asked InuYasha. He was willing to do what she wanted without question. That was the last thing she needed, more questions. With InuYasha, he would listen to her when she was ready to speak. Until then, he would just be there for her, comfort and care for her. And that's all she wanted.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome built a fire in the pit. She and InuYasha had found an abandoned hut deep within his forest, which wasn't very strange during the wars. It was in good shape, only one room with a fire pit in the center like most modest huts of the time. Outside there was a well beaten path that led to a small pond, full of lilies waiting for spring to bloom. Freshly fallen snow covered most of the ground outside, as well as the tree tops surrounding the hut. Kagome figured that in the spring all kinds of wild flowers would bloom in the small field in the back. InuYasha had gone out scouting for any wondering youkai around the hut, coming back later with a few fresh cuts. Though he diligently protested, Kagome cleaned and bandaged the few that had not already healed by themselves.

"Eeek!" InuYasha pulled her down in his lap. She playfully slapped at his chest. "I told you not to do that anymore!" he chuckled.

"So."

"So, don't do that." She gave him one last hit, then proceeded to toy with the prayer beads around her wrist. She had noticed them a few days after she awakened, but had not asked about them.

"Miroku made those for you." He answered her silent question.

"Really? I don't sense him on it. All I can sense…" she blushed, "is you."

InuYasha blushed as well. "I forgot about them. Miroku used my blood to make them. It got rid of the virus Suoh had left in you. You can take them off now if you want." He reached to take the bracelet off, Kagome recoiled her hand.

"No, I like it." Both their blushes deepened. "InuYasha? I'm sorry about Kikyou. I sorry I couldn't do anything to help her." He flinched.

"Kikyou died a long time ago. There's nothing to be sorry about, now. She wasn't the same Kikyou I knew. I just wish she didn't have to go like that." He sighed. "Kagome? Are you going to stay in the village now?"

"I don't know what to do anymore, InuYasha. I just don't want to be anywhere without you. I don't want you to leave me again."

"Who said I'm going anywhere? Kagome, don't you understand? I don't want to go anywhere, I don't want Kikyou, and I'm never gonna leave you. I-I want to be with you too, Kagome." His heart stopped. Had he said too much? Would she reject him and want to go back to the village? Kagome smiled, pulling InuYasha into a tight embrace. InuYasha returned the gesture, wanting nothing more.

"InuYasha…" her brown eyes were like fire to his amber ones, piercing him with just one glance. She gasped, InuYasha closing in on her, he nuzzled into her hair. Her smell was sweet, intoxicating to his hanyou senses. Everything else disappeared. "Inu-Yasha…" her voice radiated in his ears, stung through his heart, his soul; a pleading question lingered in him that only she could answer.

Still, he was unsure. Even with Nishi's curse and Kagome's nightmares, he was unsure of her feelings for him. _How can she? I'm nothing compared to her._ Her scent was overwhelming him, he couldn't think, couldn't react. At that time he didn't care if she didn't return his love, he had to be near her, he had to touch her and taste her. His mind slurred, there was nothing but this moment. InuYasha lifted his head, looking down over the miko he had grown to love so much. Her face was flushed, making a smile appear across InuYasha's face. _It's now or never…_ he thought to himself.

InuYasha lowered his head, now face to face with Kagome. One more second of hesitation and his lips pressed down on hers. The energy that flowed, the passion, the heat that coursed though her escaped through her lips, instantly sending chills down InuYasha's spine, and fire through his veins. It was more than he ever expected, adrenaline pumped from his heart spreading throughout his entire body. He waited, expected even, that at any moment Kagome would pull away, 'sit'ing him till nothing was left but a great big InuYasha shaped crater on the floor.

What she did instead surprised him. Her arms tightened around his neck, pulling herself as close as possible. Her lips pressed back against his, hungrily, passionately, wanting more. InuYasha's arm fell around her waist, wrapping her in his embrace while the other gently cupped her cheek. They had both waited what seemed like a lifetime just be with each other in this moment. He returned her passion with his, increasing the intensity of the kiss, prolonging the feeling, devouring each moment as theirs.

She finally pulled back, inhaling deeply, blush madly consuming her face. InuYasha was at a loss for words. What was there to say after **that**? Instead he dared to lower his lips to her neck. He let them linger above her before gently brushing her neck. After he received a gasp from Kagome, he ventured ever further; nuzzling into her nape and laying chaste kisses all the way up to her cheek. Kagome turned her head to capture his lips in her own, only to be met with a low growl from InuYasha. She gasped, pulling back. She gave InuYasha a puzzled look. He looked at her and the growling ceased and InuYasha pulled her lips back down to meet his.

Kagome gave in to the kiss, letting her muscles relax. She repositioned herself in InuYasha's lap, granting her easy access to what she wanted. Her hands wondered up to InuYasha's ears and she began stroking them. The growl once again could be heard coming from the hanyou. He lifted one hand to hers without breaking the kiss, trying to lower them back down. She refused, using her other hand to slap at the hanyou's chest. He pulled back and stared at her. She stared right back, unblinkingly. He bent back down to her lips; she won that battle. Kagome explored her new passion, pressing harder against InuYasha's lips, urging him along. When she started controlling the kisses, he growled and pulled back. She pulled at his neck, trying to reach his lips once more.

The growling escalated, and Kagome stopped her advances. He was being dominant, aggressive; so she allowed him to go at his own pace. He devoured her heart and soul with each kiss, with each caress with his hands, with each affectionate growl. They both pulled away at the same time, Kagome gasping for breath and InuYasha pulling her flush against his chest. They were silent for a while.

"Keh. You had this planed the whole time, didn't you wench?" InuYasha joked.

"Nope." She turned and kissed his cheek. "But I must say, it's quite a perk in getting away for awhile." InuYasha blushed as his stomach growled. Kagome giggled. "Are you hungry?"

"Only for you." This time it was Kagome who blushed, a deep red spreading across her face. She got to her feet and started digging through her bag. InuYasha watched her. She pulled out the last cup of ramen she had, looking at it in her hand.

"Last one." InuYasha frowned. "Want it now, or do you want to save it?"

"Now." Kagome rolled her eyes, but set water on the fire to boil.

**A/N: I have to say, this is my favorite chapter so far! OH, the fluffiness!**

**More awards!**

**Award for the all-time fluff lover: ****NekoYasha101**

**Award for posting my first review written in another language: Irathernotsay  (anon)**

**Award for being willing to do anything to be a winner: ****Fu Fu's the name**

**And sense this is the first big fluff chapter, Award for mentioning 'fluff' in their last reviews: ****kagome018****Angel6582****I AM EOWYN****Tamakia'gss****Fu Fu's the name****NekoYasha101**** Irathernotsay (anon)**

**I know, I know. You are all waiting for the 'special' kiss from InuYasha, but, unfortunately he wouldn't agree to it. But, our favorite monk has agreed, so will the winners please step forward and receive their prize!**

**Miroku: All right, ladies! Now, which one of you will be so kind as to bear my children?**


	23. Message from Myouga

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 23: Message from Myouga**

"Why not?"

"Cause I said no."

"Why?"

"Keh."

"You let me rub them the other day."

"That was different."

"How?"

"You tricked me."

"And how did I trick you?"

"I wasn't thinking right, okay!" Kagome giggled. "What do you think you're laughing at, wench?"

"You."

"Keh."

"Well, you always call me wench, so I should be allowed to rub your ears at least."

"You are a wench."

"How do you figure that?"

"Cause I said so."

"So what you say goes?"

"Yep."

"Wha…"

"You talk too much, wench."

"I do not! You're such a baka."

"Oi! You can't talk to me like that anymore!" He squeezed his arms tighter around her waist. She let out a high pitched squeal. He flattened his ears on the top of his head.

"InuYasha!" she looked behind her. "What do you mean I can't call you a baka anymore? That's not fair. If I can't call you baka, then you can't call me wench."

"That's different. You're **my** wench, now, and **I** say what goes. **I** am the male. That makes me boss." He held his head higher to exaggerate his point.

"**Your** wench, huh? Who said anything about that?"

"Keh. I did. You're **mine**. And that means now you have to do what I say." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"We'll see how long that lasts dog-boy." She sighed. "What about Miroku and Sango?"

"What about them?"

"Well, what do we tell them?"

"Nothing. It's none of their business what we do. If they can't figure it out on their own that's just too bad." InuYasha nuzzled Kagome's neck. She tilted her head to give him a better angle, then turned in his lap. Their eyes locked. Kagome smiled. "What are you up to now wench?"

"Nothing." InuYasha stood up, placing Kagome on the floor. "Where are you going?" he chuckled at her pouting face.

"I'm hungry. Gonna get something to eat, unless you have some meat stashed in that bag of yours." She shook her head. "Be right back. Don't leave this hut. Got that?"

"Got it." With one last glare, he was out the door.

When she was sure he was a good distance, Kagome grabbed a jacket and one of her few surviving magazines from her pack and walked outside. The cool breeze felt good, especially after being stuffed inside that hut for the last few days. The overprotective hanyou had rarely let her outside, except when she had to 'relieve' herself. Even then he wouldn't let her out for very long.

She found a nice patch of grass in viewing distance of the hut, not wanting to get too far away, and opened the magazine. She had already read the articles over and over, but it was one of the only reading materials from her time she had left. Getting bored with it already, she decided to risk a walk. She stood up and stretched her arms into the air. When her eyes opened, they laid upon a very aggravated looking hanyou.

"Where do you think you're going, wench?" Kagome giggled and took off in a run. InuYasha was dumbfounded. He let her get a head start then took off after her. Kagome let out a yep as she was grabbed by the waist and pulled to the ground. As they rolled InuYasha was careful not to let his weight crush Kagome, coming to a stop with him pinning her down by her wrists.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" it was more of a playful tone than angry.

"InuYasha, let me up!" She wiggled under his hold. In response he added weight and crossed her arms around her stomach with his still holding them and placed his chin on top of those.

"Keh. I don't think I will." He closed his eyes.

"You're so gonna get 'sat' when I get up!" she tried to no avail to free her arms.

"You can't do that anymore, remember? Plus **you** were supposed to stay in the hut."

"Augh! I've been stuck in there for over a week, InuYasha! If I didn't get out of there soon I was going to go crazy!" InuYasha opened one eye to gaze down at her.

"You're already crazy, wench, thinking you could outrun me." She sighed and let her body relax under his.

"Let me up."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Why?"

"I can't breathe with you laying on me!"

"Keh, if you can't breath how are you talking?" he sat up anyway, letting go of her arms. His hand grazed her midsection as he released her. Kagome giggled and grabbed her stomach.

"That tickles!" she immediately regretted her confession with wide eyes as InuYasha cocked an eyebrow, the corner of his lips turning up in a smile.

"No! InuYasha, don't!" It was too late. InuYasha trailed a line across her stomach with a gentle touch from one of his claws. His ears flattened as Kagome let out a high-pitched squeal. She pulled and slapped at the hand, now laughing hysterically, which only encouraged InuYasha's tickling. He was now using both claws, leaving Kagome nearly in tears. He was happy to see her smile again; just to hear her laugh.

The last few weeks had been hard on her. Losing InuYasha, nearly losing her own life and losing her family on the other side of the sealed well. All those things had taken their toil on the young miko, but right now she was happy. InuYasha knew she was going to be okay now, and he would never let her go. Being alone together was just what they both needed. InuYasha had shown her a side that he was afraid to show anyone else, and Kagome had accepted him without a doubt.

"InuYasha! I can't... breath… stop!" sensing she was probably telling the truth this time, he did stop, and they both fell backwards into the grass, Kagome holding her throbbing side. "You can be a real pain sometimes, you know that InuYasha?" Kagome asked when she finally regained her ability to speak.

"So I've been told." He maneuvered himself behind her, taking her into his arms with a strong hold around her waist. "But that doesn't matter, now, does it?"

"Maybe it does. Maybe I won't be your wench anymore."

"Keh. Like you have a choice. You **are** mine, and there's nothing you can do about it, so there." Kagome giggled. "What's wrong now?"

"You're cute when you're being possessive like that."

"Oi! I'm not possessi…" he was cut short by a tickle at his neck. He slapped at it and brought back the flea-youkai Myouga. "Myouga, what do you think you're doing!" The flea jumped to InuYasha's shoulder.

"I have come to help my lord in the destruction of the youkai that threaten the keepsake of the Shikon no tama, of course."

"Like always, you're too late. The youkai are dead." He picked up Myouga between his thumb and forefinger. "And next time, you better get it straight what they are after!"

"But, my lord, I haven't the slightest idea of what you speak."

"They weren't after the stupid jewel! They were after Kagome!" the flea gasped.

"Lady Kagome! And, how did you fare?"

"I'm fine, Myouga. Thank you for asking." InuYasha shook his head. Nearly killed because of his misinformation and Kagome still treated Myouga like anyone else.

"Now if that's all you've got you can beat it!"

"Ah, but I do have more news for you. It's an invitation from your brother."

"Sesshomaru? What does he want!"

"All he asks is an audience with you and Lady Kagome. I know nothing else, but he will be expecting you to be at his castle within the week." InuYasha clinched his fists, making his knuckles turn white. Kagome placed her hand on top of them, causing him to calm down a bit.

"I ain't goin, and neither is Kagome. If he has something to say he can get up off his rear and come to me."

"But my lord, he has personally invit…"

"Drop it, Myouga, before I drop you!"

"InuYasha, he's only passing along the message. Don't get your hakama in a wad."

"What! I didn't get my hakama in a wad and if you don't stop talking to me that way you're going to regret it."

"Oh yea?"

"Yep." Myouga looked back and forth between InuYasha and Kagome, then smiled.

"Congratulations my lord! I knew you would become just as your father!"

"What?" InuYasha looked puzzled.

"You have accepted Lady Kagome as your mate, have you not?" InuYasha and Kagome blushed.

"Not yet… I mean… no I haven't! LIKE IT'S ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!" he sneered at the flea, raising his thump and forefinger, thumping the youkai to the ground. "Now good riddance." The last thing InuYasha needed now was his stupid half-brother bugging him or a flea-youkai that was snooping way too deep into something that was none of his business. He and Kagome had just started out, and he wasn't about to let Sesshomaru or Myouga talk her out of it, or scare her off with the talk of being mates with him.

InuYasha still didn't have any clue to why Kagome or Kikyou ever became interested in him, but now that he and Kagome were together, he wasn't about to let anything get between him and his love again, a repeat of Kikyou and Naraku was never going to happen again. He wouldn't allow it.

"InuYasha? Are you listening?" InuYasha pulled himself back to reality.

"Hm?"

"I was just saying we should be going back to the village. It's been over a week already and I just left the others without saying anything; they are all probably really worried."

"Don't worry about them. You had to get away for awhile, there's no shame in that Kagome."

Kagome kissed his cheek. "Thank you InuYasha."

He lowered his ears. "Do you want to go back now?" his hopeful expression made Kagome giggle.

"No. We can wait till morning, if you want." She stood up. "But, of course, being the forever in a hurry hanyou you are, you probably want to leave now, right?"

InuYasha gave it some thought. If he were to say no, then Kagome would know he wanted more alone time with her. But if he said yes, they would have to go back to the village with the lecher monk, exterminator, the old miko and the kitsune. He growled. As the snow started falling, there was only one thing he could think of to say.

"Keh. You'd freeze if we left now. Better to wait till morning. Can't let you get sick again. Pathetic human wench." He picked her up and took her back to the hut. She grunted. "What? You wanna stay out here and freeze?"

"No, but I don't want to stay in that hut all day either." She looked up at him. "You had a hole through your stomach and still wouldn't even let me look at it. I get sick once and you won't let me out of the hut for weeks. How fair is that?"

"Hum. Don't get sick and then you won't have to worry about staying inside. Until then, you'll do what I say."

"But…"

"I said you'll do what I say! Now, I'm going back out to hunt again. If I catch you out of the hut this time, I swear I'll make it where you can't leave it."

"Fine." She waved her hand in the air, brushing off InuYasha's words.

"I mean it, Kagome. You are not to so much as put a foot out of this door unless I say so."

"Alright, alright." InuYasha gave her a suspicious glance before he headed out the door. Kagome stood up a few minutes later. Who was he to tell her what to do, anyway? A sly smile crossed her lips. _Can't set a foot out unless he says so, huh? _She waited until she was sure InuYasha was a good distance away, and then she made her way sneakingly to the door. She listened at the entrance for any sound from the hanyou. Nothing. Her grin widened. If he though he could control her, he was wrong.

Kagome stuck her head out the entrance, then one foot, then the other. Satisfied that InuYasha wasn't around, she fully emerged from the hut, stretching her arms high above her in the twilight sun.

"Oi! Caught you, didn't I!"

"Eeep!" Kagome jumped off the steps, nearly tumbling to the ground. A hanyou hand reached down to stop her fall. He had been hiding on the roof the entire time.

"And **where** exactly do you think you're going!"

Kagome smiled up at him. "Out?" her smile turned to a pout.

"No, no pouting. I told you…" Kagome made her bottom lip quiver, as if she were about to break out into tears. InuYasha lowered his ears. "Wench, quit that! I… I mean it…" when Kagome started to whimper, InuYasha gave up with a sigh. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Mmm. I don't know."

"You're gonna have to be punished for that, you know." InuYasha smiled down at her.

"Really?" she wrapped her arms around him. "What are you going to do about it, dog-boy?"

"This…" he once again press his lips to hers. She melted under the sudden closeness, quivering under his touch. InuYasha's hands fell to her waist, one pushing up her shirt enough to let his fingers caress the small of her back. Kagome felt like pouring out all her love into that one kiss, that one show of affection. InuYasha growled deep in his throat with pleasure as Kagome ran her own hands down the front of his haori, pushing back his white undershirt until she made contact with the skin underneath, feeling along his rippling muscles. She let out a sigh of contentment against his lips, which only encouraged him to intensify the kisses. Then, his stomach let out a loud rumble.

"I think maybe you should find something to eat." Kagome giggled, taking her hands out from under his haori. InuYasha reluctantly took his hands from Kagome's back, feeling an instant loss.

"Stay. Here." He spat out. "Next time, you won't get off so easy."

She smiled. "I promise."

**A/N: There was a good bit of fluff in here. Not as much as the last one but enough to hold you for awhile. No, they haven't said any 'I love you's yet, you'll just have to wait a little longer. Come on, no one says 'I love you' right at the beginning of a relationship! **

**Wow. In the last chapter there were more reviews of confusion with InuYasha growling than I thought there would be so, let me try and explain. Kagome is use to a world where guys and girls are equal, even in relationships. But when they were ahem kissing, InuYasha growled at her when she started to take control. We all know how 'dominant' InuYasha can get, after all, his is a male inu-hanyou. So he growled, telling her to back off. It wasn't like an angry growl or anything, just letting her know he was in control. The rest were just affectionate little growls, kind of like a cat purring or something of the sort. Hope that cleared things up a bit.**

**No awards this time. Sorry. See you in the next chapter!**


	24. Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, and I probably never will… thanks for reminding me.

**Chapter 24: Brotherly Love**

InuYasha and Kagome had been traveling all day, and were now only a few hours away from the village. InuYasha didn't really care for going back. For one thing, he loved being alone with Kagome. For another, he would now have to face that lecher of a monk and his stupid half-witted grins. The monk would never let him live this one down. The lecher and all his lecherous antics. He never knew when to quit. But InuYasha could easily take care of that. He would get 'sat' a couple of hundred times for what he had in mind, but in the end it might be worth it.

"InuYasha, can I please walk on my own for awhile? I'm starting to get a cramp!" Kagome whined from her place on InuYasha's back. She fidgeted, trying to get the cramp out of her leg. The hanyou refused to put her down unless they stopped to eat or she had to go to 'the bathroom'. Hours on end, Kagome was getting a little restless.

"Keh. We're almost there. You can wait a little longer."

"Please, InuYasha!" he didn't reply. "You know, there is one way I can make you let me down. I don't want to say 'it' but I will!"

InuYasha stopped and let the miko off his back with a sigh. Truth was, he just enjoyed carrying Kagome. He thought about it as Kagome was talking, and figured with her walking it would take longer to get to the village, and the longer he had alone with Kagome and away from Miroku, the better.

"Thank you, InuYasha." Kagome stretched up into the air,

"Keh."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know, you've been in a bad mood all day. Every time I try to get you to talk you just blow me off."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Keh!"

"See? You just did it again!" Kagome looked down at her feet. "InuYasha? Maybe we should talk about what happened back there." His ears perked up. "I-I want to know…was it just…did we just…" she sighed.

"Did we just what Kagome?" He took a step toward her.

She just shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. Let's get going, okay?"

InuYasha walked to her and grabbed her shoulders, nuzzling his nose into his hair. Her smell consumed him once again. How could she do this to him? How could she take control of him with just her scent? Did she even know? He pressed his lips against her neck and trailed down her shoulder. She leaned against his chest, allowing him to embrace her. After a few moments he released her and pulled back. "Come on wench. We better get going if we want to reach the village before dark." She nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kagome!" Shippou cried out before leaping into her arms. He nuzzled his head deep into her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay Shippou. What's the matter?"

"You, you left without saying goodbye. I was so worried! You were so sad before you left, I didn't think you would come back." The little kitsune sobbed, gripping Kagome's shirt with his small hands.

"Oh, Shippou. I'll always come back."

"Why did you leave?" he wined back.

"Keh. Because she wanted to, that's why you runt!"

"InuYasha, sit." Thump "I was sad, Shippou. I missed my family in my time, and I wasn't getting any time to myself to think about things, so I asked InuYasha to take me somewhere I could be alone."

"Why did **he **go with you?" Kagome blushed, as did InuYasha.

"Someone had to protect the wench." He stood from his hole in the dirt. Miroku and Sango walked up, followed by Kaede. Kagome turned and smiled.

"We missed you Kagome, are you alright?" Sango hugged her, Shippou caught in between the two, still refusing to loosen his grip.

"I'm fine, Sango, and I missed you guys too!"

"We missed you too, InuYasha. And I'm sure even though you refuse to show it you missed us as well."

"Keh. Believe what you want." He gave Kagome one more glance before tossing his head around, making his silver hair flow behind him and walked away.

Kagome walked over to Miroku, who was still staring in the direction InuYasha had walked off to. "Miroku?"

"Hum? Oh, um, did anything …happen… while you were away?"

"No…, why do you ask?" Kagome felt her face heat up.

"No reason in particular, he just seemed, dare I say, chipper." He grinned. "Unless, of course, that is none of our business. And by the color of your face I say it isn't. Well, in that case I…"

"Miroku…!" Sango lifted her hand above his head as if to strike, Miroku coward under the threat, quickly shutting his mouth. "How about we go for a walk, Kagome? It's been awhile since it was just the two of us." Kagome gave the exterminator a nod, then placed Shippou, who retaliated, on the ground next to Miroku. When the two where well out of reach from prying ears, Sango spoke up. "Come on Kagome, what happened?" She stood in the miko's path, eyes lit waiting for her answer.

"Nothing Sango. We just talked, and went for short walks, and" she paused, smiling. "and kissed…" Sango's eyes lit up even more, she jumped up and down holding on to Kagome's shoulders, which she quickly stopped feeling the extra pounds of her pregnancy taking hold.

"How did it happen! What did he say? What did **you** say?"

"We were talking about, you know, everything that's happened." Sango nodded. "And well, I was upset about the well and InuYasha di…" she swallowed the knot that formed in her throat, "and about InuYasha dying. He was upset about Kikyou. We kind of just started to comfort each other." She smiled. "He kissed me, Sango. He…he really wants to be with me. I can't believe what we did."

"For one thing, I doubt it was Kikyou he was upset about. For another, of course he wants to be with you, Kagome! That's all any of us has been trying to tell the two of you for over a year." She giggled. "I can't believe he made the first move." There was a sudden thump, followed by the sound of a monk in pain. Kagome and Sango looked at each other before heading to the bushes beside the path. Sure enough, just beyond the bushes behind a few trees laid a very much bruised Miroku with an amused hanyou standing over him with a smirk across his lips.

"MIROKU!" the monk flinched.

"Sango, darling, I was just on my way to…"

"Save it, monk! You were **spying** on them again."

"InuYasha, what were you doing out here?" Kagome gave him the same look Sango was eyeing Miroku with.

"…" InuYasha turned to leap away.

"Sit boy!" THUMP He hit the ground beside Miroku, the monk let out a pain filled cackle. "You were spying, too, and don't deny it dog-boy!"

InuYasha pulled himself from the ground. "Wench, I told you, you can't do that anymore!"

"And who said you could **spy** on us! BAKA!"

"Wench!"

"Baka!"

"Wen…"

"Sit!"

"Gah!" he was jerked to the ground again. "Will you stop that?"

"InuYasha, as I have experienced, now is the time to admit defeat, apologize, and run off with tails between our legs."

"What are you talking about monk? I didn't do anything!" he glared at Miroku.

"An angry woman is not to be messed with." Miroku replied, ducking from another fist being slung by Sango.

"Can you two just leave us alone for a few minutes!" Kagome half-yelled.

Miroku and InuYasha looked at each other, then they both grinned. Before the girls had time to react, InuYasha and Miroku had there arms wrapped around their waists, lifting them over their shoulders with gentle tosses.

"What are you doing, Miroku!" Sango dangled on Miroku's back, trying desperately to keep her balance while simultaneously punching at the monk's back with her fists.

"Nothing, my dear Sango. It's just that when you and Kagome are left alone, it often means trouble for InuYasha and I." the monk let out a cackle. Kagome fidgeted under the hold of the hanyou.

"InuYasha put me down!" she beat her fists against his back, which only made his smile widen. Then, his expression went blank. He lowered Kagome to the ground, pushing her protectively behind him. She gazed up at his face. "InuYasha?"

"Come on out, Sesshomaru. I know you're there." Kagome flinched behind his back. InuYasha put one hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt and the other held Kagome back. Miroku had put Sango back on her feet and now held his staff in front of him battle ready. Sesshomaru had not been heard from since Naraku had been killed. He had simply shown up one day, out of the blue, and gave a slight nod to InuYasha before heading off again. InuYasha nodded back, and that was the end of it. Like some silent agreement had been made between the two. Sesshomaru stepped out onto the path.

"This Sesshomaru has not come to fight. I have heard a rumor that you were killed by that dragon-youkai Suoh. Apparently I was misinformed." He stood silent.

"Guess you should be on your way then." InuYasha eased off a bit, but still held Kagome flush to his back.

Sesshomaru stared at the hanyou, trying to figure him out. "Your scent smells weakly of the dead. Maybe I wasn't misinformed after all. Tell me, InuYasha, how is it that you are alive?"

"Keh. Does it really matter?"

"The jewel, it has also seemed to have disappeared." He turned his gaze to the miko behind his half-brother. "The wench purified the Shikon, did she not? With the wish for your life?"

"So what if she did! That's none of your concern." InuYasha tensed up again.

"Calm down, InuYasha. I have never had any interest in the jewel and I do not have interest in it now that it is gone. The youkai have become restless. They can sense that the jewel has disappeared, and that your miko has inherited the power of the jewel. As so has happened, they will seek her out to destroy her. Any youkai would love to be the one to kill a miko as powerful as her, or take her power as their own."

"I know that. I know Suoh was only the beginning, and I know more will come, but I'm not going to let anything happen to her, so you can just leave us alone."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I came to warn you, and so I have. Do not blame me if anything happens to the girl." With that he turned and left, without saying another word. Miroku lowered his staff, turning to check over Sango. InuYasha stood with his head lowered, his face still blank of any emotion. He was lost in his own thoughts. More would be coming. They would come for Kagome, to kill her or steal her power as Suoh had tried. If there was one thing InuYasha could wish for at that moment it was for the well to still be open. He would drag her all the way there and throw her in if it was.

In her own time she would be safe. Kagome wouldn't have to worry about being hunted down by angry, power-hungry youkai. He sighed.

"I think I will take Sango back to the village. She needs to calm down a bit." Kagome nodded, knowing Miroku was thinking not only of Sango, but also of their unborn child she carried. She watched as the two walked down the path, soon out of sight. Then she turned back to InuYasha, who stood unmoving.

"InuYasha?" he flinched, his ears going flat. She approached him, putting a hand on his forearm.

"Why did you do it Kagome?" she was taken aback from the roughness in his voice. "Why did you use the jewel?" Kagome's heart fluttered. Was he angry with her? Was he… **mad** she had used the jewel?

"InuYasha… I…I…"

"You should have just went home, Kagome." He turned to face her, his eyes covered by shadow. "You should never have stayed here."

Kagome stepped back in shock. She became confused, angry, sad… all at the same time. "I'm going to see if Kaede needs any help." She didn't cry, she wouldn't let herself cry. Instead she walked off toward Kaede's hut. InuYasha stayed in the forest, surrounded by the quiet trees. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome was confused, torn. She wished for nothing more than to run crying to her mother, and just let her hold her. But she couldn't do that now. She had to work things out on her own. He mother, her grandpa, her brother,… they were no longer a part of her life. She had made a decision, and it was one she could never allow herself to regret. Kagome didn't care how ungrateful or uncaring the hanyou was, she loved him and was happy he was alive again, no matter what he felt about her.

She plucked a few more herbs and put them in a basket. Kaede was on the other side of the field with her own basket of herbs, completely oblivious to Kagome's distress. What was all that about when they were alone together? Was it all just pity? Maybe InuYasha preferred to be dead. He would be with Kikyou, just like he had promised her. But hadn't he told Kagome he didn't care for her like that anymore? Had that just been a lie? So many things had happened so fast.

_"You should have just went home, Kagome." He turned to face her, his eyes covered by shadow. "You should never have stayed here." _

Remembering his words caused her eyes to sting with unshed tears. Again, he wanted her to leave, to go to her own time and leave him be. She couldn't do that. She couldn't leave him, even if the well wasn't sealed. A week ago, he seemed so happy that she was with him. Was that just a faults front? A moment of weakness for the hanyou? He had done that before after they had first met, the first time she thought InuYasha was about to kiss her. But again, he was only seeing the side of her that reminded him of Kikyou.

Kagome's head hurt. Over the past three weeks she had regained much of her energy, but until today she hadn't been very active. When they were alone InuYasha had rarely let her out of his sight, but now it seemed she was free to go on about her business. The cold weather was subsiding, the snow on the ground slowly melting away. Kagome looked in the direction of the forest.

The sudden appearance of Sesshomaru had caught her off guard. His attitude toward his brother even more so, nearly communicating with each other. Everyone kept saying she had this wonderful power; truth was she didn't feel any different. The training she went through with Midoriku didn't seem to work either. She hadn't even sensed Sesshomaru's approach. She plopped to the ground, idly toying with the bracelet on her wrist. It made her feel more connected to InuYasha, and that's what she needed now.

Her head was really pounding now, more than it should have been. Kagome put her hands over her temples, falling to her knees. Something was happening to her, this pain she felt wasn't right. "Kaede!" the old miko was still across the field. "Kaede!" she looked to Kagome, seeing her on the ground and rushing to her side.

"Kagome, what has happened to ye?"

"I don't know…it hurts!" Kagome kept hearing something, something calling to her, beckoning her to it. It pounded in her head, hurt her, she couldn't even think.

"Come child, ye need to get to the hut." Kaede helped Kagome to her feet, leading her away from the field. Kagome winced in pain as she walked. Her eyes were getting blurry, she stumbled to the ground twisting her foot. She let out a yelp of pain. "Kagome!"

"Kaede, please, find InuYasha…" Kaede nodded. She couldn't carry Kagome back herself, so she had to find someone to help.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

InuYasha swiped at the branches getting in his way, ripping them down this his clawed hands and stomping them with his bare feet. He didn't mean to say what he did, not the way he said it, anyway. But he was never really any good with words, and everything had come out wrong. Now Kagome probably hated him, thinking he didn't want her around anymore. Truth was that was far from it. He loved being around her, he loved her scent, her touch, her warm smile, soft gaze… he loved her.

But, as always, he had messed things up again. He was really a big jerk this time, telling her off for using the jewel to wish him back. He was grateful, but at the same time confused as to what had happened, why and when it had happened. When they had first met, InuYasha didn't care the slightest for the human wench. She was nothing more than Kikyou's reincarnation, the wench who broke the Shikon into pieces, his shard detector; and an annoying one at that, always interrupting his hunt for the shards wanting to go back to that stupid world of hers.

InuYasha didn't know when it happened, but he had fallen for her. Somewhere between then and now, he stopped seeing any resemblance in Kagome and Kikyou. They were nothing alike at all. Kagome was always so warm and caring, while Kikyou was cold, emotionless. Other than his mother, Kagome was the only other being that accepted InuYasha for who, and what, he was. Kikyou had loved him, but wanted him to change what he was for her, and he just couldn't do that now. He hated being human. He hated being in his youkai form too. He kind of, liked, being hanyou now, and Kagome liked him this way, too.

But what was he to do now? As much as he hated to admit it, Sesshomaru was right. More youkai had been daring enough to tread even as close as InuYasha's forest. He had taken care of them before Kagome had gotten wise to the situation, but how long will it be before one gets past him? The day after Kagome had awakened he had killed three youkai lurking near the forest. He should have told her from the start, but he hadn't wanted to worry her. InuYasha hadn't wanted her to be afraid. That's one of the last things InuYasha wanted her to do was to fear. He wished she would never have to fear anything ever again, but that wasn't going to be possible.

He sighed as the sun started to set. He would have to get back to the village in a hurry. New moon, and it would soon be dark out. He leaped above the trees, heading to Kaede's hut. Kagome would still be mad at him, he hoped just not too much. As he approached Sango stepped out of the hut, walking toward him.

"InuYasha, in Kagome with you?"

"No, she was Kaede. Why? She's not back yet?"

"No. We haven't seen Kaede or Kagome since this morning." A sudden shock ran through his body. He took off, the exterminator yelled after him. InuYasha didn't care, he had to find her. The sun went down, and InuYasha transformed.

"InuYasha!" Kaede came up breathing heavily. In the sky Sango came down on Kilala and landed beside them.

"Where's Kagome?"

"Down the path. Ye must get to her, she's hurt." The old miko panted.

"Sango, take Kaede back to the village. I'll find Kagome."

"InuYasha, you're human. Will you be able to find her?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll find her." He ran off down the path. She wasn't too far, he could sense her nearby. Sure enough he found her lying on the ground a few yards from the fields. "Kagome?"

"InuYasha?" she sat up.

"You okay?" he walked over and sat beside her.

"I'm fine, now. My head really hurt, and then I tripped."

InuYasha nodded. "Clumsy wench. I really can't let you go off without me can I?" She smiled. InuYasha looked solemnly at her. "Kagome, I'm sorry."

Her smile faded. "Sorry for what?"

"For what I said… earlier. I didn't mean it how it came out. It's just that you were safe in your own time. It would have been better if you stayed there."

"No it wouldn't. InuYasha, I want to be here. I don't want to leave. It'll be hard to get use to living here full time, but I'll manage." InuYasha shook his head.

"You can never manage on your own. You don't even know where you're gonna live yet."

"I'll find a place. I just… really haven't thought about it. I guess I can't really live with Kaede all the time."

"Come on. You need to get inside." Kagome leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Do we have to go in now?" she scooted closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He tensed.

"Kagome I really think you should get to the hut." He swallowed hard. "You'll get sick again."

Kagome let out a deep sigh. "You'll have to carry me. I think I twisted my foot." Her voice was annoyed. InuYasha picked her up in his human arms. She wasn't as light as she was when he was hanyou, but it was easy enough for him to carry her back to the hut. Kaede looked over her and gave her herbs for her headache, which had already left her but the old miko wasn't taking any chances and InuYasha threatened her into taking them anyway. _What happened anyway?_ She kept asking herself.

"Where are you going?" InuYasha was walking toward the door.

"Out."

"Uh-uh. You're human tonight. Stay in here."

"You don't tell me what to do wench!"

"If you sleep outside, I'm sleeping out there too."

"Keh. You can't even walk."

"I'll hop out there if I have to." She patted the floor beside her. "Please?" InuYasha sighed, giving in to Kagome's demands and leaning against the wall next to her futon. She scowled at him, but lay down anyway. "Comfy?"

"Uh huh."

"InuYasha?"

"Hum?"

"Thank you."

**A/N: Alright, confession time. I really don't like Sesshomaru. Don't know why, maybe it's the fact that he's tried to kill InuYasha time and time again. But, he is a good guy in this story. I came to the conclusion that Sesshomaru would change. The fact that he let Rin stay with him and he took care of her said that he wasn't all that bad, so yes. He's good in this story. Maybe not warm and fuzzy like in others, but good just the same.**

**WoW! 200 reviews. Never thought I get that much. Of course, I didn't think this story was going to be this long either. To the many people who ask questions in their reviews, I don't answer questions that will give away part of the story, and as for the suggestions while all of you are reading chapter 24, I'm typing chapter 37 so I kinda already have most of it planed out, but I do enjoy reading suggestions and what you would like to happen, so keep it up!**


	25. Sango's Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or any other of the characters for that matter.

**Chapter 25: Sango's Wedding**

A couple of weeks before the end of winter, Sango sat and looked down at her six months pregnant belly. It was hard squeezing into her wedding kimono, and she didn't know how but she and Kagome had managed it. The kimono was deep purple in color, lined on the hems with pink and white cherry blossoms. It was a little tight around the middle, but the dark color hid it fairly well. Kagome was behind her with her hair brush, fixing Sango's hair up for the upcoming day. Her hands were shaking as she sat waiting. Kaede hadn't allowed her and Miroku to see each other for the past two days, and she was really starting to miss the monk, and she was letting everyone know it.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think you could get Kaede to let me and Miroku talk before this afternoon? I really want to see him."

"I don't think so." She giggled. "I know it's kind of silly with the circumstances, but Kaede seems determined that you and Miroku are not to see each other before the wedding. She even talked InuYasha into making sure Miroku stays away from the hut."

"How did she do that?"

"She said something about enhancing the effect of my submission spell, and he agreed pretty fast."

"I didn't think Kaede could enhance the submission spell."

Kagome smiled. "I don't think she can either, but the threat got the job done, didn't it?" the two laughed. "Anyway, the wedding is only a couple of hours away now, so don't worry. You'll see Miroku soon enough."

Sango sighed. "I know, but I want to see him now. It seems like forever since I've last seen him." She laid her hands against her stomach. "And the baby seems to be missing him too. It's been kicking all morning."

"The baby can probably sense your distress, so you should calm down a bit. Just think, after today you'll have the rest of your life to spend with him. And in a few months you'll have somebody else coming along too." Kagome smiled. "Today is your day, Sango. Half the village has already started to gather at the shrine. The other half is running around getting everything ready for you."

"Oh, do you think I should go and help? I'm mean, I should be doing something instead of just sitting here. I **wish** I could be doing anything other than just sit here worrying all day."

Kagome laughed, pointing to Sango's belly. "I don't think you would be able to do very much even if you were allowed to help, Sango. Quit worrying about it and turn around were I can finish your hair!" she did. Afterward Kagome helped Sango to her feet and admired her hard work. She had to admit, she had never seen the exterminator look so beautiful. Sango smiled as she slowly turned for Kagome. "Miroku is not going to be able to take his eyes off of you."

Sango blushed and hugged Kagome. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here, Kagome." The two stood there a few moments more before Shippou came running up in between them.

"Sango! Can I stay in here with you? It's getting too loud in the other hut with Miroku and InuYasha."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, Miroku keeps trying to leave the hut but InuYasha won't let him. He had Miroku thrown in a corner when I left."

Sango gasped and Kagome just rolled her eyes and balled he hands into fists. "If Miroku's not conscious enough to make it to his own wedding, that hanyou is going to pay for it." She sighed. "Shippou, will you please tell him that? Just tell him if Miroku has so much as one black eye when I see him at the shrine, that **he** is going to be the one that needs protection."

"Alright!" the kitsune hopped out of the hut.

"Don't worry Sango, InuYasha won't hurt him."

"No, it's not that. It's just I feel sorry for InuYasha if he does do something to Miroku." They both laughed. "Oh, it just kicked again."

"I think **she's** a girl, and she's going to take after her mother."

"I don't really care if it's a boy or a girl," Sango replied, "as long as it doesn't get Miroku's bad habits."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"InuYasha, I hate to do this to you, but you leave me with no other choice." Miroku pulled out an ofuda and threw it toward the hanyou.

InuYasha blocked the ofuda using the hilt of his sword, the paper dispersing into tiny bits and falling to the floor. "What do you think you're gonna do with those monk! I said you are not leaving this hut for another hour and that's what I meant! Keh! You act like I actually want to stay in here with you."

About that time the kitsune came storming through the door.

"Oi! I thought you ran off."

"I did. Kagome told me to come and give you a message."

"Well, what is it?"

"Kagome said that if you hurt Miroku then she's gonna 'sit' you big time, so you better not hurt him."

"Keh. I'll just make sure the bruises are where she can't see them." He cracked his knuckles. "

"Now InuYasha, this is my wedding night and Sango's bound to notice any bruising, and I don't doubt that she would tell Kagome."

InuYasha growled, but put his hands to his side. _Only one more hour._ He kept telling himself. _One more freakin hour._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The hour passed rather slowly for everyone, but the time for the wedding finally came. Kaede stood before Sango and Miroku, who stood starring into each others eyes with their fingers entwined together. InuYasha and Shippou stood to the right with Miroku while Kagome stood to the left with Sango. The couple shared their vows, and as they did so Kagome glanced over to InuYasha. The sun was glistening off of his silver hair, causing him to glow in Kagome's gaze. His hanyou ears flicked back and forth, listening to everything that was going on around. He looked kind of nervous to Kagome. She guessed he wasn't use to being around so many of the villagers at once.

She looked back to Sango and Miroku. They both looked so happy just to be there with each other, just to be holding the others hand. Kagome knew that feeling. She knew how they felt because she felt the same way every time InuYasha held her close. But would they ever be a couple like their friends? Could they become that close? She loved InuYasha. She loved InuYasha with all her heart, with everything she had. She loved InuYasha so much she was willing to give up her home and her family in her world, just where she could have a chance to love InuYasha.

Kagome wanted to be with InuYasha forever. She would do anything to stay with InuYasha, but it was never a certainty. It was never a certainty that InuYasha would want to stay with her, and love her as she loved him. Maybe one day she would know, and they would be together like Sango and Miroku. Happy. Together. Maybe even settle down with a family of their own. She smiled at the thought. A family with InuYasha. It wasn't that hard to picture, now that she's seen the other side of him. He tried to put up a strong, indestructible front, but it was just that, a front. Inside he was so much kinder and loving. Kagome would have to find a way to bring out that side a little more often.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

InuYasha looked at Kagome through the corner of his eye. She was looking over at him with a wide smile spread across her face. He almost lost it right then. He almost just got up and ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. Seeing all day to what lengths the monk would go to get to Sango made him think more of him and Kagome. She had gone the ultimate length to be with him. Gave up her family, her home, everything. To know that much made him want to be with her even more. He loved her unlike he had ever loved anybody else. Being with her made him smile, and even laugh sometimes. Nobody had ever made him feel that way before.

The monk and exterminator said their final vows and kissed. Everyone there clapped for the newlyweds, and Kagome ran up to hug them both. InuYasha fidgeted, not feeling too comfortable in the scene at all. He really didn't like being in a crowd of humans, unlike the kitsune who was busy flirting with a little girl, swishing his bushy tail back and forth behind him. InuYasha sighed and walked away, finding a comfortable spot in the branches of Goshinboku and waiting for all the excitement to die down. The monk and exterminator left for the exterminator's village a couple of hours later, but the villagers continued their celebration. Drinking sake, some of the men passing out from drinking too much, the women gossiping about who knows what, the children running around, playing with each other. InuYasha watched it all from his place in the tree.

InuYasha had always been prepared to live out his entire life alone. But now, the possibility of starting a family with someone her loved wasn't all that far out of his reach. He would have a real life, a real home. That's something he hadn't had since his mother was killed so many years ago. She would have liked Kagome, that was no doubt. Kagome reminded him so much of his mother, both too trusting and kind for their own good, both falling in love with creatures that could never deserve their love. Maybe it was time he told her how he felt. Sure, he had shown it to her, but that somehow didn't seem like it was enough. He wanted her to know for sure that he was never going to leave her, and that he loved her. He wanted her to know for sure that maybe one day they could be as close as Sango and Miroku were.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called from the base of Goshinboku. InuYasha hopped down, gather Kagome in his arms and leaped back into the tree. "I didn't know where you had gone, I turned around and you weren't there."

"Keh. I'm not that into celebrating like those men."

"I didn't think you were, but I would at least want you to tell me before you run off like that."

"It's not like I was going anywhere."

Kagome sighed. "I know, but I still would have liked you to tell me. I guess it's just a wench thing." She smiled at him.

"Yup. Wenches always worry too much." He smiled back. The sun was just starting to set behind the tree line, leaving a sky full of stars and a full moon behind. InuYasha lowered his hands to rest on Kagome's hips. She leaned back against his chest and wiggled her head into his haori. He looked at the woman who was now willingly held in his arms. She was looking into the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yep." He replied, still looking down on her features. He cleared his throat. "Kagome? There's something I need to say to you."

She turned in his arms to face him. "What is it?" she asked with a smile.

He almost lost his control again. It took every bit of self control he had just to keep himself from pulling her lips to his at that moment. Her smile controlled his every move, which only made what he had to say mean even more. "Kagome," he lowered his mouth to her ear, speaking in a soft whisper, "I love you." He could feel her muscles tense under his arms. For a moment he was afraid of her reaction.

A moment later she had her lips pressed firmly against his and held him in a tight embrace. He had said it. He had told her the three words every woman dreams of hearing from the guy they've fallen for. He told her that he loved her. "I-I love you too, InuYasha." This time he pulled her lips to his, cupping her cheek with his hands as she leaning into his palm. This is where they wanted to be, forever in each others arms.

**A/N: I would like everyone to know that this chapter is very special, and not just for the obvious reasons. I wasn't going to write about Sango's wedding, and I wasn't going to have that 'intimate' moment between InuYasha and Kagome, but reading through everything today I decided to bump up a chapter and write this one, so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry but I won't be able to post the next chapter until some time on Thursday. I'm leaving at 8 tomorrow to stand in like for the midnight showing of Star Wars! Yay! So, just read this chapter twice or something. I'll make up for it later. I would post two tonight, but I have a long day tomorrow and I don't feel like checking over another one. Enjoy!**

**Oh, by the way, Sesshomaru isn't done yet. He still has a few major appearances. And just FYI, this chapter happens a few weeks after the last one, so it's almost spring and Sango is 6 months along. Just wanting everyone to know before I get reviews about it.**


	26. Surprize for Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or any other of the characters for that matter.

**Chapter 26: Surprise for Kagome**

Weeks passed by and Miroku and Sango were still gone on their make shift 'honeymoon' back at the exterminator's village. Kagome and Shippou stayed with Kaede, helping the old miko and the villagers where it was needed most. InuYasha had been in and out of the village. He never stayed gone for very long, only a few hours at the most. Now was one of those times.

"InuYasha, where are you off to now?"

"Keh. You ask too many questions, wench. Don't worry about it, I'll be back later."

"InuYasha…" he was already gone. She looked back to the fire as Shippou entered the hut.

"You okay, Kagome? You're not having another one of those headaches are you?"

Kagome smiled. "No Shippou, I'm fine." That first headache was only the start. Ever once in awhile it would start back up again, which had all her friends on edge every time she so much as twinged. And these days she was a lot more tired then she use to be. The headaches would leave her weak, and sleepy. She continued to stir the pot over the fire. "Did InuYasha tell you when he would be back?"

"Uh uh. He never tells me anything."

Kagome sighed. "How's that new family in the village? I haven't had a chance to meet them yet. Miroku and Sango told me they had a daughter, about your age."

Shippou blushed. "Tani." He puffed out his kitsune chest. "But I'm still older than her. She was born during the summer and I was born during the spring."

"Tani, huh? And when are you going to introduce me?"

He looked downcast. "She has an older brother, Taro."

"Oh. I see."

"He doesn't like me very much and he never lets Tani around me. What can I do Kagome?"

"Why don't you stand up to him?"

"Huh? You mean, I can use my fox-fire against him?"

"No, no. I mean just tell him that if Tani wants to play with you, she can. And try to make friends with him, too." The Kitsune nodded as he thought.

"Thanks Kagome!" he ran out the hut.

"Shippou, where are ye going in such a hurry?" he nearly knocked Kaede down the steps.

"Sorry Kaede, I got to go!"

Both miko's looked at each other and started to laugh. "He really is growing up." Kagome said after the laughs died.

"Ai. He's not the only one. Tell me Kagome, how is it with ye and InuYasha?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't know Kaede. I thought, maybe… but now? He's always running off. I feel like he's keeping something from me."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, child." She smiled. Kagome cocked her eyebrow.

"Kaede, is there something you know?"

"…"

"Kaede, please! I've got to know, where is he always running off?"

"I think he planed on telling you today, so be patient. He'll most likely be back within a few hours to show you what he's been up to."

Kagome rotated the beads on her wrist nervously. "If you say so." She mumbled before turning back to the pot.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

InuYasha slipped past the miko sitting by the fire, careful to not make his exit known to her. But, as always, the wench knew every move he made.

"InuYasha, where are you off to now?"

"Keh. You ask too many questions, wench. Don't worry about it, I'll be back later."

Before she could stop him he left, running past the kitsune entering the hut. "Oi! Out of my way, runt!"

"Baka!" Shippou ran inside. InuYasha growled, but continued on his way past the village just on the outside of the forest. There was a path just at the edge, lined with river stones on the sides. He inspected the path, moving any stray stones or sticks to the side. The path let to a clearing, where sat a modest hut next to one of InuYasha's favorite fishing ponds. The first of the spring flowers were blooming, making an array of purples, blues, and yellows flow across the land. Sakura trees lined the edge of the clearing, along with thick bushes full of berries ready to be picked. InuYasha took pride in deciding the perfect place to build Kagome's new hut.

"InuYasha, we didn't expect you so soon. Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked from his sitting position beside the pond.

"I'm just making sure you've got everything set up, monk."

"Everything is ready. Do you think Kagome knows?" the now slightly larger 7 months plus pregnant Sango sat down next to her new husband.

"Nah. She doesn't know a thing."

"What did you tell her you have been doing all this time?"

"I didn't tell her nothin."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. "You've just been leaving every day without telling her anything?" Sango glared at him. "Poor thing, she's probably worried to death. Maybe I should go see how she is."

"It'll ruin everything if she knows you two are back already! Kagome's fine, she was boiling herbs for Kaede before I left."

"Even so, we're finished here. Kagome is going to love this hut. It has beautiful scenic surroundings." Miroku threw a stone into the pond, which landed with an exasperated plunk into the water. "I think it's time you brought her here."

InuYasha thought. "Do you think it's too small?"

"It's about the same size as every other hut, if not a bit bigger."

"Yea, but Kagome's use to everything being bigger. The house she had in her time had a whole other house on top, two stories. Do you think…"

"This one's fine, InuYasha." Sango cut him short before he had them building even more than they already had.

"What about the inside? Did everything get finished?"

"The villagers delivered the final pieces early this morning. And, might I say, everything looks as radiant as the scenery."

"Keh." InuYasha pushed back the bamboo curtain, stepping inside the hut to take a look around. In one corner was a fire pit, complete with a few bits of cooking ware stacked in make-shift shelves to the side. On the other side was a chest that opened up to new clothes for the miko. He had Sango take one of Kagome's outfits to a seamstress to make clothes for her. Most of Kagome's clothes were ripped and torn, leaving her with shabby clothing. The seamstress had no way of duplicating Kagome's type of clothing, but she took the measurements of the garments to create clothing in the fashion of their era. InuYasha knew he was going to miss those short skirts and revealing tops, but there was nothing he could do about that.

In the back of the hut hung a beautiful golden fabric, and beyond that sat a bed. It was close to the ground, and not at all what Kagome was use to, he knew, but he had it made as close to it as possible. The mattress was filled with feathers, which InuYasha himself had gathered. The same when for the pillows, three of them all together. The blankets were made of the same golden fabric as the curtain. It wasn't as fluffy as her comforter back home, but InuYasha was happy with the way it turned out. Everything was ready. The rest of the things were up to Kagome.

"Is everything up to your standards, or would you like us to take everything down and start over again?" Miroku grinned.

"Alright, alright. I'm going to get Kagome. You two better be gone before I get back."

"Why do we have to leave? I would also like to see how Kagome likes this place."

"Miroku, I think we should go." She nudged him in the stomach with her elbow.

"I don't see why…" she elbowed him harder. "Oomph! Why…" his lips turned up into a smirk with realization. "Ah. I see. A 'house warming' party for two."

"Lecher! It's not like that!" InuYasha blushed, crossing his arms in his haori. "Just be gone when I get back, monk, or you're gonna pay." He ran back down the path back toward Kaede's.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"InuYasha!" Kagome called out his name at the edge of the forest for the hundredth time. There was still no answer. _Where is he?_ She thought to herself. Two hours ago he had left. Kaede refused to tell Kagome what was going on and Shippou was just as confused about the hanyou's behavior as she was. _Maybe he's just getting tired of being in one place too long. He does tend to get edgy when he doesn't have anything to destroy. What if he doesn't want to stay here anymore? What would I do then? Could I go with him?_ Then she smiled. _I don't have to worry about any of that. He said he loves me, and I believe him._

She sighed, sitting down in the grass leaning back on the palm of her hands and crossing her ankles. Even if he did love her, he was still getting on her nerves at the moment. Where ever the hanyou was, he didn't want Kagome to find him anytime soon. She started toying with her beads, something she has gotten into more of a habit of doing. They calmed her, let her know everything was alright.

"Kagome, where have you been?" Shippou jumped into the miko's arms.

"I'm looking for InuYasha. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"Uh uh. Why do you want to talk to that baka anyway?"

"Shippou…"

"What? He is a baka."

Kagome sighed. "Well what happened with Tani and her brother?"

"Oh! Taro loved my illusion tricks, so did Tani!"

"Guess that means you're all good friends now, huh?"

"Yep. Tomorrow I'm going to show them my fox-fire! I think Tani is going to love it when she sees it." Kagome rubbed the kitsune's head.

"Good for you, Shippou. Just make sure you're careful around the two."

"Of course I will! They are just pathetic humans, after all."

Kagome looked sideways at Shippou. "Since when did you start calling humans pathetic?"

The kitsune blushed. "Well, InuYasha always says it and humans do get hurt and sick more often than youkai."

"You're not allowed to be around him anymore. He's starting to rub off on you." Kagome gave the kitsune a playful nudge.

"Oi, what do you mean by that?" Kagome turned her head to see InuYasha walking up to them. She crossed her arms in front of her and turned away. "What's wrong with her?" he asked the kitsune.

"Baka!" he shot up and ran off. InuYasha growled, but quickly turned his attention back to the miko.

"Kagome?"

"Where did you go, InuYasha? I…I want to know." Her eyes were shadowed over, but the hanyou could sense her distress.

"Come on, I'll show you." Kagome looked at his outstretched hand. "Don't have all day, wench." He added when she hesitated. She reached out and allowed InuYasha to pull her out of her sitting position on the ground.

"Where are we going?" the hanyou smiled.

"You'll see. Quit being so nosey."

"I'm not being nosey, I just think I should know where you're dragging me off to." InuYasha's mischievous smile made her a little uneasy.

"Anyway about it, you'll know when we get there. Now move it!" he grabbed her shoulders from behind and started shoving her toward the path in the forest.

"InuYasha!" she turned to meet his gaze. He was acting strange, almost giddy. Kagome didn't know how to react. "What's so important that you have to shove me somewhere I don't even know I'm going to? What have you been up to for the past few weeks?"

InuYasha sighed and rolled his eyes. "Will you just trust me, Kagome? It's not like it's gonna kill you if you do."

Trust. Kagome thought. That's what had gotten her into trouble in the first place. She didn't trust InuYasha as much as she should have. He never showed it, but she knew he was hurt because of it. "Alright InuYasha. I trust you."

He smiled. "Good. Now put this on." He pulled out a piece of cloth and motioned for her to wrap it across her eyes. He tied it off behind her head.

"Is this really necessary? Can't I just close my eyes or something?"

"No. You'll peak."

"What? You don't **trust** me?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Keh. For one, every time I tell you to stay put what do you do? You run off on your own. Remember?"

Kagome huffed, stepping in front of her with InuYasha's guidance. She only stumbled once, but after threatening to sit the hanyou if she fell he started to pay more attention to where she stepped. After awhile, she was getting tired and could sense the sun diving below the horizon.

"Are we almost there?" she wined.

"Almost. It's just up ahead." He tilted her shoulders a little to the side to veer her in the right direction. He set her next to the pond in a way that the first thing she saw when he took off the blindfold was the hut. InuYasha stood behind her and kissed the side of her neck, sliding down the cloth at the same time.

"InuYasha, wha.." she stopped in mid sentence. In front of her, just visible in the light of the setting sun, was the quaintest little hut she had yet to see in this time. "InuYasha?" she turned to face him, obviously in shock.

"You…you like it?" he fidgeted with his hands, which was very unlike the hanyou.

"It's beautiful. Is it mine?"

"Yeah. That is, if you want it."

"Of course I do! Is this what you've been doing?"

"Uh huh. I had a little help." InuYasha grabbed her hand. "Come, let's go inside. I got a few things you might need, but anything else and you'll have to ask."

The first thing she noticed was area in the back which served for a bedroom. She squealed with delight as she jumped straight onto the mattress, landing with a thud and wrapping her arms around the pillows. InuYasha flattened his ears at her squealing, but allowed it for the time being. Lilac petals were strewn around the bed, making a faint scent surround her, her eyelids droop with laziness. She stretched out her arms and yawned, pulling the blanket over her.

"What do you think you're doing, Kagome?"

"Sleep…bed…good."

"You can't sleep right now!"

Kagome smiled. "My hut…do what I want." InuYasha yanked back the blanket. "InuYasha!" they played a round of tug-of-war with the blanket until he managed to get it out of the miko's grip.

"Come on Kagome!" his tone was annoyed. "There's still a few things I need to talk to you about."

"Alright, alright." She sat up. "What do you want to talk about?"

He reached out and picked her up, heading back out of the hut. The last bit of sunlight had faded, the full moon reflecting off the surface of the lily covered pond. Hundreds of fireflies shone about, occasionally diving into the water causing ripples to spread. A light wind blew, rustling the leaves of the Sakura trees.

InuYasha sat down on a patch of grass by the pond, pulling Kagome into his lap and flush against his chest.

_Okay, you've made it this far. Now all you have to do is ask._

_What if she says no?_

_She won't say no._

_What if she does?_

_She won't! _

"It's beautiful out here." Kagome nuzzled deeper into his chest, causing him to lose his thoughts. He sighed, leaning his head on top of hers. She turned and looked up. Her eyes trapped InuYasha; every time he looked into them he felt as if he were falling. At that moment he though every single star in the sky was reflecting back in those eyes. He could never remember feeling about Kikyo the same way. This was different, this was something more, this was love.

"What are you thinking, wench?"

"Mm. Just things. You wanted to talk about something?"

_Okay, now's the time._

_Keh! Good luck baka. Don't come cryin to me when she drops your sorry butt._

_She's not gonna do that!_

_What makes you think so?_

_Shut up! _

InuYasha cleared his throat and shifted Kagome around to get a better view of her. In the moonlight her features were even more dazzling. "Kagome, do you like it here?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course I like it here. What are you getting at, InuYasha?" Those eyes he had been pouring his soul into now gazed at him questioningly.

"Just wondering." He fell silent. "Do you like being here with me?"

"InuYasha, I've already answered that question. I'm not leaving you alone ever again; I let the well seal, because I want to be here, with you." She smiled, planting a soft kiss on InuYasha's cheek. "I love you." He pulled her close, taking in her every breath as his own and melting her into his strong arms. After awhile he sensed her breathing slow, and her body went limp against him.

"Kagome?" he shook her slightly.

"Hum?" she opened one eye to look at him.

"Want to go back in?"

"Uh uh." InuYasha picked her up and carried her inside anyway. He didn't like it how she was suddenly sleeping all the time. Something didn't feel right about it, but he couldn't do anything about it right now. If she knew anything, surely she would tell him about it. He pulled back the curtain and laid her on the mattress, covering her with the blanket and kissing her forehead before finding a spot in the corner. He didn't fall to sleep right away. He sat there leaning against the wall and just watching Kagome sleep for hours before he finally drifted off himself.

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying it so far. As for InuYasha calling Kagome a wench, I've had a lot of reviews about this. At first, he was just calling her a wench. Now, it's more a pet-peeve he likes to joke around with her.**

**Awards!**

**Award for all-time fluffiness lover: ****NekoYasha101**

**Award for also going to the midnight showing of Star Wars: ****fdiw****Mew Yukari**

**Award for having three different 'modes' in one review: ****Trigger Happy Bibliophile**

**Well, that's all for now! Good luck next time!**

**P.S. Yay for me! I won a lightsaber duel at the theater last night! Yay!**


	27. InuYasha's Miko

Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own InuYasha but as soon as I marry a very rich man he is mine!

**Chapter 27: InuYasha's Miko**

Kagome woke on something soft, something warm. She refused to open her eyes; refused to give up the feelings she had felt. The sun was up, shining on her face through one of the windows. She lifted the blanket and covered up her head. She buried her face in the pillow, letting out a sigh of contentment. Something grazed the bottom of her foot. Kagome flicked it. It grazed her foot again, more softly this time. She pulled it under the blanket and tucked herself in deeper. Suddenly the entire blanket was lifted off of her, exposing her to the air. She grabbed for it but the blanket was already tossed across the room. Still not giving in, she pulled the pillow up and jammed it against the top of her head, using her hands and arms as braces.

"Oi! What are you going to do, sleep all day?" InuYasha pulled at her arms to separate them.

"Leave me alone." She mumbled against the mattress.

"I said get up, wench!"

"Uh uh. Go away."

InuYasha pulled the pillow away, tossing it across the room with the blanket. He laid down next to Kagome, crossing his legs and placing a tray of food in between them. At the smell Kagome turned to face him.

"Keh. Figures. Lazy wench, all you gonna do now is eat and sleep, huh?" he bit into a hunk of meat. Kagome reached for the apple wedges and glass of some type of juice.

"You made all this?"

"Yep. While you were wasting the day away sleeping, I was out taking care of things."

She nudged him with her elbow. "I couldn't help it. I was tired." She smiled. "I'm surprised you're not after building this thing."

"Hanyou. Not a pathetic human." He took another bite.

"Anyone here?" a voice came from outside the hut.

"In here monk!" InuYasha called. Kagome pulled herself to her feet as InuYasha left the back room to meet up with Miroku. She changed into one of the kimonos he had made for her then ran to greet her friends.

"Sango! I didn't know you two were back!" Kagome maneuvered to hug her, careful of her now bulging tummy.

"Come on, we've got some…things…to talk about." Sango giggled, leading Kagome outside.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going!" InuYasha walked toward her.

"InuYasha, please? We won't go far, just out of your ear shot." She said the last part sarcastically.

He thought. "Fine. You better not go far… and I mean it." He gave her a serious glace before she left out the door.

"He seems,… protective." Sango commented as soon as they were out of the hanyou's hearing range.

"Um. It's kind of nice…sometimes. He's gotten a lot more like that since we first kissed." She sighed. "And I have a feeling he's gonna be a lot more protective now."

"So you two are, um…"

Kagome blushed and nodded with a smile. "He said he loves me." She sighed happily. "We I first met him, I would have never thought. But now? Sango, he's all I ever want. I don't know what I did before I met him. I don't want to remember."

"And what do you think my first thoughts were of Miroku? It's kind of hard to think of anyone anything other than a hentai when they're stroking your butt every change they get. Along with every other pretty girl's."

Kagome laughed. "Yea, that's for sure." She put a hand on Sango's stomach. "And this one is going to be taught better than his father."

"His? I'm hoping for a girl. The last thing we need is another Miroku running around." She sighed. "This is really it Kagome. Our adventures, all the fights… it just hit me that that part of my life is over. I'm going to be a mother, settle down in the village, maybe still slay a few youkai; but mostly it's over."

"I know, I know. But isn't it better that it is over? I mean, I'm going to miss traveling with you guys but as for the fleeing for my life everyday part, I'm glad it's over. It's just a win/lose situation, I guess."

"Naraku. I haven't thought of that day for a long time." Sango cleared her throat. "But this little one isn't going to have to worry about him. Nope. We took care of that for her." She looked to Kagome. She was lagging behind in their walk. "Kagome? Are you alright?"

"I think I need to sit down for awhile." She walked to the side of the path, finding a stump and sitting down with her head in her hands. Sango joined her.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" she put a hand to her forehead. The miko was burning up with a fever. "You're sick."

"No, no. I…I'm fine. This just happens every once in a while. It's just a little headache." She gave a reassuring smile.

"You're still having those? Kagome, maybe you should go see Kaede. It isn't natural for you to be having so many."

"I'll see her later. It's really not all that bad." She winced.

"InuYasha doesn't know, does he?" Sango gave her a worried glance.

"Alright, I'll go talk to Kaede. Just don't tell InuYasha, I have enough to put up with while he's around."

They continued their walk down the path and out of the forest. Soon they came to the village and Kaede's hut. Kaede was outside with one of the villagers, Shippou came running up to the two.

"Hey Shippou!"

"Kagome! Sango! You're back!"

"Come here." Kagome held out her arms, the kitsune jumping into them immediately. He turned up his nose.

"What happened to you? Your scent smells strange."

"What do you mean by that?" Sango patted him on the head.

"I don't know. Kagome just smells… different. I don't like it. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Shippou."

Sango took the kitsune from Kagome's arms. "You should talk to Kaede. It's really starting to worry me, Kagome." Kagome nodded and walked over to talk with the older miko. The villager greeted Kagome before heading out. Kaede picked up a basket of freshly picked herbs and faced her.

"Kagome, ye seem tired. Did ye not like InuYasha's surprise?"

"No, I loved it! It's just, I'm still having those headaches. They only happen sometimes, but they're getting worse. What could be causing them?" the old miko looked Kagome over, looking in her eyes, her skin complexion, feeling her forehead for fever. Finally she sighed.

"It seems to be nothing. I'll make a remedy for you to take that should help. When did these start?"

"That day we were working out in the field after me and InuYasha returned. I think that's when it started, but I'm not sure."

"Take it easy for awhile. Don't stress yourself too much. Ye look completely worn, and tis only mid-day. Why don't ye go rest in the hut while I make the remedy?" she shuffled Kagome into the hut, making her lie down on her old futon and getting Sango and Shippou to help her with the herbs she needed. It didn't take Kagome long to get to sleep, those headaches always left her tired. As she faded to slumber she wondered what was causing them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

InuYasha watched as Kagome lie sleeping in her bed. She didn't look sad, or worried, or angry. She looked…peaceful. At ease. He was happy Kagome liked the hut. He did work hard on it to make her feel at home in his time. He also knew it would never be as comfortable as her other home, but he had done all he could. InuYasha stood up, taking one last glace at Kagome before walking out the door.

InuYasha gathered a few apples and went back to the hut. The meat was almost finished cooking over the fire, and Kagome was still sound asleep in her new bed. He picked up a bamboo tray and arranged the food onto it, placing two cups of juice to the side. _Now to wake the wench. _ He smiled. InuYasha grabbed one of the flowers from a vase and walked over to Kagome, pulling back the gold curtain. Kagome was flopped across the bed; arms sprawled out above her head, one foot sticking out at the bottom of the bed and the other tucked around the blanket tightly.

InuYasha gently rubbed the tip of the flower against her foot. He smirked as she kicked at the intrusion. He dropped the flower and used his claw, tickling her foot until she finally kicked it away too and tucked it under the blanket. InuYasha grabbed the blanket and yanked it away, tossing it out of Kagome's reach. She pulled the pillow up and jammed it against the top of her head, using her hands and arms as braces.

"Oi! What are you going to do, sleep all day?" InuYasha pulled at her arms to separate them.

"Leave me alone." She mumbled against the mattress.

"I said get up, wench!"

"Uh uh. Go away."

InuYasha pulled the pillow away, tossing it across the room with the blanket. He lay down next to Kagome, crossing his legs and placing a tray of food in between them. At the smell Kagome turned to face him.

"Keh. Figures. Lazy wench, all you gonna do now is eat and sleep, huh?" he bit into a hunk of meat. Kagome reached for the apple wedges and glass of some type of juice.

"You made all this?"

"Yep. While you were wasting the day away sleeping, I was out taking care of things."

She nudged him with her elbow. "I couldn't help it. I was tired." She smiled. "I'm surprised you're not after building this thing."

"Hanyou. Not a pathetic human." He took another bite.

"Anyone here?" a voice came from outside the hut.

"In here monk!" InuYasha called. Kagome pulled herself to her feet as InuYasha left the back room to meet up with Miroku.

"Sango! I didn't know you two were back!" Kagome, now changed into one of her new kimonos, maneuvered to hug her, careful of her now bulging tummy.

"Come on, we've got some…things…to talk about." Sango giggled, leading Kagome outside.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going!" InuYasha walked toward her.

"InuYasha, please? We won't go far, just out of your ear shot." She said the last part sarcastically.

He gave it some thought. "Fine. You better not go far… and I mean it." He gave her a serious glace before she left out the door.

"Ah. The ever protective hanyou."

"Shut up, monk." He was still looking at the bamboo entrance, as if he expected Kagome to come running back through it.

"She's not going to get hurt by just walking outside, you know."

"Keh! That clumsy wench? I'm surprised she didn't trip on her way out." He picked up the tray of food off the bed and placed it in the cooking area. He didn't really mind Kagome and Sango going for a walk, but he had been thinking about what his brother and the youkai had told him. Other youkai will be coming for Kagome. He knew he could keep her by his side forever, but he was defiantly going to try.

"Well, it seems you've made yourself at home."

"What of it, monk?"

Miroku smiled to himself. "Oh nothing. Just making an observation."

InuYasha gave him a meaningful gaze. "Hentai." He turned and rolled up the sleeves of his haori, dipping the few dishes he had used into a bucket of water and cleaning them. After he had finished he put them away in the make-shift cabinets one of the villagers had made. He sighed. It wasn't anything close to what Kagome was use to. He had tried to create some kind of running water system in the hut, but failed miserably, so instead he would just bring in water from the spring that filled the pond. He had also tried to make cabinets, chairs, and even a table; they just didn't turn out how he had hoped they would. He grabbed the bucket and poured some of the water out to extinguish the fire, then dumped the rest outside the hut.

Miroku followed him out. "Hmm. So, InuYasha, what are your plans for Kagome?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, surely you're not still trying to hide your feelings for her. Not after that getaway trip." InuYasha shrugged his shoulders, dismissing the notion. "Kagome is a beautiful young woman. If I weren't already taken by Sango…"

"You don't want to finish that, monk." InuYasha flexed his claws in warning. Miroku took the gesture seriously and stood in silence. "What else can I do for her, Miroku? I don't have anything."

The monk smiled. "As I had said before, she only wants you, InuYasha. She could have stayed in her time, safe, with all her 'modern' convinces, but for some odd reason she chose to stay with you. Why, we may never know, but she did just the same. Maybe you should stop hiding feelings and start acting upon them."

InuYasha smirked. The monk hadn't caught on to them yet. He had done everything he thought of to let her know how he felt. The question was did she feel the same for him? She had chosen to stay in his time with him, but did she really know what she was doing at the time? Maybe at the time she had forgotten that the well would seal, but whatever had happened he couldn't change in now. "They've been gone for awhile." He stated after he finished contemplating with himself.

"Yes. It's almost noon." Miroku leaned back against hut, closing his eyes. "They'll be back soon enough."

InuYasha sniffed. He let out a low growl and sniffed again.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Miroku and left his place by the wall and walked over to join InuYasha.

"I can't smell her or Sango. They must have wondered off too far. Stupid wench!" he took off down the path, Miroku following close behind. InuYasha stopped at the end of the path and sniffed again. He turned back to Miroku, who was struggling to keep up with the furious hanyou. "Kaede's." he stated before heading off again.

_I tell her not to wonder off and what does she do! SHE WONDERS OFF! She's gonna get herself into trouble if she doesn't start listening to me!_

InuYasha let his rage drag him all the way to Kaede's hut on the other side of the village. He stormed up to the entrance, fully ready to yell his head off at the miko for leaving like she did, only to be pulled away in midstep.

"What the…"

Sango put a finger to his lips. "Quiet. Kagome's sleeping."

"Sleeping? Why is she sleeping now!"

"Shh!" she motioned the hanyou away from the hut where they could talk without waking Kagome.

"What's this all about, Sango?" he crossed his arms in frustration.

"Something's not right with Kagome."

InuYasha's heart sunk. All his anger completely died away. Before Sango could stop him, he was inside the hut by Kagome's side. She looked at her, searching for any injuries from an attack. Finding none, he sniffed her, sensing no illnesses either. He could here her shallow breaths, signaling she was sleeping. Sango came in with a winded Miroku not far behind. She grabbed InuYasha's arm and led him back outside. He reluctantly followed her, at least she would be able to explain what happened.

"Alright, what's going on here? She's not hurt, and she's not sick. Why is she always sleeping?"

"We don't know, InuYasha. Kagome and I were walking, and she said she had a headache. She didn't look too good so I brought her to Kaede."

"And…" he was getting inpatient.

"Her headache stopped, and Kaede couldn't find anything wrong with her, other than a sudden sleepiness. She and Shippou went out to the fields to find the last herbs Kaede needs for a remedy for Kagome. They should be back soon."

InuYasha's ears drooped. Everything seemed to always happen to Kagome. He stood up and walked back to the hut. "Tell me when they get here." He said before disappearing inside. He sighed as he sat down next to her. She looked fine to him, peaceful even. But it was strange of Kagome to be sleeping in midday, and she had been kind of drained for the past few weeks. InuYasha cursed himself for not noticing earlier. This was his fault, too. Everything that happened to Kagome was his fault. How did he always end up hurting her like this? Why did it always have to be her?

He slowly and gently shifted Kagome into his lap. She didn't stir. InuYasha ran one clawed hand through her hair, taking in the softness. Her eyelids twitched as she dreamed. He couldn't help but grin at the way she looked as she slept. At that moment, she wasn't sad about the well, she didn't worry about youkai attacking her, or what she was going to do stuck in the feudal era. How could he have ever confused Kagome with Kikyo? It was obvious to him now how different they really were. Kagome accepted everyone, even him, for who they were. When they first met and the crow youkai took over the body of a fallen samurai, she risked her life trying to save the lives of the men who kidnapped her. InuYasha had yelled at her then. He wasn't really all that mad at the time, more confused than anything else. He was mad when he found out she had lost the jewel.

That jewel. The Shikon no tama. Ironic, how over fifty years ago he was killed by Kikyo because of that jewel only to be brought back to life by her reincarnation by the same jewel. It was almost funny,… almost.

"InuYasha? Kaede's back." He nodded to Sango and laid Kagome back on the futon before heading out to meet the old miko.

"Kaede, what's wrong with Kagome? She ain't sick, I don't smell anything." His gazed was fixed on the hut's entrance.

"I do not know, InuYasha. Everything seems fine."

"Then why is she always sleeping all of a sudden!"

"I think the only thing wrong with Kagome is a depression of sorts, or anxiety. The child has been through much and it may all just be catching up to her. All ye can do is…" she was cut short.

"Yea, yea; 'all you can do is be there'. Well, you know what? I'm sick of hearing that! I'm sick of not being able to do anything while Kagome suffers because of something stupid that I did! I'm sick of always hurting her!"

"InuYasha?"

His ears flicked at the sound of Kagome's voice. He instantly lowered his head. "How long have you been there?"

"I…I just walked out. Look, InuYasha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wonder off, it's just I wasn't feeling too good all of a sudden. I won't do it again, so please don't be mad."

InuYasha was taken back. Kagome was apologizing to him for wondering off? She really mustn't have heard anything. "K-kagome, I'm not mad." He sighed. "Maybe we should go for a walk." She nodded and followed close behind as he walked away from the hut and closer to the forest. Even he wasn't sure where he was leading them, but wasn't surprised when they soon came upon Goshinboku. He sat under the tree, Kagome sitting across from him; eyes downcast. "Kagome, look at me?" he was asking her more than telling her to. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

"I said I was sorry. I promise I won't go off like that again."

InuYasha couldn't believe she was still apologizing. She was the one that was hurting inside. "Kagome, I said I wasn't mad, so stop apologizing already!"

"Then, why were you yelling outside the hut?" Kagome looked at him questioningly.

He looked at her for a moment. "Nothing important." He paused. "What's wrong, Kagome? I know it's something so don't tell me it's not."

"I really don't know. My head just starts hurting sometimes, and then I get sleepy. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry."

"Kagome, you need to tell me these things, or at least one of the others. Don't keep it to yourself."

She moved closer to her hanyou, nuzzling into his shoulder. "Same goes to you, dog-boy. Now come on, I'm getting hungry."

"Eat and sleep, wench, eat and sleep." He grinned.

Kagome giggled.

**A/N: **

**: points to rating: um, lemon, don't think so. Not in this story anyway. There will be a 'suggestive theme', but no lemon. Sorry if you wanted one, but in this you're just going to have to have a good imagination. I rated this as teen and it's gonna stay, I'm letting my little cousins read this so, yea.**

**On a lighter note, Star Wars is even better the second time around! (yes, I couldn't help myself. I went and watched it again!) Word of advice: if you get _really _into Star Wars movies, I'd being a few tissues…**

**And to Irathernotsay, I agree with you about InuYasha's personality. That's how he is, and because he's so stubborn he's probably always going to be like that, around other people anyway. But when InuYasha and Kagome are alone, it's different. He's really open with her, because he knows Kagome loves him for who he is. **


	28. One Angry Miko

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 28: One Angry Miko**

Kagome woke suddenly, something wasn't right. She sat up and strained her eyes in the darkness of her hut. She placed a hand on her forehead, another headache. But this time it was different, she was sensing something, something familiar, but she could think of what it was. It was coming near, getting closer. She concentrated on what it might be, but her head hurt too much. She felt like something was wrapping around her brain and squeezing. They were getting worse, every time she got them they got worse. Kagome let out a moan as another wave of pain hit her. She fell forward on the palm of her hands, breathing deeply into her lungs.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Shippou wiggled out from under the blankets and placed a hand on her arm. She had her eyes closed tight shut, teeth gritted, and sweating. "Kagome?" he pulled on her sleeve.

"Shippou,… where's…InuYasha?"

The kitsune panicked, talking fast. "I don't know! He was here when you fell asleep but then he said he was going for a walk and left but that was a couple of hours ago and I have no idea where he went!"

"Shippou, calm down…I-I'm fine…" she laid back down on the bed.

"But Kagome…"

"I'm fine now. Don't worry, I'm just a bit tired." She closed her eyes, her breathing almost instantly shallowed as she fell back to sleep.

"Kagome." The kitsune's eyes were full of tears. He really didn't want to leave her, even if she was sleeping now, but he wanted to find InuYasha and tell him what happened, too. He nodded to himself and took off to find InuYasha. His nose wasn't as sensitive as InuYasha's, and he was still a little young, but soon he had InuYasha's scent and was following it through the forest. Shippou raced past trees, bushes, and the occasional nocturnal animal until he came to a clearing, InuYasha laying in the middle with his arms crossed behind his head gazing up into the sky.

"INUYASHA!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When InuYasha was sure Kagome had fallen asleep, he went outside telling Shippou he would be back later. He dashed through the forest, the cool night air breezing through his silver hair and on his face. He came to a clearing, tall grass reaching above his ankles, swaying side to side in the wind. He plunked down in the middle and crossed his arms behind his head and sighed. There was so much going on so fast, not even he could keep up with it all. He just wished there was something more he could do for Kagome. Everything seemed to be against her.

He alone knew how much she missed her family on the other side of the well. He would hear her at night mumbling in her sleep. But in the morning light, when she was around all her friends, her sadness was hidden. And she hid it well, not ever her closest friend, the exterminator Sango, noticed how she was really feeling. But InuYasha did. InuYasha noticed the gleam in her eyes wasn't as bright as it use to be, he noticed everything about her. How she would smile when the topic of her other home came up, but deep inside it was ripping her apart.

She looked at him like that sometimes too. Scared. Sad. Lost. THAT was ripping HIM apart. He couldn't do anything to help. InuYasha was there, watching her, standing by her side, loving her. Now, he would give up anything for her happiness. Kaede had explained to what extent depression can drag people. Feeling hopeless, always sad, always lonely. That didn't sound like Kagome at all. She had always been the one to find the good in everything. She had even found the good in InuYasha. But a lot had happened to her. What is this depression was taking control of her? He couldn't even bear to thing of Kagome being like that, not even for a little while. Kagome may not be the best fighter, she may be the weakest physically in the group, but she was the heart of the group. As far as InuYasha was concerned, she was stronger than even him.

"INUYASHA!" InuYasha stood rather quickly at Shippou's yell, instantly drawing Tetsusaiga. After seeing the kit he put the sword away.

"Shippou, what are you doing out here! I thought I told you to stay with Kagome."

"Something was wrong with her! She was sweating, and, and holding her head, and she asked where you were so after she fell asleep again I followed your scent and came looking for you to tell you that she needs you there!" he said everything in a single breath, as he tends to do when he's nervous.

"What! Not again…" he was off, leaving Shippou behind, full force to the hut. He didn't even bother avoiding the trees, he busted straight through them. He only slowed when he finally reached the hut. He walked threw the entrance to the back of the hut, and pushed aside the golden curtain. InuYasha sighed, she was sleeping soundly, but sniffing around he did sense her upset not too long ago.

_When she wakes up she's gonna tell me everything!_ He thought to himself. _I can't take all this… if she's really depressed like Kaede said, I'll have to find a way to help her through it. I can't just sit around doing nothing._

InuYasha slipped in beside Kagome, wrapping an arm around her waist, nuzzling into her hair. He waited until Shippou returned, jumping in on the other side of Kagome, and went to sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm fine InuYasha. It was just a little headache."

"Not from what Shippou told me last night, so spill it."

"I don't know, InuYasha! I. Don't. KNOW!"

InuYasha sighed. "Kagome, if this is about…everything…that's been going on, I want to help you, but I have to know what's wrong first." She lowered her head and turned away. "Kagome, you better talk to me!"

"I already told you, I don't know!"

"I mean it wench, if you don't start talking I'm never gonna let you out of this hut again!"

"Oh yea! Sit!"

"Gah!" THUMP! InuYasha hit the floor, busting a few of the boards on the way down. Kagome clinched her fists as she stepped over the hanyou and out the door. As soon as the spell wore off he was after her again.

"Kagome! Get back here!"

"Sit!" THUMP!

"Ka-g"

"Sit!" THUMP! She stormed off down the path. _What was he thinking! That I was lying to him! That I was making up a story for him! I don't know what's going on, how could I? All I know is I get this weird feeling followed by a torturous headache and I get sleepy. And HE asks what wrong, and when I tell him he practically calls me a liar!_

She headed to Sango and Miroku's hut. _At least THEY won't call me a liar like SOME people I know. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shippou followed the line of craters until he found InuYasha. He was still face down on the ground, mumbling to himself. "What did you do to her this time?"

InuYasha pealed himself out of the dirt. "I didn't do anything. I just tried to figure out what's been going on with her lately." He stood to his feet, brushing off the dirt on his clothes and spitting more out from his mouth. "I'm going after her."

"Are you sure InuYasha? She was pretty angry with you. She might 'sit' you more than she already has if you just run after her."

InuYasha thought. If he went after Kagome now, she would definitely 'sit' him again. But, if he didn't, he would just have to ask her all over again some other time. He sighed, working up his courage and started off after her. When he was a kid being chased by angry villagers, he could handle it. When he was trying to get a jewel shard from a youkai five times his size, no problem. But one angry Kagome was all that it took to get him scared. Her AND that stupid necklace.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sango? Miroku?" Kagome peaked into their hut.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Sango walked out, one hand over her bulging tummy. "And where's InuYasha?"

Kagome turned up her nose. "Probably still eating dirt."

Sango sighed, shaking her head. "What did he do this time?"

"He asked me what's been wrong with me for the past few weeks. When I told him I didn't know, he pure out called me a liar and demanded me to answer him truthfully! Like I would lie to him!" she held her clinched fists by her side.

"Kagome, he's only worried about you. We all are." She paused. "You're absolutely sure you don't know what could be wrong? Anything at all?" Sango was referring to what InuYasha had told her Kaede mentioned about Kagome being depressed. "You could tell me, Kagome. I'm your friend."

This made Kagome furious, she couldn't even think straight. "I don't believe this! You think I'm lying too!"

Sango placed an arm on Kagome's shoulder. "No, Kagome! I'm just trying to help you."

Kagome pulled away. "Well, I don't need that kind of help. I-I'm going home!" with that Kagome took off, running out of Sango's sight.

Sango followed, but eventually gave up. The added weight of the baby made it where she could keep up with Kagome anymore. She sighed and turned back. As soon as Miroku got back she would seen him after her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

InuYasha knew where Kagome was heading. There were only two places she headed when she was this mad; to her own time and to talk to Sango. Since the first was now impossible, he thought the latter. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going, being use to the path that led to his friends' hut, it was almost second nature. He was so lost in thought that he could have ran right into a tree and not even realize it, which he did. But this one he realized, since its trunk was thick and sent him sprawled on the ground. _Just what I needed, another lump on the head._

He rubbed the sore spot on his forehead with one of his claws and used his other to push himself back to his feet. He had been trying to think of what he was going to say when he did find Kagome. InuYasha knew he couldn't just walk up to her and ask her again. That would only get him eating more dirt then he already had. Everything he thought of was a win/lose situation, with him being on the losing end.

He could apologize. That worked sometimes, but would it work now with her being so mad? InuYasha thought not. He really didn't mean to sound like he was calling her a liar. He was just frustrated with all that had been going on until now, and frustrated with himself for not being able to do anything. The last thing he needed now was for Kagome to be mad at him. InuYasha came to a decision; he nodded as he thought to himself he would wait till Kagome was ready to talk to him.

Finally he could see the hut only a few yards off. Sango was sitting on the steps with a solemn look on her face. "Hey Sango, where's Kagome?"

Sango looked up. "She left. I think I made her mad."

"You too?"

"Um hum. She thinks I don't believe her."

"Keh. Feelings mutual." He rolled his eyes. "Where did she head off to?"

"She said she was going back home. You should have ran into her on your way over here."

InuYasha blushed. "I…kind of took a detour." He was referring to the 'run-in' with the tree. Sango stood.

"Well, if you're going after her, I'm coming with you. I should apologize also, if that's what you were intending to do."

InuYasha nodded and waited for Sango to start back down the path once again. Half way there and they started talking.

"You said you didn't believe her. What didn't you believe?" InuYasha asked. He had decided to travel slow since the exterminators condition, and it would give Kagome a little more time to cool off.

She sighed, taking in a deep breath. "She told me about the fight you had with her, and I made the mistake of asking her the same question."

InuYasha cringed. If that was true, it was going to take more than a few simple apologies to calm her down. "At least she didn't 'sit' you."

"I think if it were in her power she would have, as angry as she was at the time. Baby or no baby."

"Where's Miroku anyway?"

"He and Shippou were helping Kaede in the village. It seems there was a small dispute between two of the families that needed Miroku to straighten it out."

"Keh. That lecher? What can he do?"

"He has gotten better priorities since I first met him. So have you, InuYasha."

He looked to the sky as he walked. "I guess he's not that bad. When I first met Miroku I just wanted to kill him. Kagome wouldn't let me though." InuYasha thought. "She never let me kill anything with good reason."

"And I'm happy that she did stop you. Otherwise where would I be?"

Finally they reached the hut. InuYasha stopped.

"Maybe I should go in first. If she's still mad she won't attack me with the baby. At least, I hope not." InuYasha nodded. He sad down under a shaded tree and waited. He was surprised when Sango walked back out with no Kagome.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked.

"She's not here."

"You sure?" He walked inside looking around, pulling back to curtain to the bed, but sure enough Kagome wasn't anywhere near. "You sure she said she was coming here?" he looked to Sango.

She nodded. "Maybe she changed her mind and went to Kaede's."

"You stay here, I'll send Miroku when I find him. I'm going after Kagome."

When he got back to the village he went straight to Kaede's. Looking around, she wasn't there either. InuYasha started to panic. Where could she have gone? Had a youkai gotten to her? He didn't sense any youkai near, but that didn't mean there wasn't any. The windy weather of spring always threw off his nose a bit, and lately it had been pretty windy. The wind might have blown away the scent.

He sped up to find Miroku in the village along with Kaede and Shippou. "Miroku! Kaede! Have either of you seen Kagome?"

"No, not today InuYasha. Why, is she missing?"

"If she weren't missing why would I be asking you, monk? She ran off after we had a fight."

"Calm ye self. Have ye checked with Sango?"

"Of course! Sango said Kagome was going home, and I went back to the hut but she wasn't there. Then I figured she had changed her mind so I went to your place. She's not there either."

The two considered this. Miroku was the first to speak. "InuYasha, do you think she meant her other home? The one beyond the well?"

"The well's closed, she wouldn't go there."

"I would check if I were you. She may have been blinded by her anger and had forgotten about it being sealed."

"She…she couldn't have."

Miroku shook his head. "Yes she could.

InuYasha made haste straight to the bone eater's well.

**A/N: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are so nice! Anyway, the next couple of chapters may seem pointless, but I'm just trying to get across all the 'feelings' that's going on, so, bear with me. I promise more action and fluff are up ahead!**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but the FanFiction server was down and I couldn't upload the chapter.**


	29. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters but I can still dream!

**Chapter 29: Lost and Found**

Kagome stormed off. Away from Sango. Away from InuYasha and the village. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go to her mother and tell her how big of a baka InuYasha was. He thought she was lying to him. She would never do that. Kagome would never **lie **to InuYasha. Not about something like this. She wanted to know what was going on just as much as he did, if not more. Only a few yards away from the well, her rage made her break into a run. It would be great to be home with her mother, grandfather, and Souta.

Without thinking, Kagome plunged over the side and into the well. She hit the bottom with a loud thud. Kagome cried out as she landed on her wrist, feeling all her weight press down against it. She pushed herself to her knees with her other hand. "Way to go Kagome!" she yelled at herself. "Leave it to you to go do something stupid like this. How could you forget the well was sealed!" She stood to her feet and looked up through the opening. No one knew where she was. She knew InuYasha would be able to find her, but after sitting him so many times he might not be looking for her for awhile, hours even. She would just have to wait for him.

"Just great Kagome. Now you're stuck here. How do you always manage to mess everything up like you do?" She hopelessly tried to pull herself out of the well with her one good arm and her feel, but only found herself falling on her butt. She sighed, rubbing her sore bottom. "You are just a stupid, clumsy, wench, aren't you?" she told herself, she pulled her legs close to her.

"I'm just going to have to wait." She whispered to herself. "And hope that InuYasha finds me soon." She didn't really even know why she was yelling at everyone. It wasn't like her to get so angry like that. She was tired, and always getting those stupid headaches. It wasn't their fault, and they were just worried about her. That thought made her feel even worse. She held back a sob. Maybe she should have gone back to her time instead of staying here. Maybe her friends would be better off without her around to always worry about. But, then again, InuYasha…he'd be alone again.

Then she felt it. It started slow at first, but then escalated rapidly. It shot through her entire body this time, not just her head. She felt as if a giant bolt of lightning had just hit her. She grimaced in pain. Why was this always happening to her? Why did she sense a familiar presence every time this happened? She closed her eyes and reached with her good hand to grip something, anything that would ease the pain. "InuYasha!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He raced ahead to the well. InuYasha had her scent now; it was a little faded from time but he could tell he was getting close. It didn't take him long to figure out she was in the well, and she was hurt, again.

"InuYasha!" she screamed. He didn't hesitate in jumping down after her, landing to find her cuddled up in the corner. She had her eyes squeezed shut, and one hand digging at the ground in pain.

He rushed to her side, wrapping one arm behind her head and another cupped her face. "Kagome, what's wrong? What's happening?"

"I…don't know…" her teeth were tightly clinched. What was he going to do? What could he do?

"Kagome. Listen to me." He lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "You have to listen to me, now. Alright?"

Kagome nodded, opening her eyes to look into his. "…alright…"

"Shhh. Don't talk, just listen to my voice. You're going to be fine, I promise. Just concentrate on me." He pulled her closer, allowing her grip his hand instead of the dirt. He flinched at the tightness of her grip, but went on to stroke out her hair with his other hand. "I'm sorry if I made you mad, Kagome. I just want to help but I can't do anything." He sighed. "You still mad?"

She just shook her head.

"Keh. I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Gonna have to tie a rope around your legs where I'll always know where you are." He looked down at her when her grip loosened on his hand. "You alright now?"

"Y-yes." She exhaled deeply. "I forgot."

"Hm? Forgot what?"

Kagome paused. "I forgot the well was seal. I don't know what I was thinking, InuYasha." She let out a heavy sigh.

"It's okay, Kagome. I just… I… I'm here. For you. Anytime you want to, you know, talk or something. Or if you just want to be alone. I'm always going to be here." He was blushing as he looked at her. She was absolutely worn out. Her eyes were already half way closed, dark underneath. And her face was so pale. "Go to sleep, now. I'll take you to the hut." She nodded. He picked her up in his arms and leaped out of the well. When he got to her hut; Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippou were all there waiting for him. He lay her down on her bed and allowed Kaede to tend to her wounds. Her wrist ended up being merely just a sprain. Kaede was able to wrap it without Kagome even noticing. As soon as InuYasha had picked her up inside the well, she had fallen asleep. InuYasha was relieved she was sleeping now. If she was asleep, then she wasn't feeling any pain. And that, to InuYasha, was good.

"She was at the well after all."

"Yea. She told me she forgot it was sealed."

"Ai. That is highly probable. We often forget important things in our rage, and Kagome wanted to be with her mother most likely." Kaede finished bandaging Kagome and stood to her feet. Miroku and Sango stood with her. "Let her sleep as long as she needs, InuYasha. I need to be going now."

"I'll escort you, Kaede. Sango?" Miroku turned to his wife.

"I'm coming. You too, Shippou. Kagome needs to rest." The kitsune huffed and crossed his arms, but followed reluctantly.

_She's gonna be hungry when she wakes up. _He said to himself. He gave her one last look before going outside to the pond. The water was warm from the afternoon sun. InuYasha took off his haori and undershirt, jumping right in. He stood still and silent, waiting for a fish to swim by. He caught one, then another. Finally he settled with four fish, tossing them to the side and heading to the edge of the forest. He picked a few of Kagome's favorite fruits before heading back inside and starting a fire in the pit. InuYasha smiled at how Kagome was mumbling in her sleep, until she distinctively uttered the word 'sit', sending InuYasha face first into the fire.

"Gah!" he struggled to his feet, patting down at his clothes to put out the flames. InuYasha grumbled to himself as he set the fish above the fire, backing away simultaneously and giving Kagome a glance. She opened an eye half way. "Bout time you woke up." He moved to her side.

"Sorry."

"And cut that out! Don't apologize when you didn't do anything."

She was silent. "What happened to you?" she grabbed at his burned clothes and scorched face.

"I fell in the freakin fire."

"And you call me clumsy."

"Keh."

"Um. Something smells good."

"Fish."

"Is it almost done? I'm starving."

InuYasha tossed her a piece of fruit. "Not yet. Eat on that until it's finished." He turned the fish.

She took a few bites until her eyes went wide. "Oh no! I yelled at Sango. I can't believe I yelled at a pregnant woman."

"She's fine. I've already talked to her."

"Still. I want to talk to her."

"You can talk to her tomorrow." He handed her a fish. "Here. Eat it. And I got another one over here when you finish that one." After they both finished eating, and InuYasha finished cleaning, they both walked outside the hut as the sun started to set across the pond and field. Most of the flowers in the field had already bloomed, leaving a wide variety of colors spread all around the hut.

"You know InuYasha, I've been wondering something."

"Oh yea? What?"

"Who did you build this hut for?"

He looked to her dumbfounded. "You, wench. Who else?"

"I know that much, but… was it just for me? I mean,…" she fidgeted with her prayer bead bracelet.

_What is she getting at?_ InuYasha thought to himself. He turned toward her, giving Kagome his full attention.

"What are we InuYasha? What am I to you?"

"K-kagome? I…I'm…I mean, we're… aren't we…?" He had been dreading this moment, but he also knew it was inevitable. What should he say? He looked pleadingly at Kagome, wanting to know what she wanted him to say. Other thoughts crossed into his mind. Maybe she was regretting her decision. Maybe she found out she didn't want to stay with InuYasha after all. His ears drooped at her silence.

"I-I don't know. InuYasha? Will you stay here with me?"

"What do you mean by that?" His heart stopped. What was she getting at? What could she mean?

"Well, right now this is just my home."

"So?"

"And you don't have a home."

"So?"he flicked his ears.

"Why don't you live here, InuYasha? There's more than enough room and that way you don't have to be alone and…"

"You sure?" he cut her off.

She smiled. "Yea." She stood up, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him up, she yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"Sleepy? How could you be sleepy? You've been sleeping all day."

"Doesn't matter. I'm sleepy now."

"Keh. Fine."

Kagome squealed as InuYasha picked her up and carried her into the hut. He flattened his ears to his head at the sound. He sat down on the bed and smiled, seeing that Kagome was already well on her way to sleep. She even started to snore a bit as he pulled the blanket over her. InuYasha settled for leaning upright against the wall to the foot of the bed, watching as Kagome slept. He couldn't help but smile. He'd been doing that a lot lately, smiling. He reached over and tucked a lock of Kagome's hair behind her ear, stopping to let his fingers graze her cheek. She had given up her own family and her own home to give him a chance at a family and a home. How could she throw everything she had away just for him, a half-breed. Hanyou's are never loved. They never get a chance to grow old and settle down with a family. They never lived long enough to. But here he was, with the most beautiful woman he had ever met, making a home and life with her. It was more than he could ever imagine, more than he ever thought he would have.

**A/N: Short chapter, but it had a bit of fluff, and you learned a bit more of InuYasha's feelings. :sigh: Like I said before, more is coming so stay tuned! I think you are all going to enjoy the next chapter::wink, wink: I promise it'll make up for the last two.**


	30. Mates

Disclaimer:  You know the drill, I don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 30: Mates**

InuYasha crossed his arms in his haori in protest. "I ain't no monk-sitter. Why do I have to watch him?"

"Please InuYasha?" Sango pleaded. "Just for an hour or so. I need to be alone for awhile, and Miroku won't just stay here and let me be."

"That's because it's dangerous for you to be off like that."

"I'm not really going to be ALONE. Kagome is going with me." She smiled. "And you wouldn't want Miroku spying on me and Kagome when we're taking a bath, now would you InuYasha?"

His ears twitched as he sighed. "Alright, alright. But only one hour. After that you're on your own."

Sango hugged his neck and waddled out the door. InuYasha followed.

"Sango? Where are you off to?" Miroku asked noting the bathing supplies she carried in one arm.

"I'm going to the river with Kagome to take a bath. YOU stay HERE. And I mean it Miroku. InuYasha is going to watch to make sure you don't follow us this time." She started walking off.

"But Sango, you shouldn't…" InuYasha grabbed Miroku by the collar of his robes. The monk was jerked back and Sango walked out of sight. "What is the meaning of this, InuYasha!"

"Keh. She asked me to keep you here, monk, so that's what I'm going to do."

"But she…and the baby…I need to go with her."

"She's with Kagome; she'll be fine so just sit down and shutup." InuYasha plunked down in the grass and pulled out Tetsusaiga. He sliced the air a couple of times looking over the blade. Miroku watched and silently started to sneak away. "Don't even think it." He pointed the sword toward Miroku.

"I was just…"

"You were just heading down to the river to spy on Sango and Kagome."

"Fine, InuYasha. You want to play that way, so be it." The monk stormed inside the hut. InuYasha shrugged his shoulders, turning back to his sword. Miroku reemerged a few minutes later with one hand behind his back. "Alright Miroku, just what do you think you're up to now!"

"Sorry about this, InuYasha, but you left me no choice." He whipped his hand around, dumping the contents of a small jar in InuYasha's face.

"WHAT DO YOU-" InuYasha sneezed, then sneezed again.

After another sneeze from the hanyou Miroku took off toward the river. "Later InuYasha!"

"Miroku!" he sneezed. "I'm gonna get you for this!" and sneezed again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm really, really, REALLY sorry Sango! I didn't mean to yell at you, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright Kagome." Sango shifted her weight in the cool river water. She hated to admit it, but she was huge. With only one more month to go in her pregnancy she had good reason to be.

"It's not alright Sango. I feel really bad. I was just in a bad mood yesterday and I took it all out on you and InuYasha."

"Apology accepted, Kagome, now hush up about it." She giggled. "The baby kicked." She rubbed her inflated tummy. "What do you think? Boy or girl?"

"I hope it's a little girl. It would serve Miroku right to have a girl. That way he'll someday know how all the father's of the girls he flirted with felt."

Sango joined her in laughing. "That's for sure. And I don't know if this village could handle a Miroku Junior running around the village. If that were to happen, the villagers would probably run us out for good. They almost had enough with just him here."

Kagome squeezed out the last bit of her shampoo. She sighed. That was the only bottle she had. Now she was going to have to use ordinary soap when she washed her hair. There was really no other way around it. She couldn't go back to her time for more so she was just going to have to get use to it. Kagome got a good lather up and savored the tingling feeling. She reluctantly dunked herself under the cool water washing it out, and then resurfaced.

Sango stood up and pulled herself to the bank. Kagome followed her. She put on a navy skirt, one of the few short skirts that had survived and a red spaghetti strap shirt. The day had just begun and it was already a scorcher.

"I've been thinking, I really should go talk with Kouga. I mean, he just handed me his jewel shards without question as soon as I told him I needed them. I need to at least thank him." She pulled on her clothes waiting for Sango's reaction.

"I think that's a great idea. I wish I could go with you, but I doubt that Miroku will let me go that far. I had to make InuYasha promise to keep him in the village just where I could take a bath without him following me down here. I swear he thinks I'll break if I do anything on my own."

"He's just concerned. As well as any good father-to-be should."

"I guess you're right." She sighed. "I'm just ready to be back to my normal size. The sooner the better."

"Hey lecher! You better not be looking at Kagome!"

Sango and Kagome turned their heads. InuYasha skidded to a halt in front of them. He quickly looked around in the bushes for any sign of Miroku.

"Sit!"

"Gah!" THUMP

"InuYasha, what are you doing here!" Kagome stamped her foot on the ground, thankful that she and Sango were already dressed.

He pulled himself up and sneezed. "I'm looking for that stupid monk!" he replied, sneezing again. "He was gonna come down here and I tried to stop him. Then he threw some kind of powdery junk up my nose!"

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs. InuYasha and Kagome covered their ears. There was a scrambling in the bushes, followed by the sight of Miroku standing and running in the opposite direction. "MIROKU YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!"

Kagome was amazed at how fast she could still run when she was mad. She heard InuYasha sneeze again, and walked over to him. He was rubbing at his nose with his sleeve. "Stop rubbing it, that'll only make it worse."

He sneezed again. "And what do you suggest. Whatever this is burns! When I get my hands on that monk I'll…"

"Get over here, InuYasha." She was kneeling down next to the river, wetting a cloth in the water. He walked over and sat next to her. "Smells like spice." She said as she lowered the cloth to his face. She was careful when she wiped around his sensitive nose. It was a little red but not that bad. Kagome was angry that Miroku would stoop low enough to throw spice under InuYasha's nose. That was a new low even for the monk.

On cue, he sneezed again. Kagome pulled her hand away. "Sorry." He rubbed his nose again.

"I said don't do that." She dipped the cloth back in the water and raised it to his face again. When she was sure she had gotten all the spice off, she set the cloth down by her side and turned to face InuYasha.

He gave his nose a few good sniffs before being satisfied that the spice hadn't permanently damaged him. "Thanks. I didn't know if I'd ever be able to smell again." He fell backwards to the ground with his arms crossed behind his head. Kagome fell back and joined him. "You feeling okay?"

She nodded. "Yep."

"Good." InuYasha turned his head towards her, moving his arm around her waist, one leg crossing over to straddle her. He leaned down, nuzzling Kagome's neck.

"InuYasha…" she wrapped his hair around her fingers.

InuYasha grunted. "No one's here…" he layed kisses on her neck. His hand moved down from her hip to her thigh, tickling her soft skin with his claws but careful not to apply too much pressure. He pressed his forehead against hers, looking straight into her big brown eyes. Kagome gasped as his lips took hold of hers. InuYasha ran his tongue against her lips, asking silently for entrance. Kagome parted her lips, allowing him anything he wanted. This new sensation ran down her spine in electrifying tingles. When he finally released his hold, all she could do was gasp for breath. She was shaking all over.

InuYasha moved back down to nuzzle her neck. Every cell in her body tingled. She loved him, she wanted to be with him. InuYasha leaned into her palm as she cupped his cheek, closing his eyes to her touch. Kagome saw everything in those golden eyes; what he wanted, what he felt, his unasked questions. She was going to be with him forever. InuYasha laid small kisses on her lips, stopping for a moment to nibble on her bottom lip. He laughed at Kagome's reaction. Her heart skipped a beat and she could only take in quivering breaths.

"What are you laughing at?" she playfully shoved his shoulder.

"You, wench." He sighed and rolled over to his side. Kagome laid her head against his chest.

"InuYasha?"

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking…"

"Keh. Don't do that too much or you'll hurt yourself."

"InuYasha!"

"What!"

She shook her head. "I've been thinking that we should go see Kouga."

"What? Why do you want to see HIM!"

"InuYasha, don't be so childish. When I asked for his shards he handed them over to me, even after I told him I was using the jewel to bring you back." She held him closer, holding back her tears.

InuYasha was silent for awhile, then spoke up. "If you want to go, then we'll go. But I'm doing this for you, not that mangy wolf. And if he makes one move toward you I swear I'll use Tetsusaiga and slice him to bits!"

"Really?"

"Yea. Tiny bits."

"Not that! I mean you'll really take me to Kouga's?"

"If that's really what you want, then yea."

"I'll go pack my bag then." She kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

"Right now!" he pouted.

Kagome laughed. "Yes. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave and get back. I'll tell Sango and Miroku too. Just stay here, I won't be too long." She went to their hut first, grabbing her yellow bag and stuffing it with all the things she thought they might need. Then she headed to Sango and Miroku, who ended up not being home, so she went to Kaede's instead. Sango and Shippou were sitting out side, and Kagome could hear Miroku grumbling inside the hut.

"Sango?"

"Oh, hi Kagome."

"Is…there something wrong with Miroku?" she glanced at the hut.

"No. Nothing at all."

"Yea right!" Shippou spoke up. "Sango really fixed him good this time. Kaede's stitching him up right now."

"Stitches? Sango, what did you do to him?" her tone was more curious than sorrowful. The exterminator's attitude reflected the change in her hormones as her pregnancy was drawing to an end, and with it her emotions escalated. As much as Kagome was angry at Miroku, she hoped Sango hadn't injured him too badly.

"Nothing more than he deserved. He admitted that he used spices to get InuYasha off his back long enough to sneak down to the river. I can promise you that he'll never do that again."

"I believe you." There was another scream from the hut. "Anyway, InuYasha and I are going to be gone for awhile."

"On your way to Kouga's?"

"Yep. We shouldn't be gone that long. Shippou, would you like to come with us?"

"No, I promised to play with Tani and Taro tomorrow. Their father is gonna take us fishing, but it's not like how InuYasha fishes. They use long wooden poles with string and hooks on the end."

"I'll see you when I get back then. And Sango?"

"Hm?"

"Don't kill Miroku while I'm gone."

She smiled. "I'll try not to, but I'm not making any promises."

Kagome walked back toward the river. Looking around she didn't see her hanyou. "InuYasha! Where'd you go?" She squealed as she was lifted up off her feet. InuYasha kissed her lips.

"Miss me?" he gave another quick kiss.

"You seem cheery." The hanyou was practically bouncing around her in his heightened moon. Running his hands down her sides, sending chills over her body.

InuYasha smiled. "Why shouldn't I be?"

She giggled. "Kaede's stitching up Miroku. It seems Sango really did a number on him."

"Keh! Serves him right!" he moved his hands to ball them up in front of him to exaggerate his rambling. "I would have done a lot worse if I had gotten to him first!"

"Let's get going. I want to get a good distance before nightfall."

The hanyou cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, that's my line."

She leaned over and kissed him. "I know."

They set up a small camp just before sundown. They had got a good distance away, but it was still going to take them another two days till they reached Kouga's den. They had eaten a couple of rabbits InuYasha was able to catch and snuggled on Kagome's sleeping bag. She was lying in his lap, arms wrapped around her loosely.

"I think I remember Ayame being there, but I'm not sure. I wasn't really paying much attention to anything but the shards." Kagome continued telling InuYasha of how she had completed the jewel.

"Kouga. Keh. Maybe now he'll stay away from you."

"Why would he want to do that?" she joked.

"Like I said, if he so much as looks at you funny, Tetsusaiga's gonna see a side of him it's never seen before."

Kagome shook her head. InuYasha had always been jealous. Whether of Hojou in her time or Kouga in his. But there was something more she needed to know. Was he jealous because he loved her, or just because he didn't want her with anyone else? It was a question that had been nagging at her for a long time now. She needed to know the answer. "InuYasha? C-can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Seeing her serious look, he sat her up and looked into her eyes. "What is it?"

_Okay girl, this is your only shot, you can do this… I hope._ She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Did you really mean it the other night, when you said you wanted to stay with me?" His ears twitched toward her. _Great. Way to go, Kagome. You just scared him off for good!_

InuYasha sat silent for awhile. He really didn't know how to respond. He had wanted to wait for a special night for what he was about to do, but then was as good of a time as any. "Kagome," he lowered his mouth to her ears and whispered, "I will always love you, I'll always want to be with you, forever." He kissed her cheek. "Do you love me?"

She gasped. His soft breath was tickling her ear as he whispered. His words pierced her very heart and soul, making her thoughts hazy and her vision blur. Kagome nodded in answer to his question, silently praying that her message was getting through to him. "I love you, InuYasha."

"Then, I-I…" he stopped to clear his throat, "I want you to be my mate, Kagome." He waited for her reaction. This was his moment, the moment he had ran through his head hundreds of times in the past few weeks with different scenarios. Scenario One: Kagome would be horrified by his proposal and reject him big time. Scenario Two: Kagome would still be horrified by his proposal but say they are 'just friends'. That was the one InuYasha was betting on. Kagome's too sweet to reject him big time. Scenario Three: Kagome would be thrilled, instantly throwing herself into his arms. That scenario was the one he hoped for. That was the reaction he wanted to gain from his beloved miko.

"Before you say yes or no, there's something about it you need to understand." He waited for Kagome's reply. She nodded, swallowing the knot that had formed in her throat. "When, if, we become mates, it'll be forever. You'll really belong to me, Kagome, and nothing can change that until one of us dies. I don't have anything to offer you but my unconditional love. I'll protect you, take care of you. I really want to be with you forever, but it's your choice, Kagome." He pushed her hair back out of her face, hoping that his speech didn't sound too rehearsed, because he had rehearsed it more times then he could remember. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

Kagome let her actions speak for her. She threw her arms around InuYasha so fast she sent the hanyou falling backwards to the ground, knocking the wind out of his lungs, drowning his face with tender kisses. "Yes."

"Y-yes?"

She nodded with a smile that seemed to light up the night.

InuYasha didn't need any more said. In one swift movement, he had Kagome gently pinned under him. She let out a yep, followed by a nervous giggle. "I love you, Kagome." He kissed her lips.

"I love you too, InuYasha."

His claws gently grazed her cheek, trailing down her neck, across the goose bumps forming on her shoulders and arms, until they rested on her hips, gripping her tight in his embrace. He listened to gasps, her moans, her giggles; memorizing what he had done or touched to get that reaction. No more wondering, no more hoping; she had agreed and that's all he needed. InuYasha growled deeply from the heat radiating off of Kagome's body, causing pleasure to shoot through his body. She giggled; he groaned. His youkai was working with him, making his want turn into a need. As he lowered his lips to her neck, she tilted her head to the side, giving him full access. Kagome's throat was completely exposed to him; the ultimate submission to an inu-youkai. InuYasha's blood boiled as he felt her pulse beneath his lips; racing as her heart beat faster and faster.

Kagome herself was in a state of complete bliss. Her skin burned with every touch the hanyou made. She was no longer scared or embarrassed; she no longer had doubts or fears. She still didn't understand fully what being InuYasha's mate meant, but she knew enough. He said he loved her and that it would be forever and that's all she needed to hear. He would never leave her and always protect her. Knowing this, Kagome willingly submitted to his every whim. She knew his youkai blood made him dominant and most likely even more so now than ever. She resisted the urge to pull herself closer to him, to force him closer to her. She groaned as his fang grazed her neck and nibbled there a few moments before returning to her lips.

InuYasha couldn't contain himself anymore; he had lost control of all reason and control of his body. His hands and lips were moving on their own accord, touching her, caressing her, kissing her, making her need him as much as he needed her. His mind was completely blank with the exception of one thought …_mine…_

**A/N: Yay fluffiness! For the older people reading this I hope you got the meaning well enough, since I'm not doing a lemon. But you ahem get the idea. For the younger peeps reading this, I'm gonna explain it how my friend's mother explained it to her: InuYasha and Kagome gave each other a 'special' hug. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story so far. And it's still got a way to go, so as I've said before just hang in there a bit longer. More awards will be given out soon, so if you want one you better review!**


	31. Kouga's Den

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. sigh

**Chapter 31: Kouga's Den**

The next day InuYasha was the first to wake. Kagome was still nuzzled against his chest, though she had wrapped herself in his haori out of modesty. He really couldn't believe that Kagome was finally his. Looking down upon her sleeping so soundly in his arms; she had chosen him above all others. It was completely unheard of. A hanyou and a miko: mates. InuYasha carefully lowered Kagome to her sleeping bag; he didn't want to wake her. He was in no hurry to get to Kouga's den, so he was going to let Kagome sleep as long as she wanted, but he had to get up and move a bit. He settled for pulling on his white undershirt, sense Kagome had his haori. After fishing and building a fire to cook, he settled down against a tree and closed his eyes.

"Got ya!" Kagome jumped out from behind the tree and latched onto InuYasha's ears. He jerked himself to his feet, making Kagome fall to her butt. "What did you do that for baka!" she rubbed her sore spot.

"What were you doing sneaking up on me? I thought you were still asleep." He picked her up and sat back down, pulling Kagome into his lap. She automatically raised her hands to his ears and started rubbing. To her surprise instead of jerking away like he normally did, InuYasha leaned into her touch.

"I knew you liked getting your ears rubbed."

"Like I have a choice. You have a way of getting what you want, wench, whether I like it or not."

Kagome thought. "And since I'm yours now, that makes you mine."

"Not how it works. You're MINE. End of story."

"Great. You're not going to be all possessive around Kouga when we get to his den, are you?" she rolled her eyes, already knowing the answer.

"As I've said…"

"Alright, alright, I got it. If he even looks at me wrong you'll tear him limb from limb." She sighed. "And I bet now you're gonna be even more possessive around everyone else too, right?"

"Keh. I'm not possessive."

"Okay. So you're gonna be more jealous, then."

"I don't get jealous!"

"Sure you don't, InuYasha." She patted his head. "I'm hungry, are those fish finished yet?"

InuYasha got up and tested the fish. "Yep. Here you go." He threw one toward her. Kagome caught it and started eating. When they had both finished Kagome got up and put out their fire. But InuYasha wasn't ready to go…yet. He snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back.

"InuYasha!" she grabbed his hands with hers, trying to pry them loose. InuYasha cackled at her futile attempts.

InuYasha lowered his mouth and nipped at her ear, swaying side to side with the rest of her body. He turned her around, capturing her lips with his, nibbling on her bottom lip before moving his lips further down. He stopped again at her neck, nibbling and kissing what now belonged to him. InuYasha wanted to know everything about her; what she loved and hated, what made her gasp and sigh with pleasure, what made her giggle and what made her squeal with delight like she did so often.

InuYasha continued down, nuzzling at the collar of Kagome's kimono. She let out a small moan, and he couldn't help but laugh. InuYasha had already learned what that moan meant, and Kagome had learned that with the aggressive hanyou she had to ask for what she wanted. He raised his head and gazed at her before lowering his lips to hers. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she more than willingly obliged. Kagome loved what InuYasha was able to do to her, making her weak in her knees and feel like she had everything she ever wanted.

He finally pulled back, taking time to rub his nose against hers. She tried to recapture his lips, only to be met with a growl. Kagome pulled away and crossed her arms in a pout. InuYasha laughed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. After a few minutes Kagome stood.

"We should be going now. I really want to get to Kouga's before night fall."

InuYasha growled even louder. "Kouga…"

"All we're going to do is thank him, InuYasha. It's not like he's going to do anything rash while we're there."

InuYasha didn't even seem to hear her. He was still growling as he lifted Kagome onto his back and headed off to Kouga's den.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ayame!Akina and Kigai are calling for you! Ayame! What am I suppose to do with them? AYAME!" Kouga stepped out of the den with two little pups in his arms. On the right, a small black-haired girl with her father's looks and her mother's attitude. She had her claws reaching out into the air, wailing loudly. Only two months old and Akina already had Kouga wrapped around her finger. Held to the left was Kouga's son, Kigai. He had red hair like his mother, but it was shorter, only down to the top of his neck. He had his ears covered with one hand. His sister's wailing was starting to make him angry, and he was desperately trying to shut her up, reaching with his other clawed hand letting out a cute little growl. Kouga pulled Kigai as far away from Akina as he could to keep a fight from breaking out between the siblings.

"Kouga!"

"Kagome? Kagome! What are you doing here?"

Kagome ran up to Kouga, a little surprised by the twins he was holding. Akina looked up and reached out her arms. Kagome looked to Kouga, who nodded his permission. She picked up the child and cradled her in her arms. Akina stopped crying almost instantly, and her brother settled also.

"Ayame left them with me a few hours ago. I couldn't get her to stop crying." He sighed in relief. Then sniffed, turning up his nose. "So the mutt finally did it, he made you his mate after all."

Kagome blushed. "Umhm."

"Well, where is he? I'm sure he has something to say."

"Keh! You bet I do! If those pups are yours, then than means you and Ayame were already mates last time you and I met. And you were still after Kagome!"

"Hush up, mutt face. I only did that because I knew it would get on your nerves. How was I supposed to know she was going to jump in the middle of our fight?"

"Why you…" Kouga held up Kigai, reminding InuYasha of the pup's presence.

"InuYasha, settle down." Kagome rubbed Akina's ear. She cooed in response and grabbed hold of one of Kagome's fingers. "Their so cute! What are their names?"

"This little guy is Kigai. And Otousan's little girl you have is named Akina."

"And where's Ayame?"

"I have no idea. She asked me to watch these two for awhile then took off without another word. She's been gone for a couple of hours. I would go after her but I can't take these two with me."

"I'm sure she'll be back soon, but if you really want to go look for her, I can watch these two."

"Nah, I don't that's a good idea Kagome."

"Why not?"

InuYasha stepped in front of her. "Because you're my mate now. Youkai aren't too trusting when it comes to pups, even if it is just you." He sniffed at Akina, but also kept his distance.

"Well, maybe InuYasha can go looking for Ayame." InuYasha gave her a quick glance. "…or not." She sighed. "I guess I'll have to get use to this."

"Kagome?"

"Ayame!" she handed Akina to Kouga and raced over to meet Ayame. They hugged and walked back over to Kouga.

"Where have you been! Akina was crying and Kigai was clawing at everyone, and I had no idea where you went off to!" He handed the two over to their mother.

"Um hum. That's right. Now, try putting up with that for two months straight and let's see how well you do, cause that's what I've been doing with hardly any help from you! Now go fix something to eat, I'm sure Kagome and InuYasha are hungry from traveling." She turned to Kagome.

"InuYasha, why don't you help Kouga. I'm going to talk with Ayame for awhile."

"Why do I have to help the mangy wolf?"

"InuYasha, please?" she pouted. InuYasha sighed and lowered his ears. He turned and stormed after Kouga, leaving Kagome and Ayame alone with the twins. Kagome took Kigai from his mother's arms.

"Careful. His fangs are coming in."

"Already?"

"Yes. Wolf-youkai get their fangs in a few months after being born. It has to be that way if they want to survive." Kagome nodded. "So, You and InuYasha?"

"Um hum."

"I'm glad to see that the jewel worked. Kouga won't say it, but he was really worried when you left. He wanted to follow you and make sure everything went okay, but with me having the twins he was held back."

"I can't believe I didn't notice you were pregnant when I was here. I guess I wasn't really paying that much attention." Kigai reached up and grabbed hold of Kagome's hair. Ayame reached over and loosened his grip.

"I'm sure you did. What are you two doing down here in the first place?"

"I wanted to thank Kouga for giving me his jewel shards. I wouldn't have been able to bring InuYasha back if it wasn't for him." Akina was asleep in her mother's arms, and Kigai was well on his way to sleep too.

"Let's lay these two down in the den." Kagome nodded and followed Ayame into her den, laying the pups down in their straw beds. "Kouga shouldn't be too long. We can go ahead and build a fire." She started a fire outside the den and the two waited for their mates to return. It wasn't too much later that the sounds of an angry hanyou and youkai were heard coming out of the forest.

"What do you mean the last one didn't count! I'm the one who caught it!" InuYasha was seen first, in his arms were four huge rabbits. Kouga followed, holding three good sized rabbits of his own.

"You heard me. I'm the one who found it, and I would have had it if you would have stayed out of my way, mutt!" they both started skinning the rabbits.

"Kouga, that's way too much for just the four of us."

"What are you talking about? It's the mutt who got too much."

"Alright, that's it." He dropped the rabbits and pull out Tetsusaiga. "Let's settle this thing once and for all wolf."

"Fine with me." He flexed his claws. Ayame came up behind him and slapped the back of his head. He turned around and faced her. "What did you do that for, Ayame!"

"Quit being such a jerk!"

"Keh! We see who controls who in your pack!"

"InuYasha, sit boy!" THUMP

"Wench!"

Kagome and Ayame giggled. Kouga was rubbing his head, and InuYasha was just pealing himself off the ground. "Now," Ayame stated, "finish cooking those and no more fighting." The two men grumbled, but obeyed.

After they finished eating, Kagome told Kouga why they were there. She thanked him for handing over his shards and for letting them stay for the night at their den. He set aside a place for her and InuYasha in the far corner, away from him, Ayame and the pups. It wasn't as soft as the bed InuYasha had made her back at the hut, but she was grateful that she didn't have to sleep outside again tonight, and that InuYasha was going to be there with her. Kouga was reluctant to allow him to stay in the den, but Ayame 'talked' him into it. Kagome grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her. InuYasha gave his 'keh' in response, but silently sighed his contentment. Soon they were both asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Kagome ran down the stairs, out the doors of the shrine, and into the well house. She jumped through the well and landed on the other side. Something wasn't right. She sensed something…something familiar yet she couldn't remember. She knew she had to get to InuYasha, somehow he could keep her safe. "InuYasha!" There was no reply. She looked into the branches of Goshinboku, but the tree had disappeared, along with everything else. Kagome was in a void, a dark void where the sound of her footsteps echoed with every step she took._

_"Miko." A deep voice surrounded her._

_"What do you want?" she turned, looking in every direction for where the voice might be coming from._

_"So I have found you miko. It won't be long. No, I'll have my revenge. I'll have your powers as my own soon enough."_

_"Who are you! What do you want?"_

_"That hanyou defeated me out of luck the first time. I was caught off guard when he was able to transform. But now, I will not let my defenses down so easily. This time I will succeed. I will have her powers as my own!" The voice ranted on, as if it didn't even notice Kagome was listening in._

_He eyes went wide with realization. "Suoh… He-he's still alive! He's the one I've been sensing!"_

"InuYasha!" she sat up straight. InuYasha came up with her.

"What! What is it!"

"InuYasha Suoh is alive! I know he is, I can sense him! He-he was in my dreams InuYasha, he knows where I am now, and he's coming here! He's coming after us!" Tears streamed down her face. She knew it sounded strange to the hanyou, but she also knew that it wasn't just an ordinary dream. Suoh was there, seeking her out, and he had found her. That's what her new found powers were telling her. They were warning her that Suoh's threat still continued, and she wasn't out of danger yet.

"Shhh. Kagome, it was just a dream. Suoh's dead, he's not coming back."

"No, InuYasha! I can sense him! He's still alive! Please, just listen…" she all of a sudden doubled-over in pain. The headache had returned, fiercer than ever. It streamed down her back until every inch of her screamed in agony. She panicked. That what all this was about! She was sensing Suoh. He was still alive and still trying to steal her powers. But how was that possible? InuYasha had killed him, Kagome was sure of that. Why hadn't she been able to sense this before? How was he still able to attack her like this when he was no where around her? Could he really still be connected to her? And if so, how long would it take before he stole all her powers? How long can she survive his onslaught?

"Kagome? Kagome!" she started shaking in his arms. He knew she was panicking, and the panic was hurting her more than whatever was attacking her. InuYasha did everything he could think of; he rubbed the side of her face with the back his hand, he cradled her like you would a child having a nightmare, he pressed his forehead against hers hoping against hope that she would soon calm.

"He's coming, InuYasha…" she broke out into uncontrollable sobs.

"Kagome,…I killed him, he's not…" the look on her face was enough. He had no choice but to believe her with the fear and pain projected through her eyes. Kagome's eyes could never lie to him. He pulled her as close as he could, trying to calm his mate down. "Shhh. It's gonna be okay, Kagome. I'll be here." He nuzzled her cheek, holding her tight. Her tense muscles loosened in his arms. "Are you feeling okay now?"

She nodded. The pain had brushed away just as fast as it had come. "Tired." She stated, closing her eyes.

"Alright," he laid her down, "I'll stay up and keep watch. Nobody's gonna hurt you Kagome." Soon she was back to sleep. InuYasha brushed back her hair and listened to her breathing. _I killed Suoh. He can't be alive._ He looked back to Kagome._ But she seemed so sure. She was scared out of her wits. What if he is still alive, and he is coming after Kagome? _He decided he would have to find a place for Kagome to stay. Back in the village with the monk, just somewhere she'd be safe while he tracked down Suoh, if he was still alive then he wouldn't be for very long.

**A/N: Oh, the fluffiness! Hope you enjoyed! And I know, I know, you finally found out what was wrong with Kagome! Suoh is back, and somehow still connected to Kagome and still taking her powers from her. Her new miko powers were fighting back without her knowing, but the resistance has been causing her great pain. Poor Kagome. I've put her through so much already… **

**Glossary: Otousan- Father**

**Awards, YAY!**

**Award for mentioning the 'special' hug : ali (anon) , ****beanie7101**** , Irathernotsay (anon) **, **Inuyasha-craver****DivineRoseKeeper****ultimateromantic**

**Award for mentioning 'fluff' more than once in the last review: ****Fu Fu's the name****I AM EOWYN**

**Award just because she wanted one: Preetygirl09 **


	32. Mai

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 32: Mai**

The trip back to the village was a shorter one. InuYasha wanted to get as far away from Kouga and Suoh as fast as possible. Kagome had fallen asleep riding on his back. The last attack had really taken a lot out of her. Half way through the day she had nearly fallen off. InuYasha had to stop and pick her up in his arms instead, not that he minded too much, it was really just worrying him. Souh. Was he really still alive? InuYasha was in his full-youkai state at the time, and everything was still a little fuzzy, but he defiantly remembered killing Suoh. There was no mistake in that.

But Kagome had sensed him. She was sure of it, InuYasha could see it in her eyes; she was scared to death when she had waken. He was frustrated now. His mate was hurting inside and he couldn't do anything to help her. InuYasha didn't smell anything near, much less Suoh, but Kagome said he had found her. He was going to have to take this one to Kaede and the monk. If anyone knew more about youkai than InuYasha, it was those two. Especially youkai that were suppose to be dead.

He could just see the edge of the forest, Kaede's hut only a few yards away. "Kagome, wake up. We're almost in the village." He shook her shoulder a bit. She slowly opened her eyes and nodded, wrapping her arms around InuYasha's neck. He sped up, leaping over the last of the trees and broke out in a refreshing run till he reached the hut. "Hey old hag, are you here?" He stepped inside and put Kagome down on her feet. She reluctantly dropped her arms.

"Kagome, InuYasha, tis nice to see ye two made it back safely. Tis also a shame you missed the baby being born." The old miko was cooking stew on the fire.

"Baby? Oh no, Sango! How is she? How is the baby? It wasn't due till another month, is it okay?"

Kaede chuckled. "They're all just fine, child. I was on my way to take them some supper; ye should come along and see them." Kagome nodded and followed Kaede to Sango and Miroku's hut. Right away she could hear a baby crying and Sango trying desperately to sing the baby to sleep. Kagome felt guilty. She wasn't there when her friend needed her the most. As she walked in she saw Miroku pacing back and forth holding a tightly wrapped baby with black hair sticking up in all directions and Sango was laying on a futon singing some lullaby.

"Sango!"

"Kagome!" she sat up reached out to hug her friend. "I'm so glad you made it back! Sorry about the noise, we just can't get her to settle down."

"Kagome, you wouldn't happen to know any 'modern' ways of getting a baby to sleep, would you?" Miroku held the baby, gently rocking it in his arms.

"Sorry, I don't. But let me see the baby, maybe I can do something." Miroku handed the child over to Kagome. She, too had no luck in quieting the child. She tried everything she knew: bouncing, caressing, singing; nothing seemed to be working. Kaede then took the baby and had a try. Even she, after helping numerous villagers with their babies, wasn't able to get it to settle down. Miroku and Sango looked absolutely mortified about their wailing child. Maybe they weren't good parents. How could they be good parents when they couldn't even get the baby to stop crying?

"Why don't you try it, InuYasha. It can't hurt." Kagome took the baby from Kaede and held it out to InuYasha. "It's not going to bite."

"I don't want to hold that lecher's pup." Kagome gave him a evil glare, so he decided if he didn't want to get sit he better do what he was told. He held out his hands and took the child. Big blue eyes looked back at him, and the crying stopped. InuYasha sniffed the baby, who in return hit him with a small fist. Surprisingly to everyone in the room, InuYasha laughed at the gesture. "Oi. She's already like you, Sango, trying to get the better of anything bigger than her."

Kagome had almost forgot, she didn't know if the baby was a boy or a girl, or even it's name. "She?"

"Yes. Her name is Mai." Miroku looked from InuYasha to his child, then back again. "Strange. I never thought you to be a fatherly type, but is seems one day you will make an excellent father."

InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other, then blushed. "Not anytime soon, monk." He handed the sleeping baby back to it's father. Miroku put Mai in a make-shift cradle beside Sango's futon, then settled himself in a sitting position next to her.

"I brought ye some stew. I thought ye two might need it." Kaede set the pot over the fire to re-heat it and gathered enough bowls for everyone.

"Oh, Sango! Ayame and Kouga have babies of their own! Twins!"

"Twins? How do they do that!"

Kagome laughed. "The boy is named Kigai. He looks just like Ayame, and the little girl, Akina, she looks just like Kouga. I wish you could have seen them."

While Kagome went on talking about their visit, leaving out the parts with Suoh, InuYasha couldn't keep his eyes off Mai. Sure, he and Kagome were mates. But, would she want a pup with him? He hadn't really ever thought about having pups of his own. It was just something that didn't happen with hanyous. They didn't have mates and they defiantly didn't have pups. Could he even dare to bring another into this world? Let the child grow up as he had; no family, no one there for him, no one to care. _No._ InuYasha thought._ I won't leave my child like that. I'd never let that happen to one of my pups._

"Kagome! InuYasha!" Shippou ran into the hut, leaping over InuYasha and landing in Kagome's arms. He instantly jumped back down, sniffing at Kagome intently. InuYasha stiffened. _Don't you say it runt…_ "Kagome, why do you smell like InuYasha?" his nose twitched at the scent. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, then looked at InuYasha and Kagome. They both blushed. Kaede faked a cough. "What? Have you two been staying close to each other or something?"

Miroku smiled. "Yes, InuYasha, do tell. Have you and Kagome been 'staying close to each other' on your little ventures?"

Kagome was blushing furiously now. InuYasha wasn't any better off. He gave the kitsune a look that could melt a hole in the wall. Shippou yelped and ran behind Sango and the baby crib. "What about it, monk?" InuYasha finally spoke up. "You got a problem with that?"

"No. No, of course not. I was just wondering if maybe you'll be a father sooner than I thought." Miroku was grinning like crazy. Which was a little frightening with the dark circles under his eyes and messy disposition. Kagome covered her now completely red face with her hands.

"Kagome? Does that mean that InuYasha's gonna live with you now Kagome?" the child looked so innocent with his question.

"Well, Shippou, yes. He is going to live with me now."

"And your gonna have a pup like Sango and Miroku?"

InuYasha stopped the questioning right there. "Enough, nosey runt. Now get out of here. Go play with your little girlfriend or something!" he leaded against the wall and crossed his arms. "What?" InuYasha noticed the others looking at him strangely. "What did I do now?" he questioned.

"Nothing." They all said at the same time.

"The stew is finished." Kaede turned and started pouring stew into separate bowls. Miroku and Sango downed theirs within minutes before going back for more. It was obvious that they were having a lot of trouble trying to get a hot meal now that the baby had finally arrived.

Kagome smiled at the thought. A baby. In her time it would be an embarrassment to her family to be having a baby now. It would be an embarrassment to the family if she was married at her age. But wasn't she married? InuYasha had told her that mates stay together for life. Wasn't that just like marriage, if not more? The commitment she and InuYasha had made was deeper than any vows made at a wedding. InuYasha would make a good father, whether he believed it or not. But a baby now? She couldn't even think of being a mother right now.

"Kagome, I think we should leave." Kaede brought her out of her daze.

"Hm? Oh. Of course." Kagome saw that Miroku and Sango had passed out on their futon next to the crib. All three were sleeping soundly.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's go home." InuYasha smiled and pulled her out the door. Kaede and Shippou followed them out.

"I'm gonna stay here with Miroku and Sango. They need a strong youkai around now that they have a pup." Shippou silently hopped back in the hut with a wave goodbye to his friends. Kaede walked back to her hut as InuYasha and Kagome started down the path to their own hut. The walk was quiet, and the sky was starting to get darker.

"She was cute, wasn't she InuYasha?" he turned his eyes toward her.

"Keh. A pup's a pup. Look's too much like the monk if you ask me." He continued walking, then suddenly stopped. "Kagome? Do you,- are you gonna want one of your own?" He asked.

Kagome sighed. "Maybe, one day. Not anytime soon, though. I don't think that we're ready for a baby. What about you, InuYasha? Do you want a baby?"

"I donno. Let's just drop it for right now." He grabbed her around the waist. "We have a long time to think about things like that. Right now, you need to get some sleep. And don't try to deny it. You still don't look too good." InuYasha let his had slip into hers and continued down the path. When they arrived at the hut he set her down on her bed and watched as she drifted to sleep. When he was sure she was well into her dreams, he slipped back outside. This was going to be tough. He really needed to find out if Suoh was still alive, but he couldn't just leave Kagome. And leaving her with the monk and the exterminator wasn't going to work either. If Suoh was to attack, they would have no way of protecting themselves. InuYasha sat down under a willow tree by the pond.

He knew what he could do, but he growled just thinking about it. Sesshomaru. As much as InuYasha hated to admit it, his older half-brother had been the one to lead them into Naraku's castle. Sesshomaru was already weak from fighting Naraku, but he made it to InuYasha's camp and pointed him in the right direction. Where his brother went from there, he didn't know. He figured he went back to his own castle to recuperate. The two were on better terms now, but were they on good enough terms that Sesshomaru would take care of his mate while he was gone? By the inu-youkai laws the pack brothers would take care of each others families. But InuYasha was a hanyou. Would Sesshomaru still take care of Kagome? He did take care of a human child himself. Rin. Surely he wouldn't let anything happen to Kagome around Rin. InuYasha just couldn't let Kagome go with him this time. The fear she had in her eyes last time she had that nightmare almost drove him off the edge. He never wanted to see her like that again.

There was no use in trying to get to sleep now. InuYasha had too much to think over by himself. If he told Kagome she would most likely insist going with him even though he would tell her to stay behind. She was always wanting to follow him, and usually he wouldn't mind at all, but her following him when he told her to stay behind had gotten her into serious trouble before. He sighed. He had told Kagome to stay when he went after Kikyou. Kagome had found her first, and though she had never told him, InuYasha knew that at that time Kikyou had tried to kill Kagome.

Even before that, when InuYasha was fighting his brother, Sesshomaru for the first time, he had told her to make a run for it, but she insisted on staying and trying to help. She had almost gotten herself killed. He remembered being so scared seeing her like that. And again more recently with her dream of Suoh. He wasn't going to let that happen to her again, never again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come on, you still didn't talk with Kaede, and don't try to weasel out of it either!"

"Like I would try to weasel out of it. I want to know what's going on just as much as you InuYasha, it's just I wanted to check on Sango, Miroku and Mia and see how they were doing first." They were just leaving the new parents' hut for Kaede's. InuYasha had been on her case all morning, and she was starting to get aggravated.

"Just hurry up, wench. We ain't got all day for you to poke around."

She stopped. Then slowly turned to face the hanyou. He, in return, took a step back. "And what else do you have planned, baka? I'm sooo sorry that this stupid, pathetic human wench can't keep up at your pace, dog-boy, but maybe she'll out run you if you're buried in six feet of dirt!"

She stormed off. InuYasha took a deep breath followed by a sigh of relief. _At least she didn't 'sit' me._ He thought to himself. He decided to lay low for awhile, and let her cool down while she talked to Kaede. InuYasha sat himself down on a branch in Goshinboku and waited for Kagome.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I've been thinking child, there is a test I want to perform. Maybe this Suoh's spirit did not leave the plane of the living like he should have. It is possible that he transferred himself inside of another youkai before he could be pulled into the spirit realm. With his ability to drain energy I'm positive he would also be able to transfer his own powers."

"So, maybe that wasn't just a dream? I really was sensing him?" Kagome swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Ai. And it also may be that he is still attacking ye and absorbing ye powers. It would explain the aches and sleepiness. If Suoh's spirit really didn't move on and he is absorbing your powers, he wouldn't be able to absorb them as quickly or as easily as he did before. It seems the only time he can absorb them now is when he is in rage to seek ye aura's presence." Kaede mixed a bowl of chopped up herbs and held her hand above it, chanting a silent prayer.

"What's that for, Kaede?" Kagome questioned.

"It will help me to make certain that I am correct. I will apply a bit to ye forehead and if ye are wrong about Suoh, nothing should happen. But, if ye happen to be correct, ye should be able to get a glimpse of where he is."

"So, we'll be able to hunt him down when I see where he is?"

"Ai, but there is a catch. Ye will see where he is, but there is a chance he will also be able to see ye. It is ye child that has to make this decision."

Kagome thought. "Well, I heard him in my dream. He said he had finally found me, so maybe it wouldn't hurt if he could see me."

"Chances are he wasn't speaking of ye in the physical realm. More likely, he was speaking of connecting to ye in spirit. He would have let his aura roam till he found ye. That is probably when ye started with the headaches. His aura had reached ye and ye miko powers were fighting against him."

"So he may be able to find my physical body here in the village. Then he'll try to attack as he did before. But, wouldn't his powers be weakened?"

"Ai. But he has been feeding off of your powers little by little. Not enough for ye to notice, but enough that over the time it has been he would have reached his original strength by now. I should have thought of this earlier. His spirit was not exercised after his death as it should have been."

Kagome took a deep breath. If she did this, she could find Suoh and get rid of him for good. But, he could also find her and InuYasha in the village. Her hands started shaking involuntarily. She never wanted to see Suoh again. All the memories of InuYasha that first time, seeing him laid out on the floor of the shrine, not knowing if he would live through the night. Then again, when she found him in the forest, bleeding out, clinging to the last breath he had. No, she never wanted to see Suoh again, but she couldn't just let him roam as free as he wanted, either. "I'll do it."

**A/N: Ok. Bit of a cliffy there, but my next chapter will be up soon enough. **

**More Awards! Yay!**

**Award for saying 'fluff' more than 3 times in the last review: ****Fu Fu's the name****Crystalfire92****Cara the Mord Sith**

**Award for being the first to review last chapter: ****Angel452**

**Award for best 'fluff' dance: ****The girl who flamed**

**Award for wanting Suoh dead: ****Tamakia'gss****I AM EOWYN****ultimateromantic**

**Award for bowing down to me : **NighkeyWhiteNightwolf **(how…nice…of you)**


	33. Suoh's Alive!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. If I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction of him.

**Chapter 33: Suoh's Alive!**

"I'll do it." Kagome knew for sure what InuYasha would say about her doing this. He wouldn't want to risk her to Suoh, but she had to do it. If she didn't he would continue to feed off her powers until she was killed. They would never be able to find him in time, especially since he most likely had a new body by now. No, this was the only way it could be done.

"I'll be honest with ye, child. If he catches on to ye presence before ye are able to pull back out, he'll attack. If that happens, ye must return as quickly as possible or he'll take advantage of the situation and take ye powers." Kaede put one more herb in the concoction and gathered some on her finger tips. "Are ye sure ye want to go through with this Kagome? Tis very dangerous."

Kagome nodded. "Yes Kaede. I have to do this. If I don't we may never find him." Kaede rubbed the herb mixture in a straight line across Kagome's forehead, and then once again started to chant. Kagome almost gagged at the smell. It was absolutely horrid; a mixture of the sea at low-tide smell, swamp mud, and who knows what other rancid smells. She was about to comment on the smell when she found herself falling forward to the floor, but when she opened her eyes she wasn't in the hut anymore. "Kaede?" she looked around for the old miko. "Kaede?" She was in a dark part of a forest. Tall trees grew all around her, reaching so high Kagome thought she could catch one of the many stars in the sky if she were to climb one of them.

She knew this to be part of the Western Lands; a part of Sesshomaru's territory. As she stood, it was almost as if she were floating. Of course it would be, since she was only there in spirit. Kagome suddenly caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye. She strained to see what it was, and when she saw it she let out a gasp. Suoh. He didn't look like his own self, but she had no doubt it was him. He had somehow formed himself a body out of bits and pieces of other youkai, but was also forming that body to look like he had before. One arm was already fully dragon, and his tail was too. The hand on the other arm was already growing the talon-like claws.

Suoh's flame-colored hair had already sprouted out, but from the head of a monstrous spider-youkai with half-formed lips with gray scales and disappearing mandibles on the side of his mouth. His eyes were also already back to their normal state; black and unblinking. He was almost completely resurrected into a new body. _He must have used the miko energy he already drained from me to fuse together a new body for himself._ Kagome thought to herself. She took her eyes off of the monstrous being to gaze up into the sky. It was night time. Funny. When she was at Kaede's it was just morning.

Whatever that meant, Kagome was happy for it. This way she could get a good direction in which to find this place as soon as she got back to InuYasha. She noted the formations of the stars over head, finding the position of certain constellations and memorizing them for later. She noted the landscape, too. The tall trees, what plants were growing near, anything that might be able serve as a good land marker for later on when they would hunt for Suoh.

_"Miko…"_ A voice entered her mind. She froze stiff, not knowing what to do._ "You shouldn't have come here miko. It isn't safe for a human wench."_ The voice mocked in her head. Kagome could feel his spirit reaching out to hers, then latching on with a fierce power. His hand wrapped around her wrist, sending a pulsing shock through her. She could feel the draining of her powers as they began, and she suddenly became very afraid. That attack had done something more; she felt cut off, alone. Part of her was missing, but she didn't know what. She was weaker. Kagome looked down at her wrist in time to witness as the prayer beads broke; sending the beads scattering through the air with a sharp whistling ringing in her ears. The magical bond that linked InuYasha's hanyou blood to her had been broken, leaving Kagome weak and venerable. She was far away from her hanyou, she couldn't sense his presence; the presence that usually gave her all the strength she needed. Kagome lashed out with her miko energy, forcing Suoh to temporarily back down. That's all she needed. She focused on her body, on going back. Slowly she felt herself being lifted away, flowing back in the wind, soaring back to the village, blacking out.

Then she landed back in her body; confused, tired, a fierce headache, and shaking all over her body. She felt warm hands grab hold of hers, and a soothing aura surrounding her; the shaking stopped instantly. InuYasha was there with her. She had gotten the information she needed and had made it back safe, and he would keep her that way for as long as she desired. Kagome opened her eyes to be met with the angry gaze of the hanyou. So angry in fact, that she was afraid to speak.

"Go back to sleep, Kagome. We'll talk later." He stated in a neutral tone. Kagome managed to nod, then turned her head from him. He was really mad at her this time, and she couldn't blame him. She had betrayed her hanyou's trust, and that was something serious to InuYasha, especially after Kikyou. That's all InuYasha ever really wanted, someone to trust that would trust him in return. And now Kagome betrayed that trust. She decided then and there that she would do anything to regain his trust.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

InuYasha lazily sat in his favorite branch of Goshinboku. The wench had been gone a long time now. He just figured she was doing like she always did; talking way too much about nothing. He took this private time to run through his thoughts. So much had happened on his and Kagome's trip. Mates. He liked the thought of Kagome being his mate. He never thought anyone would love him that much, or that he would love someone else more than Kikyou. Everything was new to him.

There were a lot of things he had to get use to real fast. Sleeping inside the hut on a bed was one of them. He use to be happier to sleep outside alone, and rarely slept inside. No, not happier, just more comfortable. Now, sleeping in a bed wasn't so bad after all, as long as Kagome was with him. Having a home was something else he had to get use to, too. Before he was always on the move. InuYasha never stayed in one place too long. Now he had a full time home, a mate, and friends to boot.

He grinned, something only Kagome could make him do. The ear rubbing had become an almost nightly ritual with him and Kagome. They would sit outside their hut and watch the sunset over the fishing pond, InuYasha laying his head in Kagome's lap as she rubbed away. He knew the secret was out now. She had discovered just how sensitive his ears really were, what the rubbing did to his senses, and she took that to her advantage. Not that he minded, not anymore. She could rub his ears 24/7 if she wanted.

_Where is she anyway?_ He asked himself, looking down from the tree branch. It had been two hours already, and she hadn't came out of the hut yet. InuYasha swung himself off the branch and landed on the ground, walking into the hut.

"Hey Kagome! What's taking so lon-" he froze. His mate was laying on the floor, Kaede leaning over her with a bowl of herbs that made his nose curl. "What happened, what's wrong with Kagome!" His instincts kicked, instantly panicking his youkai blood.

"Settle down, InuYasha. Kagome is fine."

"What do you mean fine! If she was fine she wouldn't be laying on the ground like that!" He covered his nose with the sleeve of his haori. The smell was really starting to make him sick.

"Kagome has sent her spirit out to find Suoh. He has been attacking her and stealing from her powers to re-create his body. It was her choice to go."

InuYasha thought. "She could get hurt, can't she?"

"Yes. There is a chance that Suoh will realize she is there before she leaves. He'll try to absorb the rest of her powers."

"Any you let her go! Why didn't she talk to me about this! What was that wench thinking! I can't believe she did this on her own." His eyes flared. He was ticked. InuYasha fell to the floor beside Kagome holding his nose. "And can you get rid of that junk! I can't even breathe in here!"

Kaede nodded and set the bowl outside. When she returned InuYasha was kneeling beside Kagome looking as mad as ever. "InuYasha, she did what she thought was right for her to do. Ye should just respect her decision and help her in any way possible when she returns from her journey."

"When will she be back?"

"That I do not know. It may take her quite awhile to reach Suoh, and an even longer amount of time to get back."

"Can you take a guess, hag!"

"Two days."

"Two days!"

"Aye. But after that ye will most likely know the whereabouts of the youkai. It was a risk she was willing to take."

"Well I'm not willing to risk her! How can she be so stupid!"

"InuYasha, I thought I heard a distressed hanyou roaming about. What seems to be the problem now?" Miroku, followed by Sango holding Mai with Shippou on her shoulder, walked in. "What happened to Kagome?" he commented after seeing the miko laid out on the floor.

Kaede once again when through explaining what Kagome had done. There were many distressed and worried looks from the entire party. InuYasha let out a few of his comments: 'keh' and 'stupid wench' .

"Kagome is strong. She can take care of herself, and if she thought this was the best way to get to Suoh then chances are it was." Sango bounced the cooing baby in her arms. Shippou reached down and let Mai grab at his fingers. He really enjoyed playing with the little girl.

"Sango's right. We shouldn't worry too much about Kagome. She has proven herself in these matters before." Miroku looked over to InuYasha, who seemed to be ignoring the lot of them.

_She ain't gonna leave the hut. That's all that's to it. No more going off to the hot springs, no more walks, nothing. She'll just have to sit at home with me watching her every freakin second for the rest of her life._

The next day didn't change that much. InuYasha either sat in Goshinboku or in the hut by Kagome's side. Sango and Miroku made sure that he ate and got some rest this time. They didn't want a repeat of the last time Kagome was like this. Other than that, he mostly kept to himself. Then that afternoon, Kagome finally returned to her body. InuYasha was there when she did. His ears flattened to his head as her body started shaking uncontrollably. He reached out and took hold of her hand. Her eyes slowly opened.

InuYasha was mad. Very mad. "Go back to sleep, Kagome. We'll talk later." He stated in a neutral tone. Kagome nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. He noticed the scattered beads on the floor, eyes going wide. "What happened Kagome! Di-did he hurt you!"

"N-no. I'm fine, InuYasha, and I know where he is. He's somewhere in the Western Lands, in Sesshomaru's territory. We've got to get to him, his new body has to be complete by now!" she shot up trying to get to her feet, but was detained by InuYasha's hand on her shoulders.

"Kagome, do you know where in the Western Lands he is? Did you see any kind of landmark that could help you guide us there?" InuYasha turned his head to see Miroku. He hadn't realized he was in the hut.

She nodded. "I'll have to lead you there though. It was night when I was there, and I remembered the star formations."

"You ain't coming!"

"Yes I am!"

"I said you ain't, wench, and I mean it!"

"Then how are you going to find him! You can't find him without me." Kagome sighed. An argument was the last thing she needed right now. "InuYasha, I'm sorry. I know I should have talked with you first, but you would have said no."

"Keh! You bet I would have said no! That youkai could have done anything to you, and I wouldn't be able to help."

"I'm sorry."

The smell of salt reached InuYasha's nose as Kagome began to cry. Any anger he had went away instantly. He really couldn't **stand **it when she cried. At first, he was just confused as to why she cried. He had stopped crying long ago. Now, he **hated **hearing her cry, because she was hurting. Forgetting that Miroku was even there, InuYasha moved over and nuzzled his face into Kagome's hair, letting out a soft comforting growl from his throat. Kagome sobbed, but no more tears fell. She turned and looked into InuYasha's eyes; he looked right back, lowering his lips and giving her a quick, but passionate kiss.

"Ahem." Miroku interrupted.

InuYasha jerked upward. "What is it monk?"

"I was just wondering if you two want to be left alone for awhile… that's all." A lecherous grin spread on his face.

"What do you think?"

Miroku turned and left, leaving InuYasha and Kagome to themselves.

"I had to do it InuYasha." Kagome stated after awhile. "I had to find him. We can't let him get away now."

InuYasha sighed. "I know. .. I know. But you better not do anything like that ever again, wench, or I'll be the one pinning **you** to a tree for fifty years. At least that way I'd know where you were all the time." He leaned down and nuzzled his nose against hers.

She giggled. "Baka."

"Wench."

"InuYasha?"

"Hm?"

She lowered her lips to one of his ears, tickling it with her soft whisper; "I love you."

A big grin spread across his face. "Love you too, Kagome."

**A/N: All the fluffiness! At least this time the lecher was considerate enough to leave the two alone. And, mmm, sorry I didn't post yesterday. No excuse. I just…kind of… forgot. **


	34. Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I'm still not giving up on it!

**Chapter 34: Hanyou**

"I still don't understand why you insist on going by yourself, InuYasha. I could go with you, you know." Miroku and InuYasha were standing outside at the edge of the forest, the sky just showing the first lights of dawn.

"Did she tell you or not, monk!" InuYasha had come up with a plan. He knew if Kagome had her way, she would follow him, so one night ago after she had fallen asleep, InuYasha made his way to Miroku's hut with his plan…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"Miroku! Hey Miroku, are you awake?" InuYasha pushed back the bamboo curtain to Miroku and Sango's hut. Miroku and Sango were asleep on their futon, Mai was silently sleeping in between them. InuYasha nudged Miroku's shoulder to wake him, careful not to disturb the exterminator or baby._

_"Mmm, not now Sango. I'm sleeping…" He swatted at InuYasha's hand and rolled onto his side. InuYasha shook him again. "Sango…a bit playful tonight, aren't we?"_

_"Oi, monk, wake-up!" InuYasha slapped the side of Miroku's head. In an instant the monk was on his feet, fists up, looking around dazed. When he spotted InuYasha he grumbled under his breath, lowing his fists and yawning heavily. _

_"InuYasha." He said in a flat tone. "What brings you here in the middle of the night?" Miroku scratched under his neck._

_"I need you to do something for me."_

_Miroku cocked his eyebrow. "You? You are actually asking for my help?" He was fully awake now, hanging on the hanyou's every word. "Well, what is it?" he asked after InuYasha led him outside._

_"I need you to talk to Kagome. Get her to tell you the about the stars, the landmarks, anything she saw that'll help me track down Suoh. I already know that he's in my brother's Western Lands, but that's a pretty big chunk of territory."_

_"You, want me, to ask Kagome. InuYasha, why don't you ask her yourself. I'm sure she'll tell you all about it." He turned to go back in, only to be stopped by the hanyou once again._

_"She's not to know, Miroku, that I asked you this."_

_Miroku gave a questioning glare. "What are you planning, InuYasha?"_

_"I'm leaving tomorrow night for the Western Lands, on my own. I need to know whatever Kagome saw to track down Suoh. If I ask her, she'll know I'm up to something." He gave a warning look to Miroku. "She is not to know. You are to keep her here, and make sure she doesn't follow."_

_"I'll go with you. No sense on you running off on your own, and I do believe you may need help with this youkai. From what I've heard of him so far, he's quite a formidable foe."_

_"No. You stay here. Protect Kagome. I'm trusting you, Miroku." His voice was sincere. _

_Miroku was taken aback. Then he replied; "Very well, InuYasha, if that is what you want. Tomorrow I'll ask Kagome to describe the area. But, I fear that you will need my help more than she will."_

_"Don't worry about it. I got a plan."_

_Miroku just shrugged his shoulders and went back inside._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yes, InuYasha, she told me everything just as you thought she would." He pulled out a slip of paper.

InuYasha took it and looked it over. There were a few drawings, stars mostly, with names of constellations and their positions overhead. Some of them he recognized, some he did not. Other pictures were harder for InuYasha to decipher. He had to look at them from odd angles until he finally figured out it was a clearing with huge trees surrounding it, mountains in the background, and that was pretty much it. No defining landmarks of any kind. "Is this all?"

"Well, she didn't exactly paint a picture, but it is all we have to go by."

InuYasha nodded. "Fine. I'll just have to hunt him out on my own. She said he almost completely had his old body back. Let's just hope he has his old scent back as well. That'd make my job ten times easier."

"InuYasha?"

"What now monk! I've got to get going before the wench wakes."

"Be careful. I know you can take care of yourself, but you also have Kagome to think of now. She fears for you just as much as you do for her, if not more. Just make sure you come back to her in once piece." Miroku placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder, squeezing it lightly, then turning back to the village.

InuYasha ran through the forest, avoiding trees, shrubs, and anything else that got in his way. He was moving full-speed toward the Western Lands. If he traveled through the rest of the day and on into the night and all the next day, resting that night, and continue like that he figured he could make it to Sesshomaru's castle by the end of the week. That left a couple of days to get rid of Suoh, then another seven to get back. Sixteen days without Kagome. The sooner he got this done with the sooner he could get back to his Kagome, or so he figured. He really hated being alone; he hated leaving Kagome behind even more. With her around he didn't have much of a chance to think. Always talking, and begging him to stop for something or another. Wanting to take baths, and study her dumb books, or his favorite; 'rest'. Like the wench did anything to need rest. He was the one carrying her and that stupid bag around everywhere they went. But now, when he was alone, when he didn't have the wench distracting him, nothing stopped old memories from coming back to haunt him, nothing stopped him from remembering just what it was like to be truly alone…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A five year old InuYasha ran out into the small courtyard in the center of the village. Two boys over twice as old as he were following close behind occasionally stopping to pick up stones to throw at the hanyou. Tears streamed down his face as he ran into the arms of his awaiting mother. She, too, was crying. Crying for her young son, crying because he'd never be accepted into a human village, crying because he was crying. The two boys turned and went back to their games._

_InuYasha didn't know why the other children were always so mean to him. All he wanted to do was play, but he wasn't even allowed that much. Instead, he and his mother moved out of the village to live a solitary life on their own. Together they built a small shack at the edge of the woods. They had each other, and that was all that they would ever need. For awhile they were happy; they spent cold nights cuddled by the fire, and warm summer days swimming in the stream. Everything was well, until that fateful night when a group of villagers stormed in on them._

_"It wasn't him! It couldn't have been, he's been here the whole time!" InuYasha's mother desperately tried to convince the villagers. They had come in the night and drug InuYasha out of his home by his ears. His mother was able to get him back and she threw him behind her back protectively. _

_"He killed one of our children!" one of the village men yelled._

_"He shouldn't have been allowed to live this long!" yelled another._

_"InuYasha didn't kill that boy! He's just a child!" his mother argued back._

_"He's an abomination! A foul creature!"_

_The whole time InuYasha cried into the back of his mother's clothes, holding handfuls of her kimono in his small hands. She reached back and stroked his head with a reassuring hand. His cries quieted._

_"That half-breed killed my son!" a man stepped up in front of the rest of the villagers. "His body was covered with claw and fang marks. Care to explain that! Care to explain why your 'son' was seen by my eldest with blood covering his hands!"_

_"InuYasha was trying to help your son, it was a rat-youkai that kill him! InuYasha would never hurt anyone!"_

_"You expect us to believe you, a human who betrayed her own race to spawn a half-breed monster?" The father advanced on her. "Then you can die with him!"_

_Before InuYasha knew what was happening his mother shoved him away from herself. She turned and looked into his face. "Go InuYasha, run!"_

_"But mama…I can't…"_

_"I said go InuYasha! Do as I say and run!" _

_He turned, leaving his mother behind and made his way through the forest alone. He stopped only once for a few seconds, hearing his mother's final scream. He cried as he ran, limbs ripping at his flesh, and rocks and sharp stones ripping at his bare feet. When he finally stopped to rest he climbed into a tree and cried himself to sleep. The memory of the sadness in his mother's face the last time he saw her alive would continue to haunt him every night he was alone. He can still hear her screams._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A now ten year old InuYasha wondered through a village one night on his travels. Hunting hadn't been going too well lately. Famine and draught left little game behind for him to eat, and out of desperation he was forced to scavenge for food in one of the villages. He hated going in the villages, it only lead to trouble for him, but if he didn't get something to eat soon he was going to starve. Everything was quiet as he traveled the empty streets. Everyone was asleep. Soon InuYasha came across discarded food, rotting fruits and vegetables that were thrown from one of the huts. He cautiously sniffed at one, then gagged and threw it back down. His hanyou senses wouldn't allow him to keep that awful smelling junk down, not even if he was starving._

_InuYasha sighed and walked on. He would stop and sniff here and there, but found nothing edible. Then everything went down the drain. He smelled men and sake, and that was never a good combination, especially for InuYasha. But it was too late for him to get away now, the men were already upon him._

_"Hey! Look at the freak! What is he doing here?" one of the men said, pointing to InuYasha._

_"I bet he's after the women and children. Get out of here you murderer!" another yelled. All three of the men were drowned in sake; they grabbed their spears and one his bow and headed in InuYasha's direction._

_InuYasha knew all too well what would happen if he were to be caught. He'd experienced it more than his share of times. He broke into a run straight for the forest, only to come face to face with a centipede-youkai, and it looked hungry. He wasn't fast enough to avoid the first attack, feeling sharp teeth latch onto his right forearm. The men were now catching up to him, he could hear their yells getting closer. InuYasha whipped his arm around, taking the youkai with him, it's teeth sinking deeper into his flesh. _

"_What the…? Kill both of them!" the self-proclaimed leader shouted to his comrades as they came upon sight. Spears and arrows flew through the air. InuYasha flung his arm up, jerking the youkai in front of him and making it take the full blows from the villagers. The centipede loosened its grip and fell to the ground. InuYasha didn't have time to recover before the villagers arrows and spears were once again aimed at him. He turned to run but something caught hold of his foot. The centipede was still alive, and the villagers didn't notice it at all._

"_Stay back, its still alive!" he warned the villagers. They stalled and sunk back. InuYasha drew his claws and stood to his feet. The youkai gnarled its teeth and leaped into the air. It slung the rest of its body and wrapped around InuYasha like a snake coiling around its victim. He bit the outer shell of the hide, gagging at the taste of the liquid draining from the wounds. The centipede uncoiled InuYasha, which gave him just the chance he needed to use his claws to decapitate the youkai. InuYasha fell to his hands and knees, bleeding heavily, blood pouring from his wounds._

_He thought the villagers would leave now. He thought that maybe, just maybe he would be left alone. He was wrong. One approached him, kicking his side hard. The other two soon followed in suit. InuYasha couldn't do anything but cover his head with his hands, waiting for the beating to be over. One lifted his head up by his sensitive ears, only to jam his face hard into the dirt. Finally they seemed to have gotten bored in their drunkenness and left back toward the village._

_Through the entire episode not a tear was shed. InuYasha had run out of tears long ago. Instead he slowly stood to his feet, brushed himself off, and walked away. It was how he had lived ever since his mother was killed. It was how he was going to live for the rest of his life._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_InuYasha, now an adult, ran through the village, ripped past their nets and weapons, tearing through various huts and in through the roof of the shrine. Incense was burning all around him, making it hard for him to breath. His face wore a cocked grin as he covered his nose with the sleeve of his haori. If they thought a little displeasure like that was going to keep him away, they had another thing coming. The jewel was right in front of him, not two feet away from his grasp. He reached out and then it was his. Villagers broke through the doors, throwing their spears, knocking over the podiums of incense causing the shine to catch fire. InuYasha leaped back out through the roof._

_He still wore the grim smirk on his face as he ran into the forest with the jewel in hand. Finally, the Shikon no tama was his. He would show them. He would show all of them, including Kikyou. InuYasha had thought he had actually found someone who cared for him. Boy was he stupid. Kikyou must have known she wasn't able to defeat him by pure strength. Instead she had tricked him. She led him into believing she was going to let him use the jewel to become human, then they could be together forever. He was an idiot for believing her. When he met her where they were supposed to meet, she had tried to kill him. Now he would show her. He planed on using the jewel the exact opposite way Kikyou had told him; he was going to wish to be full youkai._

_"Finally," he said to himself as he leaped into the air, "a way to become full youkai at last!" His victory was short lived._

_"InuYasha!" Kikyou yelled a few feet away, blood pouring from a wound on her shoulder. She fitted an arrow to her bow, and released it. The arrow soared through the air and struck InuYasha just above his heart, pinning him to a tree. He tried to hold on to the jewel, but it slipped out of his hand and clanged as it hit the ground._

_"Ki-kikyou…how could…I thought…" he wasn't able to finish what he was trying to say as Kikyou's spell overtook him. The last he saw, the memory that he would dream about for fifty years, was the look of hatred in the eyes of the person he loved._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

InuYasha shuttered, angry at himself for letting his memories take hold of him once again. It was so easy to get lost in ones memories when they are alone. InuYasha knew that all too well. It was just mid-day, and he was already regretting leaving Kagome behind. He twitched his ears. For some reason they were always a favorite target for human and youkai alike. Maybe that was why he was so reluctant to let anyone touch them, except for Kagome. Her touch healed him a bit more each time she rubbed his ears. He sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

InuYasha didn't have bad memories about Kagome. He had bad experiences with her, but never bad memories. When she was under control of the dark priestess and trying to kill him, she had broken the priestess's control long enough to warn him. She wanted InuYasha to run, to save himself. The only person who ever did that for him was his mother, but that time he didn't run. He didn't risk the life of someone he loved so he could live. He saved her, protected her. Just as he had promised to do.

**A/N: Poor InuYasha. I know most of you thought that InuYasha and Kagome were going to go off together again and have a nice fluffy journey before killing Suoh and living happily ever after. Sorry! But to make you feel better, I did not like this chapter at all, but it had to be done. You have to understand what InuYasha feels when he's alone. :sob: I did put a bit of humor in the beginning to lighten up the mood a bit…**


	35. Miko

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I'm still not giving up on it!

**Chapter 35: Miko**

Kagome woke and yawned, stretching her arms into the air and bringing them back down where InuYasha's ears should have been. Noticing that he wasn't with her, she sat up fully and looked around the room. He wasn't in the hut. She sighed. Kagome was really starting to enjoy waking up next to her hanyou, and this was the first time since they had become mates that he wasn't there when she woke up. She figured that he had just left to take care of breakfast or something, but still, she was disappointed that she didn't have her morning ear rub.

She stretched once more and got to her feet, rummaging through her chest and pulling out a red kimono that she had cut short to match the length of her old skirts. InuYasha hadn't seemed to mind a bit when Kagome told him she was going to redesign some of the clothes he had gotten made for her. He almost seemed happy about it. Kagome smiled. _And I thought Miroku was the hentai._

Kagome's stomach growled. She stepped outside and looked toward the pond, then the fruit trees at the edge of the clearing. No hanyou. She shrugged her shoulders and gathered a few fruits for herself. If she waited on InuYasha she'd probably starve. After downing her breakfast she was starting to get antsy. InuYasha never left her alone like this without telling her first, and she didn't like the feeling one bit. Then, in realization, her stomach started to turn.

Kagome ran down the path that lead to the village. A few of the villagers gave her a slight nod as she race by. She ignored them and headed straight to Miroku's hut. When she arrived, Kagome jerked open the bamboo curtain and stormed inside. Sango was sitting in the corner, holding a crying Mai. Kagome calmed her temper, for the time being.

"Kagome, I'm glad you're here." She stood, still bouncing the baby in her arms. "I need to get some sleep. I can't even think straight. Can you watch Mai for awhile? I just fed her so she should be alright."

She nodded and took Mai into her arms. "Where's Miroku?"

"He's off in the village. Kaede came and asked for his help this morning. One of the new villagers isn't quite use to Shippou hanging around."

"Shippou? Is he okay!"

"Yes, Shippou's fine. Just a little argument. Nothing to worry about."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Have you seen InuYasha this morning? I can't find him anywhere."

"I haven't seen him. Maybe he went with Miroku and Kaede."

"You're probably right. Go on and get some rest. I'll take Mai to see her uncle and father." Kagome rubbed her finger against the child's nose, making her reach out and grab hold.

"Thank you so much, Kagome. You are a true friend." As soon as the exterminator's head hit the futon she was asleep. Kagome smiled and left the hut silently. She hadn't really had a chance to be alone with Mai. The baby looked so much like her father it was almost ridiculous. Kagome could already tell that one day she was going to be a heartbreaker. Her father's looks and mother's attitude was enough to tell her that much.

"Kagome!" Shippou jumped at her heals.

"Shippou, are you okay? Sango told me about what happened in the village." She kneeled down to level herself with the kitsune.

"It's okay, Kagome. Nothing happened, really, and Kaede straightened it out for me." He placed his hand on Mai's forehead. "What are you doing with Mai?"

"I'm giving Sango a little break." She paused. "Listen, have you seen InuYasha anywhere? It's really important, Shippou."

"Nope. I haven't seen him. Why, did he do something bad? If he did he's probably hiding out so he won't get sat."

Kagome shook her head. "No, he's not in trouble." _But if he doesn't get back soon he will be._

"I'm going to find Tani and tell her everything's okay. She kinda got scared and ran home."

A few minutes after Shippou left Kagome finally came across Miroku heading back home. "Miroku!"

He flinched at her voice and turned to face her. "Ah…Kagome…w-what brings you here?" he gulped.

"Have you seen InuYasha? When I woke up this morning he was gone."

The monk fidgeted with his staff. "Um…today? No, I haven't seen him, er, since sometime yesterday." He lied.

Kagome didn't believe a word of it, but she also wasn't about to fight with Miroku while she was holding his and Sango's daughter. "Fine." She glared at him, a fierce and angry glare that nearly made his heart skip a beat. "If you see him, tell him I'll be waiting at the hut." She kissed Mia on the cheek and handed her back to Miroku. He sighed in relief, knowing that the miko wouldn't harm him while he held Mai.

Back at her hut, Kagome paced back and forth. InuYasha had been gone for hours now. Kagome didn't know if she was more worried or angry with the hanyou. "He could have told me where he was going! He could have told me he **was **going! He could at the least have told Miroku or Sango, or even Shippou! That stupid, self-centered, stubborn, …BAKA! Augh! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! Did you hear that, InuYasha! I said SIT!" she hoped he was close enough for the rosary beads to take effect.

When she looked down a tear fell from her eyes and hit the floor of the hut. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She was scared. She didn't know where InuYasha was, or if he was hurt, or…worse. Kagome sat down, pulling her head down to her knees. "InuYasha…" she spoke to the silence, "please…be okay…" Her tears were flowing freely now, streaming down her face and falling to the floor. She heard voices coming from outside the hut. "InuYasha!" she sprang to her feet, but it was Miroku and Sango who entered; Sango with Mia and Shippou hopping in behind them. Kagome held her head low in disappointment and concern for her hanyou.

Sango used one hand to push Miroku forward. "Tell her, NOW!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Miroku, do you know where InuYasha is?" he hesitated. "Please, Miroku, just tell me! Where did he go?"

Miroku sighed and shook his head. "He left early this morning for the Western Lands. He has gone to find Suoh on his own."

"And you? Yesterday you asked me all those questions… you were just getting information from InuYasha so he wouldn't need me! Didn't you Miroku?" her hands were held to her side in tight fists, her nails cutting into her palms.

"I am sorry, Kagome. He made me swear not to speak of any of it to you. He told me to keep you here until her gets back."

"And how long will he be gone?"

"Can't really say. Around two weeks is my guess, depending on how long it takes him to track down Suoh."

Kagome was silent for awhile, then she spoke up. "I'm going to find him." She started toward the door, only to be stopped by the monk who stood in her way.

"Move Miroku. This isn't your business."

"I cannot let you go, Kagome. I'm sorry, but you are to stay here until InuYasha returns."

"Sango?" Kagome's eyes pleaded with her friend. They were already swelling up with new tears. "Sango, I've got to find him. He can't beat Suoh by himself, I've got to help." She waited for the exterminators reply.

"You can't Kagome. If…if InuYasha wanted you to stay here it was for a reason. Though I don't agree with all the deception and trickery those two used, I do agree that you should wait here for InuYasha to get back." Mai squirmed in her arms. Sango looked sadly at down at her friend.

Kagome glanced at the two, then nodded her head. She didn't feel good at all. Her stomach was turning in on itself, her head felt light. She was going to be sick. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand and ran outside, finding the nearest bush. She heard Sango and Miroku's footsteps following behind her. Shippou stood in the hut entrance with a glum look on his face. Sango handed Mai over to her father, kneeling down beside Kagome and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" the exterminator was on the brink of crying herself. She hated to see her friend so sad.

"You don't understand," Kagome said between sobs, "Suoh was the one who killed InuYasha to begin with. He used **my** powers to recreate his body. He's going to kill InuYasha again if no one follows him to help!"

"I offered to go with him, but he refused my help. Not to be praising him or anything, but InuYasha is not as stupid as he seems. He told me he had a plan, and, since it is his brother's territory, I figured that Sesshomaru would be part of that plan. He did help us with Naraku, after all. And last time they met there was no quarrel between them. It is possible InuYasha means to confide in his brother for help."

"Are you serious?" Shippou stated. "InuYasha intends on asking Sesshomaru for help? He won't even ask **us** for help."

"Hmm. Kagome, do you want us to stay with you tonight?" Sango helped her to her feet.

Kagome nodded. "Sure. That'd be nice." But that night was anything but nice. Kagome let Miroku, Sango, and Mai take her bed. They protested a little, but gave-in in the end. Kagome pulled out her old sleeping bag, Shippou tucked snuggly under her arms. But sleep didn't come that easily for her. No, she had too much on her mind to sleep. Two weeks would be a long time. Sure, she had been away from InuYasha that long before, but she had always had her other home to go to then. Here she had Miroku and Sango, but as much as they wanted to help, they had their own family now. Since Mai was born, Shippou had been sticking around at their hut. _This really sucks._ She thought to herself. He was so far away…she couldn't even sense him.

That first night was the worst. The first night in forever she was not with InuYasha. The first night she wished she could be anywhere but feudal Japan. Sure, her friends were there; offering their support, but her bond with InuYasha was different; it was much greater than anything in the world. Not because they had become mates; but because they had healed something in each other that time itself could not. Kagome felt as if she had lost the part of herself that was holding her together. Yes, it's safe to say that during the first night she lost part of her soul all over again, and her remaining soul was crushed.

**A/N: A bit short, but the next will be longer. Poor Kagome. And for the reviews, yes, you'll be able to see Kagome's new powers, just not yet. Hmm, what will Kagome do next? **


	36. Faced Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I'm still not giving up on it!

**Chapter 36: Faced Alone**

"Kagome? Come on, Kagome, you've got to eat." Sango shoved the bowl of food into Kagome's hands. She took a couple of bites before setting it down beside her. Her face was paler than usual, she had hardly eaten anything for the past few days, and she wasn't getting any sleep at all. Sango was beginning to get really worried. Sango stood and walked outside to join Miroku.

"She's still not eating?" he asked, picking up a rock from the dirt and throwing it into the pond.

Sango sighed. "No. And she cried herself sick again last night. I'm beginning to think you should go and bring InuYasha back. Youkai or no youkai, Kagome is doing a good job of hurting herself. She's being just as stubborn as InuYasha was."

"She hasn't eaten anything to get sick again. Maybe Kaede will be able to coax her into eating something. Kagome does listen to her more than you or I." he picked up another rock, throwing it just as the other. He watched as it skipped a couple of times before sinking to the bottom of the pond.

"I'll take her. Kaede needs to check up on Mia anyway." She gave Miroku a quick but passionate kiss on the lips before returning to the hut. Kagome was still sitting by the wall, her knees pulled up against her stomach with her head lying on top. Her eyes were staring off into the distance, looking into a hidden void. "Kagome, I'm taking Mai to see Kaede. Will you go with me?"

Kagome looked up and gave a weak smile, standing to her feet. "Sure, I'll go with you. Shippou, you want to come too?"

The kitsune nodded and hopped on Kagome's shoulder. "Kaede probably needs my help anyway. With InuYasha gone I'm the only strong one around here."

With the mention of his name, Kagome's heard sunk even deeper; longing for InuYasha to return. It had been three days. The worst part, as she had come to find out, was waiting without a clue to what was going on. If she only knew if he was alright, that'd make her feel plenty better. But, as it was, she couldn't help but worry. She also knew her friends were worrying about her, but she really didn't feel like eating anything. Her appetite was completely gone. Every time she did manage to choke some food down, she just ended up getting herself sick from crying at night.

That was something Kagome couldn't help either. Though the others had been staying with her, it just wasn't the same as having InuYasha there. As much as she tried she couldn't pretend his absence didn't bother her, like she did with the well. She lingered behind Sango as they walked into the village. Some of the villagers watched as the two passed. Most of the villagers were happy with the miko's union with the hanyou. They saw the two as the protectors of the village. Others thought differently. They didn't like the fact that a hanyou would be permanently staying in the village, and the fact that she had accepted him as her mate.

"Sango, Kagome. I was wondering when ye were going to stop by. Tell me, has InuYasha returned yet?"

"No. Not yet." Kagome replied. "I'm sure he'll be back soon, though."

Kaede looked over Kagome, frowning. "Kagome, child. Ye are not looking too well. Come in child, and let me look ye over." Kagome just nodded and followed Kaede into the hut. Sango stayed outside with Mai and Shippou. She figured Kaede wanted to talk with Kagome alone for awhile.

"Is Kagome sick?" Shippou looked up at the exterminator with sad eyes. Everything had been really hard on him too.

"No, Shippou, Kagome's not sick, not really anyway. She misses InuYasha very much, and sometimes missing someone like that can make people feel that they are sick inside." Sango rubbed the kitsune's head.

"Like when my parents were killed? At first I didn't want to do anything, either."

Sango nodded. "That's right. Don't worry though, Kagome will be alright as soon as InuYasha gets back."

"Wh-what if …for some reason…InuYasha doesn't come back? Will Kagome stay sad all the time?"

Sango didn't know how to answer. She didn't want to lie to the kitsune, but she didn't want to scare him either. "Don't think about that, Shippou. InuYasha will come back. He always does. He'll be back soon, you'll see." She gave him a reassuring smile, Mai cooed in her arms. Shippou smiled and tickled the baby's foot. Mai, in response, kicked at the kitsune, which only made him laugh.

"Ye three can come in now." Kaede stuck her head outside the hut. She took the baby from Sango's arms and rubbed the back of her hand against Mai's cheek. The baby grabbed at her fingers with her little hands. "My, is she growing fast. She seems to be in perfect health, Sango, ye and Miroku are doing a great job in parenting." Sango couldn't help but smile. There were times she didn't think her and Miroku were ready to have this child, but others she wouldn't have it any other way.

Kagome was standing beside Kaede, looking as if she were about to be sick again. "Kagome? Are you feeling well?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine. Just tired, I guess."

"Why don't you go back to the hut and rest? You haven't been sleeping enough lately." Sango grabbed her shoulder and led her back down the path. Not much was said, and Kagome seemed to be in her own world. When they were back in the hut she went straight behind the curtain into her bed.

"How did it go?" Miroku asked Sango outside the hut.

"Kaede said we're doing a great job with Mai." She kissed Miroku's cheek. "And she's perfectly fine."

Miroku smiled and returned her kiss with one of his own. "And about our slumbering miko?"

Sango's smile quickly faded. "I don't know Miroku. I don't know if we should make her stay here. Maybe we should let her go after InuYasha." She sighed. "It really is Kagome's choice. I know if it were you out there, I wouldn't stay here."

"Ah, but if I were InuYasha, I'd make sure of it that you didn't follow."

"I guess so. But look at her. I think we should let her go. She'll be able to sense if Suoh is around, and she can take care of herself, plus she can take Kilala with her." Sango was seriously considering it.

"Sango, InuYasha made her stay here for a reason, and we have to respect that."

"And this has nothing to do with what he'll do to you when he gets back?"

"Ah…that's another down side."

"Please, Miroku? I-I really need to find him." Kagome was standing in the doorway.

"Kagome! What are you doing up?" Sango shook her head. She had obviously been listening in on her and Miroku's conversation.

"Don't go Kagome!" Shippou wrapped his arms around Kagome's legs. "InuYasha will be back, you'll see."

"Shippou, one day you will understand. I have to go, now more than ever." She looked back up at Miroku. "I'll take all the blame with InuYasha, but I have to leave right away. There's…something I need to tell him about."

Miroku reluctantly nodded. If she had any information that InuYasha needed to know about, then he had no choice but to let her go. Plus, by the look on her all too serious face, she wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway. He had no doubt that Kagome would leave with or without telling them.

"Thank you Miroku." She gave the monk a quick hug and went back into the hut. When she reemerged she had her yellow pack already full and ready to go. She really had planed on leaving.

"Kilala." Sango called. The cat ran up by his mistress's feet and mewed. "Go with Kagome." Kilala nodded and transformed, allowing Kagome to climb up his back. "Be careful, Kagome. Kilala should be able to get you to InuYasha in six nights."

"If we don't stop as often as usual I could get there in five."

Sango nodded. "Don't over do it Kagome. Kilala, you don't let her." The cat roared in agreement, and after the final goodbyes, took to the sky.

Kagome leaned against the cat's soft fur. She had to get to him in five nights, she just had to. Four days, five nights. On that fifth night, was a new moon. InuYasha will be human that night. Kagome couldn't let him be on his own then, she had promised him. Though he may have not taken her promise too seriously, she had, and she wasn't about to break it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

InuYasha covered his fire with dirt, putting out the flames. It was his fifth night out, and he had stopped for a rest a short while ago. It was still dark out, but there was no use in staying still any longer. He wasn't resting too well anyway. Besides, with the distance he had been traveling without all the stops he usually had to make, he figured he would be at Sesshomaru's castle before night fall. That's a couple less days than he thought it would take. If all went well, he'd be home with Kagome within eight days.

He cringed. InuYasha knew what he was in store for as soon as he returned. A thousand 'sits' down into a hanyou-shaped crater. He smiled. Maybe getting 'sat' so many times wouldn't be so bad. If he knew Kagome as well as he thought, after 'sitting' him she would feel guilty. Then comes the ear-rubbing and the making ou- I mean up, the making up. InuYasha felt really bad now. Instead of being with his miko, he was going to be far away with his baka brother.

Would Sesshomaru even help him? Suoh was on his lands after all, that should be enough for him to help. InuYasha wasn't stupid. He knew the first time he beat Suoh was a fluke. His youkai blood had taken control. He wasn't sure how, he was only thankful that the only one that got hurt was Suoh. That in itself was a mystery. Usually his youkai would have no problems killing anything that moved, including Kagome. How he had managed that, InuYasha didn't know.

He kept traveling throughout the night and all the day, stopping only once to eat and then he was off again. As the sun started to do down behind the horizon, InuYasha finally spotted his brother's castle. To InuYasha's disgust, there were other Inu-Youkai still moving about outside. He figured they were probably the rest of his 'family' that didn't give a crap about him. He never really thought about the rest of his family. He had already met his brother, and that was enough. InuYasha didn't really plan on ever getting caught up with the likes of that crew, but he couldn't beat Suoh without Sesshomaru's help.

"You! Where's Sesshomaru?" he approached one of the inu with his arms crossed in front of him. The three inu outside all turned toward him.

"And who are you to be calling on Lord Sesshomaru?" the inu stared unblinkingly at InuYasha, sizing him up.

"Keh, like it maters, I'm his brother." The inu looked shocked. "Now, where is Sesshomaru!"

"You will have to wait here. I'll see if Lord Sesshomaru will approve of your… intrusion." The inu walked inside the castle. The other two stood close together, blocking InuYasha's view inside. Their looks were of pure disgust. At least they knew of him, but they obviously knew only that he was Sesshomaru's half-breed half-brother. He could tell by the way the inu-youkia looked at him, and they didn't know anything about him at all, they hadn't ever even met him.

The other inu finally appeared back at the door. "Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you in his quarters. I will show you the way." InuYasha nodded and followed the inu inside. The castle wasn't as big as it first looked. When he walked in, the foyer led into an open room with a long table in the center. The walls were decorated with various swords and armor from past inu warriors. To the left were stairs leading down, and to the right stairs leading up. His guide walked up the right stairs, and InuYasha followed cautiously behind. When they reached the top, he was led down a hallway with several doors to the side. The inu stopped at the end of the hallway and knocked on the last door. A few minutes later the door opened and they both entered.

Sesshomaru stood in front of the two. "Haru," he addressed the inu, "you may go now."

"But Lord Sesshomaru, I don't think…"

Sesshomaru locked his eyes with the inu named Haru. In returned Haru apologized, bowing lowly and exiting through the door, closing it silently behind himself. Sesshomaru waited a few minutes, then turned his attention to his younger half-brother. "What are you doing here, InuYasha. I take it you must have business with me. Why else would you have the gall to set foot in my lands?"

InuYasha growled. "Look, Sesshomaru, I don't like this anymore than you do. But somewhere in your lands is a youkai I plan to kill, and you're gonna help me hunt him down."

"And why would this Sesshomaru care to help the likes of you." His face was unchanging, as always.

"This youkai is feeding off of Kagome's powers. If he's not stopped soon, then he's gonna be worse than Naraku. I know he's hiding somewhere in your land, and guess what's gonna be the first to go once he's done with Kagome?"

"So my younger brother is asking me for help to save the life of his miko. How pathetic, InuYasha. I really thought that maybe you could handle Suoh on your own."

InuYasha growled louder. "You knew about Suoh?"

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at his brother. "Surely you remember. I did warn you of him, did I not?"

"You didn't do anything!"

"Oh, but I did. This Sesshomaru took it upon himself to warn you that they will seek her out to destroy her. Any youkai would love to be the one to kill a miko as powerful as her, or take her power as their own. So as you see, dear brother, I gave you all the warning you needed. It is no fault of mine if you refused to take heed of my warnings." He turned his back to InuYasha, who in turn grabbed his brother's shoulders and turned him back around so they were facing each other once again.

_This is not time for pride._ InuYasha told himself._ This…is for Kagome. If you fail…Suoh will kill her. So just drop the tough guy outfit! _"Sesshomaru, I can't beat this guy on my own. If you don't help me, Suoh will kill Kagome. Are you gonna help or not?"

Sesshomaru stared at InuYasha for a few minutes, trying to figure out if his brother was really being serious. "Haru."

The other inu entered the room. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Take InuYasha to a spare room. Make sure he is brought food and left to himself." He turned back to InuYasha. "We will leave in the morning. I take it you know where Suoh might be lurking?"

InuYasha nodded. "Yea. I've got an idea. But the only way we have to find this place is by the stars, that's the only thing Kagome could use as a landmark."

"You have a chart of some sort?" InuYasha took out the paper Miroku had given him and handed it to his brother. Sesshomaru looked it over before nodding. "I know of this place. It is further down in the valleys. The trees she has described grow there." He tucked the paper away. "Now go. I have other business to tend to."

Haru lead InuYasha back out of his brother's room and down the hallway. Apparently, he wasn't going to be allowed to stay anywhere near the others, because soon they were going up another set of steps to a higher part of the castle. When they reached the top there was only one door, and Haru opened it and watched InuYasha suspiciously as he entered. The room was about half the size of Kaede's hut, with a battered futon and holey-blanket laying on top. The rest of the room was bare, except for a small window on the far side of the wall; little more than a hole itself.

"Someone will be up shortly with your meal." Haru said slamming the door behind him. InuYasha listened as the sound of his steps faded down the stairs. For some reason he got the hint that Haru didn't like him all that well.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:**

**Did you ever doubt that Kagome would go after him? Hmm? And I think I have spoiled my readers with too much fluff…they keep asking for it more and more .' Anywho, lets, see, shall I hand out more awards? I guess so. So, lets see today's winners!  
**

**Award for being a faithful reader and reviewer: Irathernotsay (anon)**

**Award for always asking the most questions: ****Angel452**

**Award for sniffing/tearing up (I love emotional reviewers) : ** **I AM EOWYN****beanie7101****NekoYasha101**

**That's all for now. See ya next chapter!**


	37. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I'm still not giving up on it!

Things may seem to move a little fast in this chapter, but I did that to save you from having to go through so many boring filler-chapters.

**Chapter 37: Reunited**

Shortly after Haru left, InuYasha's door was once more opened. Instead of an inu like InuYasha expected, a little human girl walked in carrying a tray of food. It was Rin, the mortal child that Sesshomaru had rescued and allowed to live with him. She smiled and bowed to InuYasha as she entered the room and laid the tray on the floor to the side.

"Lord Sesshomaru asked me to bring this up for you." She looked around the room, then frowned. "Lady Kagome did not come with you."

InuYasha gulped and shook his head. "She stayed in the village."

"Oh. I was hoping while you and Lord Sesshomaru were out her and I could play together. I guess I'll just have to play with Master Jaken. He's really not all that bad once you get to know him. He's actually kind of sweet sometimes. Lord Sesshomaru says he's worthless, but I don't think that's how he really feels, because he used to say the same thing about you. I wasn't suppose to hear any of that, I think, but Lord Sesshomaru really wouldn't mind if I told him I did." The little girl kept going on and on.

"I'm sure he wouldn't." InuYasha picked up the tray, sniffed, and started eating some of the food, taking gulps of water in between bites.

"I heard you talking to Lord Sesshomaru downstairs. He's already telling Haru and the other castle guards that he may be gone for a few days. I want to go too but I don't think he'll let me go this time. Haru says I really don't belong here, anyway. I don't think he likes humans too much, but Lord Sesshomaru makes him be nice to me. Though he's really not that nice; he doesn't talk to me or anything. He says I talk too much and I'm just a burden to the castle. Do you think I talk too much?"

InuYasha swallowed the food in his mouth. "No more than the wench does. No wonder you wanted her to come here."

Rin giggled. "Well I better go back downstairs. Lord Sesshomaru said you are to be left alone. Although I think he really meant to say no one is allowed to fight with you while you are staying here."

InuYasha nodded and watched as the little girl left the room, slowly closing the door behind her. He sighed, almost wishing the girl would come back in. He really couldn't believe he missed **everything** about Kagome, including her mindless ranting. Without her around always talking it was too quiet. His entire body ached for her, especially his ears. His ears missed her the most. InuYasha set aside the rest of the food. All of a sudden he wasn't very hungry. InuYasha's ears tweaked toward the door. Somebody was coming back up the stairs, trying not to be heard.

He placed one hand on Tetsusaiga and waited. He sniffed, then sighed; lowering his hand from his sword. "If you're coming in, then get in." The door slowly opened and Rin stood before him. "What do you want now?" he asked in a friendly tone.

She was dragging a fresh blanket and futon from behind her. "No one has used this room since I've been here. Everything is so old, so I thought you would like some newer things." The girl walked over and rolled out the futon, placing the blanket on top. Then she grabbed the other futon and blanket, gathering them into a pile in her arms. "There. That's better." She smiled at InuYasha.

"Uh, thanks." He was feeling a little awkward. The only kid he's ever really been around was Shippou, and he was always a pain. InuYasha could see why Sesshomaru liked having her around.

"Well, goodnight InuYasha-sama." She bowed and left once again.

"Not such a bad kid at all." He said to himself. He hadn't really planed on sleeping at all, much less on that dingy old futon that was cluttered in the room. But at the sight of the new comfy futon and blanket, he realized how tired he was. InuYasha decided to make the best of it, laying down and falling into a light sleep.

The next morning he was already up and ready by the time Haru came by to announce that Lord Sesshomaru was ready for him. InuYasha followed the inu down the stairs to the first room. His brother was sitting at the end of the table, Rin standing not too far from his side. She gave InuYasha a meek grin, InuYasha nodded his head slightly in her reply. Sesshomaru ignored the gesture.

"How far is this place, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha finally spoke up, since his brother didn't seem to care much for anything.

"The miko described a place about a days worth of travel from here. It is further west in the valley's of this mountain. If she is correct, we should be able to find Suoh there."

"Then we leave now." InuYasha stated.

"Of course." His brother replied.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

InuYasha growled in frustration. _Two freakin days and still nothing! Not even a scent. Maybe Kagome was wrong. Maybe Suoh really is dead. Then I came all the way out here for nothing! _He thought to himself. He and Sesshomaru had search high and low for Suoh, deep in the valleys were Kagome had said she'd seen him, then further up the mountains just to make sure he hadn't ran to hide. InuYasha was really beginning to think that Kagome's dream was just that; a dream and nothing more. But he remembered the pure look of terror on the miko's face when she told him Suoh was still alive. He trusted her, with all his heart he trusted her.

Sesshomaru had been pressuring him too. He didn't know Kagome like InuYasha did, though. He didn't know how sincere her statements had been made, but he surprisingly continued to help out his little half-brother, reluctantly, but he still helped. It wasn't really as bad as InuYasha thought it would be, traveling with his brother and all. Sesshomaru really didn't pay any mind to InuYasha, and InuYasha in return only occasionally asked questions about other locations. They hadn't raised their voices each other once since they left the castle together. InuYasha expected at least one full out brawl, and of course a lot of words exchanged, but there was nothing.

InuYasha looked up to the setting sun and sighed. Good thing they were on their way back from the mountains. They were only hours away from the castle, and InuYasha knew he should be there tonight. The night of the new moon. Sesshomaru had simply nodded in agreement when InuYasha told him they should go back for a night and rethink their plans. His brother knew of InuYasha's human night, and most likely knew that that was the reason of going back. He didn't really care, not anymore. He had dropped his pride ages ago. All he wanted was to get rid of Suoh once and for all and return to his wench with her soft ear rubs. Just the thought of his ears being back in her hand made him whimper. Sesshomaru gazed at him questioningly. InuYasha ignored it and continued toward the castle.

They made it back half an hour after the sun had set. The human InuYasha yawned and headed up the stairs to his room, only to be stopped by Rin.

"InuYasha-sama, you look different. What happened to your silver hair? Did a youkai do that to you? What kind of youkai would change people's hair color?" the little girl went on and on with her questions as InuYasha dragged his feet up the long stairway, nodding and noting a few 'uh huh's along the way.

"Rin, there you are!" the little green imp, Jaken, yelled from the bottom of the stairs. It was the first time InuYasha had ever been happy to hear his voice. "Lord Sesshomaru said to leave InuYasha alone. Now off to bed with you!"

"Yes, Master Jaken." Rin turned and bowed to InuYasha before running down the steps to her room. Jaken lingered behind for a few moments, giving a disapproving look to InuYasha, then turned down the same why Rin had left in. He opened the door to his room and flopped down on the futon. If he had been hanyou, he wouldn't have been fazed at all by the traveling. But his human body was weak; tired. He removed his haori and undershirt, then pulled the blanket over his head and soon fell fast asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome had been traveling four days now, and she and Kilala were once again stopping for a rest. Kilala was dozing at Kagome's feet, while she ate a bit of the food she had brought with her. Mostly it was just fruits, things she could carry and not worry about having to cook. Despite being tired and hungry for most of the trip, she was happy. She was finally going to see InuYasha. Though, she knew he was probably going to be mad at her. But after she tells him what she found out, she doubted he would be mad anymore, or either it would make him even more mad…

Kagome shook the thought away. She didn't feel like thinking about things like that. "Kilala, are you ready to go?" the cat looked up and mewed, transforming into her bigger state. Kagome packed everything back into her bag and hopped on. Having to stop so much really left her short on time, but true to his word Kilala made sure Kagome stopped at least twice during the day and three times at night. Kagome was nearly there. Every minute that passes she sensed InuYasha getting closer. She still couldn't sense Suoh anywhere. It was like he was somehow hiding his aura.

"Tonight," Kagome started. "we'll get to the castle sometime late tonight. InuYasha will already be human, but at least I'll still get there in time." Kilala roared in agreement under her. Kagome giggled. "Then I'll make sure he catches you a nice fish dinner with a platter of milk on the side." She still didn't know what she was going to do as soon as she reached the castle. She played every scenario through her mind at least twice; each time she was being yelled at in the end by InuYasha. She sighed. There was no way around that, InuYasha would be mad at her for going, even if it was killing her to stay behind and just wait for him to return. Maybe she had a few things to yell about too. 'Sit'ing him a few hundred times would make him quiet before he had the chance to yell.

It seemed like days passed to Kagome, but really only a few hours had gone by when the sky darkened and the sun began to set. She watched as the last of the sun's rays faded into the horizon, and a moonless night sky surrounded her and Kilala. "We'll get there, Kilala. It's not too far now, and InuYasha has just transformed. I just hope he is at Sesshomaru's castle." The cat sped up, knowing how much it meant to Kagome for her to be with InuYasha as soon as possible.

Finally, a little over an hour after the sun had set, Kilala touched ground outside of Sesshomaru's castle. Now that she was there, she suddenly became very nervous. "What do you think, Kilala?" she asked the cat. Kilala looked up at her and gave a soft meow in response. "Alright. We'll go in." She walked closer, into the torch light radiating from the castle walls.

"What do you think you're doing human!" came a harsh voice. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I-I'm looking for someone."

"Be on your way. There are no humans here." She recognized the voice was coming from an inu-youkai standing in front of the door. His hair was silver, like InuYasha's, but shorter only going down to his shoulders. The inu had blue youkai marks across his face and on his wrists. At least she now knew she was at the right castle. There was no doubt that Sesshomaru and InuYasha were kin to this inu.

"I'm looking for InuYasha. I-is he here?" she waited for his answer.

The inu growled. "Wait here." He entered the door and closed it shut behind him. A few minutes later her reemerged, accompanied by Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Lady Kagome! It's so nice to see you well!" Kilala jumped into the little girls arms. Rin gratefully petted the cat.

"Rin. Go to your room. It is late for you to still be up."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Kagome, may Kilala stay with me tonight?"

"Of course, Rin." Kagome patted her head and watched and she climbed the stairs to her room. Then she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Why are you here, miko? My brother ordered you to stay in the village with the monk and exterminator, did he not?"

"So, InuYasha is here?" she asked meekly. He nodded. "Can I…see him?"

"Haru." The inu came and stood by him. "Take the miko to InuYasha. She will be staying with him for as long as he is here." Haru glance Kagome over with a looked of disgust, but eventually complied to his Lord's will. Kagome followed from far behind. When they reached the second flight of stairs, Haru stood at the bottom and merely pointed to the door at the top, turning his back to Kagome and walking away in a huff. She walked up the steps, and turned pushed open the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

InuYasha woke suddenly, groaning at the noise that had awaken him from his much needed sleep. He didn't have his hanyou senses, but the pounding of footsteps on the stone floor echoed from below the stairs. He could barely tell with his human ears, but two people stopped at the bottom, one turning back, and the lighter of the two heading up to his room. It had to be that human child coming up to annoy him again. He heard the door open, then close again.

"Look, kid, I appreciate everything but I need my sleep so get out!" he didn't mean to be so rude, but this was the first time he was able to sleep in days, and he wasn't about to let the human girl keep him awake.

"InuYasha…"

He knew that voice, and it wasn't Rin's. "Kagome?" he turned his head, startled at what his eyes saw. "Kagome!" It was her! It was Kagome! Wait…she wasn't supposed to be there, she was supposed to be in the village. Was this just another dream he was having? Would he wake right before he touched her, alone in this room? Part of him didn't want to chance it, but the other part had to know. He stood to his feet, slowly walking over to her side. He reached out his hand, and gently touched her cheek. He felt her warm, soft skin press back against his palm.

"InuYasha!" his miko screamed. She jumped into his arms wrapping herself tightly against him. InuYasha held her tight, like if he held her loosely she would fade away like in his dreams, and he couldn't handle that, not tonight, not now after hearing her sweet voice. Then he felt wetness seeping down his exposed chest. His Kagome was crying. Why was she crying? Why did she seem upset?

"Kagome…what…why-are you crying?" he let her back away a bit to look into his eyes. She was smiling despite her tears.

"I missed you so much. I had to come, InuYasha, please, just understand I couldn't stay there without you. I couldn't…"

He pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Shhh. It's okay, Kagome. It's my fault for leaving you like I did." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I missed you too, Kagome. I just wanted you to be safe."

"InuYasha, I-I need to tell you something, but I-I…" she was cut short. InuYasha had twisted her around, his hands holding her just below her hips. He began to nuzzle the back of her neck, nipping her shoulder, and laying a trail of chaste kisses everywhere he could. His Kagome was back with him, where she belonged. He didn't want to talk anymore, he was done with talking; he just wanted to remember what he had lost while they were separated. Kagome didn't seem to mind being cut off like he did, gasping as he reached to nibble at her ear. He had missed that sound. He turned her around, gazing deep into her eyes. Without hesitation he lowered his lips to hers.

He gave all his passion into that kiss, all his love, everything he had he was giving it to her. He moved his hands, pushing up the bottom of Kagome's shirt where he could feel the soft skin beneath. Her own hands were content feeling around on his exposed chest, the tips of her fingers tickling him slightly. He nibbled on her bottom lip, receiving a low moan in response. His tongue traced her lips, asking for entrance. Her lips parted, and he devoured her completely. She complied to everything he asked. One hand moved up and down on her stomach, the other pushed at the small of her back to make her as close to him as possible. His thigh rubbed against hers, causing him to growl with pleasure. With another gasp from her lips InuYasha pushed her down onto the futon.

He pinned her arms above her head, one knee positioned between her legs to keep himself from crushing her. This time he didn't even ask as he plunged his tongue back into her mouth, tasting everything she was, everything he knew, everything he wanted. As he moved his hands down to her sides, he used his body weight to pin her down, breaking the kiss to catch his breath. Kagome giggled, reaching up to kiss his cheek. _Mine._ He thought. _She's all mine._ "I love you Kagome."

"I love you, InuYasha."

**A/N: **

**This story is above all a romance story, so of course there is going to be more fluff than anything, but for the action lovers, the big fight is coming up soon enough, so you'll just have to wait a little longer!**


	38. Miko's Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. sob

**Chapter 38: Miko's Decision**

Kagome gently pushed open the door, and allowed it to close silently behind her. InuYasha was laying on a futon in the corner, in his human form. His haori and white undershirt were tossed to the side, and he had covered his head with a thin blanket. She almost couldn't keep herself from laughing. One leg was hanging out from under the blanket, one arm was hidden under his head while the other was held up against the wall, fingers twitching ever so slightly.

"Look, kid, I appreciate everything but I need my sleep so get out!" He spoke against the pillow.

"InuYasha…" she walked closer.

"Kagome?" he turned his head. "Kagome!" He was smiling at her. That was a good sign. He wasn't mad, not right off anyway. He reached out his hand, and gently touched her cheek.

She melted to the touch, remembering how much she missed him, how much she longed for him to touch her as he was. Finally, she broke down, unable to hide her true feelings anymore. "InuYasha!" She jumped into his arms wrapping herself tightly against him. Kagome felt his arms wrap tightly against her, comforting her. She couldn't help herself, as she started to cry.

"Kagome…what…why-are you crying?" she pulled back where she could gaze into her hanyou's eyes.

"I missed you so much. I had to come, InuYasha, please, just understand I couldn't stay there without you. I couldn't…"

He pressed a finger to her lips, she stopped. "Shhh. It's okay, Kagome. It's my fault for leaving you like I did." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I missed you too, Kagome. I just wanted you to be safe."

InuYasha's words soothed her, calmed her. She was glad, because she still had something she had to tell him, she still had to, even if she was afraid of what he might say. "InuYasha, I-I need to tell you something, but I-I…" she was cut short. InuYasha had twisted her around, his hands holding her just below her hips. He began to nuzzle the back of her neck, nipping her shoulder, and laying a trail of chaste kisses everywhere he could. Kagome lost her thoughts. She couldn't bring herself to stop him, especially as he started to nibble at her ear. He turned her around, gazing deep into her eyes. Without hesitation he lowered his lips to hers. She forgot about everything but him as his hands met with her flesh. She returned the gesture, dragging the tips of her fingers down his chest, shivering under his rippling muscles.

His fangs teased her lips, his tongue tracing along the bottom. She parted her lips, not daring to deny her mate what he wanted of her. Kagome felt herself being pushed closer to her hanyou, as one of his hands rubbed her stomach. Their bodies rubbed against each other; InuYasha growled with pleasure. Kagome loved that sound. It gave her strength, it gave her meaning, and love. She let out a yelp as she was pushed down onto the futon. He pinned her arms above her head, one knee positioned between her legs to keep himself from crushing her. This time he didn't even ask as he plunged his tongue back into her mouth. He moved his hands to rub her sides, and pinned her with his weight.

They both broke the kiss at the same time; Kagome quivered as she tried to catch her breath. Kagome giggled, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you." Her heart skipped several beats. She loved the sound of those words coming from InuYasha.

"I love you, InuYasha."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

InuYasha was the first to wake. Actually, it wasn't his choice to wake. Kagome, in her sleep, had managed to wrap one of her legs around his and one hand fell in his face while the other rested on his chest. It wasn't that her position was uncomfortable for him, it was just… distracting. He gently moved her hand from his face, bringing her palm to press up against his lips. Her sweet smell was intoxicating to his senses. A low growl escaped from his throat, causing Kagome to stir.

"Ugh…why did you wake me?" she grumbled, slapping his chest and rolling onto her side.

"Oi! You woke me first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! How would you like to wake up with me sprawled out all over you?"

Kagome smiled, crossing her arms upon his chest. "I wouldn't mind one bit." She replied, giving a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

He plopped down on her, stretching his arm out over her face, and let out a fake yawn. "Alright then, I guess I'll just sleep like this.

"Inu-ya-sha…I can't……breath…"

"Hm? You say something, wench?" he laughed, then rolled back off of her.

"InuYasha, sit!"

THUMP! "Gah!" after the submission spell wore off he sat back up. "Kagome! What did you do that for?"

"You were squishing me, baka! I weigh a lot less than you do, you know." She sat up also and threw his haori at him. "Baka." She yawned.

InuYasha pulled on his undershirt and haori, grumbling about 'that wench' and 'stupid beads'. He didn't really mind the beads too much anymore. He guessed that he was use to them by now. He looked over to Kagome. She was just grouchy from being woken prematurely. InuYasha walked over and laid his head in her lap, letting out a passionate growl. When Kagome didn't react, he nuzzled her hands. She sighed, reaching up and rubbing his ears._ Oh man…ears…feels so good. How can she do this every time?_ InuYasha's eyes closed half-way.

His pleasure was cut short with a knock on the door. "What do you want!" InuYasha knew from the scent it was Haru and the little imp, Jaken, standing outside the door. When no one answered, he reluctantly stood up and jerked open the door. " I said what do you want?" InuYasha crossed his arms in his usual way.

"Lord Sesshomaru requests your and the human's presence in the main hall as soon as possible." Jaken answered. Haru just stood there giving InuYasha an evil glare. Apparently he was only curious about Kagome being in the room with InuYasha.

"Fine. We'll be down in a minute." He answered, slamming the door shut. "Better get ready." He sighed as Kagome started rummaging around for something to change into. What was he going to do about her being here? He was happy she had came, he missed her so much, but now she was closer to Suoh, and closer to the danger he was trying to protect her from. He could make her stay in the castle with Rin, but he really didn't trust Haru around his mate, not by the way the inu had starred at Kagome. He would have no choice but to bring her along with him.

When Kagome had dressed, InuYasha grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs to the main hall. Sesshomaru was already sitting down on one end of the table, Rin sitting on one side and Jaken on the other. He motioned for InuYasha and Kagome to take a seat directly across from him. On the table were all sorts of foods. InuYasha sat down and pulled Kagome up against his side. He could tell she was a little nervous; her hand gripped his arm tight.

"Eat. We will be leaving shortly." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome looked to InuYasha, he nodded. Soon they were all eating in silence. Kagome once again grabbed InuYasha's arm. He looked over to her and smiled. His brother looked at them from across the table with a sense of wonder. "The miko is coming along?" he asked.

"Yes she is. You don't think I'm gonna leave her here do you?" InuYasha shot a look to Haru standing by the door, releasing a low growl.

"Under the circumstances, I would have sent the human back to your little village." He replied, then stood up. InuYasha, Rin, and Kagome followed suit. They all followed Sesshomaru out the door and into the front garden. Neither Kagome nor InuYasha had noticed the garden when they had first come. Flowers of all kinds were growing there. Blues, reds, oranges, purples, and yellows spread out on both sides. Rin ran from Sesshomaru's side humming and joining Kilala to pick some of the flowers. Sesshomaru stopped as he entered the center of the garden.

"Miko. InuYasha has told me you are the one who believes this Suoh is still alive. Why?" he looked past InuYasha straight to Kagome.

Kagome gulped. "I-I sensed him. H-he's trying to steal my powers again, I just know he is." She tuned to InuYasha. "That's why I was getting those headaches and always feeling so tired. His spirit must have been moving close enough to drain some of my energy. When Kaede helped me to find him, his body was almost completely reformed. By now he should be back to normal if not more powerful." InuYasha wrapped an arm behind her back and gave her a reassuring smile. She leaned closer to him.

Sesshomaru nodded, taking in the information. "And now you have more than your miko powers at stake if the youkai finds you." Kagome gulped and nodded at the same time. "If he had been reformed from a new body then his scent has most likely been changed. That is why you haven't been able to track him down."

"Then how are we going to find him?" InuYasha thought out loud. With Naraku, InuYasha knew his scent. He could easily track him down if he got near enough. Now with Suoh, there was no way he could find him on his own. There was only one way to find Suoh, and InuYasha wasn't too happy about it.

"You know that answer, InuYasha. Your miko is the key. She is linked to this youkai, if she realizes it to that extent or not." He looked directly into Kagome's face. "If she cannot find him, then our search is over. You will just have to wait until Suoh comes after her." He turned back to InuYasha.

That's what InuYasha had feared. Kagome would not only have to come with them, but now they would be relying on her to find Suoh. Her hand was trembling against his. She was really afraid of the youkai. Could InuYasha put her through that? If he didn't Suoh would just come after her. "I need to talk with Kagome." Sesshomaru nodded and motioned for Rin to follow him back inside the castle.

"I'll do it, InuYasha. I have to, I'm the only one that can find him." Tears formed behind her eyes.

InuYasha's ears flattened. There was no other way. She was scared to death, but she had to do it, she had to be the one to track down Suoh where InuYasha could get rid of him once and for all. "I'm going to be with you, Kagome. Everything's gonna be fine. This time I'll make sure Suoh dies, I promise." _That's all I can do right now, Kagome, give you yet another promise. I won't let you down again. I can't._

She smiled. "Let's go get him."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Ooo… the battle is coming! The battle is coming! Run for you lives!**

**Sry. That's what the lack of sleep and too much pizza will do for you. .'**

**Not the next chapter, but pretty soon the final battle is going to pop up.**


	39. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. :sob:

**Chapter 39: The Journey Begins **

InuYasha walked over to a corner pulled on his undershirt and haori, grumbling about 'that wench' and 'stupid beads'. Kagome held her arms against her stomach. Having him laying on top of her didn't fell too well, considering she wasn't feeling too well in the first place. She watched him as he sulked in the corner, giving him a scowl before turning back to straighten out her blankets. _Serves him right!_ She told herself. _He shouldn't have just jumped on me like that, it really hurt!_

All of a sudden she felt his head lying in her lap, and heard him letting out an apologetic growl. She wasn't about to let him off that easily. She merely turned her head away from him. Then InuYasha increased the low rumbling and nuzzled into her hands. She sighed and lifted her hands to rub his ears. There was just no staying mad at the hanyou, especially when he was being so affectionate. Kagome stopped rubbing when there was a knock at the door.

"What do you want!" InuYasha yelled. When no one answered, he stood up and jerked open the door. " I said what do you want?" InuYasha crossed his arms in his usual way. Kagome could just see Haru and Jaken staring back through the crack of the door. She pulled the blanket over herself and listened in.

"Lord Sesshomaru requests your and the human's presence in the main hall as soon as possible." Jaken answered. Haru just stood there giving InuYasha an evil glare. Apparently he was only curious about Kagome being in the room with InuYasha.

"Fine. We'll be down in a minute." He answered, slamming the door shut. "Better get ready." Kagome nodded and opened her bag searing for something to wear. She decided on a deep purple kimono that only went down to her knees. She had so much to think about. Kagome still had something to tell InuYasha, something that Kaede had told her, but she just kept making excuses to put it off. He had to know, but she had no idea to how he would react. When Kagome finished dressing, InuYasha grabbed her by the hand and led her down the stairs to the main hall. Sesshomaru was already sitting down on one end of the table, the little girl Rin sitting on one side and Jaken on the other. He motioned for InuYasha and Kagome to take a seat directly across from him. On the table were all sorts of foods. The two sat down. Kagome fidgeted a bit; she didn't really feel all too comfortable around Sesshomaru, even if he was helping them out at the time. She figured InuYasha must have sensed her distress because he pulled her close to his side and squeezed her hand under the table, away from everyone's view.

"Eat. We will be leaving shortly." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome looked to InuYasha, he nodded. Soon they were all eating in silence. Kagome once again grabbed InuYasha's arm. He looked over to her and smiled. His brother looked at them from across the table with a sense of wonder. "The miko is coming along?" he asked. Kagome looked at InuYasha. Would he take her with him?

"Yes she is. You don't think I'm gonna leave her here do you?" InuYasha shot a look to Haru standing by the door, releasing a low growl. He didn't like the inu either. Kagome knew for sure that Haru didn't like her or InuYasha being there one bit.

"Under the circumstances, I would have sent the human back to your little village." He replied, then stood up. InuYasha, Rin, and Kagome followed suit. They all followed Sesshomaru out the door and into the front garden, then stopped. Rin ran off with Kirara picking flowers.

"Miko. InuYasha has told me you are the one who believes this Suoh is still alive. Why?" he looked past InuYasha straight to Kagome.

Kagome gulped. She really didn't like Sesshomaru staring at her like that. "I-I sensed him. H-he's trying to steal my powers again, I just know he is." She tuned to InuYasha; looking at him made her feel much more calm. "That's why I was getting those headaches and always feeling so tired. His spirit must have been moving close enough to drain some of my energy. When Kaede helped me to find him, his body was almost completely reformed. By now he should be back to normal if not more powerful."

Sesshomaru nodded, taking in the information. "And now you have more than your miko powers at stake if the youkai finds you." Kagome gulped and nodded at the same time. "If he had been reformed from a new body then his scent has most likely been changed. That is why you haven't been able to track him down."

"Then how are we going to find him?"

"You know that answer, InuYasha. Your miko is the key. She is linked to this youkai, if she realizes it to that extent or not." He looked directly into Kagome's face. "If she cannot find him, then our search is over. You will just have to wait until Suoh comes after her." He turned back to InuYasha.

InuYasha seemed to be in deep thought. "I need to talk with Kagome." Sesshomaru nodded and motioned for Rin to follow him back inside the castle.

"I'll do it, InuYasha. I have to, I'm the only one that can find him." Tears formed behind her eyes. Kagome hoped that she would never have to see Suoh again.

InuYasha's ears flattened. There was no other way. She was scared to death, but she had to do it, she had to be the one to track down Suoh where InuYasha could get rid of him once and for all. "I'm going to be with you, Kagome. Everything's gonna be fine. This time I'll make sure Suoh dies, I promise." _That's all I can do right now, Kagome, give you yet another promise. I won't let you down again. I can't._

She smiled. "Let's go get him."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome was scared as she used part her new miko powers to scan the surrounding area for Suoh. She, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru had traveled through the day into the late afternoon until they reached the place Kagome had described at Kaede's. Sesshomaru had been right. It was exactly how she remembered it. Kagome had never tried to make contact with a youkai before other than in Midoriku's training , and trying to contact Suoh freaked her out even more. But, with InuYasha beside her, she had to at least try. He didn't look too happy about it either.

"Have you found him yet?" he stood impatiently by watching her intently.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't sense him anywhere near here. I'll keep trying." She once again closed her eyes and started to concentrate. She knew the feelings that rose within herself when she sensed Suoh. She knew the hate, and anger, and fear that she couldn't help but fall to. That's how she would know when she finally reached Suoh. What would happen when she finally did reach Suoh was what scared her the most. If she's able to find him, that meant that he was also able to find her.

Kagome knew she had already lost a lot of her energy to Suoh. It was enough to completely reform his body plus some. He was defiantly better at finding her than she was at finding him.

"If your wench doesn't find him soon we'll have to stay out here for another day."

"And we'll stay out here as long as we need to, Sesshomaru. If Kagome needs more time then that's what she's gonna get."

Kagome tried to block the voices from her head. She was glad InuYasha wasn't rushing her like he usually was, but right now she needed to concentrate more than anything else. Then, she hit something. Not Suoh, not exactly anyway, but his presence. He had been here before, as she already knew, but she sensed his aura now. It was everywhere around her, but the aura was old. He had left here weeks ago and had not been back since. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"What is it?"

"The aura here is old. He hasn't been around here for awhile now."

"Can you track him down? Is there some way you can follow his aura?" InuYasha placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, but I guess I'll try." She closed her eyes again and followed the aura. She was seeing the aura's in lights. There were smaller aura's everywhere, one's she couldn't really define. She saw her own aura, a miko's blue glow. And Sesshomaru's, a strong yellow surrounding him. Then there was InuYasha's; a bright white light making it hard for her to breath. Even though she had her eyes closed, she could see him. His silver hair flowed with the light, his golden eyes shimmering. Kagome pulled herself away from him, she had business to take care of. Suoh's aura sent chills up her back making her hair stand up on end. Black swirling with a midnight blue. It was all over the place, but very weak and traveling in all directions. She picked one direction and followed it.

It seemed like hours she searched, following one trail only to find a dead end. It was difficult because Suoh's aura was changing, growing stronger with every new trail she followed. She was looking for the most resent aura she could find. Kagome was tiring fast. If she didn't find the right way soon, she would have to give up and try again after she rested. She didn't want to wait that long. As far was Kagome was concerned, the quicker she got this over with the better.

"Kagome!"

"InuYasha, quiet! I can't do this if you're yelling at me!" she spoke without breaking her concentration. The trail she was following now was different from the others. It was the strongest one yet. She watched as the light swirled in one direction, and turned down another. It was traveling further west, most likely he was going into hiding until he thought he was strong enough to beat Kagome and InuYasha. But this was the one, this was the trail Kagome had been looking for. It was stronger than the others, and fresher. This was the last path Suoh had traveled. She couldn't tell how long ago it had been since he was there, but at least now they had a good idea of where to look.

She opened her eyes halfway and pointed in the right direction. "He's that way." She said sleepily.

"Are you positive, miko?" Sesshomaru looked down upon her.

Kagome nodded. "I'm pretty sure."

"Then we will go."

InuYasha nodded, helping Kagome to her feet. She wobbled a few weary steps before InuYasha scooped her up in his arms. While Sesshomaru was turned in the opposite direction, InuYasha lowered his forehead to Kagome's and his voice to a whisper. "You did great, Kagome. Get some sleep, the rest is up to me and Sesshomaru." He gave her a quick nuzzle before turning back to his brother. "Alright. She says he went west, so we go west." The brothers set off in a run. InuYasha sniffed as he went along, trying to capture any scent that might have belonged to Suoh. Kagome hid her face in his haori as she slept silently in his arms. InuYasha had a tight grip around her as he ran. _She really gave it her all._ He thought.

Hours later the brothers were still at it, the sun just starting to peak over the horizon signaling the start of another day. Kagome was still sleeping soundly, and InuYasha's stomach was starting to growl, but they didn't have time to stop and eat. He planned on traveling until Kagome woke, then they would stop for a rest and some food before heading out again. Soon the sun was above their heads and the heat of the new day was already beating down on them hard. Sesshomaru would occasionally glance over at the two. InuYasha wasn't sure why his brother kept looking at his mate. It made him uneasy. Finally she started to stir in his arms, slowing opening her eyes and looking up into his. InuYasha skidded to a stop, Sesshomaru following suit right beside him.

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms into the air. "InuYasha? Where are we?" she asked, looking around.

"Don't know. Wherever you pointed us to wench." He replied. She wiggled against him until he lowered her to the ground.

"This Sesshomaru will be hunting." Sesshomaru left in a flash, and Kagome started a fire. Her head was groggy from sleeping so much. It made her feel lazy.

"Can you tell how far he is from here?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. Once again she followed the auras around her, Sesshomaru's heading off into the forest, InuYasha's and her own lingering near each other, and Suoh's. They were defiantly heading in the right direction; his blue/black aura still a great deal ahead of them, but closer all the same. She opened her eyes, sighing and looking to her hanyou. "I don't know how far, a day's travel maybe. But we are going the right direction."

"One day? Keh. Then tomorrow he's history and we're going back home." He laid down on the ground in front of Kagome, placing his head in her lap and twitching his ears.

Kagome smiled at his unasked question, all too happy to oblige. Her fingers stroked the furry appendages, receiving a soft growl from the hanyou. His eyes were closed with his arms crossed against his chest. InuYasha's breathing started to even out, a sign that he was drifting to sleep. _He carried me all night long._ Kagome told herself. _He deserves a rest._ She continued to rub his ears even after she was sure he had fallen asleep. Kagome smiled as she looked down over his features. His eyelids fluttered softly as he dreamed. His sliver hair gleamed and glistened under the gentle sunrays. InuYasha's lips parted slightly as he released a small sigh as he slept; his arms and chest rising and falling in rhythm with his breathing. _He's cute when he's sleeping._ She thought as she used her fingers to tuck away a lock of his fallen hair.

Sesshomaru returned to the came not too long afterward, placing the game he managed to catch on sticks above the fire. He sat on the other side, a good distance away from his sleeping brother and his mate. Kagome tried to ignore him, continuing her assault on InuYasha's ears.

"He doesn't know, does he miko?" Sesshomaru suddenly spoke up.

Kagome looked straight at the inu-youkai for the first time since she had arrived at his castle. Her eyes were wide with shock and confusion. "I…h-he…"

Sesshomaru looked away, returning his attention to the cooking food. "Never mind. The look in your eyes tells all."

"Ho-how did you…?"

"Do not take me for a fool as my younger half-brother. This Sesshomaru is not one to overlook such a detail. He will come to the same realization, eventually. It is not something that can be hidden from him for very long. He does have…feelings…for you after all, and as your mate he his obligated to see to your needs."

Kagome held back a sob. "I'll tell him. Just not now. InuYasha has enough to worry about without me putting an even bigger burden on his shoulders. As for now, I'm taking care of it." InuYasha chose then to stir from his slumber, letting out a loud yawn before rolling over and pushing himself to his feet.

"Mmm… food." He walked over to the fire and reached for two of the sticks over the fire, handing one to Kagome and keeping one for himself. "Eat up, wench. In a few hours we're leaving."

Kagome nodded, giving the youkai one final glance before she started eating on her food.

**A/N: "Mmm…food." .' that's Yasha for ya. I wonder what Kagome and Sesshomaru know that he doesn't know? Hmmm…. I just wonder…**

**Countdown to battle: 2 chappies! (I think)**


	40. Discovery

Disclaimer: :whispers: I'm trying to take over Adult Swim again, this time by taking over Cartoon Network completely! Muhahahaha! Anyone who wishes to join, review! InuYasha shall be mine- ours, I meant ours. Yea…

**Chapter 40: Discovery**

Sango bounced the squealing baby on her knee, while Miroku looked on smiling. Shippou was standing in front of the three, using his kitsune magic to change into different shapes for the child's entertainment. Kaede stepped out of the hut to join the others. She sat down next to the exterminator, laughing at Shippou's impression of the monk.

He looked just like Miroku, only with a bushy tail lingering behind him. His face was black and blue from bruising, and his expression of one of fake fear. "Now Sango, don't do anything too rash, I'm a simple monk with a cursed hand." He waved his hands in front of his as if warding off an attack. Sango and Kaede laughed hysterically as little Mai looked from Shippou, to her father, then back again.

"I sound nothing like that!" exclaimed Miroku, turning away with his arms crossed and nose in the air. "And I am offended by your very discriminative projection of me, Shippou."

"Oh, Miroku." Sango giggled. "I think Shippou hit you right on the mark."

The monk's jaw dropped. "How could you say that Sango? I am nothing like that nor have I ever been."

"Yea right." Shippou changed back into his normal form, gaining another giggle from the human baby. "You always used your curse as an excuse to rub Sango's butt."

"I did nothing of the sort. The feel of her luscious curves against the ever growing hole in my hand merely gave me the strength I needed to keep myself from being pulled into my own void." He turned, taking Sango's hand in his. "And I am forever grateful for you allowing me the honor of being your husband." He kissed her cheek.

"Hm. And you are very welcome."

"Hey, try this one!" Shippou once again changed, this time into the hot tempered hanyou, still with his bushy tail. "Keh! What do you think you're doing wench! Where's my ramen?" Miroku was now joining in the laughter. "Oi, monk! What are you laughing at? I oughta pound you!"

Sango decided to step in, handing Mai to her father. "Oh, InuYasha…" she mimicked Kagome's too sweet tone, "Sit!"

"Gah!" Shippou fell face first into the dirt before changing back to himself, rolling on the ground laughing.

"That…is just…like him!" Sango said between laughs. Shippou stopped laughing and looked at the ground, suddenly growing sad. Sango was the first to notice the change in the kitsune's emotions. "Shippou, what's wrong?"

He let out a small sob. "They've been gone for a long time now. Do you… do you think they might not come back?"

"Oh, Shippou. Kagome and InuYasha will be fine. As soon as Suoh is gone, they'll return. They'll be back before you know it." She looked over to Miroku for support.

"InuYasha will not let anything happen to Kagome, so there is no need to worry for her safety." Shippou nodded, but still looked downcast.

"What else is troubling ye, young one?" Kaede joined in.

Shippou looked up with watery eyes. "It-it's nothing."

"It's okay, you can tell us. Maybe we can help, so what is it?"

"I know Kagome will be safe, InuYasha wouldn't ever let anyone hurt her, but…but what about InuYasha? He's always such a reckless baka! What if something happens to him? I-I mean, Kagome would be sad if something happened to him." Sango, Kaede, and Miroku looked at each other, each begging the other for the right thing to say. The kitsune really liked InuYasha and the other way around, though neither of them would ever admit it. InuYasha was like an older brother to Shippou, always protecting him, and watching over him. The others never stopped to think of how all this was affecting the kitsune. He had already lost one family, now he was scared he was going to lose another.

"After all the trouble he's gotten into lately, I doubt that Kagome would let our hanyou off that easily." Miroku rubbed Shippou's head with a smile. "Besides, he has beat Suoh once. I have no doubts that he can do it again."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

True to his word, after a few hours of rest InuYasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru were on the road once more. Kagome was holding on tight to InuYasha's shoulders as he leaped and ran through the forest. Before they left, Kagome had used her miko powers to make sure they were still heading in the right direction. His aura was surrounding her now, as fresh as it's ever been. It was growing in strength the entire time. Kagome had to do something. Maybe if she searched deeper into his aura, she could find out how strong he had really gotten. She shut out all the other aura's around her, completely focusing on Suoh. The heavy emotions that encased her sent shivers down her spine and made the hair on her neck stand up on end.

"Kagome, you alright?" InuYasha sensed her sudden distress and turned his head to look back at her.

"Fine."

"What are you doing back there?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, wench. I can tell when you're up to something, so spill it."

"I'm just trying to figure out what we're up against now. Suoh is stronger than he was last time, InuYasha. He's still connected to me. He can still get stronger by using my powers."

"Don't worry so much about it. You did your part, now it's up to me and Sesshomaru to get rid of this creep. We'll take care of him, and then we'll go home. I bet the kit is driving the others crazy over worrying about you." He smirked, but it quickly faded. "So, how close are we now?"

"Hard to say. If he's still moving it might not be until late tomorrow, but if he's stopped somewhere we can probably get to him by morning."

"Kagome, if anything starts happening, if he starts attacking you, you better tell me. And when the battle starts I want you to stay back, no matter what."

Kagome gripped InuYasha's hair, pulling back slightly. "That's not fair InuYasha! You are not alone in this fight and no matter what you think I can help."

"I knew you were going to be like this, that's why I left you back in the village. Every time I try to protect you, you have to come running up to get yourself into even more danger. No, not this time, Kagome. You're going to do as I say!"

"Baka! Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to lose you either? Have you once considered that without you, I don't want to live." By this time Sesshomaru was very interested in the couple's argument. He ran a short distance away from the two, giving them at least some privacy. "I can help InuYasha. I can, just…trust me." She held back a sob. "Okay?"

InuYasha sighed. That's defiantly not what he wanted to hear. He was willing to throw to life away to save her, but she was willing to do the same. It wasn't supposed to be that way. He was supposed to keep her safe from harm, even die for her. At least that way she would have a chance to have a better life. Now Kagome was telling him she would be willing to die for him, if it came down to it. He couldn't let her do that, not for him. "No." he stated. "No, it's not okay, Kagome. It's my job to protect you, and it's your job to trust me. So just drop it." He felt her head fall against his back and sighed. "Look, just let me do this for you. Nothing's going to happen as long as I can help it."

"InuYasha?"

"Hum?"

"I-I don't feel so good."

Kagome released her grip on InuYasha's back and placed her arms around her head. The sudden shift almost made InuYasha drop her. He had to turn around in mid-step to catch her in his arms, loosing his balance and falling to the ground with Kagome falling on top of him. Sesshomaru skidded to a stop and looked on as his brother's mate screamed out in pain. _Not now! _InuYasha thought. _Not when we're so close!_ He quickly sat up with Kagome in his lap. His ears flattened out on his head from his mate's shrieking. "Kagome, fight it! Don't let him hurt you!"

"InuYasha…" she gritted her teeth. "I…can't…"

InuYasha started to growl loudly. "YES YOU CAN! Do it, wench! Fight it! Don't you dare just let him hurt you like that. You can beat him, just fight it!" _Sorry Kagome, sorry I yelled, but you have to fight him. You have to beat him. You can't let him get anymore powerful then he already is!_

"Miko. You must remember, you are not the only one at risk." Sesshomaru stood beside InuYasha, still completely expressionless.

Kagome opened her eyes for a split moment, looking to InuYasha for strength. "I-I'll try." InuYasha watched as she closed her eyes again. She started to moan between her gritted teeth, sweat now pouring from her forehead and her face going pale. InuYasha gripped her hand in his, holding on in fear of losing her. "Inu…Ya…sha…"

"I'm right here Kagome."

"I…can't…"

"Listen to me Kagome. You can do this. You're one of the strongest people I know. You can beat him, trust me." _Please, Kagome, don't give up! Don't let him win!_ All he could do was watch on as his mate tossed and turned in his arms. She was in pain, terrible pain as the hanyou could tell. He could hear her breath become more and more labored as her heart beat started to race. It was all stressing her body, causing her to shake uncontrollably. InuYasha was scared. He didn't know what was going on or how he could help, so he held on to her, willing her to fight and not give up. After what seem like forever to InuYasha, Kagome finally opened her eyes.

"InuYasha."

"Are you okay now?"

She nodded. "H-he's coming this way. He's stronger. I won't be able to hold him back again."

"You won't have to Kagome. I'll take care of him." He looked over to Sesshomaru. "You ready?"

Sesshomaru glanced over and nodded. "I'm able to sense him now. The miko is right, the youkai is a great deal stronger than I first expected. He will be here shortly." InuYasha placed Kagome against a tree as she started to drift off. He gave her one last look and kiss on the cheek before joining his brother on the path. "The miko will live. She is but weak from using her powers."

"I know. Let's just get rid of this guy once and for all."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"InuYasha?" Kagome had to force herself to speak. Every time she so much as moved the pain became ten times worse.

"Hum?"

"I-I don't feel so good."

Kagome released her grip on InuYasha's back and placed her arms around her head. She felt as InuYasha caught her in mid air as she started to fall, then they both hit the ground, Kagome landing on top. Kagome screamed as another wave of pain came over her. She could feel Suoh all around her, surrounding her. He wasn't trying to hide his presence anymore, he knew Kagome and the others were trying to find him. InuYasha quickly sat up with Kagome in his lap. His ears flattened out on his head from his mate's shrieking. "Kagome, fight it! Don't let him hurt you!"

"InuYasha…" she gritted her teeth, trying to bear the aching pains that came with speaking. "I…can't…"

InuYasha started to growl loudly. "YES YOU CAN! Do it, wench! Fight it! Don't you dare just let him hurt you like that. You can beat him, just fight it!"

"Miko. You must remember, you are not the only one at risk." Sesshomaru stood beside InuYasha, still completely expressionless.

Kagome opened her eyes for a split moment, looking to InuYasha for strength. She's not the only one at risk. No, she wasn't. She had more people to think about then her own pain. "I-I'll try." InuYasha watched as she closed her eyes again. Kagome sought out the blue/black aura she had followed, instantly becoming consumed by it. The aura was surrounding her, suffocating her own aura, mixing and blending with Suoh's. That's why his aura looked the different from all the others. Her blue miko aura was corrupted, creating the swirl of midnight blue within Suoh's own aura. He was turning her pure miko powers into something tainted for him to use. She started to moan between her gritted teeth, sweat now pouring from her forehead and her face going pale. InuYasha gripped her hand in his. "Inu…Ya…sha…"

"I'm right here Kagome."

"I…can't…"

"Listen to me Kagome. You can do this. You're one of the strongest people I know. You can beat him, trust me." InuYasha's words calmed her and gave her the courage she needed to press on further. A white light press through the darkness, intertwining with her own. He was there with her. He was helping her, though he may not know to what extent, his aura was helping her fight. Suoh's aura seemed confused by the interference. It attacked over and over again, only to be blocked by Kagome and InuYasha's aura. Then, it stopped. Suddenly receding and pulling back.

"InuYasha."

"Are you okay now?"

She nodded. "H-he's coming this way. He's stronger. I won't be able to hold him back again."

"You won't have to Kagome. I'll take care of him." He looked over to Sesshomaru. "You ready?"

Sesshomaru glanced over and nodded. "I'm able to sense him now. The miko is right, the youkai is a great deal stronger than I first expected. He will be here shortly." InuYasha placed Kagome against a tree as she started to drift off. She felt his eyes upon him and the soft brush of his lips against her cheek before falling into unconsciousness.

**A/N: **

**Coming up next… Chapter 41: The Final Showdown Begins**

**Enough spoken, for now…**


	41. The Final Showdown Begins

Disclaimer: :whispers: Alright, the plan is all set. For those of you that reviewed saying you were going to help me take over Cartoon Network in order to gain control of Adult Swim, meet me at the studio with the following supplies: crowbar, duct tape, scissors, 10 ft. nylon rope, weapon of your choice, and a pizza. :evil grin: Mwahahahaha!

**Chapter 41: The Final Showdown Begins**

"The miko has grown strong. I am surprised with how strong she has gotten in so short a time. If she were the same as the last time our paths crossed, she would not have survived that attack." Sesshomaru directed his thoughts ahead of him, not even bothering to look to his brother as he came to stand at his side.

"No. She wouldn't have, but she did. That's all that matters." InuYasha replied.

"Tell me, InuYasha, why this miko? How was this pathetic human wench able to gain so much power in so short of a time?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Kagome has a way of always having just enough strength to do what she has to."

"And this is why you accepted her as your mate, is it not? Because of her strength, you are somewhat stronger. Was that your intention?"

InuYasha fidgeted before turning to his brother. He wasn't use to just having meaningless chats with people, especially with his older half-brother and especially about Kagome being his mate. "Not the only reason, Sesshomaru. Not just her strength or the strength she gives me. Keh. Why she is my mate is really none of your business, not that you would understand it in the first place."

"You will do well not to call me a fool, InuYasha. This Sesshomaru is here because you requested my assistance, and I will sooner leave than put up with your foolish antics." With that, Sesshomaru once again turned from his brother.

InuYasha never understood his brother. He seemed to put their father up on a pedestal above all else, but then refers to his judgment as disgraceful to him and the rest of his family. All that hate and resentment just because their father had a child with a human. Was it really all that bad for a youkai and human to mate? Sesshomaru wasn't the only to think of their father as a mighty and praise-worthy person. InuYasha could faintly remember his mother talking of him just as highly, if not more. Did his father love his mother? InuYasha didn't know the answer. But he did know his mother was in love with him. He shook his head, bringing his thoughts back to the present. "I still don't smell him or anything, you sure he's actually coming?"

"He is. His scent is masked by the scent of your miko."

InuYasha growled. "So that's what smelled different!" he sniffed the air. "Suoh's almost here. I can easily find his scent now. How could I have been so stupid! I couldn't even figure out that much. Keh!" InuYasha flexed his claws. _Of course he's use Kagome's scent to mask his own! He's using her powers! _ His temper flared as his mind thought. "I'll teach him not to mess with Kagome ever again!"

"Do not take this foe too lightly, InuYasha. I sense the miko's tainted powers within him, strengthening him greatly. You will do well to act rationally in this battle." Sesshomaru's features never changed.

InuYasha growled, but nodded his agreement just the same. He could tell the change in Suoh, also. And he hated that his scent was so much like Kagome's. Using her sweet smell to mask his rancid stench ticked InuYasha off. InuYasha thought Suoh must be pretty confident in himself for searching them out first, otherwise he would have still been running or finding a place to hide. Just how much of his miko's energy did he absorb already?

"InuYasha?" Kagome had waken and managed to walk to his side.

"Hm? What are you doing up?" he instantly wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady on her feet.

"He's too close. I can feel him now, no more than a few miles to the west, and he's coming right toward us."

"We know, we're going to let him come to us since he seems so determined to do so anyway." He grabbed her by the wrist and let her to the side, out of sight and earshot of his brother.

"InuYasha, wha…"

She was cut off by InuYasha's lips pressing down hard on hers, moving one arm behind her back and the other on the back of her thighs to pick her up in his arms. Kagome was crying against him. She knew what InuYasha was thinking, because she was thinking the same. One, or both of them may not live through this battle, but it was now or never. They had to get rid of Suoh now, before he was able to completely gain control of her powers. If they were to let that happen, no one would be safe. When InuYasha finally broke the kiss, it left the two breathing heavily. InuYasha dropped his forehead against hers, nuzzling his mate affectionately. Kagome grabbed hold of his haori, burying her face into the cloth. "Stay here. No matter what you see, no matter what you hear. You are **not** to leave this spot. You got that wench?"

Kagome nodded only half-heartedly. She knew if it came down to it, she would be by InuYasha's side in a heartbeat. "You have to promise me something, too."

"What?"

"Promise me when this is all over, when you defeat Suoh, we'll both go home together."

InuYasha sighed. "You know I can't make that promise. But I do promise if it's within my strength we will." Kagome frowned but nodded her head against his chest. Suddenly his lip curled into a snarl, growling ferociously in Sesshomaru's direction. "He's almost here. I can smell it. Remember **Stay. Here.**" He leaped away without so much as another word, or even a glance back. He smelled her fear, her discomfort, the tears forming in her eyes once again. Every part of him yelled at him to comfort her, to turn around and hold her tight against him until her fear subsided. He also knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave her there alone. The air was started to thicken with Suoh's stench and evil aura. InuYasha would defeat him this time, or die trying.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Suoh urged his aura outward to find the miko, the human girl that had somehow gained strength beyond any other miko that had ever existed. He was angry. How could so much power be wasted on a mortal creature? Their time in this world is short, and lived out in wars, famine, and bloody feuds. Why would a human be blessed with such power while other stronger beings such as himself could find better ways of using its greatness? He could take over lands; bend other youkai to do his very will. No, this power was being wasted on a mortal girl barley of age. These thoughts only angered him more, causing his aura to flux as it searched the land for the miko.

Suoh knew she was near, he was still connected with her by his blood. True, the bond was weakened by that filthy hanyou, InuYasha, but it was enough to sense her presence. He would have a harder time taking her power from her, but now that he was stronger than he had ever been before, it was only a matter of time before the miko fell. Their aura's had intertwined, the more he absorbed the more they would become one. His dark aura had already successfully corrupted the miko energy he had already absorbed. He was now able to use that energy for his own twisted desires.

The first desire on his list… to finish the job and make sure the miko would not be around for much longer. A wicked grin crossed his face as his aura once again struck against hers. "This is the last time, miko. You have been fighting against me, but as you have become weaker I have become stronger. You will not be able to resist for long." He reached out with his aura. Suoh could see the miko, he could feel her, he could hear her heart beating against her chest. Slowly at first, then faster and faster he willed his aura to enter her until he had her captured.

"InuYasha?" He heard the miko speak.

"Hum?"

"I-I don't feel so good."

Suoh couldn't hold in his menacing laughter as the young girl screamed out in pain over and over. True, he could make it where she felt nothing, he could drain the last of her powers with her thinking it nothing more than a sudden sleepiness, but this way it was so much more exhilarating, so much more amusing. Her pain enticed him, entertained his desire to control. The hanyou was with her, as Suoh could tell, but he was no threat. The half-breed wouldn't be able to help his precious miko. She was his now, and all the hanyou could do was watch as she faded away. "Kagome, fight it! Don't let him hurt you!" _Yes, miko. Try and fight. _He taunted._ The more you fight, the more pain you bring to yourself. You will not win. In the end you will die, and in return I will receive your powers._

"InuYasha…" She was still fighting against him, but she was weakening fast. Suoh could feel the new energy as it surged through his aura, melting, shaping, reforming and twisting into a dark and sinister power. "I…can't…"

"YES YOU CAN! Do it, wench! Fight it! Don't you dare just let him hurt you like that. You can beat him, just fight it!" The hanyou hadn't given up on the girl yet. He was still trying to get her to fight back. Suoh just pressed in harder, intensifying her pain and suffering, satisfied when the miko resumed her screams and yells in doubled-over pain.

"Miko. You must remember, you are not the only one at risk." Someone else was there with them, someone Suoh did not know. The aura was strange, yet familiar. A youkai, not doubt an inu, from the same inu family as the hanyou. So the weakling had a brother, a full-blooded brother. Suoh cocked a smile. _Now, now, it's that just cute._ He thought to himself. _The little half-breed asked his big brother to help him rescue his mate. Too bad neither of them will be able to do anything for her. Of course, he is smarter than his brother. InuYasha has yet to realize.._

"I-I'll try." Suoh's grin instantly left his face as he felt his aura being pushed back. The miko was fighting back, stronger than ever. The youkai's words had seemed to give her more will power to resist. He was far from afraid though. Will power she had, but soon her mortal strength would falter. Her own body would betray her. That was the live of all mortals. Even if the mind and soul are willing to continue living, the body dies before all else. It didn't matter if she fought back more, it would cause her to die that much sooner. Suoh pushed back with an even greater amount of force this time. "Inu…Ya…sha…" She was faltering. Right under his grasp, she was failing to save herself. He covered her with his aura to speed up the process, allowing a complete darkness to overtake her. The darkness would break her spirit, cutting her off from everything but the pain. If she were so willing to live, let her live her last moments alone and afraid in the depths of darkness.

"I'm right here Kagome." _She can't feel you anymore. You cannot save her!_

"I…can't…" The miko was starting to give in. He could feel her barriers slipping away, she was allowing his darkness to consume her. Soon he would have her.

"Listen to me Kagome. You can do this. You're one of the strongest people I know. You can beat him, trust me." The miko twisted and wriggled, then suddenly calmed. Why had she calmed? She should have been screaming her agony in the last breaths of her life. Then he saw it. Through his dark shield of aura around the miko came a bright white aura. It was breaking through and surrounding her! How was that possible? They were mates, Suoh knew that much, but there was no way possible that bond could have the effects he was seeing in these two. The white aura was intertwining itself with the miko's. Suoh lashed out with his aura, willing the darkness to continue upon the miko, but every time he neared the miko and hanyou would work as one and force him back. There was no way to beat them as they were now, working together as one being. Suoh reluctantly pulled back, allowing her to live, for now. He was hot with rage and furry.

Suoh took his anger out on the landscape around him, instantly leveling the surrounding forest into mere stumps and splinters of wood and the rocks into dust and sand. The dust flew in the air around him, caught momentarily in the breeze before finally settling back to the ground. His cold eyes reflected sheer fury. How could a human girl defeat him, a strong pure-youkai! And that hanyou, once again interfering with his plans. He was starting to wonder if he should have killed the beast the first time he attacked. The half-breed was becoming more and more of a nuisance.

Suoh shrugged off his anger. No matter, this was just a little set back. He was stronger, more powerful than any of them, and this last attack only greatened those powers. He himself would just have to hunt down the miko and hanyou and kill them both with his own hands. Yes, his revenge would be that much sweeter. He would leave the miko to watch her precious hanyou die again, all because she was too weak to save him herself. She would die brokenhearted, stained with her own tears, he would make sure they both suffered before their death. He would make sure that they both knew what pain really was. He grinned at his own sinister thoughts. Maybe this wasn't such a bad setback after all.

The three were somewhere off to his east, so that's were he headed. Most likely the hanyou would be too busy taking care of the miko to notice his entrance. The youkai, however, the hanyou's brother, was a different story. How would he react to Suoh? By his aura the inu was a formidable foe but not too much of a threat to Suoh. He would easily fall under his hands. Suoh was getting closer and closer to his prey every minute, and as he got closer fire erupted in his heart, spreading the flames of pure hate through his veins, feeding the furnace of his greatest strength: revenge. His pride had been crushed in his last fight with the hanyou, and his pride was a valuable ally to his strength. Suoh believed he was strong enough, no, he knew he was strong enough to beat the two this time around. They would pay, and they would pay dearly for his humiliation.

Finally he was right upon them. He could smell salt from the miko's tears, the hanyou's sweat dripping from his forehead, the smell of another human female coming off of the inu-youkai; a human child. The brothers were not that far apart in their tastes, both choosing to keep a mortal at their side. It was pathetic, really. Were these two inus ready to die, to throw away their own lives for such a fragile creature? A creature who's species was bound to be killed off within a century or two? As he started his final approach the hanyou started to growl and turned in his direction. The miko was a good distance behind the two. Suoh couldn't see her, but her aura was all over the place. Calmly Suoh stepped out from the covering of the trees. The hanyou instantly increased his growl, proving to Suoh what a wild animal he truly was. His brother, on the other hand, seemed to show no emotions at all. He stood as if he were not going to join in the battle, but only watch from the side. _Not matter._ Thought Suoh. _He will die anyway._

"Suoh." The hanyou spoke, a deep, angered voice protruding from his throat. His anger made a smile appear in the corner of Suoh's lips.

"InuYasha, isn't it? Ah. Doesn't really matter now does it? I see you have regained your half-breed form. Sad, I should say. I was looking forward to battling the dog that thought he could defeat me, but it seems I'll have to settle for the mutt instead." Suoh was taunting the hanyou. Maybe if he angered him enough, he'll be able to release the youkai as he did in his castle.

"This 'mutt' killed you once. This 'mutt' wants to see you dead."

The threat fell upon deaf ears. Suoh was not going to let that impotent fool make him lose his concentration. The final battle between him and the hanyou was about to begin.

**A/N: --' Did I just do Suoh's POV?... strange… I've never done that before, it just kinda typed itself. :shivers: freaky. EVIL I TELL YOU! PURE EVIL!**

**As always, thanks for the comments from my very loved reviewers and readers. Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, but I'm a bit busy this week and I'm still having a slight lack a sleep…. Mmm… coffee!**

**I think I might give out awards next chapter… we'll just have to see. See you laterz!**


	42. The Battle

Disclaimer: :whispers: Alright my faithful minions, those of you who brought crowbars, head for the windows and doors, but don't move in yet. Those that brought the rope, get to the roof. Those of you who brought the pizza, get over here because I'm starving!

Next chapter, we take over! Mwahahahahah!

**Chapter 42 :The Battle **

InuYasha sniffed the air. Suoh was out there, somewhere close, hiding. He turned in the general direction of the smell and growled. A few moments later the youkai stepped out from behind the trees. "Suoh." InuYasha spoke in a deep, angered voice. The dragon-youkai before him just smirked at his threat, which only angered InuYasha more. His stare became fierce.

"InuYasha, isn't it? Ah. Doesn't really matter now does it? I see you have regained your half-breed form. Sad, I should say. I was looking forward to battling the dog that thought he could defeat me, but it seems I'll have to settle for the mutt instead." Suoh was taunting him. Angering him.

"This 'mutt' killed you once. This 'mutt' wants to see you dead." InuYasha gave a sideways glance to Sesshomaru. His brother was standing back out of the way. He would only fight if he found he was needed. That was fine with InuYasha. In fact, that's exactly how he wanted it to be. If he wasn't able to defeat Suoh, Sesshomaru would be able to still protect Kagome.

"Let's get this over with half-breed. The sooner you are dead the sooner your miko will be mine!" the youkai leapt forward, his talon-like claws extended before him aiming straight for InuYasha. InuYasha in turn drew Tetsusaiga, the fang transforming and meeting with the youkai's claws. He pressed the sword forward, willing it down on Suoh, but he wasn't that quick to give in. "Give it up, hanyou! Your miko is as good as gone already!" he in turn drew on his own sword from it's place at his side. InuYasha remembered that sword. It was the same one that Suoh had used on him on his human night so many months ago.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Replied InuYasha in a husky voice.

Suoh slashed out with his sword, cutting open the front of InuYasha's fire-rat haori. The flap of cloth dangled across the hanyou's chest, beating against the wind along with his silvery hair. A thin line of blood appeared against his skin, a small drop dripped down his front. InuYasha grabbed hold of Tetsusaiga, ignoring the small sting, and lunging toward the dragon-youkai. He watched his every move. A slight twitch in Suoh's sword hand and InuYasha veered to the left, narrowly missing the edge of the sword. He landed a few feet from the youkai, holding Tetsusaiga over his head ready to strike. As he brought the sword down, Suoh whipped his tail around, knocking InuYasha to the ground and sending Tetsusaiga flying, landing yards out of the hanyou's reach. Suoh looked increasingly pleased with himself, a smirk gradually turning up the corners of his mouth. InuYasha stood, wiping away a trace amount of blood from his lips, and drawing his claws in front of him. His ears were flattened against his head, his eyes were blazing more violently than the sun, and his nose was wrinkled in anger.

"You must know by now you are not strong enough to defeat me. Give up now and I'll end your suffering. Prolong this battle, and I'll prolong your pain." Suoh taunted. He walked a circle around the hanyou, as a predator circled its prey.

"Shut up." InuYasha growled though his bared fangs. Suoh's words went straight through him. He knew Suoh was stronger, but as long as he went down it didn't matter. He raised his claws against the youkai, taking aim and making his mark. Suoh's sword was flung from his grasp, his forearm dripping with blood. This time InuYasha was more careful not to get any of the blood on him. "Blades of Blood!" InuYasha shouted. The red blades raced toward Suoh, who in turn raised his uninjured arm as a shield. InuYasha's attack collided with the youkai's garb, slashing the sleeve of the purple cloth into pieces. Suoh looked angrily to InuYasha. He used his tail to swipe the hanyou off his feet and his talon-claws dug into his sides. InuYasha kicked upward with his feet and grabbed the collar of the youkai's shirt. The swift movement ended with InuYasha pinning Suoh to the ground, his forearm against the youkai's throat.

An evil laughter escaped the youkai's throat. "I will not be as easily defeated as last time half-breed." Suoh dug his talon-claws deeper into InuYasha's side, causing him to loosen his grasp ever so slightly. It was enough for Suoh to roll from underneath the hanyou and rise once again to his feet. InuYasha was slower to rise, stumbling to his knees before being able to stand on his own. He was having trouble breathing; one of Suoh's talon-claws had punctured one side of his lung. InuYasha had the familiar metallic taste of blood on his tongue as he coughed. "It's too late if you were thinking about taking my offer, hanyou. Now I shall enjoy watching you suffer."

Despite his injuries InuYasha managed to cock a grin across his face. "Who said anything about that?" he reached down and picked up Tetsusaiga on the ground at his feet. "I thought we were just getting started."

Suoh looked to InuYasha, then back to his sword. Had the half-breed really been clever enough to use his injuries as a deliberate attempt to get the sword back in his possession? Maybe he had been all wrong about his intelligence the whole time. No matter, he would see the hanyou, the miko, and his half brother dead before the day was through. Suoh didn't need a sword to destroy the likes of the foul mutt, anyway. He'd use the miko's own powers to destroy her lover. It would be an ironic twist of fate for the pair. Suoh positioned his claws in the air above him, a dark blue aura surrounding the tips. InuYasha hesitated, backing off a few steps.

"What's wrong? Do you remember how it feels? Do you remember this energy flowing through you before? I'm sure you do. Nishi's curse helped that out a bit, didn't it? Being hit with miko powers once is enough for any youkai. But you, you were foolish enough to nearly be killed twice by the powers of a miko. Once, the other, Kikyou wasn't it? Yes, I believe so." He grinned as InuYasha's glare grew angrier with the mention of Kikyou's name. "Then, of course, was the new miko. The reincarnation of your former lover." Suoh cackled. "I would think someone would learn their lesson the first time over, but it seems you are a stubborn mutt who needs more than one beating to learn how to behave."

"That's enough!" in his rage, InuYasha lunged forward with Tetsusaiga hovering over him. As he lowered the sword, it made instant contact with the energy around Suoh's claws. The energy was effectively warding off his sword with a considerable amount of force. Sweat poured from the hanyou's forehead as he added even more of his strength to back up his attack. For a moment it seemed that Suoh would falter, but at the last second he side stepped out of the hanyou's way and grazed his glowing claws ever so slightly against InuYasha's back. He screamed out as the tainted miko-energy ripped at his flesh and tore his haori completely from him.

The energy didn't only open fresh wounds across the length of his back, but flowed through him like an electric shock. InuYasha had to admit: it hurt, and it hurt badly, but not as bad as the visions that passed before him. He was seven, wondering through a village, attacked; beaten, kicked, tortured. Thirteen; he met his half-brother for the first time only to be shunned by him and sent away. _What…is this…! _InuYasha kept asking himself as more images passed through his head. Fifteen; first encounter with other members of his 'family'. Seventeen; a human night, all alone deep in the forest. Suoh was attacking him from the inside out, showing him his weakest moments in order to weaken him now; he was tearing away his strength, his hope, his will to live as emotions long dormant returned to him in a giant wave of pain. It had to be an effect of the tainted miko energy. InuYasha wasn't aware when he fell to his knees, nor that he was shouting as loudly as his lungs would allow. The pain, the memories, the fell of complete loneliness washed over him, drowning him. Then her saw her, Kagome. It was a bad memory, she was having a nightmare and woke up purifying him. Suddenly, he didn't care. The rush of emotions subsided. Kagome. He wasn't alone. She loved him. He would never be alone, never again. Kagome would never let him be alone, she had promised him, even came all the way out here just to be sure he wasn't alone on his human night. He wasn't alone, InuYasha **WAS. NOT. ALONE.**

Cut, bruised, beaten, bleeding, barely able to breath; InuYasha wasn't about to give in. He couldn't. _Kagome…_ He thought. _If I go down I'm taking Suoh with me. _He glanced back over his shoulder. _I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry I won't be able to be with you, but if I have to die in order to protect you, then I'll do it._ The miko stared back at him from behind her hiding place in the trees. She must have known exactly what he was planning, because her face was flowing with emotions: anger, sadness, loneliness. InuYasha wasn't worried about Kagome being alone. She was beautiful, smart, pure. She would have no problems finding someone else to love her. He growled at his own thoughts of another male taking his mate, but shook it off. If it made Kagome happy, if it eased her pain, then so be it.

InuYasha turned back to the battle. It was time to finish it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome watched horrified from her hiding place behind InuYasha as Suoh stepped into view. His body was completely formed, as she had expected. His gray scales coving his body, his long reptilian tail grazing the dirt behind him. "InuYasha, isn't it? Ah. Doesn't really matter now does it? I see you have regained your half-breed form. Sad, I should say. I was looking forward to battling the dog that thought he could defeat me, but it seems I'll have to settle for the mutt instead." Suoh was taunting him. Angering him. Kagome glanced over to look at her mate. His back was turned to her, but she could still tell the youkai was already about to tick him off.

"This 'mutt' killed you once. This 'mutt' wants to see you dead." Kagome saw InuYasha glance to the side, as did she. Sesshomaru was standing off to the side. Why wasn't he helping InuYasha? Wasn't that why InuYasha had gone to his castle in the first place? To get his brother to help him?

"Let's get this over with half-breed. The sooner you are dead the sooner your miko will be mine!" Kagome watched as Suoh leaped forward at InuYasha with his claws. InuYasha blocked the attack with the transformed Tetsusaiga. "Give it up, hanyou! Your miko is as good as gone already!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Replied InuYasha in a husky voice.

Suoh slashed out with his sword, cutting open the front of InuYasha's fire-rat haori. The flap of cloth dangled across the hanyou's chest, beating against the wind along with his silvery hair. Kagome gasped. InuYasha had been turned around enough for Kagome to get a good glimpse of him from the side. Standing there, in the dim light of the forest, his hair and clothes flapping against his bare chest; she could barely bring herself around to notice the thin line of blood that appeared against his smooth skin. InuYasha grabbed hold of Tetsusaiga and lunged toward the dragon-youkai. In mid-air he veered to the side narrowly missing the edge of Suoh's upraised sword. He landed a few feet from the youkai, holding Tetsusaiga over his head ready to strike. As he brought the sword down, Suoh whipped his tail around, knocking InuYasha to the ground and sending Tetsusaiga flying, landing yards out of the hanyou's reach. The battle continued, blow after blow landing their marks on both hanyou and youkai. The only thing Kagome could do was watch. She wanted nothing more than to turn her head away from her hurt hanyou. She couldn't stand seeing him like that, even though the injures he had sustained so far weren't enough to keep him down for very long. The more Kagome looked on, the more she had to watch.

"You must know by now you are not strong enough to defeat me. Give up now and I'll end your suffering. Prolong this battle, and I'll prolong your pain." Suoh taunted.

"Shut up." InuYasha growled though his bared fangs. Moments later, Suoh's sword was flying from his hand. "Blades of Blood!" InuYasha shouted. The red blades raced toward Suoh, who in turn raised his uninjured arm as a shield. InuYasha's attack collided with the youkai's garb, slashing the sleeve of the purple cloth into pieces. Suoh looked angrily to InuYasha. He used his tail to swipe the hanyou off his feet and his talon-claws dug into his sides. Before Kagome knew it, the youkai was pinned down at the throat by InuYasha. She smiled happily from her hiding place, her hope fully restored at the moment that InuYasha was going to win.

Kagome was watching intently now, waiting for the battle to finally end where she and her hanyou could go back home. But, as an evil laughter escaped the youkai's throat, she felt her own hopes drift a little further away. "I will not be as easily defeated as last time half-breed." Suoh dug his talon-claws deeper into InuYasha's side, causing him to loosen his grasp ever so slightly. As Suoh and InuYasha stood back to their feet, tears started streaming down Kagome's face. InuYasha was having trouble breathing. She could hear terrible sounds and he took a breath in and out, raspy labored breaths. "It's too late if you were thinking about taking my offer, hanyou. Now I shall enjoy watching you suffer."

"Who said anything about that?" he reached down and picked up Tetsusaiga on the ground at his feet. "I thought we were just getting started." Suoh positioned his claws in the air above him, a dark blue aura surrounding the tips. Kagome gasped. That aura, it was hers, tainted and twisted into something dark. He was going to try to purify InuYasha! How could that be! How could a youkai purify? It was impossible. Only someone **pure** like a miko had the power to **purify**. InuYasha hesitated, backing off a few steps.

"What's wrong? Do you remember how it feels? Do you remember this energy flowing through you before? I'm sure you do. Nishi's curse helped that out a bit, didn't it? Being hit with miko powers once is enough for any youkai. But you, you were foolish enough to nearly be killed twice by the powers of a miko. Once, the other, Kikyou wasn't it? Yes, I believe so. Then, of course, was the new miko. The reincarnation of your former lover." Suoh cackled. "I would think someone would learn their lesson the first time over, but it seems you are a stubborn mutt who needs more than one beating to learn how to behave."

"That's enough!" Kagome watched as the battle continued. Both youkai and hanyou managed to get in a few good hits. Then Suoh grazed his glowing claws ever so slightly against InuYasha's back. He screamed out as the tainted miko-energy ripped at his flesh and tore his haori completely from him. Kagome cringed as InuYasha screamed out in pain. He fell to his knees, holding his hands against his head. What was happening to him? What did Suoh do? It… wasn't like when she purified him, it was…different. If he had been hit with purifying energy, he would have been lying on the ground by now. She watched helplessly as he fell, bracing himself with his elbows. Then, his facial expression softened slightly, and he slowly stood as his features retuned to normal. Kagome released a sigh of relief, which in itself was short lived. InuYasha turned and looked directly at her, his big golden eyes betraying him. She gasped, shaking her head to her hanyou's unstated words. With that one sad gaze, Kagome knew what he was planning. Her gaze pleaded with his, begging him not to leave her, begging him to come back to her.

He turned back to face Suoh once again. She could only watch as he received blow after blow from the youkai, still fighting with everything he had left. He managed to carve deep gauges across Suoh's face using his claws, but the youkai still came, his talon-claws still beaming with energy. Kagome turned her head as another blow found her hanyou and left him piled in a heap on the blood stained ground. "Nooooo!" she screamed out. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted off her feet. Her arms were stretched out to her sides, hands in a tight fist, her kimono blowing freely around her in a swirl of strong winds. Energy crackled in the air around her. Was she doing this? Was it even possible? She didn't care. She welcomed her sudden increase in power. Her fists were glowing bright with unused energy waiting to be released. She slowly raised her head, her lips a straight line across her face, just in time to see Suoh hovering over InuYasha, claws swiftly moving down upon him…

**A/N: **

**: ducks from random flying objects: Ooo… bad cliffie. Maybe now we'll see just how strong this miko's powers have gotten… but you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Alright, enough begging. Here's more awards!**

**Award for a 'Muahaha!' in their last review: ****PurrJaede****Angel6582****MoonKitii****wisebunny**

**Award for giving me a truck load of cookies: ****The girl who flamed**** (Mmm… cookies!)**

**Award for threatening my life if I don't put up the next chapter in time: ****I AM EOWYN**** (Smite, I love that word!) **

**Award for threatening my life if I kill another main character:****LilyFox**

**Award for wanting an award: ****Drake Clawfang****InuyashaGal**

**Award just because I enjoyed the review very much: ****agent-doo**** (and I guess this chapter kinda proves your point…) ****Emiri teh Strange**** (I grant ye in charge of the Floridian forces ' )**


	43. The Power of a Miko

Disclaimer: How did you guys know I like pineapple on my pizza! Wow. Anyway, at midnight tonight, all my followers attack. I expect a full report in your next review. InuYasha will be MINE! --' ours, okay, ours…

**Chapter 43 : The Power of a Miko**

Kagome, still brightly glowing with miko energy crackling around her, walked out into the opening where InuYasha was still laying unmoving in a pool of his own blood. Sesshomaru walked out and stepped in front of her, drawing his sword. She looked up at his face questioningly. "Miko. Is there something you can do to help save InuYasha?"

"I-I don't know." She answered.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I will take care of Suoh. You go to my brother and see what you can do. If you can not do anything to help him, you are to leave here and go back to your village. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Then go." With the grace and elegance of his inu heritage, Sesshomaru attacked Suoh, sword on sword, the clanging ringing in their ears.

Kagome didn't waste any time, running over to InuYasha's side, struggling to flip his heavy hanyou body face up. He groaned at the movement and opened his eyes. "Kagome, what are you, stupid! Get out of here!" He struggled to raise himself to his feet unsuccessfully.

"Don't move, InuYasha. You're going to hurt yourself more." Kagome quickly surveyed his wounds. It wasn't as bad as the last time he fought Suoh, but the rip going from his lower chest to across his side was what worried her the most; and the fact that he already lost enough blood so that it puddled under him. "I-it's not that bad. If we can get you back to Kaede, you'll be fine."

"Keh." InuYasha's eyes started to droop closed. "Where's Suoh?"

"Sesshomaru's fighting him." Kagome grabbed hold of one of his ears and rubbed. InuYasha once again tried to stand. This time he made it to his knees before falling. "I told you, don't move." He didn't answer. "InuYasha? InuYasha!" She didn't know what to do. She didn't even have her first aid kit, not that anything in there could help her now. She slapped at his cheek. "InuYasha, wake up." He refused to stir. Kagome couldn't believe it. InuYasha was once again dying in her arms, her powerless to do anything to save him. "You-you BAKA! You're not leaving this time!"

Sesshomaru continued to fight, using the whip from his finger tips to block Suoh's tail attacks. He wasn't having any better luck than InuYasha had. The dragon-youkai had just gotten too strong, even for the inu Lord. He, himself was already badly wounded, but wasn't about to let this creature get the better of him. Sesshomaru understood all too well what this youkai was all about. Power. It was always strength, and power; being able to manipulate everyone around you with an ominous threat. He had been like that once, but with the help of a human girl and his father's fang of healing, Sesshomaru had learned that there was so much more to life. You can have all the power in the world and still never truly live a life worth living. This youkai was searching for something that just did not exist, just as he once had.

He let his thoughts subside and became fully aware of what was going on around him. He had the upper hand of Suoh for now, pinning him across his throat and chest against a tree. Sesshomaru gave a quick glace to his brother and the miko a few yards away from the battle. InuYasha was lying still on the ground, his miko crying over him. Didn't she understand what he had explained to her? If she wasn't able to help, she was to leave immediately. That was the one last wish of her dying mate. A youkai female would have obeyed, but the stubborn human was going to make his brother's sacrifice one in vain.

Kagome was full of anger, furious rage, resentment, hate, a loathing revulsion for the youkai Suoh; all masked by her sorrow and unshed tears for the hanyou that was now slipping further and futher into unconsciousness in front of her. She did not know what was happening, she wasn't even aware when it started happening. Kagome put all her emotions together, binding them as one. Her love, sadness, anger, hate, confusion, all swirling together as one soulful being, as one powerful strength. The air started to crackle with energy, small bolts of miko power appearing and disappearing around the hanyou and miko. Her eyes had been closed with concentration, but as they opened a blinding blue light shown from them, even more forming from the palms of her hands.

Kagome herself was calm, and collected. Her glare as frozen as Sesshomaru's, all her emotion was gone, being turned into a pure and powerful miko energy. Her entire body pulsed; once, twice. The ground below her started to pulse also; four times, five. The pulses around them made both inu and dragon-youkai turn their heads to the miko. Both became astonished by the show of complete power coming from the human girl. The glowing surrounded her and InuYasha, making her hair fly across her face and her kimono beat against her skin. Without a thought, without even recognizing her youkai audience, Kagome took her palms and laid them upon InuYasha's chest. The glow around her hands now traveled down into him.

Suoh couldn't believe what he was seeing. The miko had summoned more power than even he had, even more than he had already stolen from her. How could it be? How could she still have that much power! He didn't care. All he knew was that power was going to be his. He wanted—no, he **needed** that power. He pushed past Sesshomaru and made a leap toward the miko. Kagome could sense everything going on around her. She was aware as InuYasha's wounds started to heal, she was aware that Sesshomaru and Suoh had stopped the battle, and she was aware Suoh was coming straight toward her. Without another thought, she raised one hand above her head. A fountain of her energy erupted from her palm, creating a barrier that surrounded her and InuYasha. Suoh skidded to a stop, but his shoulder slammed into the side of the barrier. Instantly he was sent flying across the clearing, hitting the ground with a sickening crack. His shoulder and arm that hit the barrier was left in shambles, hanging limply to his side.

_She's using too much energy, the little fool. _He thought to himself with a sinister grin after the shock wore away. All he had to do was wait. There was no way she could last very much longer using that much energy. She was trying to keep him out and heal the hanyou at the same time. Her youth and inexperience caused her to make the mistake. The miko was weakening right before him, and she wasn't even aware. Soon the barrier would fall, and he would kill the hanyou, then her. He already had all the power he needed, letting her live any longer was a risk he wasn't about to leave to chance.

Sesshomaru attacked Suoh again, sinking his claws into the youkai's back and jerking them downward. The youkai shrieked and turned to face his returned foe. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what was going on with the miko and his brother, but he would give the two as much time as he could. For what seemed like hours they fought, sword clanging against sword, claws matched against claws. Sesshomaru drew his two fingers together, once again forming his yellow whip. He cracked the whip, hitting Suoh just above his eyes, Suoh returning the favor by whipping his tail on the side of Sesshomaru's face. Even with his injured side Suoh was able to overcome the inu-youkia's attacks. With one final swing, he threw Sesshomaru to the hard ground, the inu-youkai unmoving.

"You fool! Protecting a half-breed and a mortal at the cost of your own life. How pathetic indeed." Suoh approached the barrier once more. The miko's eyes were still glowing brightly, but the light from her hands and the barrier were fading while the hanyou glowed brighter still. _She's getting weary. She cannot hold the barrier too much longer. If she does she'll kill herself._

Kagome was starting to come back to her senses. She was starting to become aware of things around her. First, that she was surrounded by a blinding blue light. Secondly, that InuYasha was glowing with the same light, and his wounds were nearly completely healed. He was starting to stir under her hand. The light around her started to flicker, as she felt herself growing fainter. Holding the barrier was taking more out of her than she first assumed, so was healing the hanyou, and doing both at once was more than she could handle. "InuYasha, wake up! I…can't…"

"Yes miko. You can't. Mortals are weak. You are weak. As soon as your barrier goes down, so do you." Suoh circled the barrier with an evil smirk across his face. He watched on as the light flickered more and more. The miko's hand and eyes faded, she fell to the ground on her elbows, still trying to keep the barrier. She tried to keep up her last line of defense, she tried to hold out as long as she could, but in the end she failed. The barrier gave a final flicker before dying out completely.

Before she could catch her breath, Suoh was on top of her. His hand was around her neck, his claws digging into her throat making a small trickle of blood drip down to her shoulder. He picked her up until her feet were dangling in the air. Kagome dug her fingernails into his arm, trying to pry herself loose. Suoh cackled and tossed Kagome like she was a rag-doll. Kagome's side hit the roots of a tree as she hit the ground, rolling to a stop with her hands holding her stomach.

"Don't die yet, miko. There's more suffering to be had by you."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Suoh spun around to see InuYasha leaning on Tetsusaiga to get to his feet. His face was shadowed with anger, his aura whipping around him in a whirlwind.

"KAGOME!" The hanyou was fast; faster than he ever was before. Suoh wasn't able to keep his eyes on InuYasha as he made his way to the miko's side. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome grimaced in pain as she held her stomach tight. InuYasha brushed his hand across her forehead. "I'm…alright." Her eyes watered. "Just get Suoh, InuYasha." InuYasha nodded and wrapped her in what was left of his haori before turning to face Suoh. He cracked his knuckles and flexed his claws, looking over on the ground to see that his brother was badly injured, but he'd survive.

"WIND SCAR!" The attack left InuYasha sword and soared toward the youkai. Suoh wasn't expecting such an attack from the hanyou so quickly, losing the end of his tail by his mistake.

"You'll pay for that." Suoh growled in a low voice.

"No. You will." InuYasha swiped at Suoh with Tetsusaiga. Suoh barely had enough time to avoid the attack. He was stunned. The hanyou was stronger! A few minutes ago he was on the edge of death, and now he was stronger than ever before! How could he? How could he? It was impossible, there was no way the half-breed could gain strength during that time. Unless…

"The miko." Suoh said in an estranged voice. "She gave her remaining energy to you. She raised your power levels. How…why…?"

"It's something you will never understand. The strong aren't strong because of how much power they have. They are strong because even though they are weaker than their enemy they continue to fight. Kagome. That mortal, that human girl!" he pointed to where Kagome was laying on the ground. "She's stronger than any of us, stronger than we will ever be." InuYasha pointed his sword in Suoh direction in a threatening way. "She stood up against you even though she knew there was no way she could win. She gave me her energy so that I could defeat you. And that's what I intend on doing!" InuYasha slashed Suoh in the face with his claws and swung Tetsusaiga catching his side, making the youkai stumble backward. InuYasha didn't allow him to recover, coming down on him again and again.

"YOU'RE A HALF-BREED! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!" Suoh was too shocked to fight back, receiving blow after blow. _He can't do this! There's no way be could do this! He's too strong, I can't defeat him! I can't even keep up with his movements anymore, I can't touch him!_

InuYasha smirked, seeing that there was no way Suoh was coming out on top this time. He was backed into a corner, trapped by his own foolish pride. InuYasha wasn't playing around anymore. He wanted to get rid of the youkai where he could help Kagome. He could sense that she was hurt pretty bad, and that fact angered him more.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Watch me." InuYasha growled. He raised Tetsusaiga above his head, bringing it down hard. He felt it as the blade contacted with the youkai's flesh, through tissue and bone, nearly cutting Suoh in half. The youkai's eyes were wide in shock and fear, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. He looked down at the fang, running his hands across his wound and raising them again to gaze at his own blood dripping off his finger tips and streaming down the length of his arm. InuYasha flicked Tetsusaiga to the side, cleaning off the blood, and placed it back in its sheath. Suoh's bloodshot eyes turned to InuYasha, then the miko. With a final sinister gaze his arm fell to the ground, his body turning to dust and blowing away in a sudden gust of wind.

"His mind was weak." Sesshomaru was standing beside his brother. "This would have ended better for him if he was able to put aside his pride and arrogance." InuYasha nodded, not looking away from the spot where he last saw the youkai.

"We're going back to the village. I don't want to waist anymore time around here." He replied.

"Of course." Sesshomaru started to walk away, then stopped, looking at InuYasha from over his shoulder. "You would do well to bring the miko back to my castle first. I have healers that could tend to her."

Kagome. Was she okay? InuYasha knelt by her side as his brother walked away. "Kagome?" the girl turned to face him. "Hey. You alright wench?"

"InuYasha… Suoh! Where…"

"He's gone for good this time, so don't worry about it. I asked if you were alright."

"I'm fine,…but I think I need to see Kaede." She crossed her arms in front of her, her eyes brightening with tears.

"Sesshomaru's castle is closer. His healers can take care of you and we'll stay there tonight and head back to the village first thing in the morning. Alright?"

She nodded as InuYasha scooped her up in his arms and walked back toward the castle. Something was bothering Kagome, he knew. He could sense her distress and worry; she was a bit scared as well. InuYasha had learned that his mate loved to keep her secrets, but he also knew sooner or later she would tell him what was wrong.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at Sesshomaru's castle, Sesshomaru had called in a human healer from a nearby village. The old woman was a bit reluctant to enter the castle of youkai, but in the end her need to help the injured outweighed her fear of the youkai. She was sent up the stairs to the small room Kagome and InuYasha had shared. InuYasha stayed downstairs in the main room waiting for the old healer to give him news about his mate. Sesshomaru had gone to his own room a few minutes after returning. InuYasha wasn't too worried about him. He would heal fast and most likely wouldn't even accept the assistance of a healer if it was offered to him, not that InuYasha cared…

"Was Lady Kagome injured badly? I'm sure she'll be alright, Lord Sesshomaru told me so. He also told me the two of you will be leaving in the morning. I wish you could stay longer, but I guess Lady Kagome should go back to her village." Young Rin sat across the table from InuYasha rubbing the two-tailed cat in her arms.

"Keh." InuYasha sat with his arms dragging on the floor and his chin propped on the edge of the table.

"She told me that Lady Sango had a baby girl named Mai. I like that name. Lord Sesshomaru said that it's just one more mortal human to deal with, but I don't think he really believes that. What do you think Master InuYasha?"

"Keh." He sighed.

"And Master Jaken…"

"Why don't you do something useful and see how long it will be before I can go see the wench."

"Alright!" she jumped from her seat and ran up the stairs, Kirara following close behind. _Finally,_ he thought, _I can get a little peace and quiet around here. _It wasn't long before the girl was helping the old healer down the stairs with a smug look on her face. "You can go up now, she's all done. I think Lady Kagome really wants to see you now."

InuYasha nodded as he squeezed passed the two up the stairs. He silently opened the door and closed it behind him. Kagome was resting on the futon a few feet away. She smiled weakly as the hanyou approached. "So, what did she say wench?"

Kagome sighed. "She said I'm fine, everything's fine, just a little bruised."

InuYasha didn't believe her. Though most of the fear was gone, he could still sense her anxiety. "Kagome, there's something else bothering you. Why don't you just tell me what's wrong, wench!" _Why can't she ever just tell me what's wrong with her? Why does she always have to keep secrets from me like she does? It just doesn't make and sense, I'm her mate now! She's suppose to tell me these things!_

She looked up at him with worried eyes. "I was worried what you would think at first, but now I know that this involves you too. I-I just couldn't bring myself to tell you…"

**A/N::cowers: don't hate me, please! I know, bad Tsucasa, bad, bad, bad Tsucasa. Making all you poor readers suffer through a bad cliffie like that, you should be ashamed::sigh: But I do promise the next chapter will reveal "Kagome's Secret".**

**To ****TheDevilsMostTrustedServent: Umm… wow. That was certainly the most…how do I put it… intresting? No, no… the most confusing… no… Um… the strangest? Yea, that'll do. That was the strangest review I've ever gotten. ****Arigatou. **

**To ****silverwolf: Who told you where I LIVE? Grrr…. Time to move my den again… Grrr….**


	44. Kagome's Secret

Disclaimer: All forces……ATTACK! Leave no bush unturned, leave no character uncaptured! We will take control with one swift sweep of our mighty strength! INUYASHA SHALL BE MINE!

**Chapter 44 : Kagome's Secret**

Kagome curled up into a ball as she gripped her stomach tight.

"Don't die yet, miko. There's more suffering to be had by you." Suoh was once again advancing on her, but she couldn't move, it hurt too much. Then she heard a voice that made everything so much better.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" It was InuYasha. He was alright, he was walking toward her. "KAGOME! Kagome, are you alright?"

"I'm…alright. Just get Suoh, InuYasha." Kagome could here the battle around her. She could hear blow after blow as flesh ripped, as claws connected with their targets, as someone hit the ground. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she listened to it all, and finally hoping the last scream of anguish wasn't coming from InuYasha. The moments that passed before she heard him again seemed to go on forever.

"Kagome? Hey. You alright wench?"

"InuYasha… Suoh! Where…"

"He's gone for good this time, so don't worry about it. I asked if you were alright."

"I'm fine,…but I think I need to see Kaede." She crossed her arms in front of her protectively, her eyes brightening with tears. Kagome hardly noticed as she was scooped up into InuYasha's strong hanyou arms and carried away through the forest. She vaguely remembered agreeing to going back to Sesshomaru's castle to see one of his healers. Too much was going through her mind, too much was worrying her. She wasn't worried about her injuries, and for the first time she wasn't worried about InuYasha's injuries either. This went deeper, something so much more. Kagome remembered back, back to when she had first learned about her secret, when she talked to Kaede that seemed like a lifetime ago… **(chapter 36 for those wondering)**

"_Sango, Kagome. I was wondering when ye were going to stop by. Tell me, has InuYasha returned yet?"_

_"No. Not yet." Kagome replied. "I'm sure he'll be back soon, though."_

_Kaede looked over Kagome, frowning. "Kagome, child. Ye are not looking too well. Come in child, and let me look ye over." Kagome just nodded and followed Kaede into the hut. Sango stayed outside with Mai and Shippou. Inside the hut, the smell of cooking herbs made Kagome's stomach churn. She hadn't eaten anything lately, but she couldn't bring herself around to eating. She was lonely, depressed; she just completely missed InuYasha with all her heart. "Come on in, Kagome, sit down and let me have a look."_

"_It's nothing Kaede. I'm just not feeling too well."_

"_Ah. And how long have ye not been feeling well?" Kaede walked over and sat by Kagome's side, handing her a bowl of some sort of stew._

_Kagome thought. "I don't know, I guess a few days now." She made a face and placed the bowl beside her. The notion did not go unseen by the old priestess._

"_Ye do not seem to have much of an appetite lately." Kagome's face went pale. "Is there something the matter, child?"_

"_I…feel sick…" she moved from her sitting position and leaned up against the wall. Keade quickly poured the bowl of stew back in the pot and covered it with the lid with a slight chuckle. Kagome instantly felt much better._

"_Sorry."_

"_There's nothing to be sorry about, Kagome. All this is natural for someone in your condition."_

"_My…condition?"_

_Kaede chuckled again. "Some women in the same condition as ye only get sick in the morning hours. Ye seem to get sick when ye smell food sometimes. Strange, but not the first case this old woman has seen."_

_Kagome was frozen in place. Sickness? Condition? What condition! "Keade, a-are you saying that I'm… I'm…"_

"_Yes, child. Ye are pregnant."_

_Kagome wrapped her arms around her stomach. Pregnant? Her! NOW! So much stuff drained into her head, it was just a jumble of incomprehensible thoughts all running together. "But..but…"_

"_I take it that InuYasha is the father. That complicates things a bit, he being hanyou and ye being human."_

"_Co-complicates?" she wasn't able to speak more than a few words at a time._

"_Yes. It will be a bit harder, since the babe will be hanyou. Nothing to worry about. On the better side, a hanyou pregnancy only lasts around five months."_

"_F-five months?" _

_Keade laughed. "Yes child. They grow considerably faster than humans do. Maybe ye could go back to ye hut and rest for awhile." Kagome nodded, only half aware as Keade called Sango into the hut._

Before Kagome knew what was happening, she was taken up the stairs and laid on the futon, covered with the blankets. Filled with worry, fear, and anger she tossed and turned on the futon until she felt a warmth beside her. InuYasha casually and carefully ran his claws through her hair, down her neck, and onto her shoulders in a repetitive fashion. Almost instantly she was asleep as all fears subsided for the time being. InuYasha was still alive, he was still with her and they were never going to be apart again, not if she could help it.

A few hours later, Kagome was abruptly awoken from her slumber by the hayou shaking her shoulders. "Kagome? This is Nori. She's a healer from a nearby village." InuYasha led in an older woman. "You gonna be okay with her for awhile?" She nodded. He gave her one last glance then walked out leaving the two alone.

"So," the woman said nervously, "what seems to be the problem?" Kagome lifted the side of her shirt to revel a grapefruit sized bruise forming there. "Oh, that's a nasty bruise." She reached down with her hands and gently pressed down. Kagome winced. "Well, you will be sore for a while, but nothing serious to worry about here. Is there anything else?"

"I'm… I'm pregnant."

"Oh. Oh! That does complicate things." Nori's eyes filled with worry. "Well," she sighed, "I'll just check and see how the baby is doing then." Kagome waited as Nori did tests; pressing in on her abdomen and listening with a strange looking device. It seemed to take forever, time itself freezing in Kagome's anticipation. Was their unborn child going to be alright? Had they lost it before InuYasha even knew? "Have you been cramping or bleeding since the accident?" she asked.

"N-no. Nothing like that."

"What about tenderness or sudden pains in the abdomen?"

"No, it's just my side."

She nodded and continued to press lightly around Kagome's stomach. Finally Nori looked up and smiled. "Everything's fine. The baby seems healthy enough, as young as it is it surprises me it came out of such an ordeal without being harmed. Someone was defiantly looking after you this time round."

"Thank you so much, Nori."

The old woman smiled down on her, about the same time a bouncy Rin pushed open the door. "Lady Kagome! I heard it! I heard everything! You're going to have a baby!"

"Yes."

"That's so wonderful! I bet it's going to be a girl. Then you can bring her over to play with me! Oh, Master InuYasha wants to know when he can come up and see you. He's very worried about you, you know."

Kagome smiled. "Yea. I know. Tell him he can come up now."

"Alright, Lady Kagome." She turned back to the stairs. "Lady Nori, can I help you back down?"

"Such a nice girl. Yes, of course, and thank you." Before the two left out of the room, Nori turned back to face Kagome. "Good luck and congratulations to you and the father." Kagome nodded as she watched the two start their decent down the stairs. When they were gone, she took a deep breath. The time she had been dreading had finally come. She was going to have to tell InuYasha the truth. She was going to have to tell him he was going to be a father. Kagome didn't know how she had kept it a secret this long. Her stomach had grown larger than any normal one-month pregnant women that Kagome had ever seen, though it still wasn't that big, but she had noticed the weight she had gained. She guessed that Kaede was right; hanyou babies do grow a lot faster.

"So, what did she say wench?" InuYasha made his way toward her.

Kagome gulped at the lump forming in her throat, then sighed. "She said I'm fine, everything's fine, just a little bruised."

"Kagome, there's something else bothering you. Why don't you just tell me what's wrong, wench!" _Curse him and his stupid hanyou senses! _She thought to herself as the hanyou curled up his nose at her.

"I was worried what you would think at first, but now I know that this involves you too. I-I just couldn't bring myself to tell you…" she froze.

"What, Kagome? You couldn't tell me what?" his voice showed his irritation rising.

_Just take a deep breath and say it!_ "InuYasha,… we're…I'm…" she paused again, tears forming behind her eyes.

"Oh, no. No crying is going to get you out of it this time, so just spill it Kagome. If there's something wrong then I need to know about it."

"Nothings wrong. It's just…" she pulled the blanket over her head, "InuYashaI'mPregnant." She said it fast. For awhile she just hid under the blanket, waiting for whatever was going to come. As time passed she was worrying if the hanyou had even understood her mumbling answer. Suddenly the blanket was jerked off of her head, exposing her to InuYasha's full view.

"W-w-what did you say?" his face had gone pale, all the color temporarily drained from his features.

"I-I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

"You mean me,…a-a-and you…we're……a-a-a pup!"

Kagome's eyes were downcast. "I couldn't tell you, I didn't know how to tell you. You're not mad,… are you?"

"Is that what you've been so worried about? That I'd be mad? Kagome, I could never be mad at you for something like that. It's going to be okay, we're going to be okay. This is great, having a pup together…isn't it? You don't have a problem with it, …do you?"

"No." she smiled. "I'm glad. I'm glad we're in this together."

InuYasha sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. She winced as his claw grazed her bruised side. "What?" he pulled up the side of her shirt, his eyes going wide. "K-Kagome…?"

"Don't worry, InuYasha. Nori said the baby's fine."

He sighed in relief. "What about you? You okay?"

"I'm alright. Just tired, bruised, a little sick."

"Sick?"

"On my stomach."

"That's because you haven't eaten anything since early this morning. Wait here, I'll go get you something to eat." He eased her back to the futon being extra careful with her in her condition and with her bruise, then left, coming back moments later with two arm loads of different foods. "I got chicken, and beef, and rabbit, a few fruits, some noodles and bread, um I don't know what this stuff is but it smells good, and a bowl of rice and…"

"InuYasha."

"some of those sweet red thingies you like,…"

"InuYasha!" Kagome gulped, trying to hold back the inevitable.

"and these are…"

"INUYASHA!"

His ears perked up. "What?"

"Get me out of here, NOW!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE SICK, THAT'S WHY BAKA!" She put her hands over her mouth and closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from gagging. InuYasha dropped all the food he had carried, the dishes crashing to the floor, picked her up, rushing down the stairs and out the front door, and not a moment too soon. As soon as he dropped Kagome to her feet she rushed to the nearest bush and let it all out. His ears hung low on his head. Had she been this way back in the village when he was gone?

"Kagome?" He bent down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped throwing up and turned to burry herself in InuYasha's arms. "You better now?" Kagome nodded. "Was it the food?" she nodded again. "Alright. I'll go clear everything away and come back for you."

A few minutes and a change of clothes later the two were back in their small room, both laying on the futon. InuYasha had Kagome pulled securely against his chest, one arm wrapped protectively around her stomach and the other stroking her hair. He had managed to get her to eat some rice, since the smell didn't affect her sickness, but he still wasn't satisfied with the little she did eat.

"What do you want InuYasha, a boy or a girl?"

"Keh. A boy, of course. You think I want a smaller version of you running around? I'd never get to sleep again between having to save the two of you."

"Baka, you don't always have to save me. I do believe **I **was the one to save **you** last time." She boasted.

"Keh. And how many does that make it, wench? A million to one? Want do you want?"

"Hm. I don't really care." She turned and reached toward his head. "As long as it has your ears." Kagome rubbed the silver objects of her affection as InuYasha growled his pleasure. "We're going back to the village in the morning, aren't we?"

"Um hum."

"We've still got to tell Miroku, Sango and Shippou."

InuYasha jerked up. "That **lecher!** There's no way I'm telling him anything. It's none of his business anyway."

Kagome giggled. "I know what you mean, but we can't keep it a secret from him. He's bound to notice sooner or later." She looked down at her stomach. "And I think it's a good bet that everyone will notice sooner than later."

"Fine, but if he makes one freakin lecherous comment, I'm gonna…"

"I know, you're going to shove Tetsusaiga up his hind end." She smiled and nuzzled herself closer to him. He, in turn, gently grazed his fangs against her neck, teasing and nipping here and there. "InuYasha, I'm tired!" she wined. He stopped his advances with a small wine of his own. "Don't give me that. It's been a long day, and the three of us have been though a lot lately." InuYasha grinned at her notion. Yes, the **three** of them had been through a lot.

"Keh. Fine."

"Don't 'Keh' me, InuYasha! I'm beat." She nudged her elbow into his side, receiving a prompt 'oof!' from the hanyou laying behind her. "Goodnight."

"Stupid wench, thinks she can get her way all the time." InuYasha mumbled in a whisper that Kagome could just hear. "Goodnight."

**A/N: Sorry I kept you waiting so long. I was going to post yesterday but there were a few personal problems in the way. That done, I hope you really liked my story so far. As most of you have probably figured out, there's only a few chappies left. :sigh: Well, see ya next chapter!**


	45. Oyaji

Disclaimer: OH no! Giant mutant kung-fu panda zombie warriors are guarding all the major entrances! Run for your lives!

**Chapter 45:** **Oyaji**

InuYasha lightly grazed his claws across Kagome's stomach as she slept at his side. Her skin was already tightening slightly with the pups growth. He hadn't noticed it before, he hadn't even noticed the small change in her scent. Between being killed, resurrected, almost losing Kagome several times, making Kagome his mate, and fighting that baka Suoh, he guessed he just kind of didn't take the time to notice the changes. **His** miko was going to have **his** pup. When he first heard those words from her, a flood of emotions instantly hit him. Anger because Kagome didn't tell him and put herself in danger, furious that he didn't figure it out in the first place, happy because him and Kagome were going to have a pup and Kagome wasn't freaked out by it.

He told Kagome he wanted a male pup, but really he could care less what it was. Having a mini Kagome running around wasn't such a bad picture after all, but with his strength and her mother's good looks, if it was a female InuYasha was going to seal her in a hut as soon as she reached adolescence to keep prying hentai eyes away from her. Yep. In the matter of a few short months InuYasha was going to be Otousan and Kagome was going to be Okaasan. InuYasha yawned and pulled Kagome tighter against his chest. The only thing he wasn't looking forward to was telling that lecher monk. Who knew what that baka would have to say about Kagome's condition. InuYasha was serious about ripping Miroku limb from limb if he caused his mate discomfort with his stupid antics.

Then worry spread over him. Kagome was a human, a young human at that, and she was going to have a hanyou pup. A pregnancy like that was dangerous enough without her being so young. He'd just have to monitor her more closely, keep her at arms length at all times. He smirked. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. InuYasha nuzzled into Kagome's hair as he gave a final yawn and fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

SLAP! InuYasha jumped up off the futon, on his feet in a matter of moments, the side of his face throbbing with a red handprint clear across it. He looked down to see Kagome was still sleeping, a smug grin on her face. "Stupid wench." He grumbled, rubbing his sore cheek. "Slapping me in her sleep all the time, I oughta tie her hands down to her side next time. See if she slaps me then!" His stomach growled. After Kagome had gotten sick last night, he had forgotten to eat anything himself. He looked over Kagome one last time to make sure she was still sound asleep, then made his way down the stairs into the main room.

"My Lord," InuYasha stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Sesshomaru and the inu Haru were in the room. "keeping a human and a hanyou here is a disgrace to our entire heritage. Surely you would prefer them dead now that they have gotten that dragon-youkai out of your lands."

"As I've stated before in this matter, Haru, my half-brother InuYasha and the miko are to be left alone. If you see you cannot obey this simple command, you shall no longer be accepted by this tribe" Sesshomaru stated with his usual uncaring tone.

"But that human is carrying the half-breed's pup! It is already a disgrace that your father defiled our line of nobility by mating a human after your mother's death, but now you are allowing that…that _filthy_ being to further it by mating with yet another human! And then letting them stay in the castle as they please! No, I refuse to accept it! I refuse to allow our tribe to be dragged down by a human and a half-breed mutt!"

"Then this tribe no longer accepts you." Sesshomaru raised his hand and pointed toward the front doors. "See yourself out before I show it to you."

The inu's eyes went wide as the shock of being thrown out of the tribe set in. Then his eyes narrowed and he snarled at the Inu Lord. "You will live to regret this, _Sesshomaru_. Believe me." With that final threat, Haru stormed out the entrance. Sesshomaru turned his gaze to InuYasha, who had stepped out into the room.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Sesshomaru stated, turning away. "Help yourself to anything, then leave. Your welcome has almost worn."

InuYasha watched as his brother disappeared down one of the corridors and shrugged his shoulders. If he hadn't known better, he would have been sure Sesshomaru was sticking up for him, but then again it was probably just because Haru disobeyed his commands. InuYasha gobbled up all the meat one of the servants had cooked for him before grabbing a few non-smelly foods for Kagome and heading back up the stairs. He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. Kagome had his haori covering her head with her hands on top, and her feet sticking out from under the blanket at the bottom. _I swear that wench needs to learn how to stay still._

He put the food down and walked over to the miko. "Inu-Yasha?" she was mumbling in her sleep again. He stiffened._ Oh, no… don't say it, don't you dare…_ "s-i-t…" InuYasha crossed his arms in front of him before being pulled face-first into the stone floor. _Needs to wear a gag to bed, too._ He thought grimly. When the subduing spell finally wore off he sat on his haunches and rubbed his forehead. _I gotta talk to her about removing this thing. I'm her mate now, the stupid wench. She can't keep 'sit'ing me like a freakin dog!_

"InuYasha? What's wrong with you?" Kagome sat up and turned so she was facing InuYasha, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Keh. Nothing. Hurry up and eat. The faster we get away from here, the better."

"I'm still sleepy."

"And you should be, using up all that energy yesterday while you're carrying a pup. Even you should have known better than that."

Kagome smiled and playfully pushed on his shoulder. "Baka. Next time I'll just leave your sorry butt to bleed to death." He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arm around her stomach. Kagome leaned back and kissed him on the cheek before taking a bite out of the fruit. "Kaede said I'm due in about four months. That's not very long away."

"Has to be like that for youkai. The shorter the pregnancy the better, that way the female isn't vulnerable longer than she has to be. You ready?"

"Yea. I'm ready to get home and take a nice long soak in the hot springs. I feel like I have an inch of dirt coving me." She curled her lip at the thought.

InuYasha smiled at how she was calling the village home now. He picked her up in his arms and took her outside the castle. Kirara and Rin where playing out in the garden. "Oi, Kirara! We're leaving!" the fire cat mewed and transformed into it's larger state.

"Do you have to leave so soon, Lady Kagome, Master InuYasha?" Rin patted Kirara's side with a sad gaze.

"We've got to get back home now, Rin. I promise to come visit you again, and maybe you could come visit us at the village, okay?"

The little girl smiled and nodded her head. "I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't mind one bit if you came back, though he would never say as much."

"Rin. That is quite enough. Go inside the castle, now." She nodded and gave Kirara a final pat before going inside. "You are to leave now, InuYasha. And do not think that you are welcome at our family's home just because I let you stay this time."

"Of course not." InuYasha placed Kagome on Kirara's back before hoisting himself up on the fire cat. "Come on, Kirara, let's get out of here."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shippou grabbed a small blanket off of Kagome's bed, laying it flat out on the floor of the hut. He grabbed all the food he had gathered, and one of Kagome's bottles he had refilled with water from the stream and placed it in the center of the blanket, folding the corners into a make-shift sack.

"Planning on leaving us, Shippou?" the kit jumped at the sound of Miroku's voice from the entrance of the hut.

He fidgeted with his fingers in front of him. "I was just- I was just going to go bring Kagome and InuYasha back home. That baka's taking too long to come back."

Miroku sighed and rubbed his temple with one hand. Three weeks and still no sign of the hanyou and miko was leaving everyone a little more than worried. "Shippou, I'm going to be honest with you. We don't know when InuYasha and Kagome are returning, or" he gulped, "or if they will return, but you are to stay here with us. Kagome would never forgive us if something were to happen to you."

"But…"

"No buts, Shippou. If InuYasha were here…"

"Oi, monk, he is here." InuYasha was standing at the end of the path, holding a sleeping Kagome in his arms. The monk and Kitsune both jumped in surprise. "What are you two gawking at? Move out of the way!" Miroku moved to the side, allowing the hanyou entrance to lay Kagome down on her bed.

"Kagome!" Shippou jumped up on the bed next to her and snuggled to her side.

"Careful you little runt! What did I tell you about jumping on her?" the kit just nuzzled further under Kagome's arm and stayed there. InuYasha growled, but allowed it for the time being. It was obvious he had missed her.

"InuYasha, where have you been? Where's Suoh? Is Kagome alright?"

"Keh. Suoh's dead. He won't be bothering us anymore, and Kagome's fine, just a bit tired." He turned and threw an accusing glare to the monk. "And I thought I told you to keep her here at all costs. What do you do! Let the wench follow me on Kirara!"

"Now, InuYasha, I didn't exactly _allow_ Kagome to leave. She can have a stubborn streak just about as bad as you at times."

"And it wasn't his fault anyway." Kagome yawned, holding the kitsune tight in her arms. "I was going to leave no matter what I had to do, baka, which reminds me that as soon as I feel better, I'm going to say 'it' so many times it'll take you a week just to dig yourself out of the crater." InuYasha cringed, but made his way to sit beside her on the bed.

"Kagome! You're back!" Sango ran in with Mai in her arms followed by the fire cat. "Are you okay? What happened?" she made a reach to hug her friend only to be stopped by a growling hanyou.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed him backwards on the bed. "You are not going to start this again, InuYasha."

"Kagome…" he warned.

"InuYasha…" she mimicked, then sighed. "What is Sango going to do, hm? Hug me to death?"

"No, but she can hurt you without knowing it, wench, and I'm not risking anything else."

Kagome looked at him apologetically and blushed. "Oh. Right. I almost forgot about that." She nervously chewed on her bottom lip as InuYasha moved the kitsune from her arms and wrapped his around her.

"Kagome!" he wined with outstretched arms. One glare from the hanyou and he quieted down. Shippou crossed his arms in front of him in a very InuYasha-like manner. "If Kagome's alright then why does she smell so different?

Miroku cocked his eyebrow. "What kind of smell does she have, Shippou?"

"Well, she still smells like herself and InuYasha," he wrinkled his nose, "but there's something else there, too, but I've never smelt that scent before."

Miroku looked as though he were thinking of what the kitsune had said before a lecherous grin spread wide over his face. "Ah. Another 'scent'. That makes ahem, perfect sense." Sango seemed to have gotten the hint and tried to suppress a laugh unsuccessfully. "It seems we many have another hanyou running around soon."

"What's that suppose to mean, Miroku?" Shippou asked innocently.

"It means Kagome's having a pup, you runt! So there's gonna be no more of that jumping around and being carried by her, you got that?" InuYasha all but growled out at the little kit.

"So, InuYasha." Miroku still carried his lecherous grin. "A, um… pup. Congratulations. Though I might say, it does come to be quiet a shock. Why, I wasn't sure if you and Kagome had even…"

"Watch it monk, I'm not in that good of a mood today and you don't want to finish that thought. What are all of you doing in my hut anyway?"

"Shippou went missing, and after figuring out he wasn't in the village or with Sango or Kaede, there was only one other place I could imagine he went. As it turned out, I was right. I found him packing his things to go on his own mission to find the two of you." Shippou ran behind Sango when InuYasha looked his way. _So the kit was gonna come after us on his own, was he? Got more guts than I thought._

InuYasha stood and walked toward the entrance, pulling back the bamboo curtain before turning back to face the kit. "Oi, get out here runt. It's about time we have a little talk."

"I couldn't help it, baka! You were taking too long and I wanted Kagome back!" he argued back.

"I said out, runt!" Shippou looked to Kagome, who silently nodded her approval. He sighed and eased out behind the hanyou. InuYasha walked out and motioned for the kitsune to follow him. He led him down the path until they reached the edge of the forest, then sat down and motioned Shippou to do the same. "You thought you would go out on your own, in Sesshomaru's territory, with that lunatic Suoh on the loose, just to find Kagome and me and bring us back to the village?"

Shippou nodded as his eyes began to water, his face covered in a hint of anger. "I don't want to lose anyone else, baka! I had to at least try to find you. I know I'm just a kid, but that doesn't mean I worthless you know." Shippou winced when the hanyou raised a clawed hand over him, but was shocked when all InuYasha did was ruffle his hair. "What was that for!"

"You know runt, I think you're finally starting to grow up." Shippou poked out his chest with pride. "Kagome wanted to know if you would like me to add a room to the hut. After the pup is born, she might be needing your help around a lot more. Do you think you could handle that?"

Shippou hopped up on his shoulder and crossed his arms. "Yep! Us youkai have to look after them, you know. After all they are just pathetic humans."

InuYasha smirked. "Sure are. But you can't go jumping in her arms and riding her shoulder anymore, you're too old and heavy for that now. And you are **not** sleeping in our bed, either. You're gonna stay in your own room as soon as it's finished, got that runt!" He nodded his head and jumped down.

"Since Kagome's gonna have a pup, am I gonna be Oniisan (older brother)?"

"Guess so. Now go see if your new Okaasan (mother) wants anything to eat."

"Alright!" he started off to the hut, then stopped and turned back around. "Since Kagome is gonna be my Okaasan, does that mean you're gonna be my Oyaji (old man)?"

InuYasha's face turned a new shade of red before he broke into a run after the kit. Shippou made a mad dash and ran behind Kagome. "Okaasan! Okaasan! He's going to kill me!" Kagome's face turned a little pink at her new title from the kit. Miroku and Sango both looked at each other and smiled.

"InuYasha, what are you up to now?" she asked with annoyance in her tone. "We just got back and you're already chasing Shippou like some kind of maniac."

"Just like the little runt said, I'm gonna kill him!" he made a swift move to grab Shippou.

"Sit." THUMP! InuYasha hit the floor. "Now, why are you trying to kill Shippou this time?" InuYasha waited for the spell to subside before lifting his head to look at his mate. She glared back waiting for his answer. "Well? What did he do?"

The hanyou blushed a crimson red. "The kit called me Oyaji, that's what! Freakin kit needs to learn some respect and I'm gonna thump it into him!" The three humans looked at each other, then felt out one the floor laughing. "Oi! What's so funny!"

"Inu-yasha…" Kagome gasped out between laughs. "He-he's just… just a kid."

"Keh!" He turned his back a faced the wall, a small grin creeping onto his face.

**A/N:**

**One chapter and the epilogue left, and that's it for this story. Sorry guys, but it has to end somewhere. If you're really nice, I just might make a sequel. I'm defiantly going to do another fic, just not right now.**


	46. New Addition

Disclaimer: So I couldn't take over CN this time, but there's always the sequel! Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha and ha!

**Chapter 46: New Addition  **

"Mmmm. Potato chips. Pork rinds. Ummm… vanilla ice cream with cool whip, strawberries, and fudge. Ooo… cheese burger and French fries with a nice big coke. Caffeine, I miss caffeine." Kagome sat in InuYasha's lap, his hands wrapped around her swollen stomach. She was due at anytime, as anyone who even looked at her could easily tell. "Chocolate chip cookies dipped in a big glass of cold milk. Ice, I miss ice. Peanut butter. A taco with extra hot sauce. Oden, or even Ramen. I can't believe I'm having cravings for a giant bowl of Ramen noodles."

"Keh, you're not the only one. Try to think of something else, koishii (beloved, darling), something other than food." InuYasha shifted uncomfortably under Kagome's added weight. He knew better than to make fun of her weight gain, though. Last time he tried cracking a joke of how her weight was breaking his back, she almost succeeded in burying him in one of his 'sit' induced craters. She had stopped getting sick after the second month, but her mood swings had gotten the better of even the hanyou. Shippou had started spending his days in the village away from his new home just to avoid the grouchy miko.

"Like what?"

"Well, we still haven't thought of a name for the pup."

"What about Gin (silver) for a girl. I like that name."

"Hm. What about Keiko (adored one)?"

"Ooo… I like that one too. So if it's a girl it's either Gin or Keiko. Alright, now, what if it's a boy?"

"Yoshi (best)."

Kagome gave InuYasha a playful scowl. "I don't think so, dog-boy." She nudged his stomach with her elbow. "What about Kentaro (big boy)?"

InuYasha glared down at his mate. "Keh. You're kidding, right?"

"Well it's no worse than Yoshi!" Kagome huffed and pushed herself to her feet, with the help of her hanyou, of course.

"Oi, Kagome, where do you think you're going!" he rose to his feet and followed her around the hut.

She sighed as she bent over to pick up her bathing supplies, only for InuYasha to rush ahead and pick it up for her. "We've already been through this, InuYasha. Sango and I are going to the hot springs, alone, as in without you." She ripped her supplies for the hanyou's grip and made her way to the hut entrance. "She'll be here any minute and I don't want any arguments from you."

"And **I** said you aren't going without me. I promise I won't peek, but I am going whether you like it or not, Kagome, and that's final!"

"I…"

"No. The pup is due anytime now, koishii, so just do what I say. As soon as the pup is born you can go off with Sango as much as you want but until then…" He instantly regretted his remark. Kagome's eyes watered, about to cause a downpour of tears. InuYasha's ears laid flat on the side of his head. "K-kagome? What did I do now? Kagome?"

Her eyes flamed with anger just as Sango and Miroku walked in. "You…you…you **BAKA!** The only reason you're keeping me here is because I'm carrying your pup!"

"Kagome, I didn't meant it that way!" he made a move to wrap his arms around her, but the miko pushed away and headed for the door.

"But that's what you just said! You just said I could do anything I wanted as soon as the pup was born! You don't care about me, all you care about is your pup!" she whined.

"Sango, I do believe we have come at a very bad time." Sango looked to Miroku and nodded.

"Kagome! Don't start this again!"

"Start what again, InuYasha! All I want to do is have a little private time with Sango without **you** questioning me about every single thing that goes wrong!" she took a deep breath and turned back to the hanyou. "Now, InuYasha, I'll say this one more time. I'm going to the hot springs with Sango and Mai, and only Sango and Mai. You are not to follow, got that **dog-boy**?"

"And like I said **koishii**, you are not going anywhere without me until after the pup is born."

"InuYasha… YOU CAN JUST 'SIT' Thump HERE UNTIL I GET BACK! If you try to follow I'll 'sit' Thump you until you can't 'sit' Thump anymore! I'll have to tell you to 'sit' Thump just so your sore butt can 'sit' Thump down!" she grabbed Sango's free hand and stepped over the groaning InuYasha. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" She made a point to stand on InuYasha's back a little longer than necessary before dragging the exterminator out the door and down the path. "And Miroku? Don't let him follow us or I'll create a subduing spell for you too."

Miroku backed out of her way. "Ah… of course, Kagome. Anything you say."

InuYasha waited for the multiple 'sit' spells to ware off before sitting up, his bones and back cracking and clanging with a loud protest. "Ugh…" he got to his feet and straightened out his back with another loud protest, then approached the entrance only to be stopped by Miroku. "Get out of my way, monk. I'm not in too good of a mood right now, and it'd do me some good to clobber you." He cracked his knuckles to make a point.

Miroku pulled out a couple of ofuda from his robe and slammed them on the entrance. "Now, InuYasha, I promised Kagome I would keep you here. And, might I say, now that the tables have turned I do not plan on letting you out until she says the word."

"If you quite remember, last time you threw that junk up my nose to escape! I still owe one to you for that, now let me out of here!"

"No. You might as well do as Kagome said and sit here until she returns. I have no intention of removing the spells until then."

InuYasha growled and flexed his claws in front of him. "A word of advice Miroku."

The monk cocked his eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

An evil grin spread wide across his face. "Next time you try sealing me in a hut, it'd be better if you were on the outside before you do." He approached the monk with his claws extended in front of him.

"Now, In-inYasha… don't be too hasty. Remember, I'm a father now and you wouldn't want your niece to grow up without her father, would you? In-InuYasha? InuYasha!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome stripped her clothing and with the help of Sango carefully slipped down into the steaming water with a soft sigh. Mai sat in her mother's lap, idly splashing in the water with her small hands. "I just don't know what to do with him, Sango. Sometimes he's so sweet, and kind, and I love him so much. Other's he's mean, and arrogant, and stubborn, and I just hate him! Is there something wrong with me?"

Sango controlled her laughter and turned to answer her friend. "You're pregnant, Kagome. It's just the hormones. And as for InuYasha? Yes. He's stubborn sometimes, but he does care for you, just a little overprotective." Mai started to squeal as she splashed water into her own eyes. "Shhh, Mai, it's okay."

Kagome smiled. "I hope I'll be a good mother. I just can't picture myself as been as good of a parent as you or Miroku. You both seem to know exactly what Mai wants when she wants it." Tears formed behind her eyes as she held her face in her hands. "Oh, Sango! What am I going to do? I can't do this!"

"Yes you can, Kagome. Neither Miroku nor I knew what we were getting into when we had Mai, but we somehow managed."

Kagome sighed as she slipped deeper into the water. "I hope you're right." She closed her eyes and gripped her stomach. "Oww! Hey, pup, that's my spleen you're kicking around, not a soccer ball. I swear, Sango, this kid is trying to rearrange my organs for whatever suits it better. The pup is already like it's father, a stubborn fighter that I can't help but love. And I sat him so many times he's probably not going to be able to walk for awhile. He's probably mad at me, too."

"He understands what you're going through, Kagome, although sometimes he's a little insensitive to how you feel about it. You've really got to start talking to him more. That way he wouldn't have an excuse."

"Oww, hey! That one really hurt! Oww!" Kagome gripped her stomach tightly. "I think I better be heading back now. The pup doesn't like it when I'm away from InuYasha for too long."

Just as Sango was helping her out of the springs, Shippou came running up from the path. "Okaasan! Okaasan! Oyaji is going to kill Miroku!"

Kagome stepped out and as quickly as her plump body would allow, pulled on her cloths and waddled over to the kitsune. "Calm down, Shippou. InuYasha isn't going to kill Miroku. He knows if he does I'll kill him."

"But Miroku tried to seal InuYasha in the hut and he was inside the hut when he sealed it and he started screaming, and then everything got quiet. I think Oyaji really killed him this time!" the kit started jumping up and down. "You gotta stop him Okaasan, or Mai's not gonna have an Outosan (father) for long."

"Alright, Shippou, I'm going. I just got…" Kagome stopped and put her hands around her stomach.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Is the pup kicking again?" Sango asked, placing her free hand on the miko's back.

"I don't think so, Sango. I…I think this is it, I think the pup's coming this time!" she took a deep breath. "Shippou, I need you to do something for me. Go get InuYasha, tell Miroku to let him out of the hut and go straight to Kaede's. Tell him the pup is coming and he needs to get there as fast as possible. Can you do that for me, Shippou?" she took another deep breath.

"I'll be back as fast as I can!" he jumped off into a run down the path.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled. The fire cat stopped in front of her and transformed. After helping Kagome onto the cat's back, she lifted herself and Mai up behind her. "Come on Kirara, we've got to get Kagome to Kaede's."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oyaji, Oyaji, Oyaji!" Shippou jumped onto the side of the hut so he could look though one of the windows.

"Oi, runt! What did I tell you about calling me that!"

"Oh, hush up! Where's Miroku? He has to let you out now! You have to get to Kaede's as fast as you can, Okaasan is having the pup right now!" there was a moment of silence followed by a loud thump as the hanyou hit the floor. "Oyaji! You're going to miss the pup! Miroku! Where are you!" Shippou strained to see into the hut.

"H-He… I knocked him out! He's unconscious over there in the corner!" the hanyou was panicked. Shippou heard the soft pounding of feet against the floor, then the sound of a hand slapping against flesh repeatedly. "Oi, monk! You better wake up or I'll kill you! Hear that Miroku? I'll kill you!"

"Hurry up! Okaasan's gonna have the pup and we're gonna miss it because you bakas had to fight! Hurry! Quit hitting him! He'll never wake up if you do that!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sango, why isn't he here yet? I have to have InuYasha here! Do you think something happened to Shippou!" Kagome was laying down on a futon in Kaede's hut. Sango was holding onto her hand an rubbing her forehead.

"Shhhh, I'm sure InuYasha, Shippou, and Miroku are on their way here right now. They'll be here shortly, so don't worry."

"Ai, Kagome. You should not stress ye self while so close to giving birth. It is not good for ye or the pup. Try to calm down a bit."

Kagome took long, deep breaths as a new wave of pain hit her. It had already been a good fifteen minutes since she arrived at the hut from the springs. That was plenty of time for Shippou to reach their hut and for InuYasha to make it there. What was taking him so long? Did something really happen to one of them? She clenched her fists around the blanket as yet another contraction hit. "INUYASHA!"

"Kagome, calm down. You're only going to make it harder on yourself. He'll be here, I promise."

"Sango, he has to be here, I can't do this without him! I can't do anything without him here!"

"Oi! I'm here!" InuYasha stumbled in the entrance and flopped down to Kagome's side, instantly taking her hand in his and wiping her forehead with a cold cloth Sango handed him. She was burning up, he cursed himself for not getting there sooner.

"InuYasha… where have you been!"

"Miroku used a sealment charm to keep him in the hut, but Oyaji knocked him out! When I came to get him, we had to wait until Miroku woke up to take the Ofuda off the entrance." Shippou jumped on Sango's shoulder, looking down at the sleeping Mai. "He's coming, Oyaji refused to carry him here."

InuYasha pulled Kagome's head into his lap, dipping the cloth in the bowl of fresh water and wiping it across her face. He could sense her pain, her fear, her hurt. His ears flattened when he realized he was already doing everything he could. Her hand tightened around his and she grimaced with another contraction. InuYasha hoped he would never have to feel the kind of pain she was in at that moment. "Shhhh. Koishii, you're doing great. Just calm down and take deep breaths. That's it. It's going to be over before you know it." He nuzzled into her hair and kissed her cheek affectionately.

A few minutes later, Kaede was sure the time was about to come, as Kagome's contractions started getting closer, and she ordered all the men out of the hut, as it was a custom for their time. Two hours later InuYasha, Shippou, and Miroku holding Mai were still sitting outside the hut. InuYasha would stand, look toward the hut, then pace a few minutes more before sitting down again. Shippou sat up in a nearby tree following the hanyou intently back and forth until finally falling asleep.

"Hey, Miroku, do you think you can…"

"If you're going to ask me to put up another delivery charm, InuYasha, you can just forget about it." He replied with a hint of annoyance.

"But…"

"No buts, InuYasha. After one delivery charm, sure, I should have thought of that myself. Two: alright, so you have always been a little over protective. Three: fine, Kagome is young and she is having your pup after all." He pointed to the papered entrance. "But FIFTEEN! That is overly excessive, even for you. I refuse to use up any more of my spiritual powers to satisfy your hanyou antics." He leaded back against the tree truck, still holding the sleeping Mai in one arm and his staff in the other.

InuYasha growled and sat back down on the ground. He couldn't help that he was worried about his mate. Kagome was young, a human, and having his hanyou pup. A normal pregnancy was enough to rattle his nerves, but one this dangerous was enough to drive him completely insane. Even from outside the hut her distress was strong, lingering like a bad taste in his mouth. He stood up and started pacing again. "What's taking them so long in there! It's just one pup for crying out loud!"

"InuYasha, these things take time. Just sit down and wait like everyone else. Sango will come and get you if anything changes." Miroku let out an annoyed sigh.

Then InuYasha smelled it: blood. Kagome's blood, followed by a loud high-pitched howling scream. He pushed past the standing monk and completely ignored the kitsune still sleeping in the tree. In the hut, Kagome was still lying on the futon looking completely worn out while Sango wiped her down with a wet cloth. Kaede was standing to one side holding a tightly wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Would ye like to hold ye son, InuYasha?"

InuYasha nodded and gulped at the same time. "M-m-m-my s-s-s-on?" he stretched out his arms and took hold of the bundle.

"Ai. Tis a boy."

InuYasha took his first look at the small pup in his arms. He was completely amazed by the pups appearance. His hair was long and silvery, just like his Outosan's, only with black streaks on either side of his head and his dog-like ears also outlined in black. "Oi, so you're the pup who's been giving your Okaasan so many kicking fits. Just look at his little nose. It looks just like yours, Kagome." He plopped down on the futon next to Kagome. She lifted her head just enough to lay it back down on his shoulder. "And look at his little fingers. Is he really ours?" the smile across his face never faded.

Kagome nodded. "Our pup." She kissed InuYasha's lips, then the pup's forehead. "Our family."

"What's his name, Kagome?" Sango questioned.

Kagome smiled "Makoto. His name is Makoto (Sincere)." Keade motioned for everyone to leave the new family to themselves, leading them out of the hut. InuYasha nuzzled his nose into Kagome's hair, laying kisses on her cheek and forehead. "I love you, InuYasha."

"I love you, too, Kagome."

"Hey! Why didn't you wake me, Oyaji! Is that my new oto (younger brother)?"

"Umhum. His name is Makoto." InuYasha laid back on the futon, placing Makoto and Shippou on his stomach. Kagome snuggled up closer, and the four soon fell asleep, together, as a family.

**A/N:**

**All gone. No more left except the epilogue, and the SEQUEL! Yes, I decided on a sequel since most of my reviewers thought it was a good idea, though I might not have it up for awhile. I've got a lot of junk to do, my BF's wedding, Survivor camp on the tech crew, my white water rafting trip in Tennessee, another wedding I got to film this Saturday…. :sigh: To much to do, so little time. But I will be working on it, so… yea.**

**If you want an award, the epilogue is your last chance so leave the best, wackiest, longest, fluffiest, most loving or threatening review you can! See ya!**


	47. Epilogue

Disclaimer: So I couldn't take over CN this time, but there's always the sequel! Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha and ha!

**Chapter 47: Epilogue  **

Kagome tapped her foot outside the hut impatiently, looking back and forth from the path at the edge of the forest to the tree tops. InuYasha and her sons had run off again, playing around and getting into trouble _again_, no doubt. Her three boys: Shippou, Makoto, and the biggest baby of them all; InuYasha. She sighed, giving up on actually being in the village on time for a change. Mai was turning three years old today, and Kagome had promised Sango she'd be there early to help them with a gathering they were having for her. With Sango pregnant again, and their youngest daughter Cho (butterfly) still only a year old, it was hard for her to get anything done.

Miroku had just about gone off the deep end with Sango being pregnant again. Kagome found it ironic that so far he had two daughters, and if she was right, a third was well on its way. She sighed again and sat on the ground next to the fishing pond. If her boys had it their way, they'd be gone all day. "InuYasha! We've got to go, we're already going to be late!" she yelled out into the trees, huffing and crossing her arms in front of her. She stood up, wiped the dirt off her kimono, and started walking toward the path. "Eeek!" she was lifted into the air by a pair of strong hands. "InuYasha! Put me down!" she screamed at the hanyou holding her and beat on his chest.

"Don't think so, koishii, we're already late." She looked up to see a smug grin across his face.

"You think this is funny don't you? Well it's not. I promised Sango I'd be there to help her and here you are making me late. With another baby on the way and without Kaede around to help this time, she needs me more than ever."

"Sango's fine. It's the monk that needs the help, too many females in one hut."

Kagome looked around as she was carried off by her mate. "InuYasha, where's the boys? Please don't tell me you ran off without them again."

"You worry too much, Kagome. The boys are fine. Shippou was supposed to take Makoto straight to the village half an hour ago. They'll be there." InuYasha hopped from one tree to another until they finally reached the village.

"Okaa! Okaa!" a little hanyou pup came running up to the two with his arms stretched out wide. His black and silver hair swaying back and forth with every step he took.

"Hey, sweetie!" Kagome picked up the pup and swung him around in her arms. "You're getting heavy. Pretty soon Okaasan won't be able to carry you around anymore."

"Keh. That's because Okaasan's a pathetic human wench."

"Sit!" Thump "You know better than to say those things around Makoto! InuYasha, we've talked about this ever since you taught him that _other_ word." She gave him an evil glare, InuYasha tried to hide his amusement.

Makoto tugged on the collar of Kagome's kimono. "Oyaji fall down again, Okaa."

"Yes, Makoto. _Oyaji_ fell down. Oyaji being a bad boy so Okaasan had to use the 'word' on him, didn't she?" Makoto giggled and clapped his hands as InuYasha crawled out of his crater.

"Oi, pup! Do you think that's funny!" InuYasha grabbed Makoto from his mother's arms, slinging him in the air only to catch him moments later. The little hanyou squealed with delight.

"Oyaji! Okaasan! Sango and Miroku's been looking for you two. Do you have to be late for everything?" Shippou, now coming up as high as Kagome's chin, walked out of the hut and motioned the others inside.

"What did I tell you about calling me that, runt! It's bad enough you got the pup saying it now!"

"Oh, come on, _Oyaji_. It's no worse than what you teach him." Shippou took the pup from his arms and walked into the hut.

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's arm as they started walking, suppressing her loud giggles. "It's your fault, you know. When Shippou was growing up, you were a rude, pompous, stubborn hanyou. Now that he's older, your worse fear has come true." She looked into the hanyou's eyes. "He's become just like you."

The couple stepped into the hut and Sango and Miroku came to greet them. Sango waddled over, bracing her back with one of her hands and her other reaching out to take hold of Kagome's. "I'm so glad you're here. Mai has been asking for you and InuYasha all morning, Cho's been trying to grab Makoto's ears and Shippou's tail, and this _baka,_" she pointed to Miroku, "has been sitting around on his rear all day doing absolutely nothing." Sango gave her husband the dirtiest look Kagome had ever seen on her. "And this one," she took hold of her stomach, "has been feisty all morning. Kicking, turning, grabbing, pulling… anything it can get it's little hands on."

Kagome laughed. "Just try to carry one like Makoto with all those claws already on his hands and feet. I thought he was going to gut me from the inside out before he was born." She picked up a black haired girl with two pig tails on either side of her head. "Hey. How old are you turning today, Mai?"

The little girl held out her fingers and looked at them, first sticking out two and then adding one more. "Fwree." She replied with an ear to ear grin. "Okaasan say I get to stay at you home when the baby's here."

"That's right. When the new baby comes you and Cho get to come and stay with me, Ojisan (uncle), Shippou and Makoto. And you know what?"

The little girl's smile grew. "What?" she whispered in a hushed voice.

"Oji and I got you something for your birthday. Why don't you go ask him to give it to you?"

Mai eyes lit up as she ran over to InuYasha jumping up and down with her hands stretched out. "Oji, Oji, Oji!"

"What do you want, squirt?" he grinned as he knelt down. She stuck out her bottom lip and pulled on the sleeve of his haori. "Alright, alright. You want your gift, huh? Well Oji has it up here somewhere…" he dug around in his sleeve. Having to hide things from all the kids and the pup had taught him new hiding places. A few moments later he brought out his hand to hand her a turquoise-beaded necklace with a matching bracelet. "Oi. Was that what you were looking for, squirt?"

"Aggg! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" she grabbed the gift and put them both on. "Okaa look!"

Sango nodded. "Very pretty. What are you suppose to say?"

"Thank you!" she ran off out the entrance with Makoto following behind.

Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, and Kagome all looked to the kitsune. Shippou rolled his eyes. "I'll look after them, but remember I promised Tani I would meet up with her in a couple of minutes. You know how she gets sometimes." He picked up Makoto by the collar and Mai in his other arm. The little pup squirmed and bit him on his hand. "Oi! I think I liked you better before you got your fangs in." He took the two outside, then stepped back in. "Why are Kouga, Ayame, and twins standing outside?"

"What!" InuYasha put his hand on Tetsusaiga and rushed out the door. Sure enough, Kouga and his family were right outside, walking toward them. "What do you think you're doing here, you mangy wolf?"

Kouga shook his head and stepped forward. "We were invited mutt, by the exterminator and Kagome. So if you do not mind, I do believe I smell some of Kagome's cooking." He side stepped the hanyou just as Kagome came out of the hut. "Kagome, it's been way too long this time."

"I'm sure, Kouga." She walked past him to address the others. "Ayame! Oh, look at the twins! They're so big!" Akina and Kigai ran over to play with the other kids.

"Okaasan, I've really got to go now. Tani's gonna kill me like it is." Shippou crossed his arms in a very InuYasha-like way

"Alright, Shippou. Go talk with Sango and Miroku before you leave, and this time you better be back at the hut before dark or I WILL send InuYasha to get you." She gave the kit a hug before he left. "I honestly do not know what to do with him anymore. InuYasha maybe she should talk with…" she fell silent and rolled her eyes. InuYasha and Kouga were having a stand down, staring each other down with a deadly glare.

"Oi, you mangy wolf. Keep your freakin daughter away from my pup!" InuYasha instinctively held the struggling Makoto behind him, the pup whining for his Okaasan.

"No, YOU keep your SON away from MY daughter! You think I want _dog_ germs all over my pups?"

"InuYasha!"

"Kouga!"

"Do you think you can get along for one afternoon! It's Mai's birthday and you two are STILL down each other's throats. InuYasha, put Makoto down before he starts biting, you know he doesn't like to be held like that."

Kouga laughed as InuYasha obeyed Kagome's demands. "What do you find so funny, Kouga? If Akina wants to play with Makoto and the others then let her. You and InuYasha can go kill each other somewhere else."

InuYasha and Kouga looked at each other. "Fine with me. Come on mutt face, if you're man enough, that is." InuYasha growled and took off into the forest with Kouga. A few choice words were heard followed by well defined thumps and crashes.

"Do you think they'll ever grow up?" Ayame questioned.

"Nope."

**A/N;**

**Epilogues are always short for some reason, and all I really wanted to do was give a little hint of what's to come... :sigh: Well, this is it, I guess. I rewrote this a couple of times. InuYasha just didn't seem… InuYashaish enough, so I added Kouga. He's still the same hanyou, mostly. But, as I have noticed in my pain-in-the-butt brother-in-law, having a kid really does change how people act, though they are still the same person. I hope you didn't think he was OOC, because according to the circumstances, I don't think he is. Okay, I'm going to take this time to answer a few FAQ's.**

**Is InuYasha's pup a hanyou or only ¼ hanyou or what? _I thought about it. It seems to me that because the youkai blood is dominant, the pup would be hanyou no matter what. Unless, of course, InuYasha were to give Kagome that 'special hug' on his human night. '_**

**What about Kagome's rosary bracelet?_ The bracelet was made to keep Kagome safe from Suoh's blood-virus. When Kagome traveled to Suoh, his spirit was stronger than InuYasha's because of the distance between her spirit and InuYasha's. Suoh took the time to break the link (the bracelet) and cause her to weaken. The beads made her sense InuYasha no matter where he was, making her stronger. When the link was broken, she wasn't able to sense him unless he was near. That's why she felt so bad when InuYasha left. She was use to his strength being there for her, and suddenly it was taken away._**

**Okay that's all the questions I have found right now. If you have another one, send it in your review with you're e-mail address or just send it as an e-mail to me with the subject set as 'hanyou and miko'. I'll do my best to answer them. Now, on to what you have been waiting for: THE FINAL AWARDS!**

**Award for getting a minion of smurfs to help in out battles: sesshoumarufangurl**

**Award for two acronyms in one review and being lame: ****Tamakia'gss****(JK)**

**Award for the strangest reviews: DemonGirl11, ****NekoYasha101**** kare, ****TheDevilsMostTrustedServent**

**Award for my first singing review: ****Jaspyn**

**Award for fluffiness: ****I AM EOWYN****FuTuRe PeRfEcT**

**Award for being a psychic: turante**

**Award for really wanting the sequel: ****Kagome 32 Shrine****shiroi-miko****Drake Clawfang**** Kyou (imagirl), ****MoonKitii****xrandii****DivineRoseKeeper**

**Award for wanting to do me bodily harm and/or make me move (again): silverwolf, ****The girl who flamed**** (an anvil?), Irathernotsay, ****ayame665****(is MURDER really necessary?)**

**Award for printing out ALL my chapters: InuYashalover26 (wow. How many papers did that take?)**

**Alright, that's all this time. I hope to see you all again in the sequel! **

**(to aries: leave me your e-mail and I'll help you out, or just e-mail me and I'll reply)**


End file.
